Our New Lady Uchiha
by rocks bottom
Summary: 'Had I not been in possession of a large fortune, you wouldn't have married me, would you, Naru' The new Naru Uchiha so filled her days with balls, shopping, frivolity and is showing signs of extravagance. Lord Uchiha starts wondering if his money is what attracted her. Can Viscount Uzumaki-Namikaze pull his sister out of the multiplying problems? Can Lady Uchiha prove her love?
1. Prologue

Just so you know, before you begin reading this prologue to the story; THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO CHARACTER BASHING HERE! I won't bash anyone to make Naru look good or anything. Btw Thanks for the comment Rebs, ur one of the best girls I know. I also chose this pairing because I needed a slightly airhead mischievous blonde and a cool Earl. Sorry for the disturbance.

**_Prologue_**

_._

_._

_A smile, not very pleasant, curled his lips. __'Had I not been in possession of a large fortune, you wouldn't have married me, would you, Naru?'_

_._

_The new Lady Uchiha is all about fashion, frivolity, mischief and outings that the Earl began to wonder whether she had **indeed **only married him for his grand wealth and status._

_._

_._

_'It is not that, my lady! It is the necklace!'_

_._

_._

_The Viscount stared at him.'Concerns my sister?' he repeated. 'What the devil-?'_

_._

_'It's you, is it?' he said, a certain kindling in his eyes, and a brooding note in his voice. 'You, and my sister!'_

_._

_'Yes, and I'm dashed well going to tell Uchiha what sort of May-game you've been playing with, my buck!'_

_._

_._

And now, Naru dared not to tell him tthe truth. . .

What with concern over his wife's heart _and _pocket, sorting out her brother's scrapes, trying to prevent his cousin-in-law's eloping, clandestine meetings, heartbreak, business and family members and gossip, it was no wonder that the much-tried Earl almost missed an opportunity to smooth the path of true love in his own marriage. . .

_._

_._

_._

_. . .romance with all the trimmings. . ._

_Plot and counter-plot_

_O•N•L•U_

**AN: Continue or not? I shall have the first chapter out soon, this time I'm taking my time planning.**

**I disclaim possession over any author's work, this is a fan's-fiction.**


	2. Settled Bills

**ONE**

THERE WAS silence in the book-room, not silence of intimacy but a silence fraught with tension. The lady's impossible blue eyes, staring across into the lord's cool grey ones, now dropped to the pile of bills on the desk top. Her fair head was bowed, heavy with guilt and shame, and her hands looked to be squeezing the life out of each other. In spite of the modish (and greatly expensive) morning-dress of baby-orange and blue French silk, elegant marigold-shaped hanging earrings and the deep blue gloves, she looked ababsurdly childlike, like a schoolgirl caught out in mischief. She was, really, not yet nineteen years old; her eighteenth birthday imminent, and she had been married for nearly a year to the gentleman standing on the other side of the desk, and so steadily regarding her.

'Well?'

She swallowed rather convulsively. The Earl had spoken the word rather softly, but her heated ears were swift to catch the note of implacability in his deep voice. Her darting eyes paused on his face for a - seemingly - agonisingly long second before the pair of blue darted back down to the carpeted floor, her pink cheeks staining to a deeper taint. The lord wasn't frowning, but there was not any doubt that he meant to obtain an answer to the quite unanswerable question he had put to hi erring bride.

Another silence rose, disturbed by the only sound of ticking the large clock on the mantelpiece was making. My lady's fingers had long turned white effect of the force she was applying to them.

'I asked you, Naru, why all these tradesmen-" the dark Earl lifted the bills and let them fall again -'have found it necessary to apply to me for the settlement of their accounts?'

'I am very so - sorry!' faltered the Countess.

'That doesn't answer my question,' he dryly informed her.

'Well - well, I guess that it's because - because I forgot to pay them myself!'

'Forgot?'

Her bowed head of shimmering faerie hair sank even lower; she gulped, again.

'Under the hatches yet again, Naru?'

She nodded guiltily, her colour deepening.

His expression was inscrutable, and for a few breaths he spoke nothing. His heavy gaze seemed considering, but his thoughts would have been impossible for anyone to guess. 'The allowance I had made you appears to be inadequate,' he observed.

The knowledge that the allowance he made her was a very handsome one made her cast an imploring glance up at him and stammer: 'Oh, no, no!'

'Then why are you in debt?'

'I - I purchased items that I perhaps should have not,' Naru provided desperately. 'This - this kimono dress, for instance! Indeed I am truly sorry! I promise that I will not do so anymore!'

'May I see your paid bills?' Sasuke inquired, after appreciatively remembering that the Namikaze families were famous for never breaking any of their promises.

He had spoken gently, but it was enough to drain all the heat from her face. Naruto was almost sure that her cheeks were white (which they were). She of course, had a number of receipted bills, but what sucked the blood from her cheeks was that the total (a feet swiping amount that would make anyone doubt that there could exist that much money in the world) did not even make about half of her handsome allowance. What would happen next was inevitable, and Naru was planning not to answer truthfully -as _dreadful_ as that may be to her.

'About a month ago,' said the Earl, with a measured tone. 'I (myself) forbade you from paying any more of your brother's depts. _Have_ you done so?'

A quick shake of her head answered him. Already, she was feeling remorse and guilt about lying to him (it was most dreadful), but whay else could she do when his calm face had taken a cooler turn and was showing himself to be so unsympathetic to poor Kyūbi? Kyūbi's recurring difficulties were all fault of his shocking luck; Naru could not understand why Uchiha always blamed Kurama for his inability to quit racing and gaming. That Fatal Tendency, said Mama, long ago with resignation, ran in her family: Grandpa had died under a cloud of heavy debts that Papa had struggled to pay, leaving them with nothing but their property. That was why her family had been so overjoyed when Uchiha had offered for her. She had been resigning herself to marrying the old, but wealthy Lord Pevensey. Grateful was she when Uchiha saw her: -in her very first season, not yet even a day out, and decided that she was to be his. It had seemed a dream that he had picked her out of all the other girls presented faithfully (hopefully) by their Mamas in the Queen's Drawing-Rooms, and thereafter exhibited by them at Almack's Assembly Rooms and all the ton parties.

Naru didn't know what Uchiha had done to gain her father's approval, and seems she would never know, but made sure to always conduct herself with dignity and discretion (even more than was in her female nature). She didn't know how Uchiha, Earl to Hi no Kuni's most wealthy, respectable and eligible house, had even seen her amongst all the other dashing chippers (and hoped it wasn't when she happened to do something embarrassing). For she could recall the "**Grand Season**" as many people dubbed it after having learned that Uchiha was going to be present...

_Flashback_

'I can't believe our luck, Naruto!' a girl with a sleepy face squealed. She was (unfortunately) the Namikazes neighbour and Naruto's so called best friend. She had brought her fleet of friends, who were all equally excited. They were all talking about the latest news, the opening of the season and all the usual gossip that follows it; who and who will attend, who's an who's returning for another season, who was proving to be a lost cause, who they hoped will choose them. That was very easy to guess, they all wanted to be chosen by Uchiha.

'This is your first year isn't it?' Menma asked with a hand on her hip.

Naru held back her retort of "If you already know the answer, why bother asking?" she knew would spread around the neighbourhood like fire and soon Mama would be glaring and hissing at her (contempt) friends at how un-ladylike her daughter had shown herself to a friend. She merely nodded and returned to her project; the best embroidered handkerchief she was making for her mischievous brother. Several of her friends, older, younger or her age, had already been out into society and it was only this year (with utmost reluctance) that her father was going to present her at the season's opening. He had promised to let her wait till her eighteenth birthday, but Naru after noticing her "desperate" situation, had managed to convince Papa into letting her out. She hoped that she could attract someone before her eighteenth birthday to perhaps ease her Papa from one less mouth to feed and perhaps escape the thought of possibly marrying old Pevensey; who has been hobbling after her since she was fourteen.

'Who do you hope to get?'

'Well I don't know, I just want to escape Pevensey and get my parents to stop worrying about me.'

'Oh, poor you,' Rosacée cooed. 'Did you know that the Bluegrass family is presenting their 24-year-old daughter for the ninth time? I heard that she has a Connection with Trembler.'

'Ooh,' the girls murmured inching closer.

.

Naru recalls the exact same moment it happened, she was contemplating on how to get her brother to take her on a walk, when her Mama had approached her, quite pale, and said that there was absolutely no need for her to be here anymore. At first she was confused, did the Queen spot her hogging the chocolate treats? Or did she lose her composure? She hadn't yet even been introduced to any man! Or maybe they had seen her putting the chocolate flower in Delilah's artificial curls?

Then she thought that maybe she had attracted an eye.

She sure did because her parents pampered her the next day, preparing her for a meeting or something. Halfway through the ball some guy had approached Papa with an offer (she hadn't even attended a complete ball!), he had to be kind and respectable enough for Papa to accept him so easily (her father had promised that he would marry her to the kindest man he could). What she didn't get was the talk Mama had given her just moments ago.

Telling her about her duty as a wife and how she should hold herself. Just before she set off in her carriage Mama had patted her hand and said; "The worst thing about marriage these days was that many were just for convenience and obligation. Worse was when it was a one-sided love." Naru had stewed her blonde head over it and realised that she was only being married due to obligation (at least she was pretty enough for the guy). But when she was presented to her offerer, Naru was swept _clean **off **_her feet!

The gentleman had not yet dropped her hand from the handshake, so he had managed to stop her from crashing to the floor. She had looked up into his cool, dark grey eyes and wondered why she fell (forgetting the shaking of her knees) whilst she felt as though she was flying. Mama's words had then resonated through her thoughts and she composed herself, giving some lame excuse about her high-heeled slippers. Naru had fallen in love. All hopes had been crushed the next day, though, when his half-sister had met her.

"Oh! You are so much more prettier than Sasuke's Mistress!"

The girl had exclaimed, shocking Naruto and causing her thumping heart to pump a severe case of chest pain. But it was better, she thought, to be told in advance so that she wouldn't make a fool of herself by clinging to the lord. Something, she discovered, that was regarded disdisdainfully by the modish.

'Tell me the truth, Naru!'

Sasuke's voice snapped her to the present, away from her racing thoughts. That was something that she could not do, for even if he might end up forgiving her, he would never forgive Kyūbi! She just could not, what would happen to her dearest brother? About a year ago, Papa had said something about purchasing Kyūbi a pair of colours and sending him off to join Lord Wellington's army _far_ **_away_** in the Peninsula. If this ever got back to Papa, which Naru was pretty much sure it would, there would be nothing indeed that would stop her father from helping Kyūbi pack his bags. Nor was she in much doubt that Kurama would jump at the offer, because he has always been hankering after a military career. Naru couldn't bear the thought of endangering her beloved, dangerous brother and Mama, at the mere fancy of placing her brother into the dangers and discomforts of military campaigns, had once suffered a series of distressing spasms.

No, the truth could not be revealed. But there was no need for Lord Namikaze's daughter to rack her brains for more than a second in search of a plausible lie: no one in England knew better than the Uzumaki and Namikaze how money could disappear, leaving no traces. 'It was not Kurama!' she said quickly.

;'I am afraid it was me!'

Much to her dismay, his face changed; an arrested look in his eyes and a hardening about his mouth.

She felt suddenly frightened. 'Pray do not be angry!' she begged a bit breathlessly. 'I promise I will never do so any more!'

'Are you telling me that you lost it at play?'

Naru hung her head again, she loathes lying, especially to Sasuke. After a second of tense silence he said: 'I should have known..'

'No, no,' she cried with passionate sincerity. Then added: 'Only it seemed stupid and childish not to play - and -and then I - I just kept on thinking that the luck would change but it did not, so - and - and-'

'You do not need to say any more!' he interrupted. 'There was never yet a gamester who didn't think that the luck must change!' He looked at her, Naru almost cringed at the clear frown his eyes displayed, and said with a level tone: 'I should be very reluctant, Naru, to take such steps as to forbid you from playing, and I give you a fair warning, I will not permit my wife to become one of faro's daughters.'

'Well, I am not perfectly sure what that is,' she said naïvely, 'but I shall, indeed, not do so again.'

'Very well,' Sasuke replied. 'I'll settle these, and any others that you may have. Will you bring them to me, please?'

'Now?' she faltered, uneasily aware of a drawer stuffed with bills.

'Yes, now.'

She agreed to this, but when she rendered up a collection of crumpled bills she did not feel comfortable, none at all. For now there was no denying that she had been extremely extravagant. The allowance Uchiha made for her had seemed so enormous to her (especially for a girl who was so used to being [reluctantly] given a very small allowance for pin money), that she had spent it rather rashly, feeling as though her resources were limitless. But right now, as she stood and watched my lord glance through the appalling sheaf, she did not think that anymore. She thought she was quite mad to have been spending so much, so heedlessly.

Waiting there for his dismissal was something, Naru thought, really close to torture, especially when his brow raised, furrowed or twitched, or when he muttered something incredulously. 'A gold watch with grisaille patterns?' he muttered, not comprehending why she would want (or need) one. 'What the _devil-_?'

'For Kurama!' she explained apprehensively.

'Ah, I see!' he said laying the bill aside.

Naruto's spirits rose, only to sink again, lifting the last bill some instant later, the Earl exclaimed: 'Good God!' Peeping in great trepidation to see what had provoked this startled statement, she perceived the scrolled sheet. 'Five and Forty guineas for **one **hat' said he, incredulously.

'I am afraid that it was a little dear,' she owned. 'It - it has three _très fin _ostrich plumes, you see. You - you said that you liked it!' she desperately added.

'Your taste is always impeccable, my love. Did I see the other eight hats you purchased, or shall I have to wait to see them?'

Horrified, Naru stammered: 'N-not _eight_, Sasuke, _surely?'_

Not being able to control himself, he laughed. 'Eight!' he confirmed. 'Oh, do not look so dismayed! There were all quite necessary, _I __daresay_. Forty five guineas seems to be a trifle extortionate, but becomes you delightfully.' She smiled at him gratefully as he took her chin and pinched it. 'But that is only the sop that comes before the scold, ma'am! You have been drawing the bustle disgracefully. You seem not to have the smallest notion of management and I should doubt whether you have ever kept an account...

Naru scurried towards shelter in her own apartments later on, after the whole ordeal, the last few moments of their ddialogue still fresh in her mind. The scold hadn't been as bad as that, it was the last few moments when. . . no! she won't think of it anymore. She was hoping that she wouldn't find her dresser already there since she needed some time to compose herself.

She did not.

She found her cousin-in-law instead, blithely engaged in trying on one of those eight - no, **_nine_**! - modish hats.

Naruto's apartments consisted of a spacious bedchamber, and an adjoining room, known to the household as her dressing-room, but partaking more of the nature of a boudoir. In this frivolous bower, of which she was frankly envious, the Lady Sakura Haruno was parading between various mirrors, very well pleased with her appearance, but unable to decide on the precise tilt at which the hat should be worn on her head of really really dark pink hair.

Sakura hailed her cousin-in-law light-heartedly, saying: 'Oh, I am _so_ glad that you have come! I have been waiting for _ever_Naru, I do think that this is a _ravishing _hat, only how should one wear it? Like this, like this? Like _this? _Or-' she took a moment to pose and flutter her lashes -'like _**this**?_

'Oh - don't!' begged Naru, shimmering tears filling her eyes invinvoluntarily, unable to bear the sight if what had contributed to create the cause of her latest discomfiture.

'Naru!' Sakura flung off the "ravishing" hat, and ran across the room to hug her cousin comfortingly. 'Don't cry! Did something dreadful happen?'

'I - I can't tell you! I should not have cried!' Naru said drying her eyes. 'Pray do not regard it! Did you wish to speak to me particularly?'

'No, I just wanted to ask you if I could wear your zephyr scarf this evening -if you won't be needing it yourself -but if you are in a fit of the dismals I will not tease you.'

'Oh, yes, you may wear it! Actually you may have it!'

'I can?' Sakura demanded, turning back to the mirrors with flourish. 'Then let me say thank you. You haven't forgotten about going to Almack's and that Obito Uchiha is to escort us, have you?'

'Of course I haven't.'

'You don't need to come, you know,'

A certain Sir Rock-Lee Maito on her mind, Naru nearly narrowed her eyes at Sakura. 'No, I shall be there.'

Mr Maito was indeed at Almack's and for the seven and twentieth time, Naru found herself wondering why Sakura had fallen in love with him. He was a well-made man, even good looking, but he was a trifle bit too energetic and atop that, he was painstakingly formal. Naru glanced to their escort, one Obito Uchiha Tobi.

To society Mr Tobi was presice to a pin, blessed with propriety of taste, an impeccable lineage and a comfortable fortune. His dress was always in the first style of elegance; he could handle a team to perfection; was generally thought to be up to every rig and row in town; and had such obliging manners as made him quite the best liked of the Bond Street beaux. the gentlemen thought him a very good fellow and the ladies valued him for two very excellent reasons: to be admired by him added to any female's consequence, and to possess his friendship was to enjoy not only the distinguishing notice of a man of the first stare of fashion but the willing services of one whose good nature was proverbial. But for the more adventurous ladies, those dashing chippers who damped their muslins to make them cling revealingly to their exquisite forms, and lived on the brink of social disaster, there were many more attractive blades.

But young Lady Uchiha was not a member of this sisterhood, and, while she naturally did not wish to be so unfashionable as to own no admirers, Naru took great care to not encourage the pretensions of any of those notorious rakes who attempted courting her.

Mr Tobi was neither witty nor was he talkative, but a certain shrewdness characterised him, his bow was perfection and his grace in a ballroom nearly unequalled. Even Sakura, who said that his notions of propriety were quite gothic, did not despise his escort when she went to Almack's. To attend the Assemblies gallanted by Mr Tobi ensured for one approval even from that censorious Mrs Rossett.

Naru, astonished, was happy to find, on arrival in King Street, that her graceless but beloved brother was rather inexpertly dancing the boulanger, with a plain, quiet-looking female as partner.

'You may well stare!' he said (later on after the dance), his angelic blue eyes kindling with indignation.

She had laughed and said: 'Oh, my Kyūbi, what a wretch you are, when you would not come with _me, _you even declared that wild horses could not drag you here!'

Kurama looked at his sister, completely disregarding the girl heavily staring at him from the other side of the dancing ground. 'It wasn't wild horses,' he replied darkly. '**_They_** couldn't have done it! It was old Mother Paumes! Beckoned to me earlier to come up to that antiquated landaulet of hers on Bond Street and demanded I have dinner with her. During dinner she brought up the subject of the party and if I would so oblige her so at to escort her niece (who she swore was a _ravishing_ chipper) to the party.

But it turns out her niece was just a commen chit who is certainly below average!'

Naru grinned at him and patted his chest. 'Poor Kyūbi, being tricked like that.'

'The kind of company Mama keeps, those teetering old hags,' observed the Viscount with a withering glare to a greying lady.

They spent the rest of the evening talking, that is until a girl managed to convince Kurama to dance with her. Naru watched with a mischievously knowing smile as Kyūbi scowled at her and said something, leaving her in the middle of the dance floor and all together leaving the party.

The girl lifted her skirt and marched to where Naru was trying a new variety of the potato salad, at her seat, an angry glint firing up her eyes. When she stopped beside Naru, expecting her to turn around and try to start a conversation, Sakura stole away for a dance with a shiny-haired Mr Maito, leaving her to deal with the angry chit. Only, Naru didn't turn around, she feigned ignorance and continued daintily eating her plate, a grey napkin on her laps. The girl made a frustrated sound and occupied (rather rudely) the seat Sakura just vacated. She flipped her black hair and glared at Naru, remembering to straighten her back just before she started talking.

Thus another of her conversations was one from an angry girl, a lady telling her about Sakura's lack of decorum, Mr Tobi and many others. But as the party came to a close and she watched several couples dance the last dance, Naru wistfully thought of Sasuke. Remorse filled her lungs, she felt bad for earlier, and deep longing to have a dance with him: it would be so sweet (Naru enviously looked at Sakura in her gown swirling and stepping and skipping with a bright eyed man who was just as enamoured with her as she was).

The morning found our blonde having breakfast in her apartments, on her bed, as she also went through her letters. She was reading an invitation to a flower-viewing outing when her lord entered the room un announced and strode confidently to her bedside to greet her. Naru, caught unawares, tried to make herself more presentable, stuffing loose curls back into her nightcap and tugging her clothes at various places.

'Oh, my lord!' she exclaimed, terribly horrified. 'I am sorry, I didn't know, I am so dreadfully unpresentable!'

'Don't, I find you just lovely, I say charming.'

She was reaching to pull the nightgown higher when Sasuke caught her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it, then he eyed her nightcap. Naruto flushed, embarrassed, and glared slightly at him (forgetting about her manner when it came to her taste in things), daring him to say something about it. Uchiha, being the guy he was, a bit too happily, obliged.

'Just what is the nightcap supposed to be?' he asked. 'I am sure that I have never seen an animal like it.'

'I don't know either,' Naru confided with a sip of the milk. 'But I just liked it.'

'Say, Naru?' Sasuke said after a very long silence, in which he studied (a nearly squirming) Naruto as she tried to choke down some delicious-looking hard boiled duck eggs. When she looked to him with those innocent eyes he was a second too late to speak. 'Would you like to come with me on my week-long trip to Merrion?'

Her face lit up for a a brief second, Sasuke thought he saw her whisker marks glowing and for a moment he was hopeful. For during the very short time of their marriage (even though she never refused his advances), she never did once return or react to his advances. Nor was the Lady seen commonly with her husband as was per usual for couples, she never demanded his presence, or asked him to be her escort. The best thing he could think if was a week away from his hogging half-cousin (Sakura loved keeping Naru to herself to spite his disapproval of her devotion to that slow-top Mr Maito) all to themselves away from the engagements the Season always brought.

'I would really love to...' she began.

Sasuke mentally yelled at her, then why don't you? All negatives began in the same manner.

'..but I cannot.'

'Why?' Sasuke asked.

'The masquerade party gathering,' she explained tragically.

Sasuke couldn't repress the incredulity he felt. 'The one at Ringstead's?'

'Yes,' she sighed.

The Earl could easily win this. 'It shall be a dreadful bore.'

Naru accepted, there was no use denying that, but then remembered the reason for her reluctance to leave. 'Oh, but poor Sakura shall be do very put down, she has never attended any masquerade balls and was really looking forward to this one, you know and I really can't let her go all alone-'

Sasuke, in that moment, felt a deep loathing resent for his cherry-haired cousin, he growled (a brow twitching). 'Hang Sakura!'

Naruto giggled child-likely and elbowed him, before abruptly composing herself and blushing at her loss of manner. But the young Earl had merely gazed with a brooding quality to his fascinated eyes.

'Naru,' he called.

Naruto glanced up at him when he called her; she liked the way he said it, it sounded almost like "Nell," she stared with a beating heart as he caught her chin and started drawing closer. She was pretty sure that he could hear her erratic heartbeat! And maybe if one tried to, they could have fried an egg on her face, it was aflame!

The door opened and her dresser appeared, disappearing just as fast when she realised the situation.

But it was already too late, Naru had jerked away, vividly blushing, Uchiha looked at her with a strange shadow in his eyes, before bidding his lady farewell and leaving her apartments feeling all the embarrassment that was natural for a man to feel when he had just been caught, in the morning, about to kiss his wife.

Turbulent thoughts dominated his mind.


	3. Viscount Uzumaki-Namikaze

Lady Uchiha and Sakura descended together at half-past-three, that same afternoon and a few minutes to four o'clock, young Lady Uchiha's barouche was driven into Hyde Park by the Stanhope Gate.

It was an extremely stylish vehicle, quite the latest thing in the town carriages, dripping expensive. Together with a pair of perfectly matched grays, to draw it, it had been bestowed upon Naru by her husband during her installation as mistress of the house. 'Slap up to the echo,' was what Kurama called it; and certainly no other lady owned a turn-out more elegant than hers.

To be seen driving, riding, or even walking in Hyde Park between the hours of five and six on any common fine afternoon the the grand London season was de rigueur for anyone of high rank. Naru remembered those days before her marriage when she had either sat beside her mama in an old fashioned landaulet, or taken a walk (escapading adventures) with Kurama, she had sometimes envied the possessors of more dashing equipages or fashionable clothes (especially when a lady or someone cast her an amused or haughty glance). Several times she had even caught herself thinking how agreeable it would be to sit behind a pair of high-steppers in a smart barouche (though that was usually when she went out with Mama, Kurama always managed to keep her thoughts miles away from such things). Delighted, she had been (still was), with the Earl's gift, she had exclaimed naïvely: 'Now I shall be all the crack!'

'Do you wish to be?' He had asked her with amusement dancing in his dark grey eyes.

'Isn't it fortunate, Naru?'

Naru looked up at Sakura's voice, urging her to go continue, which she did, would have done anyway, sans hésitation.

'That you are fair and I am dark?' Sakura said, eying Ms. Greyhill pass by in her own barouche. 'I don't wonder at it that everyone stares at us whenever we pass by: we dull the shine on all the other females!'

'I guess,' Naru hesitated; that sounded a bit too egoistic.

'Don't look at me like that; Mr. Hatake told Hardwick so, and Hardwick says it's a compliment really well worth having,' Sakura grinned and leaned forward. 'Because Mr Hatake is in general quite _odiously_ censorious.'

Naru nearly lifted her brow, Kakashi? Surely she must be talking about someone else. Even then it's not at all like-

'Well.. at least that is what I think.'

Sakura cut through her thoughts with her statement. Naru looked at her cautiously, that wasn't all of it, she was going to say something else-

'I also think,' Sakura obligingly added, dispassionately considering the matter, 'that you are by far prettier than I am...'

As she paused slightly, Naru could feel the heat creeping up her neck, the compliment (as inderect as it was) pleased her greatly, of course, but it made her feel guilty about it, too.. she didn't like feeling guilty, especially when it was a cause of something she hadn't had any control over.

'But, on the other hand, I have a great deal of countenance, besides being nearly dark haired, which is more en mode , so I don't excessively mind your being more beautiful.'

Naru couldn't help the laugh, with relief, but, with Ms Tsunade's on her mind (even now that old hag still haunted her), she ventured to suggest to Sakura that such candour was a trifle improper.

'That's the sort of thing Aunt would say,' observed Sakura, unabashed. 'Et pour moi, I see nothing improper in speaking the truth. You can't deny anything; c'est la vérité!'

Sakura made herself comfortable beside Naru (moving around a bit and positioning her clothes before she settled with a pose, that certainly couldn't be be anything but "natural"), and unfurled a pink sunshade. 'We make a perfect picture,' she said complacently.

'I collect Lord Hardwick told you so!'

'Everyone tells me so!' Sakura sniffed and turned her attention to the window, trying to decide on how to complete her pose.

'Well, take care they don't next tell you that you are abominably conceited,' Naru recommended.

'They won't,' asserted Sakura, with confidence. 'No one a care a pebble for, at all events. I daresay Cousin might, for I never knew anyone so stuffy!'

She turned a dreamily wistful face to the window, finally settling with the "damsel in love" look to finish off her pose.

However, when they presently spotted the said "stuffy" man strolling in the Park, there was nothing to be read in that stickler's countenance but critical appreciation. Naru directed her coachman to pull up his horses, and when Mr Tobi came up to the carriage, she leaned forward to give him her hand. 'How do you do? I hoped I might see you, it seems that Sakura mentioning you summoned you (Naru couldn't help but mischievously add, glancing furtively at her suddenly sour companion with a laughing dimple.). Do you mean to attend the Beadings' masquerade next week? Uchiha has been obliged to cry off: infamous of him to do so! Will you dine with us, and give us your escort in his stead?'

His face looked regretful as he shook his head. 'Can't,' he said mournfully. 'Excused myself to Mrs Beading. Told her I had another engagement. Not the thing to go there after that. Pity!'

'You cannot hoax me into believing that you think so! Confess! You dislike masquerades!'

'Not trying to hoax you: happy to escort you anywhere! Not but what it ain't the sort of party I like. If I were you I'd cry off, because you won't enjoy it. Not just your style.'

'I declare,' Sakura broke in, having given up on handing him the cold (more like; sour) shoulder. 'You are the stupidest creature, Obito! Why shouldn't we enjoy it? It will be rare mummery, for we all are to wear masks, and'-

'Yes, a vast rout of people, and rompings!' interrupted Mr Tobi, in a tone of deep disapproval. 'You may enjoy it: I never said you wouldn't. All I said was, Lady Uchiha won't. Do you want a piece of advice, cousin?'

'No,' said Sakura crossly.

'Mistake, he said, shaking his head. 'Not saying that it ain't an elegant gown:it is. Not say that hat don't become you: it does...'

He left an ominous pause, during which Sakura eyed him uneasily. She might not be fond of her cousin for what she considered were his antiquated notions of propriety, but no aspirant to high fashion could afford to ignore his pronouncements on all matters of sartorial taste. Just when they nearly gave up on waiting; he delivered his verdict. 'I don't like those pink ribbons.. Or the feather. Insipid.'

'Insipid ?' she exclaimed indignantly. Casting a glance down at the double row of pink knots which ornamented her dress of delicate fawn-coloured muslin, she glanced back up. The ribbons exactly matched the feather that hung down on one side of a little straw hat which was turned up on the other side, and worn at a dashing angle on her glossy, straight hair. French kid gloves of the same pink completed a toilet which she had thought to be (until this painful moment) in the first crack of the mode. Doubt now entered her soul: she turned her anxious gaze upon her cousin. 'It isn't! Plainly, you are simply saying it to vex me!'

'No wish to vex you. Just thought you wanted to be up to the knocker.'

'I do-' Sakura caught herself. 'I am up to the knocker!'

'Not with those pink bows,' said Mr Tobi firmly. 'Quite pretty, but dashed commonplace! Ought to be cherry. Give you a new touch.'

With that, he made his bow to both ladies, proceeded on his way, leaving his cousin torn between wrath and a growing conviction that he was right, and Naru a good deal amused.

'If Obito wasn't releated to me I should cut his acquaintance!' said Sakura, glaring vengefully after the gentleman. 'He is prosy, and uncivil, besides placing himself on far too high a form! And now I come to think of it, I didn't above half like his waistcoat!'

She transferred her gaze to Naru, as Mr Tobi's exquisitely tailored person receded in the distance. 'If he thinks my ribbons insipid I am astonished that he hadn't the effrontery to say that your dress was commonplace! Odious creature!'

'Oh, he once told me days ago never to wear my maroon pelisse. I promise you, he was quite as odious to me. Don't regard it.'

'I never pay the least heed to a word he says,' replied Sakura in a lofty voice.

Naru hid a knowing smile, rather difficultly, when she lapsed into a thoughtful silence once the barouche proceeded on its way.

After several minutes Sakura said: 'Do you think that I should get this feather dyed or purchase a new one?'

So much for her earlier statement, thought Naruto fondly when she started speaking. But her latest option made Naru hasten to reply, 'Dye that one, and also the ribbons.'

'Then I shall tell my woman to do so one of these days,' she "carelessly" said.

'Oh, I wish he might have gone with us to the masquerade: it would have made me much more comfortable!' Naru sighed.

Sakura huffed lightly and almost raised her brow, 'How I am glad he may not, a quiz would we look at a masquerade with him.'

She is so dramatic sometimes, Naru thought, but always such a dear. 'I suppose . . .' She hesitated looking doubtfully at Sakura. 'I suppose you would not like to go to Merion with Uchiha instead?'

An expression of scandalized dismay withheld her countenance at those words and she nearly shrieked her next exclamation. 'Naru! Go to Merion in the middle of the season? Are you out of your senses?! And if that is what Uchiha wishes us to do, I think it is the shabbiest thing I ever heard of, when he promised, I should go to the masquerade!' She paused slightly as though she remembered something better to say than what she planned to. 'Especially after fobbing me off with this masquerade, when I particularly wanted to go to the Covent Garden Masquerade!' she added indignantly. 'Saying it was not the thing, and we should go to the Beadings' private masquerade instead! Just like him! I daresay, if I only knew'-

'It is Not just like him, and I wish you will not fly into a pet for nothing!' cut in Naru, firing up. It was Sasuke she was talking about. 'If you only knew, he had said not another word to persuade me to go to Merion with him when I reminded him that you particularly wished to go to the masquerade! And if Obito'-

'I'm sure quite fifty of our friends are going to it, I own that it would be more comfortable to have a gentleman escort us, but you may easily invite Westbury, or Sir George Marlow, or'-

'No!' said Naru emphatically. 'Not to a masquerade!'

Sakura eyed her for a blink before uttering a tiny spurt of laughter. 'Are you afraid they wouldn't keep the line? For my part, I think it would be very good fun if they did flirt outrageously with us! But you are the oddest creature! Not up to the snuff at all.'

Naru flushed. 'No such thing, I hadn't the remotest intention of saying that. Only I can't immediately think of any gentleman whom I'- She stopped, as her troubled gaze alighted on two horsemen, riding easily towards them. Her eyes brightened; she exclaimed: 'Kurama!'

'The very man!' declared Sakura enthusiastically. 'Now you may be easy!'

This optimism, however, seemed for several minutes to have been ill-founded. The Viscount, who was bestriding a nervous, young, blood-chestnut few men would have exercised in the Park at an hour when it was thronged with traffic, responded readily enough to his sister's signal, bringing his reluctant mount up to the barouche, and holding it there with all the apparent ease of an accomplished horseman; but when she asked him if he had received an invitation to the Beadings' masquerade, he replied: 'Ay, but I don't mean to go.'

'Oh, Kyūbi, you didn't refuse?' Naru said anxiously.

'No, I didn't refuse precisely,' Kurama admitted. It was a careless practice of his to leave all (but a few he favoured) his invitations unanswered. He gestured with his head a "come" and said, 'Here, Shukaku! Don't have to introduce you to my sister, do I? Or to Lady Sakura?'

His companion, who had been holding coyly aloof, edged his horse forward, raising the low-crowned beaver hat from his head, and bowing slightly to both ladies. Mr Shukaku Cornelius Kazesuna was a chubby-faced young gentleman, slightly junior to the Viscount (whose devoted follower he had been ever since the pair had met at Harrow).

There he had been privileged to lend his aid to his dazzling friend in various hare-brained exploits. Later he had been of invaluable assistance in disposing suitably of the statue of Mercury in the Quad of Christ Church; and if he had never, either when up at Oxford or since they had both come down from that seat of learning, contrived to rival Kurama's more celebrated feats, which included putting a donkey to bed with a complete stranger in an inn, and leaping one of his hunters over a dining-table equipped with a full complement of plate, silver, glasses, and chandeliers. He had won for himself (besides the reputation of being one who never refused a wager), considerable fame for having walked the length of Piccadilly on a pair of stilts; and for having won a bet that he would journey to Dover and back again to London before his too-hopeful challenger had made a million dots on sheet after sheets of paper.

Unlike his noble (daring, dashing, dangerous) friend, Shukaku was possessed of a handsome fortune, and was unencumbered by any kin more nearly related to him than several aunts, to whose admonitions (especially for spending time with the notorious Viscount) he paid no heed at all; and various cousins whom he had no hesitation in condemning as a parcel of slow-tops. He was sufficiently well acquainted with Naru to not feel any alarm when she addressed him in particular; but a quizzing glance from Sakura sent him into a stuttering display.

Observing this, the Viscount, with his customary lack of ceremony, recommended the enterprising damsel to pay no heed to his sandy-haired second. 'Not in the petticoat-line,' he explained. Setting his glowing eyes on his favourite family member he spoke. 'Are you going to this precious masquerade, Kit?'

'Yes, indeed we are, only we find ourselves in a little fix. Uchiha has been obliged to cry off, you see, and it is so disagreeable to go to such affairs with no gentleman to escort one!'-

Kurama, grasping the situation, started feeling dread creep into his body, especially when Naruto's eyes started glazing with worry and feel. He nearly swallowed with remorse when she gazed at him (though Shukaku gulped loudly from his seat besides Kurama) with those shimmering eyes.

'-So, if you please, Kyū, will you be so obliging as to'-

'No, dash it, Naru!' interrupted the Viscount hastily. 'Not to a masquerade out at Chiswick! Ask anyone else, Marlow, or Westbury, or one of them gentlemen! Why choose me?'

'She's afraid they wouldn't keep the line,' said Sakura demurely.

Before the Viscount could reply Mr Kazesuna (rather unexpectedly) entered into the discussion. 'Shouldn't wonder at it if she was right,' he said. 'Masquerades, you know! Ramshackle! Ought to go with her la'ship!'

Giving his friend a crushing glare, Kurama set his eyes upon the gentleman. 'What the deuce do you know about masquerades, Corny?' demanded Kurama. 'You have never went to one in your life!'

'Yes, I did,' asserted Mr Kazetama, his warm brown eyes glancing at the ladies hastily. 'I went with you, Kyū! Well, I wouldn't let my sister go to one alone. What I mean is, I wouldn't if I had one. Had a sister, I mean,' he added, becoming a little flustered when Kurama and Naruto exchanged breif, secret grins.

'Covent Garden!' exclaimed Kurama scornfully. 'I should think not indeed! But this affair will be quite another thing. Pretty insipid, I should think.'

/ Our New Lady /

/ Uchiha /

Mr Lee was not a nervous man (being rather infamous for his enthusiastic manner), but it was with considerable reluctance that he presented himself in the Uchiha Grounds. His love for Sakura bordered, in the opinion of his mentor (and many others who wouldn't tell him so), on infatuation, but it had needed much persuasion from her to induce him to make Uchiha a formal offer for her hand. The disparity between them of rank and fortune weighed heavily on his spirit; he had felt from the outset that the wiser course would be to keep out of Sakura's way. Not to mention that Uchiha was one frightening figure of a man (it was once said that he and the Viscount were the fiercest of rivals when they met at Oxford [but that's a tale for another day] and that he had pet mambas straight from Africa). But our gentleman dressed in green attire had began to think that perhaps Uchiha might not prove so inimical to his suit after all, if he were approached in a manly and straightforward way.

This confidence, never strong, waned as he trod up the steps of the main Uchiha House, and wholly deserted the man when he was shown to a book-room (by one verily mannered butler with slicked hair) and told to wait. The Earl hadn't been long in coming down, but it had seemed to be a crushing long year of waiting to the jittery young man. The clock on the high mantelpiece that rather aggressively ticked away the four minutes of wait hadn't done anything to soothe his mind, becoming convinced that the faint stripe in his toilinette waistcoat made him look like a park-saunterer. A few tics more, he began doubting that his coat of sober green cloth was too tightly moulded to his form (even though he had found it satisfying earlier), and that by brushing his silky black hair (that was generally always in a shiny bowl-cut) into the Brutus style affected by Mr Brummell he had committed a gross error of judgement: Uchiha would probably suspect him of aping the fashions of the dandy-set.

However, when he made it to the room, the Earl did not appear to notice his dress. What by that time Mr Rock Lee Maito was convinced was a blatant vulgarity, especially the waistcoat (which was most important [maybe he shouldn't have chosen green? blue would have done it] of dress).

On the other hand, his handsome, impassive countenance betrayed no sign of pleasure at the sight of his visitor, and his greeting was more courteous rather than cordial. Not that Uchiha was known to be openly amical with anyone. Mr Lee opened the interview by saying with a stiffness engendered by his determination not to truckle to his siren's guardian: 'You may wonder, my lord, why I am here.'

'Hn,' he murmured with disagreement.

There was nothing particularly daunting about this calm monosyllable, but it threw Mr Lee quite out of his stride. His carefully composed speech (that he had prepared before the looking-glass) of explanation had to be abandoned, and he could not immediately decide what to say in its stead.

'Pray be seated, Mr Lee!' invited his impeccably suited host, himself strolling to the chair.

Mr Lee hesitated. On the whole, he preferred to remain on his feet, but it was difficult to do so while the dark-haired Earl (having not waited for his guest to seat himself) sat at his ease, one leg, cased in an elegant Hessian boot, thrown over the other, and one hand twirling a Golden General Japanese shōgi peice. Mr Lee sat down and cleared his throat. 'I shall be brief,' he stated. 'It cannot, I fancy, be unknown to your lordship that I have been so fortunate as to engage the interest of Lady Sakura Haruno.'

No one could have noticed the flicker of amusement that crossed the Earl's dark grey eyes. 'I understand that the violence of your mutual feelings is such as must melt all but the hardest of hearts,' he said, placing the piece on the shougi set set out on the table besides the chair before grabbing the Rook and elegantly tossing it up in the air.

'Mine, I am informed..,'

His other hand caught the piece between his middle and first fingertips with ease.

'Is of marble.'

Any schemes of intercepting her lover on his way out of the house which Sakura might have cherished was frustrated by the Earl's escorting him to the front-door (Sakura had seethed at that before brightening, she had a Plan B), and seeing him safely off the premises (she had wailed a cry of dismay and glared at the portrait, of younger Uchiha and Naru's brother, that took up an great part of the shelf above the fireplace). He strolled back to the library; and after a moment or two of hesitation at the head of the stairs, Sakura ran down lightly and herself entered the library.

What was to happen next was most obviously going to be something.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Meanwhile with Naru

'Kyū! I thought that you shall never make it!'

Kurama snorted and halted a few paces away from Naru, his arms coming to cross across his broad chest, he posed a daunting figure. To his credit, he didn't budge an inch when Naruto barrelled into him, her arms going about his shoulders; he merely glanced down at her uncovered head of blonde curls with something akin to annoyance.

'Very nearly did,' he grumbled pushing her away and dusting his clothes. 'What with you making me escort to some frilly ball.'

'You wouldn't dare,' Naru said with a knowing smile. 'Especially since I said I wanted to see Mutatabi! Where is she?'

'What, am I a delivery boy?' Kurama groused. 'If she were that eager to see you, sis, that wildcat would be out any moment soon.'

Naru deflated, when Kurama had written to her about finding a drowning kitten in a wooden crate by the sea, she had nearly gone into a series of excited fits. She had immediately inquired after it (sending their butler off with a letter only few moments after having read Kurama's short letter), their butler returning with another letter of response. Her brother had said that she would have to wait ''poor thing was a starving bag of half frozen meat'' and he ''didn't want silly chits suffocating his new prize'' or ''passing along her fair-folly'' to his ''golden prize.'' To shorten it up, Naru had "gone out" for a ride that day. She had returned (disappointed that she hadn't seen the feline) with a promise date where he will bring along the kitten.

Getting here had been quite hard, as she had to convince the driver to drop her at the park (which was near the meeting place) and let her take a walk through. But she was Naru, she could do anything. All that was left was to a-wait Kyūbi and the creature he named Mutatabi.

Who was no where to be seen!

Naruto peeked behind the Viscount, her unbound hair hanging a long length down.

'What's gotten in you? Stop using me like some hanging rack or wall, for Tabi's sake!'

Naruto was unceremoniously shaken off of her support. 'I'm being cautious I don't want to startle the cat.'

'By hanging off me?' said the Viscount, taking off his hat.

'You're familiar with her, of course, so maybe if I eased away from you, she'll get used to my presence,' explained the young lady.

'I knew that the marriage would make your queer brain numb,' he muttered. 'Tabi can already smell you, and believe me when I say that she would have scratched yer skin off had she not liked you.'

'But where is she?' Naru exclaimed, nearly stomping her foot in exasperation.

At that he smirked rather dashingly and turned around, his cloak and robe flaring out smoothly, and set one palm out. 'Mutatabi, come girl.'

Naru gasped out a shock of laughter, hands flying to cover her mouth. 'Have you lost all sense, Kyū? Cats don't respond to such commands.. unless they know you're going to pet them or something.'

She was surprised when the creature sprung out of the flower bed and landed on her brothers forearm. What was it? a falcon? It was the size of a full grown house cat, but what made Naruto's eyes to light with fascination was it's appearance. Its fur was a glowing pattern of dark lavender, light blue and some sparse stripes of black and some shade of purple. What wondered her more was that the colours seemed to shift restlessly.

It looked at her with wary eyes, tail flicking side to side gently.

'Its coat wouldn't really camouflage it, I fancy.'

Mr Namikaze-Uzumaki smirked, 'No it wouldn't, I fancy that is why it can shift colours.'

'I wonder what it eats, it is so cute.'

'A predator, the crate labeled, obviously meat.'

The next few moments were spent discussing the creature who wasn't too fond of Naru. The gentleman let out a bark of laughter at that. 'Don't wonder at it, she hasn't yet even reached half her full-grown size.'

Naru's eyes had widened, exactly what Kurama had been expecting, and she exclaimed with reddening cheeks. 'Oh how lucky you are, dear brother! I wish I could have my very own cat.'

Eyes twinkling and preening, he glanced at her with mock-disdain (having read her intentions when she sweetened her voice); 'A lady of your station could own one, but most certainly not be able to care for it.'

'Kyū! You ruffian!'

His white teeth flashed a cheeky smile; 'Careful, dear sister of mine, s'-

'Ha! No way I'm letting you finish that!' Naru cut him off with a scolding finger. Then, seeming to recall something, the fair-headed girl suddenly leaned forward. 'Say...'

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, the tall Viscount leaned back, Tabi, who was now perched on his shoulder mirroring him. 'Don't get one of them wild ideas into your balloon, sis, I won't help you with anything.'

'Would you, dearest,' Naru said, a pleading tone catching her voice (Kurama nearly gulped, once again). 'Mind if I asked a favour of you?'

'Yes, I would! so no need bother your pretty head over'-

Naru deflated, a soft 'aww' of disappointment escaping her, her whole posture changed, but what Kurama was dreading was the sad air she was accumulating. "Those eyes should be shielded with something!" he hastily thought. Worse was; he didn't even know if his sister knew what she was doing!

'It shall greatly please me, shall you ever manage to...'

A/N

Sorry if it sounds too formal? I am really trying to make it seem "Regency era"-ish. Sorry for the late update, I'll update more frequently.

I disclaim ownership of any property, this is merely a fan's fiction.


	4. Marriages and Wealth

Uchiha was engaged in mending a pen, but he looked up, and, when he saw his ward backed against the door, an urgent question in her green eyes, abandoned this task. He knew what those questioning eyes were screaming and was certain that the girl wouldn't leave until they had a satisfying dialogue. When the Earl spoke to her, a laugh quivered in his voice: 'Sakura, you goose! Did you really think that I should succumb to that unfortunate man's oratory?'

Sakura seethed towards his visage, her manicured nails clawing at her gown's skirt, dear, how she hated that smirk of his.

'Do forgive me! but surely he is a very dull dog?'

'I don't care for that,' she said, her contorted features relaxing into soft melancholy. 'He is not dull to me. I love him!'

'You must do so indeed! I should have supposed him to be the last man to take your fancy, too.'

'Well, he is not, and even if you are my guardian I won't submit to having my husband chosen for me by you!'

'Certainly not,' he said, flicking his hand out carelessly. 'It is plain that I should make a poor hand at it.'

At that, hope gleamed in her eyes, she moved towards him, and laid a coaxing hand on his arm. 'Dear Sasuke, if you please, may I marry him?'

He gave her hand a pat, nearly letting his amusement show; especially when he noticed that she said "may I" instead of "can I" as the young girl had the habit of doing. 'Why, yes, Sakura, when you are older.'

Her pleading expression evaporated immediately, it reminded him of that solution; thinner, which disappeared into thin air. 'But, Sasuke, you don't understand! Lee is going away to Brazil!'

'So he informed me.'

'Are you thinking that perhaps it might not suit me to live there? I believe the climate is perfectly healthy!'

'Salubrious,' he interpolated.

'Yes, and in any event I am never ill! You may ask my aunt if it's not so!'

'I'm sure it is. Don't let us fall into another exhausting argument! I have already endured a great deal of eloquence today, but it would take much more than eloquence to make me consent to your marriage to an indigent man who proposes to take you to the other end of the world before you are eighteen, or have been out a year.'

'That doesn't signify! And although I own it would be imprudent to marry Pierre if I were indigent too I am not indigent, so that's of no consequence either!'

'I promise you I shan't refuse my consent on that head, if, when he returns from Brazil, you still wish to marry him.'

'And what if some odious, designing female has lured him into marrying her?' Sakura demanded.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

'I absolutely refuse, Kit.'

'Aw, Kyū!' Naru cried, her gloved hands clasping the ends of his waistcoat. 'I beg of you!'

'No my decision is concrete,' Kurama said.

'But it's not fair! Why not?'

'I could give you plenty reasons why, ma chère belle, one; you haven't seen Uchiha about this, two; you are a lady of high status, and three; why a bloody cat! Falcons are more fashionable and acceptable!'

'Oh, but I don't want to be a dull bore, Kyū! Falcons! everyone has those,' she said. 'Don't tell me that you have lost your fun!'

'I haven't, just, blerry cats, who wants a ball of fur?' Tabi hissed from her perch on his shoulder. '...Except those who are brave enough to keep them?'

'Oh my!' Naru gasped. 'I should be getting back home.. the time has flown by..' she gathered her cloak, draping the hood over her head, and scuttled away, her skirts lifted. 'Thank you in advance, dear brother!'

The Viscount watched, his vocal cords dumbfounded, for a second before a pumped vein appeared on the corner of his brow with irritation. 'Hey! Wait a moment, you little rascal! I didn't agree to anything!'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

'He assures me that his nature is tenacious, so we must hope that he will be proof against all designing females,' he replied lightly.

'You don't hope that! You do not wish me to ever marry him!'

'No, of course I don't! Good God, child, how could I wish you to throw yourself away so preposterously, far less help you do it when you are hardly out of the schoolroom?'

'If he were a man of rank and fortune you wouldn't say I was too young!'

'If it comforts you, I do not wish to see you married for another year or two to anyone at all.'

Sakura was livid: 'Oh, don't talk to me as if I were a silly little child!' she cried passionately.

'Well, I don't think you are very wise,' he said.

'No, perhaps I am not wise, but I am not a child, and I know my own mind! You aren't very wise either, if you think I shall change it, or forget Rock! I daresay you don't care for that, for I see that you aren't kind, which I thought you were, but, on the contrary, perfectly heartless!'

'Not a bit of it!' he said cheerfully. 'There will still be balls to attend, and new, and expensive dresses to purchase.'

'I don't want them!'

'I wish I might believe you! Do you mean to abjure the fashionable life?'

She threw him a smouldering look, Sasuke not even blinking at it's intensity. 'You may laugh at me, but I warn you, Uchiha, I am determined to marry Rock, do what you will to prevent me!'

He replied only with an ironical bow, his bangs smoothly moving forward with him; and after staring defiantly at him for an instant before she gave up, sweeping out of the room with an air of finality, slamming the door behind her. Sasuke smirked, knowing what shall happen next. Indeed, she had marred her grand exit by the unfortunate circumstance of shutting her gown of delicate muslin and lilac robe in the door; and being obliged to open it again to release the fabric.

The Earl sighed, rolling his eyes and turning round to the seat he was previously occupying.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Next day

The Earl looked up impatiently, but when he saw his wife standing on the threshold, his expression changed,and he smiled at her, saying in a funning tone: 'How do you contrive, Naru, always to appear prettier than I remembered you?'

He watched with a little smirk tucked into his cheek, as her neck, cheeks and nose became flush with colour; he mercilessly watched as she stumbled over the compliment adorably. 'Well, I did hope you would think I looked becomingly in this gown,' she confessed naïvely.

'I do. Did you put it on to dazzle into paying for it?'

This was said so quizzically that her spirits rose. For it had taken a great deal of resolution to bring her to the library that morning, after a most unwelcome missive had been delivered by the penny post. Madame Lavalle's civil reminder to her ladyship that a court dress of Chantilly lace was still unpaid for had lain on Naru's breakfast-tray. It was most certainly not an encouraging start to the day. It had quite destroyed her appetite, and had filled Naru with so much frightened dismay that for an unreasonable hour she the only solution she had come up with was to go seek refuge with her family, or any of her close acquaintances. But a prolonged period of reflection, however, showed her the unwisdom of such course, it also convinced her that it was very unlikely that a thunderbolt would mercifully descend upon her head. There was nothing for it but to make a clean breast of the matter to Uchiha, devoutly trusting that he would understand how it had come about that she had forgotten to give him Madame Lavalle's bill with all the others that day in the yester.

The more she thought of it the less likely it seemed that he could possibly understand. She felt sick with apprehension, recalling his stern words. He had plainly asked her if she was quite sure she had handed him all her bills; he had also warned her of the awful consequences if he found she had lied to him; and even if he had certainly begged her, later, not to be afraid of him, it was not to be expected that he would greet with equanimity the intelligence that his wife had overlooked a bill for three hundred and forty-five guineas.

It even seemed improbable that he would believe she really had overlooked it. She herself was aghast at her carelessness. So sure had she been that she had given the bill to Uchiha with all the others collected from a drawer crammed with them that her first thought upon seeing Madame Lavalle's renewed demand was that that chère exclusive modiste had erred. But an agitated search had brought the previous demand to light, wedged at the very back of the drawer.

It was by far the heaviest single item among her debts, casting into shade the milliner's bill which had staggered Uchiha. What he would say she dared not consider, even less what he might do. At the best he must believe her to be woefully extravagant (which she, indeed, knew she had been), and he would be very angry, though forgiving. At the worst- but to speculate on what he might do at the worst was so fatal to resolution (her imagination conjuring up an image of Sasuke summoning a purple unstoppable sheild which could shoot lightning at her) that she would not let herself do it.

With a childlike hope of pleasing him, she had arrayed herself in a gown which (especially on the authority of that arbiter of taste, Mr Tobi) many said became her to admiration. It had instantly won for her a charming compliment, and she was now able to reply, not without pride: 'No, no, it is paid for!' After a moment's reflection, she honestly added: 'You paid for it!'

'It is a great satisfaction to me to know that I didn't waste my money,' he said gravely, but his dark grey eyes were shimmering with laughter.

This was a much more promising start to the interview than she had been expecting. She smiled shyly, and was just about to embark on a painful explanation of her new embarrassment when he said: 'Are you Sakura's envoy, then? I own, I might listen with more patience to you than to her, but on this subject I am determined to remain adamant!'

Naru, who was not in the least sorry to be diverted from her real errand, said: 'Of course, I do see that it would be throwing herself away quite shockingly, but I believe you will be obliged (in the end) to consent.

'Well, I thought myself that it was just a fancy that would pass when she had seen more of society, and had met other gentlemen, but it isn't so, Uchiha! She hasn't swerved from her devotion to Mr Lee, even though she has been made up to by I don't know how many others - and all of them,' she added reflectively, 'of far greater address than Mr Lee!'

'Naru,' he interrupted. 'Can you tell me what she perceives in that dead bore to dote upon?'

She shook her head. 'No, there is no accounting for it,' she replied. 'She doesn't know either, which is what makes me think it is a case of true love, and certainly no passing fancy.'

'They are totally unsuited!' he said impatiently. 'She would ruin him in a year, half-year yet, what's more! She's as extravagant as you are, my love!' He saw the stricken look in her face, the colour ebbing from her cheeks (his chest filling with emotion he rarely felt), and instantly said: 'What an unhandsome thing to say to you! I beg your pardon: that is all forgotten - a page which we have struck down and shan't read once more. My dear Naru, if you could but have heard that absurd man adressing me in flowing periods this morning! Do you know that he proposed in all seriousness to carry Sakura off to Brazil?'

Her thoughts were very far from Sakura's affairs, but she answered mechanically: 'Yes, she told me of this appointment.'

Sasuke regarded her with a slight crease forming between his brows. 'You are looking very troubled, Naru. Why?' he asked, approaching a step. 'Are you taking this nonsense to heart?'

Now, if ever, was the moment to tell him that the page had not yet been stuck down. But the words refused to be uttered. She said instead: 'I can't help but be sorry for them. I know it is a bad match, and indeed, Uchiha, I understand what you sentiments must be.'

'I imagine you might! To own the truth, I wish I were not her guardian - or that I had never permitted her aunt to take charge of her. That woman wants both manner and sense, and, as far as I can discover, reared her own daughters as well as my cousin in a scrambling way, encouraging them in every extravagant folly, and allowing them to set up flirts when they should have been in the schoolroom!'

'Well, yes,' admitted Naru. Her voice was completely normal, none could have guessed that she was any other than fine. 'She is always very civil and good natured, but she does seem to be sadly shatterbrained! But I can't suppose that she encouraged Mr Lee, for she doesn't, at all, wish for Sakura to marry him, you know. She talked to me about it the other evening, at the Westbury's drum, and she seemed to feel just as she ought to.'

She paused, considering this. 'At least,' she amended, just as you think she ought, Sasuke.'

He was amused. 'Indeed! But not as you think, I collect? '

'Well, not precisely,' she temporized. 'I must say, it has me quite in a puzzle to understand how it comes about that such a girl should fall in love with Mr Lee, for he doesn't seem to have more than common sense, besides having such formal (mostly enthusiastic) manners -but -but there is nothing in his disposition to make him ineligible, is there? I mean, it isn't as if she wished to marry someone like Sir Jasper Lydney, or young Brixworth. You would not have liked her to marry either of them!'

'I should not, but there is a vast gulf between Brixworth and Lee, my love! As for eligibility, though there is nothing in his disposition to dislike, there is nothing in his circumstances to recommend him. He has neither rank nor fortune.'

'Saku doesn't care for rank, and she has fortune,' Naru pointed out.

'Unequal marriages rarely prosper. Sakura may imagine she doesn't care for rank: she doesn't know how it would be to marry a man out of her own order.'

Naru wrinkled her brow over this. 'But, Sasuke, I think she does know!' she objected. 'You yourself told me that Sakura's Mama was not of first rank.'

'You are a persuasive advocate, Naru! But I must hold to my opinion - and to what I conceive to be my duty. I have said that I won't withhold any consent, if both are of the same mind when he returns from Rio de Janeiro with fortune, for the job he is getting out there pays. But I shan't conceal from you that I hope she, by that time, will have transferred her affections to some more worthy object.'

'You want her to make a good match, don't you?'

'Is that so wonderful?'

'Oh, no! Perhaps if she doesn't see Mr Lee for some years, she will do so. Only - only - it would be so very melancholy!'

'My dear babe, why?'

She tried haltingly to express the thought in her mind. 'She loves him so much! And I cannot think that she would be happy if she married - only to oblige her family!'

She had been saying this while darting her eyes all over the room, so when she was replied with a heavy silence she looked back up at Uchiha.

His brows were drawn together, and Naru (though having found the look devastatingly dashing), drew in her breath at the cold orbs beneath them. He said quietly, but harshly: 'As you did?'

She stared at him almost uncomprehendingly. 'As - as I did?' she faltered.

A smile, not very pleasant, curled his lips. 'Had I not been possessed of a large fortune, you wouldn't have married me, would you, Naru?'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Hunting was one of Kurama's favourite pas-times, so when anyone called him to go have a good hunt, he tried to never turn down the invitation. Though he liked hunting, he only hunted the prey he wanted to hunt, he didn't enjoy hunting down animals other than poultry (common birds), venison and the like. That was why he hadn't shot down the little fox.

Its mother was dead, if the carcass he and Kakashi had found was anything to go by, and it seemed tired and hungry. Tabi hadn't taken notice of it, flicking her tail dismissively at the little creature. It had been then and there, when he and Kakashi had come to its tranquilized and sleeping form, he had been hit with a brilliant idea.

His short sister had asked for a kitten, he couldn't find one (hadn't taken the time to look), and what else was better replacement than a kit? Come on, knowing his sister, she shall be utterly thrilled to get a fox companion. Though people seemed too fond of getting falcons as pets now-adays, Princes, nobles and people from the Africas and Asias kept more exotic companions, so he'd bet that every one shall be simply green with envy at the perfect duo they shall make.

Wait. . . that's it, his sister was an Uchiha now. But who said they couldn't still be the most envied sibling couple? The Viscount sighed, oh, right, that little (who cares if he were older than him? It was only by a few months, plus he was taller) Uchiha prick.

Kurama scowled, oh how he wishes he could snap his pale little neck and shove him into a hole dug in his own garden. That guy, it was as if he were shoving it in his face saying "I won the last battle" when he married his sister. At least he knew that she would be very well taken care of, in the hands of that dripping rich, lovesick raven. He hadn't expected it to be Uchiha who'd get his sister, but he couldn't have had any other way.. anyway back to the matter at hand.

Kakashi had given him that warm smile where his eyes curved up amiably. So Kurama decided, he was going to give his sister a fox.

What could better match their whiskers and Uzumaki heritage?

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

There was a jolt of pain at her heart, but she heard him without any resentment. She thought of her debts, and of those mysterious Settlements, and could only be thankful that she had not disclosed to him Madame Lavalle's bill. It's existence weighed so heavily upon her conscience that she found herself unable to utter anything. A deep flush stained her cheeks, and her eyes, after a moment of hurt dropped from his.

'You must forgive me!' His voice had an ironical inflexion that made her wince. 'My want of delicacy sinks me quite below reproach, doesn't it? I fancy it gave Mr Lee a disgust of me too.'

She managed to say, in a stifled tone: 'I didn't think - I didn't know about your fortune!'

'Didn't you?' he said lightly. 'How charming of you, my dear. Your manners make mine appear sadly vulgar. Don't look so distressed! I am persuaded no man ever had so beautiful, so polite, or so amiable a wife as I have!' He glanced at his watch. 'I must go. I don't know what nonsense Sakura may have taken into her head, but I hope I may trust you not to encourage her in it. Happily, it appears to be out of Lee's power to marry her without a substantial portion. I'd as lief not be saddled with that kind of scandal!'

A brief smile, bow and he was gone, leaving her with her brain in a whirl. There was little of Sakura in it.

For the first time in their dealings Uchiha had hinted that he had looked for more than complaisance in his wife; and his words, with their edge of bitterness, had made Naru's heart leap. It was almost a sacrilege to doubt Mama, but could it in fact be that Mama was possibly wrong?

She went slowly upstairs, meeting Sakura, dressed to go out, who was saying that the Misses Thorne had called to take up their cousin on a visit to some exhibition. Naru, finding herself alone, at leisure to consider her own problems.

These very soon resolved themselves into one problem only: how to pay for a court dress of Chantilly lace without applying to Uchiha. If Uchiha had offered for her hand not as a matter of convenience but for love, this was of vital importance. Nothing could more surely confirm his suspicion than to be confronted with that bill; and any attempt to tell him that she had fallen in love with him at their first official meeting must seem to him a piece of quite contemptible cajolery.

No solution to the difficulty had presented itself to her by the time the butler came to inform her that the barouche had been driven up to the door, and awaited her convenience. She was tempted to send it away again, and was only prevented from doing so by the recollection that civility obliged her to make a formal call in Upper Berkeley Street, to inquire after the progress of an ailing acquaintance.

She directed the coachman, on the way back from the visit, to drive to Bond Street, where she had a few trifling purchases to make; and there strolling along, with his beaver set at a rakish angle on his golden head, his shapely legs swathed in pantaloons of an aggressive yellow, and a tiger-patterned kitten trotting threateningly besides his feet, she saw her brother.

The Viscount had never been known to extricate himself from his various embarrassments, much less anyone else; but to his adoring sister appeared in the light of a strong ally. She called to the coachman, telling him to pull up, and when Kurama crossed the Street in response to her signal leaned forward to clasp his hand, saying thankfully: 'Oh, Kyū, I am so glad to have met you! Will you be so very obliging as to come home with me? There is something I particularly wish to ask you!'

'If you're wanting me to escort you to some horrible squeeze,' began the Viscount suspiciously, 'I'll be dashed if I-'

'No, no, I promise you it's no such thing!' she interrupted. 'I - I need your advice!'

'Well, I don't mind giving you that,' said his lordship handsomely. 'What's the matter? You in a scrape?'

'Good gracious, no!' said Naru, acutely aware of her footman, who had jumped down from the box, and was now holding open the door of the barouche. 'Do get in, Kyū! I'll tell you presently!'

'Oh, very well!' he said stepping into the carriage, disposing himself on the seat beside her, Tabi settling herself on the carpeted floor. 'I've nothing else to do after all.' He looked over her critically, and observed with brotherly candour: 'What a quiz of a hat!'

'It is an Angoulême bonnet, and at the height of fashion!' retorted Naru, with spirit. 'And as for quizzes - Kyū, I never saw you look so odd in such a long time as you do now in those yellow pantaloons!'

'Devilish, ain't they?' agreed his lordship. 'Corny made me buy 'em. Said they were all crack.'

'Well, if I were you I wouldn't listen to him! Despite them being attractive, they are certainly not at all crack!'

'Oh, I don't know! Always up to the knocker, is Corny. If you ain't in a scrape, why do you want my advice?'

She gave his arm a warning pinch, and began to talk of indifferent subjects in a careless way which (as he informed her upon their arrival in Uchiha Compounds) made him wish that he had not chosen to walk down Bond Street that morning. 'Because you can't bamboozle me into believing you ain't in a scrape,' he said. 'I thought you were looking hagged, but I set it down to that bonnet.'

Naru, who had led him upstairs to her frivolous boudoir, cast of her maligned headgear, saying wretchedly: 'I am in a dreadful scrape, and if you won't, Kyū, I can't think what I shall do!'

'Lord!' said the Viscount, slightly dismayed. 'Now, don't get into a fuss, Kit! Of course I'll help you! At least, I will if I can, though I'm dashed if I see- However, I daresay it's all a bag of moonshine!'

'It isn't,' she said, so tragically that he began to feel seriously alarmed. She twisted her fingers together, and managed to say, though with considerable difficulty: 'Kyūbi, have - have you still got the - the three hundred pounds I gave you?'

'Do you want it back?' he asked.

She nodded, her eyes fixed anxiously on his face.

'Now, we are in the basket!' said his lordship.

Her heart sank. 'I am so very sorry to be obliged to ask you!'

'My dear girl, I'd give it to you this instant if I had it!' he assured her. 'What is it? A gaming dept? You have been playing deep, Naru?'

'No, no! It is a court dress of Chantilly lace, and I cannot - cannot - tell Uchiha!'

'What, you mean to say he's turned out to be a screw?' exclaimed the Viscount. His brow snapping together and darkening his eyes, because if that prick was (gentry or not, no one plays with Naru and gets away unscathed), Kurama was going to pay him a visit.

'No! He has been crushingly generous to me, only I was so stupid, and it seemed as if I had so much money that- Well, I never took the last heed, Kyū, and the end of it was that I got quite shockingly into a dept!'

'Good God, there's no need to fall into flat despair, if that's all!' said the Viscount, relieved. 'You've only to tell him how it came about: I daresay he won't be astonished, for he must know you haven't been in the way of handling the blunt. You'll very likely come in for a thundering scold, but he'll settle your debts all right and regular.'

She sank into a chair, covering her face with her hands. 'He did settle them!'

'Eh? '

'I had better explain it to you,' said Naru.

It could not have been said that the explanation, which was both halting and elusive, very much helped Kurama to a complete understanding of the situation, but he did gather from it that the affair was far more serious than he had at first supposed. He was quite intelligent enough to guess that the whole had not been divulged to him but since he had no desires to plunge deep, he did not press his sister for further enlightenment. Clearly, her marriage was not running as smoothly as he had supposed; and if that were so he could appreciate her reluctance to disclose the existence of yet another debt to Uchiha.

'What am I to do?' Naru asked. 'Can you think of a way, Kyū?'

'Nothing easier!' responded Kurama, in a heartening tone. 'The trouble with you is that you ain't up to snuff yet. The thing to do is to order another dress from this Madame Thing.'

'Order another?' gasped Naru.

'That's it,' he nodded.

'But then I should be even deeper in dept!'

'Yes, but it'll stave her off for a while.'

'And when, I suppose, she presses me to pay for that I buy yet another! Kyū, you must be mad!'

'My dear girl, it's always done!'

'Not by me!' she declared. 'I should never know a moment's peace! Only think what would happen if Uchiha discovered it!'

But he hadn't payed mind to what she was saying, already knowing her course of thought, he was already thinking up something new. 'There is that, of course,' he admitted. He took a turn about the room, frowning over the problem. 'The deuce is in it that I'm not in good odour with the cents-per-cent. I'd raise the wind for you in a trice if the sharks didn't know dashed well how our affairs stand.'

'Moneylenders? I did think of that, only I don't know how to set about borrowing. Do you know, Kyū? Will you tell me?'

The Viscount was not one whose conscience was overburdened with scruples, but he did not hesitate to veto this suggestion. 'No, I will not!' he said.

'I know one shouldn't borrow from the moneylenders, but in such a case as this - and if you went with me-'

'A pretty fellow I should be!' he interrupted indignantly. 'Damn it, I ain't a saint, but I ain't such a loose-screw that I'd hand my sister over to one of those bloodsuckers!'

'Is it so very bad? I didn't know, of course I wouldn't go to a moneylender if you say I must not.'

'Well I do say it. What's more, if you do so, and Uchiha discovered it, there would be the devil to pay! You'd a deal better screw up your courage and tell him the whole now.'

She shook her head, flushing.

Kurama said, severely, 'You know, it queers me to know what you've been doing. It sounds as though you've had a quarrel with him, and set up his back. Ain't my business, but I call it a cork-brained thing to do!'

'I haven't - it isn't like that!' she stammered.

But he insisted, 'You must have done something! I thought he doted on you!'

Her eyes lifted from Mutatabi's now yellow fur, quickly, to his face. 'Did you, Kyū? Did you, indeed think that?'

''Course I did! Well, good God, what would anyone think, when he no sooner clapped his eyes on you than nothing would do for him than to pop the question? Lord, it was one of the on-dits of town! Old Ichiraku told me no one had ever seen him sent to the grass before, no matter who set her cap at him. I thought myself he must be touched in his upper works,' said the Viscount candidly. 'I don't say you ain't a pretty girl, but what there is in you to make Uchiha marry into our family I'm dashed if I can see!'

'Oh, Kyūbi!' breathed Naru, trembling. 'You're not - you're not roasting me?'

He stared at her for a moment. 'Have you got windmills in the head too?' he demanded. 'Why the devil should he have offered for you, if he hadn't been head over ears in love with you? Don't tell me you didn't know you'd given him a leveller?'

'Oh-! Don't say such things! Mama told me, explained to me, how it was!'

'Well, how was it?' said the Namikaze impatiently.

'A - a marriage of convenience,' faltered Naru. 'He was obliged to marry someone, and - and he liked me better than the other ladies he was acquainted with, and thought I should suit!'

'If that ain't Mama all over!' exclaimed Kurama. 'It was a dashed convenient marriage for us, but if he thought it was convenient to be obliged to pay through the nose for you (which I don't mind telling you father made him do!), let alone saddling himself with a set of dirty dishes who have been under the hatches for years, he must be a regular cod's head!'

'Kurama!' she cried, quite horrified.

'Dirty dishes!' he repeated firmly. 'I can't remember the last time father had a feather to fly with, Lord knows I've never had one myself! In fact, it's my belief we should have been turned-up by now if you hadn't happened to hit Uchiha's fancy. It is the only stroke of good fortune that ever came in our way ever since Jiraiya!'

'I knew he had made a handsome settlement!'

Kurama gave a crack of laughter. 'Ay, and towed father out of the River Tick into the bargain!'

She sprang up, forgetting about a disgruntled Tabi, pressing her hands to her flaming cheeks. 'Oh, and I have been so wickedly extravagant!'

'No need to fret and fume over that,' replied Kurama cheerfully. 'They say his fortune knocks Golden Ball's into flinders, and I shouldn't be surprised if it was true.'

'As though that should excuse my running into debt! Oh, Kyū, this quite overpowers me! No wonder he said that!'

Looking uneasily at her, backing up two steps and beckoning to a serene Tabi. 'Said what? If you mean to have a fit of the vapours, Naru, I'm off, and so I warn you!'

'Oh, no! I indeed don't! Only it is such an agitating reflection - I didn't tell you, Kyū, but he said something to me which made me think he believes I married him for the sake of his fortune!'

'Well you did, didn't you?' He remarked his question, not quite ready to even think that his sister had taken a liking to the emotionless man.

'No!' she cried hotly. 'Never, never!'

His thoughts came to a screeching halt. 'What, you don't mean to tell me you fell in love with him?' said the Viscount incredulously.

'Of course I did! How could I help but do so?'

'Of all the silly starts!' said his lordship disgustedly. He was vaguely aware of the jealousy he couldn't help but feel at the thought of Naruto's love being shared with someone other than him, they already had to share it in the family, damn it! 'What the devil should cast you into this distempered freak if that's the way of it? What have you been doing to make Uchiha think you don't love him, if you do?'

She turned away her face. 'I - I was trying to be a comfortable wife, Kyū! You see, Mama warned me about not making demands, or - ot hanging upon him, or appearing to notice it, if he should have Another Interest, and-'

'So the blame lies at Mama's door, does it? I might have known it! Never knew such a henwitted creature in my life!'

'Oh, Kurama, hush! Indeed she meant it for the best! You will not repeat it, but she was so anxious I shouldn't suffer a mortifying disillusionment, as, I am afraid, she did.'

'Did she, though? I must say I should have thought even Mama could have seen that Uchiha ain't a bird of that feather. Never been a man of the town from everything I know. How came you to swallow all that humdudgeon, Kit? Dash it, you must have known he was in love with you!'

'I thought - I thought it was all a consideration, because he is so very kind and gentlemanlike!' she confessed.

'Kind and gentlmanlike?' repeated Kurama, in accents of withering scorn. 'Well upon my soul, Kit, seems to me you're as big a ninnyhammer as Mama! To be taken in by one of her Banbury tales, when there was Uchiha making a regular cake of himself over you! If that don't beat the Dutch!'

She hung her head, but said in a faint voice: 'It was stupid of me, but there was more than that, Kyū. You see, I knew about Lady Ino. Sakura told me.'

'That girl,' said the Viscount severely, 'wants conduct! Uchiha's way of life before you married him ain't your concern! Lady Ino's got Akimichi in tow now, so that's enough flim-flam about her!'

'Has she, Kyū?' Naru said eagerly.

'Everyone knows it, so they say. I don't know, or care.'

'Oh, if it were not for this dreadful debt how happy I should be!' she sighed.

'Nonsense! Make a clean breast of the whole to Uchiha, and be done with it!'

'I'd rather die! Don't you understand, Kyū? He wouldn't believe me sincere, if I told him now, when I am in debt again; that I didn't care a button for his fortune?'

The Viscount checked the scoffing retort that sprang to his tongue. He did understand. 'He'd think it was cream-pot love. Ay, very true: bound to! Particularly of you have been treating him with a stupid sort of indifference, which I have a strong notion you have! Well! we shall have to think of a way of raising to blunt, and that's all there is to it!'

Too grateful for his willingness to come to her aid to cavil at his words, Naru hopefully awaited, confident that he would be able to tell her how to extricate herself from her difficulty. Nor was she mistaken. He said suddenly: 'Nothing easier! Can't think why I didn't hit upon it at once. You must sell some of your jewellery, of course!'

Her hand went to her throat. 'The pearls Mama gave me? Her very own pearls? I could no-'

'No need to sell them. Something else!'

'But I haven't anything else!' she objected. 'Nothing of value, I mean.'

'Haven't anything else?' his voice was filled with incredule. 'Why, I've never seen you wearing anything less worth a king's ransom! What about all those sapphires?'

'Kurama! Sasuke's wedding-gift!' she uttered.

'Oh, very well! But he's always giving you something new: you must be able to spare one or two of 'em. He'll never notice, or you can have them copied.'

'No, thank you, Kyū! I wouldn't do anything so odiously shabby! To sell the jewels Sasuke has given me - to have them copied so that he shouldn't know of it- Oh, how detestable I should be to deceive him in such a way!'

'It is no worse than going to a cents-per-cent - in fact, it ain't as bad!'

'It seems worse!' she assured him.

She spoke with so much resolution that it seemed useless to persist in argument. The Viscount never one to waste his time over lost causes, abandoned his promising scheme, merely remarking that of all the troublesome goosecaps he had encountered she bore away the palm. She apologized for being so provoking, adding, with an attempt at a smile, that he must not tease himself any more over the business.

But just as he was congratulating himself on being well out of a tiresome imbroglio, his conscience cast a barrier in the way of his careless hedonism.

'Very pretty talking, when you know dashed well I can't help but tease myself over it! Well there's nothing for it: I shall have to get you out of it. I daresay I shall hit on a way when I've had time to think it over, but Providence knows I shan't do it with you sitting there staring at me as though I were your whole dependance! Puts me out,' he said this and turned around. 'Firstly, 'e've got to get your mind off all of this crim.'

There were those who would have taken the cynical view that he would speedily put it out of his, but Naru was not of their number: it did not so much as cross her mind that her dear Kyū, either from indolence or forgetfulness might leave her to her fate. And she was quite right. There was an odd streak of obstinacy in him, which led him, at unexpected moments, to pursue with tenacity the end he had in view. Especially when it was family.

Emerging from the house, he paused at the foot of the steps, not to wait for Naruto, but to consider if they should use transportation or leave on foot. While he was hesitating, a tilbury, drawn by a high-stepping bay, swept round the angle of the house, and he saw that the down-the-road-looking man in the tall hat, and the box-coat of white drab, who was handling the ribbons with such admirable skill, was Uchiha. He had no particular desire to meet the Earl, but he waited civilly for the tilbury to draw up beside him.

'Hallo, Kurama!' said the Earl, handing the reins over to his groom, and jumping down from the carriage. An amiable air was surrounding the dark-haired man, which was unusual.

Kurama, who's jealous feelings rose once he spotted the gentleman, glared at him and grunted. 'Hn.'

Uchiha stared at him for a moment, amusement crossing his features. 'Why, Kurama, in all the years of our pleasant acquaintance, I've never seen you look envious of me.'

Insults rose, bastard being just on the tip of his tongue, when the doors burst open behind him; a flushed Naru rushing out to clutch his arm, saying in excited tones. 'Sorry for being so long, only, I couldn't get Tabi to follow me out for a bit, I really should have let you handle. . . her,' she spotted Uchiha, her mood took a 90 degree turn. 'Sorry, I didn't see you! How do you do, Uchiha?'

'Hn,' his grey eyes were on their linked arms. And the Viscount, recognising the envy filling his rival's eyes, smirked a bit too smugly at him. Naruto's cheeks merely coloured more at that.

'Shall we leave, Kit?'


	5. Highwaymen!

The Viscount had indeed managed to take his sister's mind off her troubles, as brothers do all the time, but neither of the fair-headed siblings could have known that it would make matters worse. They had headed out to Conduit Street and could now be seen standing a little way across the street from Limmers. The two seemed to be having an interesting conversation with the way their eyes were shining and were conversing in low tones, but some people would have eyed them with disapproval for Limmers was known to contain a few choice spirits who'd linger there for the better part of a day.

'It had better work, Kyūbi,' Naru said, fastening her gloves tighter. 'For I have never heard a plan so absurd escaping your mouth.'

'Nonsense, Kit,' he responded taking the air of a wisdom-filled man. 'Sometimes the most basic of things have a great effect. Besides, who says its all?'

Naru sent him a look of surprise. 'You are not telling me all of your plan, are you?'

'If I did, you'll have one of them henning fits, I don't want you hovering over me,' he stepped away and said. 'You smell like a sour-pop, disturbs Tabi.'

Naru vengefully growled after him, receiving a satisfied laugh in return when her voice cracked and it came out as something octaves away from a growl. The lady turned around with a huff, thinking of ways to get back to her brother and the closest quincaillerie.

She came back to the road an hour later and was happy to find that the road was surely void of people, as Kurama had foretold. That meant there was no one to see her go up the steps of Limmers' Housing lugging a huge package behind her. Laughter resonating into her ears from Limmers, across the road, gave her more courage, surely, Kurama had never failed her in anything; he was certainly not going to begin now.

She had some places to visit.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Meanwhile with Kurama

'Wasn't sure of myself until now,' he spoke up.

He said it so suddenly, gaining several people's attention, his gaze on a man drinking a shot of Irish whiskey. The man stared back, equally as rude.

'You're the one who was calling my sister names, weren't you?' He said, approaching the wary man. He need not make sure, because he already knew his target, but he wanted this to seem like a regular bar fight (an added bonus would be that Naru would have more time to rig up pranks in their building).

'S'wot if I were?'

'I'll tell you what, one ; you shall regret it, two: I shall make you regret it... no one gets to call Kit names but me.'

He let out a boasting laugh: 'Ye, kid? I recommend giving up while yer can still stand up straight

Thus begun the month's most notorious bar fight. Which inexplicably led to the men stumbling home with bruises, only to gain more with traps rigged all around their home.

It was after these unfortunately fun events that the bewhiskered siblings rode to Mr Kurama's temporary housing.

'I am nearly sure I should fall over with impatience, Kyū!'

The tall man halted his movements and stood there, watching her expectantly. Naruto's confused gaze switched from Kurama to Mutatabi, who merely watched calculatingly, and back to her brother once more.

'Why have you stopped?' she demanded.

He merely watched her cooly.

'Well, what is it?' she impatiently exclaimed, huffing at the end of her sentence.

Kurama gazed at her for another full four seconds, before saying: 'Well, when are you going to fall over?'

'Wh-?-!' Naru glared at him. 'Oh, I should wrench that cane out of your grasp and knock your curls flat! You keep me a-waiting longer for no reason at all; playing such a-'

'Well, you said you were going to fall over were you not?' said the Viscount. 'I wished to see you fall over nothing and make a fool of yourself.'

'Oh, how mean you are, Kyū!'

He laughed and flamboyantly opened the door to his book-room. 'Always a great pleasure, madame.'

'Yes! My kitten!'

'Who told you 'twas a cat?'

'It's not?'

Kurama merely laughed and said: 'No, it's a fox.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

It was almost with relief that Naru, a few days later, bade her husband a polite farewell. For the last couple days had been a great deal tasking for her.

There was now nothing she wanted less than to be in his company, for the sense of guilt, which already weighed heavily on her spirits, almost crushed her when he was with her. If he smiled at her (which he did plentifully) she felt herself to be a deceiving wretch; and if there was ever a coolness in his manner when he was in her presence she fancied he had found her out, and was ready to sink. Or reverse summon herself to the Realm of Toads she dreams about several times when there is nothing to amuse her.

It did not occur to her, in this disordered state of mind, that the scruples which forbade her to allow him to see her heart and true feelings were prompting her to pursue a course that might have been expressly designed to confirm him in his suspicion that she cared for nothing but wealth, fashion, and frivolity. The Earl was nearly constantly in a bitter state of mind during the last couple of days, for Naru's attention was always preoccupied by another matter.

There was no lack of parties, at the height of the London season, to fill her days; and most certainly no lack of eager escorts for the beautiful young Contess, if the Earl had engagements of his own and couldn't accompany her. It wasn't wonderful that it seemed to him that he never saw her except on her way to a review, or a ball; and he could scarcely doubt that she preferred the company of even her most callow of her admirers to his.

'You know, Naru,' he said to her once, 'I think fate must have thrown me in your way to depress my pretensions! Would you believe it? - I used to think myself the devil of a fellow! I now perceive that I'm no such thing - almost a dead bore, in fact!'

She hadn't answered him but the colour had fled to her cheeks, and as her eyes flew to his for a brief moment he thought he caught glimpse of something loving and vital as he had once believed her to be. A moment later it was gone, and she was saying, with a nervous laugh, that he was absurd and went, informing him to the intelligence that she had promised faithfully to attend Lady Brixworth's alfresco party out at Richmond.

But then his brows would set even deeper when she would disappear, not to a review, not to a ball, not to a personal engagement, simply missing from the Main Uchiha House, and if he interrogated the household, he would get negative responses to if they knew of her whereabouts. She would always return later, a secret smile on her face, sometimes with that dammed Namikaze (may the heavens strike him with thunder!) and the shiny furball in tow. Never was he informed of what they did (though knowing the Uzumaki, he had a notion on what it may be), or where they went. Never did the Countess smile at him, save for a few strained and clay-fake smiles, in the last days... nor was she ever as relaxed with him as she were with Kurama (accursed Kirin! strike him down) and Sakura (a nice chop to the neck would do).

It was almost as though she were hiding something from him. Sasuke was no fool of a man, eons far from that in fact, he knew that some dreadful secret was bothering his wife; and his mind was not favouring him with pleasant conclusions.

Deciding not to temporarily descend without a fight he decided to try his luck once more; he asked her (over a dinner that lacked his cousin's presence), once more if she would like to accompany him out to Merion. He thought maybe the antidote would be time away from restless London.

She declined.

When he had asked her to accompany him to Merion, she wanted very much to do so (not even with Sakura in her train); but from the moment that Madame Lavalle's bill had arrived to blacken her life she had dreaded that he might renew his persuasions.

Subjected to such treatment as this, it was hardly surprising that Uchiha, far too proud to betray his hurt, retired behind a barrier of cool civility, which effectually slew at birth all of Naru's impulse to fling caution to the winds, and lay all her doubts and difficulties at his feet.

To make matters worse, no word about a solution to her fix came from Kurama, and dear Sakura, bent on achieving her own ends, wore her brother's temper thin by renewing her arguments (planned attacks) every time she saw him. And as she had been pledging his credit all over town for several weeks past he was soon provoked into addressing a few shattering truths to her, from which an unhappy Naru, who was an unwilling third party at this encounter, concludingly gathering in her thoughts that debt and dishonesty were, in Sasuke's austere view, synonymous terms.

Certainly no moment for the disclosure of her own embarrassments could be more unpropitous.

Sasuke had managed to cool Sakura's temper on the day of his departure with the threatening promise to no longer allow her the luxury of handling the reins; for (he said) it was regarded as a sport not meant for the ladies.

Naru's eyes had widened, recalling her newest ward (whom she named Kurama) with mortification. Surely, she (now more than ever) could never manage to tell him about any of her matters.

It was therefore with a half-hearted relief that she bade him farewell. A hug (which had pleasantly shocked him, leaving his face a bit warm) before he left the door steps and a deep curtsey accompanying him into his travelling equipage from the blonde. A glare and a stiff curtsy (which made him smirk) from his female cousin. He expected to be away for a se'enight, within which time she thought it not unreasonable to suppose that Kurama must have discovered a means of discharging her debt to Madame Lavalle.

By way of inquiring after the matter, she sent round a note to his temporary lodging in Duke Street, inviting him to dine in Uchiha Grounds on the night of the masquerade he was to accompany them to. Well aware of the fatality of falling to the temptation to ask him what progress he had made towards settling her affairs, she resisted the temptation and was soon rewarded for her restraint.

The Viscount not only sent back a note accepting her invitation, but added, in a postscript, that she need not trouble herself more over That Other Matter. This cryptic message sent her spirits up immediately. It would have been more satisfactory, perhaps, if Kurama had told her what expedient he had hit upon. But she knew him to be no letter-writer, and was content to trust that his third attempt at solving her difficulties would be more acceptable to her than his two previous suggestions. Except for one encounter in the Park, when it was impossible to hold private conversation with him, she did not meet him: a circumstance which led her to suppose that whatever plan he had evolved needed a good deal of preparation. This had made her feel a trifle uneasy, but he had nodded to her so reassuringly at the end of their one chance meeting that her misgivings were soothed.

'I shall see you on Thursday,' he said; and that (she thought), was his way of informing her that on Thursday (the masquerade night) he would be able to tell her just what she must do to rid herself of her intolerable debt.

And then, on Thursday evening, when both the fair-faced hostesses awaited his arrival in Uchiha Manor, he did not come.

Neither was surprised that he should be late in keeping his engagement, for his habits were known to be erratic; and for a full half-hour only the wizard belowstairs saw any cause for agitation, he was having quite some work keeping the food ready. Sakura, who had been in low spirits for days past, was wearing a new and extremely dashing ball dress of white crape so profusely embroidered with silver spangles that when she stood in the light of the great chandelier in the drawing-room, the effect was quite dazzling.

Naru, less strikingly attired in light grey satin and baby blue lace, knew that if Lady Chudleigh should be at the masquerade she would unhesitatingly condemn this toilette as being totally unsuited to a young lady in her first season, for it was cut scandalously low, besides being worn over the most diaphanous of petticoats. Uchiha would probably have insisted on its being changed for something more demure. He might have even considered that in his absence his wife should have done so, but Naru was feeling to be unequal to an almost certainly losing battle; and assuaged her conscience with the reflection that the dress would be largely hidden by the domino of shimmering rose silk, which Sakura had tossed across the back of a chair.

Besides, Sakura was so pleased with her appearance that it put her into the sunniest of humours, which Naru, having endured a week of brooding sulks and repinings, would not willingly upset. She liked seeing everyone in pleasant humour.

'The worst of brothers (and cousins) is that they never think it is of the least consequence to keep one waiting,' remarked Sakura, spreading open an Asian fan spangled to match her gown. 'I only hope he may not be foxed when he does arrive!' she struck a pose. 'Look, do you think this is pretty?'

Naru would have answered her question with affirmation had she not have said anything about Kurama. 'Foxed! Why should he be?' She demanded rather indignantly.

'Oh! You know how men are, when they go off to watch a cock-fight!' said the worldly wise Sakura. 'There was one at Epsom today, I fancy.'

'Good heavens, did he tell you he meant to go there?'

'No, but I heard Hardwick talking to Mr Bottisham about it, saying something about Kurama taking him up in his curricle.'

Dismay filled Naruto at this most unwelcome intelligence, oh how she did hope that Kurama didn't dump them or drink anything.

'Oh, dear!' said Naru. 'I do hope he may not have forgotten that he is to take us to Chiswick tonight!'

Sakura snapped her face around so fast that Naruto winced. 'What! you don't mean to say that you think he might?' she exclaimed, allowing her fan to drop out of her hand and into her lap. 'Oh, it would be too infamous!'

Certain sinister memories flitted through Naruto's mind, Kurama at the centre of them all. 'Well, I most certainly trust he has not... but he does sometimes forget his engagements -particularly when he doesn't like them. I recall that he hadn't wanted to escort us to the masquerade to-night.'

Sakura controlled herself with a strong effort (her gloved fist clenching momentarily when she remembered that day, the Viscount had sniggered [most ungentlemanly] at her new smart crop achieved for her dark pink hair by the most fashionable coiffeur in London), but when another ten minutes flew by and there was not any sign of the Viscount, she could contain herself no longer, and said bitterly: 'Even if he is your brother, Naru, I don't believe he ever meant to go with us! I believe he simply said he would so that you shouldn't tease him!'

'No, no, he did mean to, for he said he would. I own, he is shockingly careless, but he surely would never serve me such an unhandsome trick as to dump me! I was wondering whether-'

Sakura smoothly interrupted. 'For my part, I don't care a button whether he comes or not, for I am persuaded we shall do very well without him!'

Naruto opened her mouth to protest against that, but Sakura wouldn't let her; she was already regarding Naru with a sharp suspicion. 'You are not going to tell me that we are not to go shall Kurama not make appearance? Oh, Naru, you couldn't be so shabby!'

'No - I don't - but I cannot like it! I wish you were not so set on it, and I can't think why you should be! Unless you have cajoled Mr Lee Maito to go, and-'

She was interrupted once again, making her smoothly set brow twitch a moment wrinkle with impatience.

'I did try to make him go,' admitted Sakura, quite unabashed. 'But he wouldn't consider it, so you need not be in a fidget! The thing is I have never attended a masquerade, and probably wouldn't for another couple years, for there's no saying that they have them in Brazil, after all.'

Naru looked at her with concern. 'No, but- Dearest Sakura, don't indulge your fancy with that thought! Uchiha won't give his consent: it is useless to think that he might!'

For Naruto was sure that Sasuke wouldn't budge, what with her imagination creating fascinating images of an unstoppable and un-consenting Sasuke beating Sir Rock Lee Maito into the ground for proposing for Sakura's hand. He even summoned a gigantic snake to smear him for good measure. Naruto blinked, back to reality.

'I shall compel him!' Sakura said, looking mulish.

'How could you possibly do that?'

His eye spits inextinguishable black flames, for Sakura's sake! in her thoughts; but Naru wouldn't be surprised if Uchiha really did so.

'Well, I don't know that yet, but you may depend upon it that I shall do it! Recollect that he says I shouldn't do - oh, a hundred things! I can always get Sasuke to let me have my own way, in the end!'

Naru couldn't help the little smile that appeared on her face at the naïveté with which Sakura classed those trivialities with such a matter as her marriage, but before she could make any attempt to speak, Farley, her butler, entered the room, bearing on a salver a sealed billet. His countenance bore the expression of one who not only brought evil tidings but had foreseen from the outset that this was precisely how it would be. Naru's smile dropped from her face like a drip of water sliding down a frozen icicle chunk.

'My Lord Kurama's groom, my lady, has desired me to give this instantly into your ladyship's hands,' he announced, proffering the salver.

'Only wait until I next see that Viscount!' Sakura uttered direfully.

Naruto broke the wafer that sealed his note, feeling as though she were the culprit and not Kurama, and hastily unfolded the scrawled message. A deflating sigh of relief escaped her, for although the message bore unpleasant news, it was not as bad as it could have been. Surely! our dear lady had been picturing Mr Uzumaki-Namikaze laying unconscious in the pouring rain bearing a bloody hole through his chest, clothed in their favourite childhood outfit of blinding orange and blues. So you may understand her reasonable relief before she let out a sigh of annoyance.

In the message, Kurama informed her that he had most certainly not forgotten that he was to escort her to a masquerade, but he had lingered overlong at Epsom. He also 'beg your pardon' for having been unable to dine with her earlier during the day, but he promised faithfully to pick her and 'that rose-hackled chipper' up in the Uchiha Compounds not a moment later than ten o'clock, unless 'I am unavoidably and urgently detained,' in which case they were 'to go on along to the blerry masquerade at Chiswick, for you may be sure that I would meet you there with my own mask in my hand.'

Naruto handed the message to a fidgety Sakura and watched as she read her brother's writing with a set brow. Naru smiled when her cousin's eyes widened with wrath.

'Rose-hackled?!' she exclaimed setting her emerald eyes upon the blonde. 'Kurama is most ungentlemanly! even in his messages. Never have I met a man such as Namikaze!'

Few seconds later she dropped the paper and said wrathfully. 'Ten o'clock! And we are invited for half-past nine!'

The young Countess could see with her mind's eye an enraged Sakura punching Kurama in the jaw (then again, that is not proper manner for a lady, even though Naruto would surely do so just for the fun of it), a second before her blue eyes gleamed with that trademark Uzumaki mischief. 'My dear, surely you wouldn't be so gothic as to arrive at the very start of the party?'

'I daresay he won't even come here at all!' said Sakura crossly.

Exactly my thoughts, Naruto thought with an inner sigh. But her loyalties with Kurama were deep, she didn't want to leave in case he should show up in the end, but the disinclination to drive out to Chiswick without any male escort added to harden her resolution. So she sent Farley away with the gentle command to not have her landau come round to the Main House any moment earlier than ten o'clock. Fortunately the hour was very advanced so they had no need to wait for very long.

They exchanged idle talk during the time they were waiting for Kurama to make an appearance at the front steps. Very few seconds after the clock struck ten in the night, Farley, ever faithful, opened the door and stepped in announcing that the carriage was waiting for their ladyships. Naruto hesitated, a hand reaching up to help stall the words she wanted to say. A kindling glance from an impatient Sakura squashed the will she had to tell Farley to have the coachman wait a few moments longer, she dared not; she was pretty certain that her cousin-in-law would punch poor Farley into the door shall he grant her wish.

Instead she stood up elegantly, absolutely no wrinkles on her gown from having seated herself, and said amiably. 'Please inform the footmen that we should presently be with them.'

His 45 degree bow was handsomely delivered. 'Immediately, my Lady.'

Sakura stood up, a giddy look taking her features, and said: 'Finally! I couldn't have possibly waited any longer!'

They donned their dominoes, Sakura's shimmering rose coloured and Naru's richly coloured a sapphire that nearly matched her eyes, before evening mantles were carefully worn over the silken dominoes. Sakura pulled on her white, shiny, long French kid gloves with a satisfied sigh, waiting as Naruto pulled on her slightly shorter light gray gloves that ended in a baby blue lace pattern that matched that of her dress; matching loo-masks tucked into reticules.

They glanced once more into the gilded looking-glass over the mantelpiece (on tiptoes; for all they could see was their fair brows and hooded heads), before finally being ready to be escorted down the staircase. They were easily handed up into the waiting carriage by a footman, their respective women attending to them one last time.

Their delicate skirts were arranged, shawls spread over their knees and the rare stray strand of hair put back into place. Here Sakura's Martha warned her against adding any more Bloom of Ninon to her already perfect complexion; for any more might stick the powder cosmetic to anything that came in contact with m'lady's visage. Naru's lofty dresser simply warned her to pay mind when she alighted from the landau that her gown may not brush the "dusty" steps.

The steps were at last let up, and the door firmly shut; the footmen nimbly took up the outer seating arrangement behind; and the coachman set the horses in motion. At last! the landau swayed forward across the cobble-paved path that led one away from the Uchiha grounds, they were off to the much awaited masquerade.

'It seems so very magical!' Sakura exclaimed in gentle tones, making Naru look to her with an agreeing smile.

Indeed, their drive out of the Grounds seemed magical under the twilight, the foliage and flowers were so bright and lively during the day made setting one's sight on them that moonlit night love their view even more. Everything looked glazed over with cool silver, it surely made them fancy it was a magical night.

Naru had at first been worried about driving out to Chiswick without a male escort; but as they drove into the village all those worried thoughts were forgotten. There was hardly any traffic beyond the first pike off their Grounds. Kensington village seemed to her to be peacefully sleeping in the bright moonlight; the only other carriages they encountered were a post-chaise and an Accommodation coach in Hammersmith. The ladies admired the landscape with shining thoughts, Naru enjoying the stars in particular.

'Doesn't it seem as though every creature this night is a-waiting something, sis?'

Naru blinked slowly, having been pulled out of a half-daze, and turned her face to her cousin. Sakura continued, her face soft with a smile. 'It seemed almost as though this night was especially planned for us. Just fancy pulling up at the masquerade, being escorted to the entrance by a young man and announced as the new masquées to the hosts,' said Sakura.

Naru smiled, that image was a nice one.

'All eyes would turn to us, and we should be the centre of attention,' she sighed dreamily. 'Oh, that is a sweet wonder, I should be la belle de la soirée..'

The young Countess kept a smile down; an image of a shimmering and shining Sakura had invaded her attic, and she had thought Sakura may have said "la dame la plus désaxante du soirée" for her fit for the night was surely beautifully put-together.

Sakura seemed to remember something for her dreamy eyes had cleared up. 'Though entering with you might put me at a slight disadvantage, you Namikazes just seem to have this effect on everything around you.'

'I am not so sure,' said Naru thinking it over. 'But then Papa was the same. . .'

'Your fit shall dim the effect though,' Sakura predicted. 'You should have taken the dress I offered you for the night, it would have brought out your eyes more than your current dress. The patterns weaved into it were most clever too! they would have looked very smart under those long curls of yours.'

Naruto had nearly let her jaw drop in mortification. 'It was unpropriete, apart from being made to expose an impressive amount of cleavage, and being so form fitting, it so nearly matches my complexion! A scandal I should be in such a dress.'

'Ugh, I had never expected you to put up such a fight upon donning it; when I was having it tailored for you, dear Naru!' she said with a grin. 'It would have been absolutely fabulous.'

'I daresay Sasuke would have never permitted it.'

'Only because he has no fashion sense at all! I say we should be the most pretty picture at the entrance.'

'Oh, but Uchiha is fashionable, I fancy we would have been even more dazzling with him as our escort,' argued Naru.

Sakura looked as if she might roll her eyes up to the ceiling. 'You are always wondering about him! A quiz we should have been had that utterly gothic Uchiha escorted us! oh, I can perfectly fancy it: him socializing at the very least and spending the rest of the night staring like a schoolgirl at you; and you trying and failing to seem as though everything is perfectly normal!'

Naruto was tempted to pinch Sakura's arm, heat creeping up her neck, or just bury herself in her cape; how people could talk so casually about such things!

Sakura giggled and wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. 'You are worse than all those chippers that are his admirers! you should try flirting with Sasuke, I'd give away my favourite gloves to see that!' she added. 'Now that I wonder at it, cuz, I have never seen you flirt at all; even old Lady Dryten still flirts with her old peers!'

'Well, I just don't know exactly how to flirt.'

Sakura laughed. 'Oh, with Kurama as a brother, I'd have expected you to be an ultimate veteran at this!'

'Well, Kurama isn't a rake, he just looks the part; I find it unjust that people set opinion on him just by his appearance,' said Naru. 'It is just that the girls swoon after him, he also doesn't mind, so he does not turn them down.'

'Why, Naru, you sound jealous,' Sakura noted.

'Which sister wouldn't be?' she asked. 'I hate it when the girls hog him, and he seems to forget about me.'

'I don't have a brother, so I cannot be knowledgeable about it; but I can't care if it were Sasuke!'

'Oh, I wish he may have been capable of being our escort.'

'How I am glad that he had to go off to Merrion to accompany the family back!' scoffed Sakura. 'He would have born us to the ground!'

Naru halted the question she was about to ask, saying instead (with amusement). 'Born?'

Sakura tossed her head. 'Yes, you know, like when one says "she was worn to the bone" but now I say, Uchiha shall bore us dead, he really would have born us to the ground!'

'Neat, but I am particularly certain not,' she said. 'Uchiha is never boring to be about.'

'Not? Cousin is, all that's good about him are his looks.'

Naruto was about to retort but was distracted from speech when a mail (carriage) swept past the Uchihas noisily, its four horses galloping along at a spanking pace and their guard blowing a very loud blast of warning on his yard of tin. She wondered instead at what had them so harried.

'Well,' Sakura remarked. 'At all events it hasn't been nearly as tedious a drive as if we had been obliged to dawdle behind some rumbling co-'

Sakura cut her speech in half to scream, Naru merely gasping with unpleasant startle.

For a sudden pistol-shot had been fired! It's sharp crack cutting into the peaceful night. A medley of alarming noises followed, the squealing neigh of a frightened horse and trampling of hooves, various rough voices upraised with either command or expostulation followed. Naru's heart skipped a beat, this was the reason! the reason why that carriage had sped past them with warning. Never, had it ever occurred to her that this could happen! why hadn't she ever thought of taking precautions and providing their equipage with outriders to protect them? Why would they have needed outriders?! It was so very clear to her now..

Highwaymen!

Naru looked to Sakura, who had uttered a whimper of fright and transferred herself to her side of the carriage and clutched her left arm, saying on a rising note of panic. 'What must we do! What will happen to us?'

She said nothing to respond her frightened cousin, her mind miles away from conjuring an appropriate answer. This was the first time she had ever encountered real highwaymen, the road that led to Chiswick Mall was rumoured to be a dangerous area to travel during twilight, oh, Naru wasn't feeling very brave. As a child, she had wondered what it would be like to be caught up in an exciting adventure such as this (she still did), but she hadn't accounted the danger that could come along with it. But then again, came she alive out of this, she would surely have something to tell Papa and their younger brother Tenshi.

'Oh, Naru! we are being held up!'

Sakura's panicked voice said, Naruto looked out the window, nothing was in view; but she could hear sounds of a scruffle going on out front. They were being held up and she didn't know what to do, this was something that only happened in novels she read and games she had played as a child.

'Keep yer'sef still!' A deep, rough voice growled ferociously, outside. ' 'nless ye wan'a hole in yer attic!'

'Will they murder us? Why don't those cowards of footmen do something?'

A second voice, softer than the first, said: 'Now, that'sa good feller! Stay put if yer do'wan'a corpse in yer pretty lil' golden carriage.'

The voices shook Naru, they sounded nearly familiar; but she knew a grand number of people (several who might even sound almost identical!), and she couldn't seem to concentrate on placing it on someone. It may be someone she heard on passing, after all.

'This is all Kurama's fault! Oh, I wish we hadn't come!'

Naru replied to Sakura's endless panicked tirade with very creditable command over her voice: 'Nonsense! Of course they will not murder us, though I am afraid they will take our jewels.' She added, more to herself. 'Thank God I am not wearing the Second Uchiha necklace, or my precious sapphires! Oh, how lucky I am not to have worn Mama's pearls! as I had sorely been tempted to.'

'Give them everything!' begged Sakura, her teeth chattering. 'I feel sick with apprehension, I am sure I shall faint! What is the use of taking footmen, when they do nothing to protect us? I shall tell Sasuke, he will turn them off directly! He ought to be here: he had no urgent need to go off to Merion, when he might have known-'

Exasperated, Naru interrupted. 'Oh, do, pray, hold your tongue, Sakura. I wonder at you should not have more pride than to let those wretches see you are afraid. And for the footmen, what could the poor men do against against those armed ruffians? They are not carrying pistols! I don't suppose they ever dreamed we should be held up on the ride to the masquerade. I do hope they will be satisfied with taking our jewels!'

The horrid thought of meeting the highwayman made Sakura shake with terror.

That was when the couple noticed that everything outdoor the carriage was silent. Naru involuntarily held her breath, her heart hammering quite startlingly with anticipated fright and excitement.

That was when a hideous figure, enveloped in a dark cloak, loomed up the side of the carriage. Sakura screamed shrilly and wilted into her silken cloaks with fright, Naru merely stared in amazement, wondering at how such a heavy-looking figure could ascend the steps without a sound. The door was wrenched open with a snap, presenting a tall man with a dark mask covering his face from beneath the eyes down, his dark evening cloak covered another dark cloak, his dress of dark shades of blue excluding the white pants. Shadows were everywhere, Naru's eyes widening slightly as she stared, époustouflée, at the figure.

A deep throaty chuckle resonated around the carriage, making a faint Sakura attempt to melt into Naru's side, the blonde stared up at him, fright crawling up from the bottom of her spine when she gazed into angry, glowing, crimson eyes, 'Oh, my, ladies of the first class, my favourite.'

He then seated himself across from them, in the seat Sakura had just recently vacated. 'Now, I want you to hand over the gewgaws.'

Naruto furrowed her brow at him and placed her left hand on Sakura's knee comfortingly.

He merely laughed with dry amusement. Then, suddenly, in one swift snap of a movement; he was up, hovering above them, the large barrel a horse-pistol in his hands. 'Be quick about it!'

The moonlight glinted on the threatening pistol, the hand that held it washed with silver. Sakura cried: 'Don't, don't!' and tried with feverish haste to unclasp the single row of pearls (that so complemented her spangled gown) from round her throat.

'Not you!' said the highwayman. He paused a second, his eyes on Naru's neck, which was heavy with jewels, the pistol was jerked to Naru's face, pointing straight at her. His deep voice took even more ferocious an accent. 'You!'

The sudden movement had made the expensive ring on his finger shimmer, involuntarily catching Naruto's eyes. And instead of shrinking away, or making haste (as Sakura quaveringly implored her to do) to strip off her earrings and rings and the flashing necklace upon her chest, she brought her hand up to her chest with a soft gasp. Her back was bolt upright, her incredulous gaze staying fixed at first on the hand that grasped the pistol, and then slowly dragging up to stare at the masked face.

'Don't push me to having that necklace taken off a corpse! Quick!' commanded the highwayman harshly.

'Kyūbi!'

'Hell and the devil confound it!' cussed the man, adding, however, in a hasty attempt to cover this lapse. 'None o' that! Hand over 'em gewgaws! If yer won't I'll do it m'self!'

Sakura promptly fainted when his free hand approached towards Naru's neck.

'Take the pistol away!' ordered Naru, her eyes flashing. 'How dare you try to frighten me like this? Of all the outrageous things to do-! It is a great deal too bad of you!'

His lordship pulled of his mask and sighed, only to yelp when Naru suddenly jumped up to wrap her hands best she could around his neck and wring with all her might.

'I was worried sick half of the time, thinking that you probably got yourself killed! yet you, you! had the guts to pull a prank such as this on me- ! Grrrrr!'

He managed to pry her off and rub his neck with irritation.

'What in the world possessed you?'

'Well, if you can't tell that you must be a bigger sapskull than I knew!' said his lordship disgustedly and called over his shoulder: 'Bubbled, Corny!'

'There, what did I tell you?' said Mr Shukaku, putting away the weapons, with which he had used to cover the coachman and footmen, and riding up to bow politely to the occupants of the carraige. 'You ought to have let me do the trick, dear boy; I said her ladyship would recognize you!'

'Well, I don't know how the devil she should!' said the fair-haired Viscount, he sounded considerably put-out.

Sakura stirred from her slumber, slowly.

'Oh, Kyū! how absurd you are!' Naru exclaimed trying her best not to laugh. 'The moonlight was shining on the ring Mama gave you when you came of age! And then I remembered you, so when you spoke once more; there was no doubt about it! Of course I recognized you! Oh, your eyes are blue once more, I would have sworn they were red!'

He growled slightly. 'Then you might have had the wit to pretend you didn't recognize me!' said the Viscount, with asperity. 'Totty-headed, that's what you are, my girl!'

With that, he turned and called out to someone. 'Hi, Jūbi! No need to keep those fellows covered any longer! I've lost the bet.'

'Kurama, how abominable of you!' Naru said indignantly. 'To bring your groom into this! it is utterly beyond the-'

'Fiddle!' interrupted Mr Uzumaki-Namikaze. 'You might as well say it was beyond the line to bring Corny in! I've known Jū all my life! Besides, I told him it was for a wager.'

She looked apologetically at the sandy-haired man. 'I do say it was beyond the line to bring Ichibi in. And I should have supposed that he thought so too! You two have only know one another since Harrow!' added Naru, with some severity.

'No, no! I assure you ma'am! Always happy to be of service,' said Mr Kazesuna, gallantly. 'Pleasure!'

Sakura (who was fully awakened and had understood the situation), to whom relief had brought its inevitable sequel, said in a furious undervoice: 'Idoit!'

The Viscount who's sharp ears had caught this mutter, came to his comrade's defence all too eagerly. 'Nothing of the sort!' said he, adding with a calculating gaze at the pretty lady. 'In fact, if we are to talk about idiots-'

Sakura wasn't having it. 'I think you are detestable! You broke your engagement with dear Naru in the most rudest way! just so you must play this odious trick on her! and frightened us to death! for sport! Sport!'

Naruto watched with amusement.

'What a hen-hearted girl you are!' remarked his lordship scornfully. 'Frightened you to death, indeed! Lord, Naru's worth a dozen of you! Not but what she's got more hair than wit! Of course I didn't do it for sport!' he said, his angelic blue eyes alighting. 'I had a devilish good reason, but one might as well try to milk a pigeon as set about helping a female out of a fix!' he muttered.

Sakura was so much intrugued by this cryptic utterance that her wrath gave place to the liveliest curiosity. Naruto nearly groaned, no not this, Sakura should not be aware of such a matter.

'What can you mean?' she cried, her gloved hand setting eagerly on the Viscount's arm (as though she were going to pry his arm off and find answers beneath it). 'Who is in a fix? Is it Naru? But how- Oh, do tell me! I'm sorry I was cross, but how could I have guessed it was a plot, when no one told me?'

'Ask Kit!' recommended Kurama. 'You'd best be on your way, if you don't wish to be late. I'll follow you presently.'

With despair, Naru exclaimed: 'Kyūbi! It must be nearly eleven o'clock already! How can you possibly follow us? You cannot attend a masquerade in your riding-dress, and by the time you have returned to town, and-'

She had grasped his arm, pulling him back towards her, as though she didn't wish him to leave, and his lordship's eyes were widening with a knowing terror; ugh, sisters were the worst!

'Now don't fly into a fidget!' begged Kurama. 'I'm not going all the way back to London! You must think I'm a gudgeon!'

'Oh, I do!' she interpolated, a relieved quiver of laughter escaping her.

'Well, that's where you're fair and far off,' he told her severely. 'I've got all my toggery waiting for me at the Golden Lion here, and a chaise hired to bring me to Brent House. When I think that I never planned anything so carefully in my life, only to have it overset because nothing would do for you but to show how clever you are by screeching that you knew me. I have a dashed good mind to wash my hands of the whole business!'

With that he had shaken her off and descended the carriage at last.

'Good God, dear boy, mustn't say things like that!' intervened Mr Kazesuna, considerably shocked. 'I know you don't mean it, but if anyone else heard you-'

'Well, there isn't anyone else to hear me,' said the Viscount snappishly, walking away to where his groom was holding his horse.

Mr Kazesuna, who felt that it behoved him to make his excuses to the ladies for him, pressed up to the carriage, and bowed again to its dimly visible occupants, saying confidentially: 'He don't mean what he says when he gets into a miff - no need to tell you so, though! I know Kyū, you know Kyū! He won't buckle!'

'Ichibi,' said Naru, almost overcome with a realizing mortification. 'I am persuaded I have no need to beg you to tell anyone why Kyūbi tried to hold me up tonight!'

'I shouldn't dream of it!' He assured her earnestly, then added; as though remembering something important. 'Wild horses couldn't drag it out of me! Well it stands to reason they couldn't, because, now that I come to think of it, I don't know.'

Naruto blinked, Sakura merely scoffing and muttering most disagreeably at the folly of the grey-blue eyed man.

'You don't know?' she repeated incredulously.

He raised one shrugging shoulder, obligingly explaining it to her. 'Forgot to ask him.. Well, I mean to say - no business of mine! Kyū said, "Come and help me hold up m'sister's carriage!" and I said, "Done!" or some such thing of sort. Nothing else I could say. Dashed inquisitive to be asking him why, you know!'

'Corny! Stop with the lingering! before I come snap off your head with my jaws!'

At Kurama's impatient call, he made his bow, and went off. Naruto sank back into her corner of the carriage exclaiming: 'Thank heavens! I was nearly ready to sink!'

Then she sat back up as though nothing had happened and spoke to the footman (who had been awaiting orders) and said hastily: 'Tell James to drive on, if you please! His lordship was.. - was just funning!'

'I should think he must believe his lordship to be out of his mind,' observed Sakura, as their equipage moved forward. 'Why did he do it, Naru?'

'Oh, for a nonsensical reason!'

'Very likely!' she said too happy to degrade the Viscount. 'But what nonsensical reason?'

'I wish you will take a leaf out of Shukaku's book, and not ask inquisitive questions!'

'Oh, you do,' she laughed. 'But I shan't! Come, now, you sly thing!'

'No, don't tease me!'

'Oh, very well! I wonder what Sasuke will say to it?' said Sakura, all sprightly innocence.

'Sakura! You wouldn't-'

'Not if I were in your confidence, of course!' replied Sakura piously.

'Really, you are the most unscrupulous girl!' declared Naru.

Sakura giggled. 'No I'm not, for I never betray secrets! I shan't rest till I know this one, I warn you, for I cannot conceive what was in your brother's head, unless he was just knocking up a lark, which I know he was not.'

'Well, pray don't think too badly of him!' Naru said, capitulating.

But Sakura, listening entranced to Naru's story, did not think badly of the dashing Kurama. Instead, she said handsomely that he had by far more wit than she ever guessed. She was even very much inclined to join him in blaming Naru for not having held her peace.

'For if only you had pretended not to recognize him everything would now be in fair way to being settled.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

With the young Earl

Many kilometres away from Naruto and Sakura.

'Cousin Shinichi said that I shall find you here...'

A cool, deep voice spoke up from a formally cloaked figure standing beneath the canopy of trees up to the branches of the tree right above him, his head tilted back to gaze at the man seated calmy on a branch.

'... Aniki.'

'Little Brother,' the dark-haired man said, gazing down at the Earl.

'I wish you wouldn't call me that, I'm nearly as tall as you are, Itachi.'

Itachi chuckled and jumped to the ground, landing softly on the earth. He turned and lifted his cane to touch his chin, as though thinking. Then, gesturing to his brother to "come here," he tilted his head.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously and didn't step forward, recalling a unlikeable habit of his sibling, in stead, he crossed his arms and firmly planted his feet to the ground.

Itachi merely used the distraction to step forward and flick his head back with a well-placed poke to his brow.

'Gah!' the Earl scowled, rubbing his sore brow.

'The day I stop doing that shall be the last day I call you little, Otouto.'

'You are not fair, Aniki!'

He shrugged, before the ends of his mouth turned up into a smirk eerily resembling a smile. 'How is sweet Naru, Little Brother?'

The young ex double agent was sorely surprised when his sibling's face straightened out into calm countenance, it made him think of those head statues in the Uchiha Archives; smooth, cold marble. He couldn't fathom why his brother would have such a reaction to so simple a question; last time he saw the couple, they were so enamoured with one another that it made him want to paint it down. Last time he saw them was at their marriage, which he had been obliged (but nevertheless happy) to attend, his sister-in-law was the perfect match for him. So why, now, was Little Brother brooding over the mention of his wife?

'Whatever is it? Has Naru taken ill?'

Sasuke merely spared him a glance before answering mulishly. 'Hn.'.

'That was negative a response..' the gentleman thought for a while. 'Do not tell me that you quarrelled.'

'Hn.'

Itachi sighed exasperatedly, his tired eyes drooping even lowere. 'You are not very cooperative, are you not?'

Sasuke's brow snapped together. 'I'm losing her, Aniki, I thought I almost had her, and to top it all off, that thrice-damned, bloody Kurama is rubbing it in my face!'


	6. Stiff Old Lady Chudleigh

Sakura calls Rock Lee Pierre sometimes cause Rock is Pierre in French and many people were bilingual during the past. I also fixed the last chapter! Thank you for commenting.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Previously

'Kyūbi!'

'Hell and the devil confound it!'

'You must be a bigger sapskull than I knew!'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Presently

'For if only you had pretended to not notice him everything would now be in a fair way to being settled. I suppose you might have guessed how it was, especially when he should bring you the money, but that wouldn't have signified!'

'How can you say so? My peace would have been utterly cut up! I might have even told Uchiha - yet how might I have done so.. oh, it would have been worse than anything! He already thinks dear Kyū too - too rackety?'

'I declare that you are the most oddest creature!' Sakura exclaimed. 'For my part, I think you should have sold some of your jewels, I don't wonder at why Kurama is out of all patience with you!'

They continued conversing on this strain until Brent House was reached; where Kurama was to meet them once more. When the Viscount presently joined his sister, he looked to be having a fit of the sullens, and eagerly ignored his sibling in favour to Mutatabi, who was perched on his shoulder. Sakura managed to restore his good-humour by applauding his ingenuity and commiserating him on the mischance which had brought his wonderful scheme to nothing. They (for once) found themselves much in sympathy, both on the thoughts of Naru having such stupid crotchets.

'If you won't sell any of your jewellery,' Sakura spoke up. 'Why not sell any of those paintings you had purchased from that most ingenious artist? I saw Cousin and you hanging it up with the help of young Simon, during the lengths your very first weeks with us.'

'It is of no use, Sakura,' said Kurama. 'Kit won't do so, she informed me most enthusiastically last week; when I happened to visit, that selling anything she has purchased with Uchiha's money was one of the worse notions anyone had ever had!'

'I wouldn't care a button for it, if I were you,' she said.

'Oh, but even if I didn't care and should sell something other than my jewels,' Naru cried. 'Uchiha would most certainly notice! I don't think anyone should not miss a painted canvas done by Michelangelo or John Constable. . they are quite pricey, and the only ones Sasuke let me purchase.'

'No, but you can tell Uchiha that you got bored of it, and gave it away! He wouldn't mind or pay least heed to it! You might tell him that you wanted a photograph, in stead.'

'I say,' Kurama said to Sakura. 'That if Kit made such a piece of work over a little necessary deception, she had better screw up her courage and tell Uchiha she is under the hatches again.'

Their marvellous agreement came at end, Sakura strongly opposed this suggestion.

For in her experience, Uchiha, in general so indulgent, became abominably severe if he considered one had been extravagant.

'And if you ever confronted him with a debt (however inescapable),' she told him. 'He becomes positively brutal!'

She spoke with feeling, one of her last encounters with her exasperated cousin was still vivid in her mind. 'Only because I purchased a dressing-case, which every lady must have, and desired him in the most civillest way to pay for it,' said Sakura, adding. 'For how could I do so myself on the paltry sum he allows me for pin money, and can you guess what he did?'

Kurama stared at her, Naru recalling the memory she spoke of.

'He sent it back to the shop!' she exclaimed. 'I was never so mortified! And, would you credit it, Kurama? - he promised me that if I again ran into debt he would send me down to Merion in the charge of a strict governess! A governess-!'

The Viscount was not much impressed - and, indeed, he would have been even less impressed had he been privileged to set his eyes on the necessary adjunct to a lady's comfort in question.

A handsome piece of baggage, that dressing case was; with every one of its numerous cut-glass bottles fitted with gold caps, embellished with a tasteful in diamond chips. It had made the second footman, who was a very stout youth, sweat only to carry it up one pair of stairs; and when it was flung open it had quite dazzled Sasuke's eyes so much that he had closed them, an expression of real anguish on his face.

'That has nothing to say to anything. I daresay he thought it not the thing for you,' said the Viscount, with an unconscious shrewdness. 'But everyone knows court dresses cost the deuce of a lot of money, and I shouldn't wonder at it if-'

'When Sasuke discovered that Naru was so

monstrously in the wind he said such things as cast her into the greatest affliction!'

The Viscount eyed her suspiciously. 'Were you there?' he demanded in accents of suspicion.

'No, I was not there, but I saw her directly afterwards. She cried in the most affecting way, and has been subject to fits of sad dejection ever since. If you abandon her, it will be the most abominable thing I ever heard of!'

'Who said I meant to do so?' retorted his lordship. 'It's a pity tonight's affair came to nothing, but I shall come about. And I'll thank you not to start meddling!' he added, in a very ungallant way.

'I have not the remotest intention of meddling!' said Sakura, her back rigid with wrath.

'Well, see you don't!' recommended Kurama. 'And don't go blabbing either!'

These ungentlemanly words brought an abrupt end the excellent understanding which had seemed to be flourishing between them. Sakura, in freezing accents, requested his lordship to restore her to her chaperon, and his lordship did so with unflattering alacrity and went his own way to amuse himself.

In spite of the absence from it of Mr Maito, Sakura had much enjoyed the masquerade. She indulged in a deal of flirtation (as was common practice at such gatherings), allowing her vivacity to carry her to lengths only possible under the disguise of a mask and domino. She received a great many amounts of compliments; and her spangled gown had been very much admired by the party. Her giddiness added nothing to Naru's comfort, but Naruto was powerless to try and check the liveliness that several times put her to the blush. A gentle admonition was merely met with a laugh, and a toss of the head.

When Naru finally ventured to say: 'Sakura, if you won't keep, then, do so for my sake, I beg of you!'

'Oh, that's fudge! There's no harm in romping a trifle at a masquerade: everyone does so! It's all just fun and gig!'

'It is unbecoming,' Naru said. 'Bath miss manners! I fancy you wouldn't indulge so much flirting if Mr Lee Maito were here!'

'Dear Pierre! No indeed! I should flirt with him instead. But he is not here, and I've no notion of being moped and die-away at such an agreeable party, I can tell you. I think we are having a splendid night's raking, don't you?'

It was useless to persist. And when midnight finally came she hoped that Sakura was hopefully not recognised; for midnight was the moment when everyone removed their masks, thus; the unmasking of the masquerade gathering. But that hope was for nothing, when the unmasking took place; Naru recognised Lady Uchiha Chudleigh among the gathering of unmasked chaperons, her lungs sank to her stomach.

Lady Chudleigh's eyes were on the next masquée (as was everyone's), who was to remove her mask, everyone wishing to see who the fast girl in the shimmering domino and the spangled gown was. Naru watched with dismay as her ladyship's eye darkened with disapproval, and braced herself to meet the inevitable strictures which she didn't doubt her husband's formidable aunt would feel it her duty to adress her. In the event, however, Lady Chudleigh was surprisingly gracious.

She certainly did condemn the spangled dress, and said she was thankful she had no cause to blush for her own daughter, and added that she did not blame Naru for Sakura's want of conduct.

'It is much to be regretted that Sakura does not take a lesson from you, my dear Naruto,' she said majestically. 'I shall not deny that I used to think that young Uchiha made a great mistake when he chose to offer for you. I always speak my mind, and I told him at the time that he would do better to ally himself to a female nearer in rank to himself. But I must own, and do not hesitate to do so, that I have been agreeably surprised in you. It is a sad pity that Haruno has neither your discretion nor your good taste.'

With these measured words of approval she made her curtsey and moved on.

Which was just well, since Naru could think of nothing whatsoever to say in reply to them. The brief monologue left her quite époustouflée, both pleased and angry at the knowledge that she had been approved of by yet another Uchiha and angry at how she had spoken of dear Sakura. Naru huffed (watching as another masqué removed his mask and revealed himself to be stout Mr Parkin), she owned that Sakura's manners had been quite over the line for a young lady; but -! it didn't signify! Cousin Sakura was merely a lively girl who was a lot of fun, stiff, old Lady Chudleigh couldn't possibly understand, with her gothic notions of propiety. Didn't the movement to revive the Gothic styles of the Middle Ages fail? Naru wondered, quite vexed by the Uchiha lady... but then weren't all Uchihas more than formal?

Naru nearly sighed, that was why Mama had insisted upon bringing her already proper manners up by a notch those harried last moments at the Namikaze Estates.

'Only fancy Mama's saying that to you! She does not often praise people, I can tell you, Cousin Naruto!'

Naru turned her head to face the new company, it was Lady Chudleigh's child. Her daughter, a rather angular girl, had lingered behind her mother. Naru suddenly remembered her cousin Obito Uchiha Tobi (in those early days when she hadn't been acquainted to the whole of the Uchiha clan) unkindly describing her as an antidote.

But then the congratulary tone in which her words had been uttered was a little too much for Naru. She said tartly: 'I am sure I ought to be very much obliged to her!'

'I knew you must feel it so. Did you know she said to me yesterday that you were a very pretty-behaved young woman? There!'

'Did she indeed? Well, don't repeat any more of her compliments, for they might puff me up too much in my own conceit!'

Miss Chudleigh tittered. 'That is precisely what Mama said! At least, I mean she said that it was a wonder your head was not turned by all the amounts of compliments you receive.'

Naru smiled easily, a good humour filling her. They were seemingly getting along perfectly, that was until the silly chipper had to ruin it by mentioning the matter that had Naru's mind in a whirl earlier.

'But I quite expected her to censure you for permitting Sakura to wear such an improper gown. I can't even think how she can do so without blushing. I could not!'

Naru's mood plummeted, her displeasure at the Chudleighs augmenting. Her piercing blue eyes snapped to the Miss' unmasked visage.

The "pretty behaved" Lady Uchiha instantly retorted. 'No, and I own that I think you would be very unwise to attempt anything in the same style.'

She smiled, thinking that Naru was talking about the impropriety of the gown.

'But Sakura, you know, has so perfect and lithe a figure that she can carry off anything! For my part, I never saw her in greater beauty!'

Her smile dropped off her face immediately, the twenty-year-old girl glared at her cousin and stalked off without excusing herself or curtseying. Naru merely watched her go with a well placed contented sniff.

'And you call me ungentlemanly.'

Naru whirled around in surprise to see her brother, standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, his mask was still about his face.

'Kyūbi! Oh, how you surprised me, and, dear, you still have Tabi's tail about your face.'

He shrugged. 'Well, I realised too late that I had nothing to conseal the marks on my cheeks, Tabi was perfect a replacement, and I haven't been called forward to unmask.'

'I daresay it is formidable,' she gushed at the statue-like wildcat. 'Had I only had that idea! We would have had matching masks!'

'Really?' said the Viscount, considerably amused. 'Last I was informed, the only words your fox cub knew was, "it's time to eat."'

Naru's nose crinkled. 'Just you wait, Kyū, I shall have Kurama understanding the whole of English language!'

'I wish you wouldn't call it that.'

Naruto sorely wished she could stick her tongue out at him and mock him, but then she was in presence of huge a party.

'Also, never have I seen you look so queer, Kit,' he remarked. 'Your marks are concealed (wondrously, I declare) perfectly, I almost thought you were dear, old Mama with dyed hair when I held you up.'

'Wicked, is it not?' she said mischievously. 'It was my dear dresser who came up with the concealing solution.'

'You should have offered me some, Tabi's bloody tail has me itching to not giggle unbecomingly!'

'Oh, dear Tabi,' she cooed. 'You are no longer obliged to stay on my detestable brother's shoulder, come to Auntiee.'

Kurama scoffed and gestured, Tabi descended and sat primly beside him. 'She doesn't listen to scatterbrained creatures as you. Only fancy that boot-faced Grundis thinking it was a special sort of handmade mask, plenty others thought so too.'

Naru followed his satisfied gaze to Mr Grundis' face which looked to be most scandalized at the moving "mask."

'How dimwitted these people are,' his lordship owned. 'Haven't they heard of the Princes in the Indias keeping ferocious Bengal Tigers as their right-hand partners? I say, it is the best notion anybody has ever had! Only some people seem to think I dumped a housecat in a chemist's solution!'

Naru laughed.

'I am ready to leave, Kit,' he announced, his mood slightly dampened. 'I suggest you collect your cousin if you want an escort back home.'

That was not necessary, for, Sakura was already heading towards them with a curious shine in her eyes.

'Oh, Naru!' she exclaimed in gentle tones. 'Cousin Chudleigh has been sending me scathing looks, not that I care a button, but, it is most quizzing. When she happened to send you one, too, I concluded it was something you must have said.'

'I shall tell you presently.'

She recounted their exchange to Sakura on the beginnings of their ride back home, ending it with; 'And I hope she tells her detestable mother!'

'Well!' said Sakura, giggling pleasantly. 'What a bouncer! When you took one look at my fit, and said you had never seen anything so improper!'

'Yes, but I did not say that it was not becoming! And in any event, it was a great piece of impertinence for Cousin Miriam to criticize you. Or for Lady Chudleigh to most rudely do so either, for now I come to think of it she is not your aunt, but really only Sasuke's!'

'Dear Naru!'

Naru submitted to an enthusiastic embrace, Kurama and Mutatabi gazing at them with matching faces of disgust.

'Well, I'd rather not look at a pair of silly chippers squealing and hugging each other..' he informed. 'How about a song?'

Naru clapped her at this suggestion, Sakura nodding, and so the ladies were entertained during the drive back to town with snatches of song, delivered in a fine, male baritone.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Next Day

'Oh, Naru,' Sakura said when she witnessed Naruto's face falling at the appearance of another of Madame Lavalle's polite letters from the penny post. 'The memory of Sasuke sending back my dressing-case, has put a notion in my head!'

Hopefully, the Countess looked up from the letter that said that Madame Lavalle was trusting that "my lady" would find it convenient for both of them to defray the bill within the immediate future.

'There is nothing for it but to order another dress from the horrid creature,' solved Sakura, unconsciously echoing Kurama. 'That is what my aunt (from my father's side) does when her dressmaker duns her. And if you keep sending back saying it does not fit, or that you prefer a floss trimming instead of lace, or some such thing, it won't be finished until the quarter, and then you can pay for both the gowns! Why, in less than two months it will be quarter-day, and you will find yourself in funds again! I see no difficulty.'

This suggestion found no favour with Naru, glancing once more at the letter, she felt her case to be desperate. She had been dismally surprised to receive Madame's letter, and shrewd enough to perceive (underlying its smooth civility), a threat.

So she decided that she would pay Madame Lavalle a visit, not to bespeak another expensive dress, but to try explain to the lady with all the dignity she could muster that although it was convenient to pay the account in the immediate future, she would faithfully do so at the end of the following month.

'I was wondering when you were planning to set about fixing the ballroom,' said the green-eyed girl.

Naru looked up, 'Oh, in the near future, of course, don't pay mind to it.'

'For I am impatiently waiting to see if you get anything better than my famous notion. Only Sasuke refused, when I think about it, he shall regret it, oh, Naru, how can he not want this most fashionable mode.'

Naru recalled those weeks past...

It had all begun when they had attended a ball, one of the first balls of the season; the novel form of decoration had instantly hit Sakura's fancy. Hundreds of ells of calico had been gathered to form the likeness of a huge tent to the ballroom. Everyone had exclaimed at it (except Sasuke and Kurama), pleasantly awed at the spectacular effect; the hostess was showered with compliments over and over upon having such a charming notion.

She had informed her cousin-in-law (Naru) of her desire to hang their ballroom with pink calico.

Shortly after, Mrs Wilby had hung her ballroom with crimson calico; for her dress-code gala, Lord Stretton had similarly decorated his own ballroom; in deep shades of blues, for his costumed gathering. Sakura, convinced that it would shortly become all the crack, had been alternately hectoring and cajoling Uchiha for weeks past to have his own ballroom turned into a pink tent for the grand dress-code party to be held there by the main Uchihas, at the end of the month. Unfortunately, Sasuke had not admired the effect of pink calico.

Naru could clearly remember one of such a meeting.

'Well, I agree,' Sakura had said.

The Earl had looked at her with faint surprise, Sakura usually never gave up until she was certain she was getting what she desired, Naru was, too, surprised.

'Calico is shabby,' she shrugged.

'There,' Sasuke said, in his own calm way of ending the conversation.

'It would be far more elegant (besides going one better than Lady Weldon) to use silk.'

Sasuke, his mind boggled by shiny, pink silk, of course, refused; he had expressed himself so unequivocally on the subject that, it confirmed her belief that his taste was as old-fashioned as his disposition was mean. She had not scrupled to tell him so (delivering her words with the air of a scientist who reached conclusion), and his way of receiving this terrible indictment did him no honour at all.

'I know it,' he had said, sympathetically. 'I assure you, Sakura, it astonishes even me that I could be such a hog-grubber as to grudge the expenditure of I daresay not much above a few hundred pounds on the suitable decoration of the ballroom to set off your charms.'

Then, casting a laughing glance towards Naru, he had added provocatively: 'Now, had you asked me for blue hangings-!'

She had been perfectly willing to compound for blue, but had met no support from Naru. For Naru, quite as desirous as she was to cut a dash, wasn't willing to imitate Lady Weldon, or any other fashionable hostess. And had said that if Uchiha approved, she would make the ton exclaim even more loudly ; and make the other Ladies gnash their teeth and turn green with envy at the result of an Uzumaki's (now Uchiha) taste.

'Don't tell me you're getting a bunch of clovers to decorate your ballroom!'

'Eh?' Naru had gasped, slightly amused and surprised. 'No, but I was thinking of getting some clovers, how ever did you know?'

'The Uzumaki are Irish, and the people of Éire are notoriously known for their love of clovers!'

Sasuke had smirked and said, elegantly: ' Et bien, I hereby promptly give you carte blanche, Naru.'

It was one of the spare things that Naruto felt content on doing, these days (apart from visiting a feisty cub fox).

'I assure you, dear Saku, I am going to brainstorm something that shall set all the crack for decades to come, 'ttebayo.'

Sakura giggled at the pose Naruto had assumed, Naru joining not long after.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

With the Viscount Uzumaki-Namikaze

'I heard things.'

Kurama, who had been peacefully whistling and watching Mutatabi chase some butterflies, seated beneath a great oak tree, looked up to see two men, formally dressed. He glanced to the side, at Shukaku, his eyes scanning the gentlemen assessingly. He didn't like the look of them, they eerily resembled that man (from the bar), who's skeletal system he had given a good bruising.

'Hearing things? Surely, you have got more wit than to believe rumours. . . Messrs Sickleham.'

'Ye've put brother in St George.'

'Is that so?' the Viscount was considerably amused. 'Good for him, should teach him a lesson.'

' 'tis wot we'eve come to see yer for.'

Kurama stood up, slowly, his cane in his left hand.

'Ye see, when sum'un harms one o' ours..' began the one on the left.

'An' as good Chrishens we foller thee pol'cy, an eye for an eye,' continued the other, their accents thick and rogue.

Kurama smirked, his smirk cold and heartless this time. 'I have never been too fond of your clan a-wash with thieving rascals, but I never held a grudge for any ill-will directed at my family. You should see that your dear brother crossed the line when he started calling Kit unhandsome titles.'

'I don't care a farthing wot ye think was crossin' the line, me's here to settl' sum affairs.'

' 'sides, that court-card ye call yer sis deserves 'em tatles, too good fer the folish chit 'nyways.'

'Your kind is just sore over the fact that my father turned down your lordship Sickleham's offer for Kit, and I was just reminding that good-for-nothing sibling of yours his manners, there's nothing to be settled,' said Kurama, giving the avengers a chance to back down.

Shukaku stared at them warily, he didn't want to be caught in the middle of a mill between a tall Namikaze and two of the notorious Sickleham sons. But doesn't mean anything, he was also angry at their brother for having called Naru the most unpleasant names, in public too, and commencing an unhandsome wave of rumours, based on half-truths, on Naru.

'Ye keep yer trap shut, bas'ard!'

Shukaku shook his head at the folly of the men; they were, no doubts, incredibly foolish for picking a fight with his companion. The sandy-haired man leaned back and set his dark grey-blue eyes on the fight; vocally applauding the tall Viscount for his skills at disposing of his foes. Few minutes later, the Viscount bent to retrieve his hat from the grass, straightening up and dusting a couple of wrinkles on his waistcoat flat.

He sent his eyes upon the young men groaning on the ground, they stiffened, gasping at the sight of the deadly, slitted, crimson eyes. 'The Bible does say an eye for an eye, but not in the way you fools were thinking, but I guess you haven't committed any bad act; your clan offered other of theirs.. tch, idiots. Tell your father and your uncle that anymore of this, and I'll pay a little visit to their place. Should I hear anyone talking about my sister Uchiha rudely, I'll send them to the morgue.'

He called to Tabi, saying : 'Let's leave, Corny, these fools have ruined the atmosphere.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

With Naru

Naruto had come back home from her visit to the dressmaker with a dejected heart; the visit to the Madame had made it clear why she was persistent in getting the bill cleared.

She had arrived at Bruton Street, earlier, James descending from the front to help her ladyship down the carriage, her gloved hands and arms drawing her cloak snugger about her, for the looming building gave her a spell of chills.

'Is everything al-right, milady?' James asked, concernedly. 'We may return to the Grounds if you do not feel in the right spirits.'

She firmed her spine and smiled at the coachman. 'No, no, everything is well, I thank you for the concern.'

He bowed. 'As you wish.'

Naru walked forward on the cobbles, her eyes on the sign that was elaborately set on the front of the building, the shoppe windows displaying mannequins donning fashionable dress; Chez Madame Lavalle. She entered, James having opened the door for her, before closing it after her and returning to the carriage, the well-lit boutique warm and smelling of fabrics.

'Bonjour, Madame Uchiwa,' a brunette with her curly hair open and held back with flower pins said. A pleasant smile was about her face and her warm dark brown eyes shone with enthusiasm.

Naruto smiled at the girl a few months older than her and a friendly acquaintance. 'Hallo, Marie, how do you do?'

'Très bien, the most wonderful news have been delivered to me, ma chére,' she said excitedly, her English dropping a bit at her excitement. 'I would say much very good.'

Forgetting about her worries Naru leaned forward and smiled. 'Oh, if you may pardon me to ask, why?'

She laughed, her nose turning slightly pink with mirth. 'You thee English, you are very silly-amusing with your politess, you may ask, it does not disturb me. I am soon going to be chief styliste, modiste and maker!'

Naruto's eyes shone, from the two previous times she had met with the Mademoiselle Lavalle, she had taken a great liking to her, she was so very friendly and amicàle. 'Oh, that is pleasantly wonderful!'

'Et, I couldn't think of anyone else I wanted to tell, Madame Uchiwa, you are "mon amie le plus chère d'Angleterre"!'

That reminded her of her of Madame Lavalle, because if the modiste was retiring, it made sense that her daughter takes place; thus why she was to be the chief designer.

'Ah, what a belle surprise,' a voice with the the faintest of a foreign accent said. 'The new Contess Uchiwa.'

They curtseyed, formally, Marie's eyes widening with mortification when she remembered that she hadn't curtseyed, earlier.

'I am sure that you know why I am here, Madame.'

'Of course, my child,' she said, her inflexible lips forming something similar to a smile. 'Let us take this upstairs, if you please.'

It was during this encounter that Naru discovered that the Madame was retiring from business; after a long and lucrative career in that building, leaving it behind in her daughters hands. She was henceforward to be out of the way of collecting debts, before leaving for her native land. On the ride back home Naruto wondered how Madame Lavalle would return to France in time of war. It was possible, if one had money and time to spend on such a journey, influential connections to assist one over the obstacles in the path, and, most importantly above all, relations well placed in Paris. One might travel from England to Denmark, and after that, the matter arranged itself!

Madame Lavalle had curtseyed her away from the premises with a great deference, then rubbed her hands together, saying in French; 'She will contrive, that one!'

Naruto had sailed away, granting a departing wave to Mademoiselle Lavalle in the store, who had been waving an enthused farewell; her head high, and her heart cowering down to her feet.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Mr Tobi, strolling away from Uchiha Street, perceived his new cousin's carriage coming up the thinly occupied street and prepared himself to salute her with a tip of his hat. Only, he was completely ignored, another carriage had turned into the road from an intersection, and Naru's attention was immediately wrathfully fastened on its occupant; he had no possible chance of getting her attention. So he had glanced at the carriage and seen Lady Orsett, he was no longer surprised at the usually soft spoken Lady's sudden wrath; rumours had it that Lady Orsett was vying for Uchiha's attention.

He shook his head and made his way to Piccadilly, his cousin shouldn't waste her time on any of those chippers who wanted Sasuke's attention; his younger cousin had thoughts only for her. But then, thinking it over, it occured to him that the couple were not as often in company together as might have been expected. It was not, of course, in good ton for a man to live in his wife's pocket; but the cynicism which had prompted the higher ranks of the previous generations to regard marriages as mean of advancement or convenience was going out of fashion. Obito knew of more than one man who could never be sure how many of his lady's offspring had been his; while the number of middle-aged couples (of the first stare) who never willingly spent as much as half an hour together was way past counting.

But (as he said) that sort of thing was going out of fashion, he thought, his inner monologue momentarily halting. Mr Tobi's fastidiousness was offended by the sight of a (most certainly) newly married pair seated side by side on a small crate in front of a store with their heads together; he was inclined to think that the pendulum was swinging too far, and he surely did not expect Uchiha to behave with such a want of breeding.

Anyways.

Love-matches were being indulged by persons of consequence; and public signs of affection, instead of being intolerably bourgeois, were even smiled upon. So he did sometimes wonder that Naru, married to a man who had not only chosen her among several dozens of more eligible ladies, but was also possessed of a charm which generally made him fascinating to everyone, should so frequently appear in public either unescorted, or with some (inferior gallant) man at her side. Perhaps there had been a disagreement, and Obito (knowing just how formidable his young cousin could be when he was angered) could readily understand if Naru was tiffed with him.

What to do?

Obito Uchiha Tobi tipped his hat at the elegant Madame Tenten and got a fancy notion to pay George Burnley a visit.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

A/N

Short chapter; I know! I'm sorry! I took ill Thursday (Wednesday night) which is when I usually begin typing the next chapter for this most formal story, and I had to go perform the pre-examination testing today (that I missed Thursday). Here is where you expect me too say that I was too busy studying, but I'm guilty of being one who rarely preps for examinatories. Instead I lazed around the house and played games. Since I felt better (and guilty for not spending some time on the story) today, I typed this out for my wonderful readers! I really wanted to not disappoint the one chapter per week schedule, so I furiously (super flash speed) typed this out.

If you're wondering why I mentioned Mr Tobi at the end; you'll have to wait for the next chapter.


	7. Petit Paquets

That she must somehow contrive, and without Uchiha's knowledge, was by this time a fixed determination in Naru's mind.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Alone in the Main House, she was caught in a whirl of reflections that scarcely soothed her already irritated nerves. Strong convictions about her being alone and friendless were leaving depressions in her thoughts. Soon she was thinking that she was friendless and hunted into the bargain. These restless and dark thoughts were beginning to take strong possession of Naru's mind. She sank into a slough of self-pity, seeing her debt as a sum large enough to have ruined a Nabob. Her mind conjured an unjust vision of her husband as a miser with a heart of flint and her a wrongly convicted one who fell into a trap set for her by the scorning dames around town.

Her troubled gaze lighted to her ungloved hand, which donned a bracelet with a grey ruby set heavily in silver, given to her by Sasuke; this immediately dispelled that unjust vision of Sasuke and led to her remembering plenty of other memories. Just because she had once admired a friend's barouche he had given her one for her very own, and with a pair of horses that took the shine out of every other pair to be seen in town. Her eyes flitted to the dresser heavily laden with jewel-boxes and a looking-glass surrounded by shelves with boxes of similar purpose. Her self-pity turned immediately in an instant to self-blame.

From being a tyrannical miser Uchiha became the most generous man alive. Few more breaths later she was convinced that this most generous man mas quite the most ill-used too; and she the very embodiment of selfishness, extravagance, and ingratitude. Then recalling Kurama (though she wasn't sure if those words could be believed) she added blindness and stupidity to these vices. It now seemed to her wonderful that Uchiha should have remained patient for so long. Perhaps he was even regretting the impulse that had made him offer for her.

A soft knock emmerged from the door to her quarters; her dresser entered and curtseyed, saying: 'My lady has a visitor.'

Naruto noted the loathing with which she had uttered the word "visitor" and her thoughts immediately flew to Lady Orsett. She had seen the lady turning into the Grounds, earlier, and had thought (fervently wished) that she had maybe come to pay the Chudleighs a calling; but seeing her dressers mood she immediately knew that it was naught. For everyone currently in their household seemed to despise the fair Lady Orsett with as much enthusiasm as their own Lady despised her; so it was not that hard to fancy that she had decided to pay her a visit.

Naru nodded to her woman and left her quarters, going down to the drawing-room, where she was sure Farley would announce Orsett to her. Her dresser left, to notify Farley, and not long after Farley entered the room and held open the door, saying (in an empty and polite tone): 'Her ladyship Orsett, my lady, is here to call on you.'

'Thank you, Farley,' Naru said (taking the proper airs for a lady of the house). 'You may now leave.'

He bowed to them and left their views, the doors staying open; where a fine lady with dark hair and brown eyes held herself. Naru and lady Orsett gazed steadily at each other for the length of two seconds (ticked away by the grandfather clock), but to them it seemed as though an hour or two had flew by. Lady Orsett broke their staring match by curtseying and saluting Lady Uchiha.

'How do you do, Naruto?'

Naru was sorely tempted to glare at her and spit the unfriendly words in her mouth out; but her manners (and thought that she should compose herself as an Uchiha would) won over, she dipped her own short curtsey and said: 'Very well, how do you do?'

The guest walked forward, her slippers barely making a sound on the carpet, a calculating shine taken to her eyes. 'I am doing well, well, as well as one can be when offended.'

If Naruto felt anything from these words, it didn't show on her features or body language. Her reply didn't miss it's beat. 'Pardon me, I can't seem to comprehend you,' said her ladyship. 'Please, take a seat.'

They sat in the chairs, lady Orsett seeming to approve of the velvet cushions and comfortable seats. 'I understand that when someone calls, they are received by the head of house, unless one is ill.'

Lady Uchiha was not blind enough to miss the implications, but her outer demeanour did not even waver. 'I beg your pardon, if I offended you; I am, after all, Lady of the House.'

'I was talking about Sasuke, Namikaze.'

Her eyes could have cooled molten metals when Naru heard these few words; she passionately disliked the familiar way Orsett was addressing Sasuke, everyone (even family) spoke his name as Uchiha. But not one person should have been able to find difference between her earlier emotions and those of now, she didn't even flinch.

'When I addressed that man, earlier,' said Orsett. 'I made it clear that I came to call on Head of House... I should have known that I would not have been welcomed properly.'

'Oh, dear, Sasuke is gone, did you not know?'

'That explains your presence,' she muttered, adding. 'I should be on my way, since it is so.'

With that she brought an abrupt end to her call and left the Uchiha Grounds; leaving an unhappy Naru, who was adding Orsett in her thoughts. Her earlier thoughts of Uchiha returned full-force and she was convinced that Sasuke was disgusted with her formalities and was driving himself away to Lady Orsett. Mama had instructed her to accept the fact that Another Interest was one of the inescapable crosses a wife must bear with complaisance; but between the girl who had supposed herself to be making a marriage of convenience and the girl who was brought to realize that hers was a love-match, there was a vast difference.

Mama would scarcely have recognized her 'docile,' beautifully-mannered daughter in the bright-eyed young woman who uttered (at the departing carriage) between clenched teeth: 'She shan't have him!'

This determination, excellent though it might be, only strengthened her resolve to settle Madame Lavalle's bill without applying to Uchiha.

A very little reflection convinced Naru that there was only one way in which she could raise enough feathers to settle her accounts.

It must be borrowed.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Naru dressed herself with great care for her expedition, choosing from the formidable collection of walking dresses in her wardrobe one made of cambric; made high to the neck and with long sleeves, a cable trimming bordered the sleeves and necking to relieve the dress' austerity. This was cause of a reason she could not have explained; she felt that when one visited a moneylender one's habit should be as modest as possible, so she added a sarsnet pelisse of dark blue to her ensemble. This lent her a note of sobriety. When she had to choose her hat, the only one she had that approached sobriety was made of olive brown silk. No exigency could ever induce Naru to wear this with a blue pelisse, so she was obliged to chose a frivolous bonnet trimmed with lace and flowers but matched the blue pelisse. A thick veil was added to her fit, serving the double purpose of providing a disguise and a touch of rather dowdy respectability.

It staggered her dresser, making her suspicious of her ladyship; but Naru (wracking her brain for a response) glibly said that the dust had slightly roughened her cheeks. This explanation seemed to satisfy Miss Sutton, for she nodded and set to help Naru braid her hair away from her face, in two tails.

Done with avoiding her strict dresser's suspicions, Naru had expected more difficulties in the way of setting forth from Uchiha Grounds alone and on foot. But she overcame these by ordering her carriage round to take her to Green Park, where (she said) she was going to walk with some friends. There, she was done avoiding any more suspicions.

She ran into Sakura on the way out, though. Sakura asked her where she was heading.

'Only for a walk in Green Park,' she said. Then (knowing that Sakura might have liked to come along), adding happily. 'I arranged to meet with Karin and a few of her friends, they shan't mind, I'm sure, if I bring one of my own friends.'

Naruto knew that they disliked each other and had purposefully said this.

'No, thank you,' Sakura said with the beginnings of a sneer. 'I'd rather talk to Sasuke than to that squat...thing. In stead, I am going to leave on a shopping expedition with Martha.'

Naru was now well on her way to the walking date she and her acquaintances had "arranged." All the way to Bath Gate she reflected upon borrowing. Kurama had rather unexpectedly condemned this expedient, but Naru knew that Papa had had dealings with a moneylender, so that borrowing with interest (though it might be an expensive practice), could not be a crime. She understood that a continued borrowing could be ruinous; but it was absurd to suppose that anything very dreadful would happen if one borrowed only for a few weeks. It would be paid at the end of June, and no one need ever know anything about it.

The more she considered it, the more Naru liked the scheme, and the more she was inclined to attribute Kurama's severe attitude to some antiquated notion of propriety.

Even the most careless of brothers could be amazingly stuffy on any question of conduct: that was one of the incomprehensible things about men. Kurama, warmly approving the generously displayed charms of a certain actress, almost in the same breath could speak censoriously of his sister's gown; if it were cut lower than usual, or clung too closely for his suddenly austere taste. Papa had said that modesty and discretion were the two virtues he considered most indespensable in a female. But there had been nothing in Papa's career to suggest this: far otherwise! Even Sasuke suffered from this peculiarity. He had not criticized her riament, but he had made it no secret of the fact that he expected from her and his cousin a degree of (oh, dowdy!) decorum.

Which he did not practice himself, Naru sniped in her thoughts, Lady Orsett creeping into her thoughts.

'I will have no scandal in my household,' Uchiha had said inflexibly, just as though he had not been creating scandal along the same lines as her brother.

Set down at the Bath Gate, Naru entered Green Park and strolled for a little while beside the Basin, trying to recruit her ebbing courage. An unwelcome thought had occured to her: would not Mr King wish to know her identity? She had not previously considered this possibility and realized that not even the most obliging moneylender was likely to advance a large sum of money to an unknown and heavily-veiled lady.

For while it would be a simple matter, and quite in unembarrassing, to arrange a loan under a cloak of anonymity, it was another matter altogether to be obliged to announce: "I am Lady Uchiha."

She turned into Clarges Street, and was soon abreast of the discreet-looking house in which Mr King carried his business (and was obviously not his official home). She hesitated, seeing that there was someone on the opposite side of the street, who was looking at her, and walked on, her embarrassment and nervousness hidden under her veil. When she ventured to look round, he had disappeared from her view, so she turned and began to walk back. By this time Naruto was sincerely wishing herself a hundred miles away, thoughts of Jiraiya filling her. She was indeed dreading what lay before her, no longer sustained by the comforting reflection that it was not a crime, after all.

And again, she walked past Mr King's business house.

From a window in a house on the other side of the street belonging to George Burnley, Mr Tobi had been observing these vacillations through his quizzing-glass. The particular crony whom he had come to visit, demanded if anything was amiss. For George had addressed several remarks to Obito without receiving any other answer than an absent-minded grunt and wanted to find out whay was claiming his attention.

He was ignored; or seemingly not heard.

Outside, on the cobbled streets, a female figure with a single lock of yellow hair dropping from her bonnet turned around and paced to the Jew King's house, slowly turning up to the door steps.

Obito, letting his glass fall on the end of its ribbon, exclaimed softly: 'Good God!' and hastily picked up his hat and gloves. 'Can't stay!' he said. 'Remembered something important!'

His astonished friend protested, but Obito, who was in general polite to a point, did not stay to listen. He was out of the house in a matter of seconds, crossing the street with long strides.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

With the Uchiha down at Merion

'Your research was fruitful, I suppose.'

It was Uchiha who had spoken, he was once more in the company of his brother; Itachi.

'Yes, very,' the long-haired man answered. 'I wrote to your.. friend, the Viscount Kurama.'

Sasuke's eyes betrayed jealousy, his brother had written a letter to that moron but hadn't written any to him! Why had not Kurama rubbed it in his face? knowing him he would have. But the Earl of Uchiha only managed an unregistering grunt.

'I wrote to him about my research,' said Itachi, his eyes gazing warmly at the fields before them.

The Earl very much wanted to demand his brother why he had written to that stupid blonde, and demand why he had not written to him in stead. He had not needed to say anything, for Itachi had glanced at him, amused understanding appearing in form of a smirk.

'He wrote back to me saying I should talk to Lord Hatake,' continued the Uchiha.

Sasuke briefly remembered the silver-haired young man who had he had seen in Kurama's presence so frequently; then he recalled the same man, only this time he was the much-adored gentleman who could solve any problem within seconds. Okay, maybe the Viscount hadn't erred, for once.

'I doubt Hatake would be of much help, Brother.'

'Always quick to judge, Otouto,' he reprimanded. 'You do not even know what Hatake replied.'

Sasuke was curious. 'And what did he reply?'

'He didn't reply,' said Itachi, chuckling at the incredule Sasuke was leaking. 'So I asked Kurama what Sir Kakashi thoughts were..' he dug into his inner cloak and brought out a piece of paper. 'Here, see for yourself.'

Sasuke took the paper and commenced reading, his brow twitching now and then at the straightforward lack of civility. It said Kakashi was pretending to not be interested ''but I'd bet this fox-cub that he's awaiting your return with impatience.''

'What hit my fancy was the cub, did he hunt one down?'

'No, of course not,' Sasuke huffed.

'Then he keeps it as a pet, I suppose?'

'No, he keeps a glowing cat as his pet,' Sasuke said, quite fed up with talking about the Viscount.

'Then, why did he mention a fox?'

'Just to impress you.'

'I doubt it, Kurama never bets something that he doesn't have.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Back in London with Naruto

Naru, drawing in a resolute breath, mounted the first steps leading to Mr King's front door when she heard herself accosted in slightly breathless accents.

'Cousin!'

She had most nearly squealed with startle, limbs jumping, before looking round. There she saw Obito.

Mr Tobi raised his hat from his head and executed the bow for which he was famous. 'Very happy to have met you!' he said. 'Beg you will allow me to escort you home!'

'Sir!' Naru uttered with outrage in what she hoped was a stranger's voice.

Apparently it was not.

'Can't hope to deceive me in that bonnet,' explained Obito apologetically. 'You wore it the day I drove you to the Botanic Gardens.'

Acutely aware of the goggling gaze fixed on him from the window across the street, he added: 'Take my arm! George Burnley has his eye on us, and it won't do for him to recognize you. Not that I think he will, but no sense in running the risk.'

'Pray don't stay for me,' Naru said, trying to speak in a careless way. 'I - I have some business to transact!'

'Yes, I know. That's why I came across the road.'

'You know?' she reapeated, feeling rather scared. 'But you cannot know, Obito! Besides-'

'What I mean is, know whose house this is,' he explained. 'It ain't a concern of mine, but it won't do for ypu to be doing business with Jew King, cousin. What's more, if Uchiha knew-'

Involuntarily, she cried: 'You won't tell Sasuke?'

His smooth brow twitched and he was about to refute (with a considerable indignation) the suggestion that he was a tale-bearer (or tattle-tale, take your pick) when the notorious Uchiha prudence intervened. He temporized. 'I won't tell him if you let me escort you home. If you don't... nothing else for me to do.'

Naru gaped at him for a few seconds. 'Obito, I never thought you could be so ungentlemanly!'

'No,' he agreed. 'To tell you the truth, I didn't either.'

He grasped his cuff and pulled, straightening the sleeve of his waistcoat. 'But the thing is it would be a dashed sight more ungentlemanly to go off and leave you get into a pickle. Jew King! Lord, cousin, do you know the fellow has an ornamental villa on the river? Slap up to the sevens! Never seen it, have you?'

'No, what that has to say to anything!' retorted Naru, quite crossly.

'Point is, where did he find the blunt to pay for it? From people like you, cousin! Take my word for it!'

'Yes, yes, but I only wish for a loan, just - just a very temporary one!'

'Believe me, fatal!' he said earnestly. He then drew her hand through his arm, and obliged her to walk with him up the street and away from Burnley's prying eyes (oh, if he didn't wake up to a round of rumours by the morrow, then London wasn't in top shape).

After a pause Mr Tobi coughed and said delicately: 'Very reluctant to offend you - awkward sort of business! Thing is, might be able to be of service. Plump in the pocket, you know.'

She was s good deal touched, but said at once: 'No, indeed! I am sure there was never anyone as kind as you, Obito, but that would be outside of enough! Also, don't suppose that I have the habit of borrowing money: this - there are reasons - why I don't wish to apply to Uchiha for this particular sum! Don't let us talk about it! It is of no moment, after all.'

'Certainly not: shouldn't dream of prying into your affairs, cousin!' he replied. 'Only wish to say -at least, I don't, but must! - feel myself obliged to ask you to promise me you won't come running back here as soon as my back's turned!'

She sighed, but gave her word. 'No, I won't do that, if you think it is so very bad.'

'Worst thing in the world!' he assured her.

'I don't see why it should be. After all-'

'You may not see why, but it ain't a bit of use telling me you didn't know it was a bad thing, because I've been watching you,' said Mr Tobi severely. 'Going backwards and forwards like a cat on a hot bake-stone!'

'Oh how can you say such an uncivil thing?' she protested, not even thinking that; had it been someone else Obito had told that to, she would have had a fit of laughter. 'I did not!'

But he didn't take back his words. 'That's what it looked like to me,' he said, with a great firmness. 'Not the moment for civility, either. Got a great regard for you, cousin. Dashed fond of Sasuke, too. Wouldn't wish to see either of you in a tangle.'

He tucked his orange tinted quizzing-glass into his waistcoat awkwardly (at least, as awkward as an Uchiha can appear) and said: 'Thing is - nothing he wouldn't give you! Sasuke, that is. Officious thing to do - giving you advice - but if you're in a fix you tell Sasuke, not Jew King!'

She said unhappily: 'There are circumstances which- Oh, I can't explain it to you, but he mustn't know of this, surely, no!'

To her unspoken relief he forbore to press her on the matter. But the young Countess would have been dismayed had she known the construction he had put together on her words.

If Naru had incurred a debt she dare not disclose to Sasuke, it was plain as a pike-staff that she had embroiled herself in her brother's chaotic affairs. In Mr Tobi's view that was almost the only form of expenditure Uchiha would not tolerate. Sasuke would probably not take gaming debts in good part either, but Obito did not think that Naru was a gamester. He remembers once struggling to support her (while her brother and cousin played furiously neck-to-neck across the table from them) through several rubbers of whist.

An experience which had left him in doubt of her ability to distinguish spades from clubs.

He had made an offer to rescue her from her fix in good faith, but now after having mulled the idea in his brain, he was considerably relieved that she had instantly refused it. Obito was uneasily aware that by assuming the rÃle of Naru's cicisbeo-in-chief he jad certainly laid himself open to attack. For, if the truth (him borrowing his cousin-in-law some blunt) leaked out, it might involve him in a quarrel with Sasuke, who would certainly feel that he had behaved in a very improper way by not bringing him to light of his wife's problem.

Nor had he the smallest desire to contribute towards Kurama's relief. Thank you.

Mr Tobi, a gentleman of the first respectability, and a high stickler in all matters of taste and conduct, disapproved unequivocally of such dashing blades as Kurama. Feat such as jumping one's horse over a loaded dinner-table awoke no admiration in his breast, for anything that set people in an uproar (to him) was bad ton, and to be in bad ton was to be beyond pardon.

The world of fashion might embrace all manner of men: the Out-and-Outers, the Tulips, the Dashes, the Tippies, and the Bloods: but the first style of elegance could only be achieved by those whose dress and deportment were characterized by an exquisite moderation.

Viscount Namikaze was never moderate. In the saddle he was a hard-goer; on the road his ambition was to give the go-by to every other vehicle; in the gaming-room, not content, like a plenty other men, to sport a little blunt on the table, he played deep. He engaged in hare-brained pranks; and the chances were that if you met him any time after 1500 hours you would find him foxed already. Obito wasn't very straight-laced, and thus wasn't adverse to a man becoming ripe during the course of a convivial evening (which he was certain Kurama scarcely lacked); but either Kurama had an uncommonly weak head, or was carrying drinking propensity beyond the acceptable. As for his debts, the young man did not know how to keep from running into standstill again, even after Sasuke resolved his cases (which he did without doubt [Obito never really understood their rivalry; it was not like his and Kakashi's, for sure]). It would be typical of him, Obito considered, to apply to his sister fur succour; and ridiculous to suppose that Naru would refuse, cats, everyone in town knew just how thick they were.

All in all Mr Tobi had a very fair idea of what his cousin's feelings would be if he found Naruto (don't forget her daisy-hackled brother) out in such deception. Someone, he decided, ought to drop Sasuke a hint now, before any serious mischief had been done, and while the Earl was still so much in love with Naru that he would find it easy to excuse her if she burned the Main House down. He momentarily regretted having promised Naru that he would not betray her to Uchiha. But as soon as he played with the notion of being the one to tell Sasuke; his imagination boggled at it.

Obito decided that under no circumstances could he have done it.

The proper person to do such a courageous feat was someone with something akin to the Uzumaki boldness. His thoughts flitted to a red-haired lady who was polite and firm in her decisions. But she wasn't currently in town, instead she was overseas to see oversee her clan businesses, only logical thing to do was wait Lady Uzumaki's return.

Naru' voice intruded on these ruminations. 'You are very silent!' she said.

'I was thinking,' he said.

'About - about this matter?' she asked anxiously.

Without missing a beat, he said: 'No. Thinking we should take a look-in at Gunter's. You'd like an ice, I dare say. Just the thing!'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Rescued from the perils of Clarges Street, and restored to the shelter of her own house, Naruto hardly knew whether to be grateful to Mr Tobi, or resentful. Her dependence now was all on Kurama, whom she had not seen since the night of the masquerade, and who might have taken a pet at having his ingenious plot frustrated, or (which was even more likely) have forgotten all about her troubles. She and Sakura were going to the Opera that evening, where it was extremely improbable that she would meet him; so she wrote a letter to him, telling him to call on in Uchiha Grounds.

She had hardly dispatched this missive, standing up to go and meet with Kurama (the fox-cub), when Sakura came in. In general, when she went shopping, she would come back laden with parcels and eager to show her catches with Naru; but on this occasion she had nothing to show but a disconsolate face.

She explained that she had a stupid morning.

'Selina seemed pretty stout, I'd say the Thornes are doing well. Fanny was gone with my aunt to Mrs Mei's place, to arrange to have her likeness taken. Selina says aunt and uncle are in transports at Humby, though I can't think why; for he presents a very off appearance, don't you think?'

Naru wondered whether her cousin's approaching betrothal was accountable for the clouded look on Sakura's face.

'I don't know that. I believe he is very respectable,' she responded. 'I recollect it was Mrs Thistleton, then, who was with Miss Selina Thorne?"

'Yes, and I can tell you that I was soon wishing her at the deuce!' said Sakura, her expression vivid. 'She is increasing, and bent on telling the whole of London!'

The image of a pregnant Mrs Thistleton bending in half and telling the map of London that she was increasing sprung to the top of Naru's mind.

'You would suppose no one has ever been in her situation, for she could talk of nothing else!'

The image soon morphed into her chattering and chattering away at Sakura while rubbing her belly.

'And then what must we do but walk into Lady Eastwell!'

Oh no, Naru thought, amused. Last she saw Lady Eastwell, she was walking around the park with a very round midsection. Now her thoughts conjured Sakura being held down by two pregnant, chattering ladies.

'She expects to be confined next month, and nothing could be like her simperings and sighings and affections! Sir Godfrey is aux anges over the petit paquet she means to present to him!'

The ladies in Naru's head were soon simpering and wrapping their midsections with bows.

'Petit paquet! Un trÃs grand paquet, I should think, for I never saw anyone so large! I was vexed to death, dawdling along in her company, and being obliged to listen to such insipid stuff! She used to be the most entertaining creature! I do hope won't turn into a bothersome bore when you start increasing, Naru!'

Sakura smiled at the embarrassment colouring Naru's features, fortunately she decided to not tease her about it and in stead picked up the latest number of the Ladies' Magazine, and was contemptuously flicking over the pages, and commenting disparagingly on the fashions depicted in this valuable periodical; so Naru had time in which to recover her countenance.

'Good Heavens, I never saw anything so dowdy! . . . Slate-coloured twilled sarnset, lined with white - what a figure to make of oneself! . . . Do these new Bishop-sleeves hit your fancy? I don't think them pretty at all... and as for this evening gown, with French braces over the bodice-!'

'I liked the picture of the pelisse, with the round cape,' Naru said, trying to infuse her voice with interest.

'For my part, I think it's no more than tolerable. Unless one is a regular Long Meg, those capes make one appear positively squat! Hair-brown merino coloured, too! Horribly drab!' Sakura cast the Ladies' Magazine aside and relaxed.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Sakura said, in a voice whose carelessness was a little studied: 'By the by, I shall have to cry off going with you to Somerset House tomorrow, Naru. Selina has been telling me that my aunt is hipped because I have not been calling on her quite lately. Saying she hadn't thought I could show such a want of affection, or have my head turned so utterly that I no longer care to be with her. You know how it is with her!' she said, adding.

'So, if you aren't particularly wishing to look at pictures tomorrow - I daresay they will be a dead bore, too! - I think I should go to my aunt's and make her comfortable again.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Corner of Bolton Street and Piccadilly;

Watier's

Watier's, which was situated on the corner of Bolton Street and Piccadilly, in an unpretentious house which had once been a gaming establishment of quite a different order. It was generally supposed to owe it's existence to the Prince Regent. Watier had been one of his cooks, but the Prince (upon learning from some of his friends that a good dinner was not to be had at any of the London clubs), had conceived the benovelent notion of providing gentlemen of high ton with a dining-club not just in the common style, and had suggested to Watier that he was the very man to carry out this pleasing design.

The idea had taken; and in partnership with two other royal servants Mr Watier embarked on the venture. It had prospered so well that within a very few years he was able to retire from active participation in the business of running the club. By that time what had opened as a dining-club (with excellent cooking, carefully chosen wines, and harmonic assemblies as it's attractions), had blossomed into the most exclusive as well as the most ruinous of all London's gaming clubs. The dinners continued to be the best tjat could be had in town; and to be admitted to membership was the object of every aspirant to fashion. Play began at twenty-one hundred hours and continued all night.

From the circumstance of Prince Regent's holding one of his bachelor parties at Carlton House that evening, the club was rather thin of company.

Mr Tobi, strolling in at midnight, found the macao-room deserted by all but a few collection of persons who figured (in his estimation) either as prosy old stagers, or as tippies on the strut. The company failed to attract him, and he was just about to leave the premises when he was suddenly smitten by an idea.

It was not a very welcome idea and he did not look forward (in the least degree of pleasure) to putting his idea into action. But it was the best notion that had occured to him during the course of a day which had been largely devoted to wrestling with the problem of Naruto's financial difficulties.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/


	8. French Cognac

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

The more Obito considered the matter, the greater his uneasiness grew, even though he was dashed very fond of his new little cousin, this lead him to not place any very firm trust in her promise to keep away from those money-sucking usurers. As a just man, he had to own that if Naruto couldn't apply to Sasuke for the debt, then borrowing from a cents-per-cent was the ideal solution. In his opinion, Naru was magnifying Uchiha's wrath rather absurdly. Because, although it is unlikely that he'll hear the confession with complaisance, he was a man of generous temper and is a good deal more than common. Uchiha would pardon her now with no loss of tenderness, not if he ended up discovering that she had been playing an undergame, the openness of his disposition would cause him to regard her with revulsion.

He might even end up suspecting her of having formed a guilty attachment to one of those most inveterate seekers, that called themselves admirers, after crim. Mr Tobi was pretty well persuaded that Naru had no eyes for any man but Sasuke: surely, she lit up considerably whenever Uchiha happened to enter a room she was sitting. And though he suspected that their marriage wasn't running as smoothly, he was certain that whatever had gone amiss with their marriage hadn't got anything to do with lack of affection.

All these gloomy thoughts had occurred in that moment before he left the macao-room. The events that had stirred his most formidable solution to "Naru's Matter" had begun then.

The Viscount, being set on twenty pounds, and naming seven as a main, threw eleven, nicking it, something that promised well for the night's session. Even Shukaku, who had been trying to lose money to his companion for more than a six-month (beginning to despair of achieving his ambition) felt hopeful. It was then that Obito was just about to leave the hazard-room, Kurama, who had been too deeply concerned with the fall of the dice to notice his entrance, happened to look up, and to see Obito trying to leave the premises.

He called a careless greeting (more from obligation than feel), but it was too late; on that instant Obito was smitten by his idea.

He stopped, regarding the blond, who hadn't even waited for a response and turned back to his game, with something akin to awed realisation glimmering in his dark grey eyes.

If he could be persuaded to do it, Kurama was the one person who could tell Sasuke, unexceptionally, even, perhaps, with advantage, the truth. He had dismissed Lady Uzumaki (for several reasons). Mr Tobi had no doubts that he was the one to put Naru into all this flim-flam. It would be an easy matter for the Viscount to convince Uchiha that Naru had yielded only to his urgent entreaties; Sasuke would be swift to recognize and to appreciate the courage that enabled him to perform so unpleasant a duty.

Only did he possess that courage?

Obito, joining the scattering of lookers-on gathered around the table, glanced speculatively at him, considering the matter.

Physical courage he certainly possessed to a pronounced degree; but Mr Tobi couldn't suppose that he had any strength of moral character, in spite of him taking pride in being thought a Care-for-Nobody. Obito was not one of Kurama's admirers or friends, but he did him justice to acknowledge that although he was a resty young blade he had never been known, even in his most reckless mood, to step over the line that lay between the venial peccadilloes of a wild youth and questionable exploits as mist bring his name into dishonour. He was both generous and goodnatured, and it was rather common knowledge that he held his sister in considerable affection. He knew too, that Uchiha (better acquainted with him), and rivaled by his starts, was by no means despaired of him.

He remembers Sasuke saying:

'He may be a scamp,' said Uchiha, 'but there's no sham in him - nothing of the dry-boots! It would give me a great pleasure to go sharply to work with him,' he said, adding. 'But he's pluck to the backbone... and I own I like that.'

Mr Tobi had a great respect for his cousin's judgement, and, remembering these words, he made up his mind to have at least a touch at Kurama.

It never occurred to Obito that his opinions were a bit too biased and 63% from the fact that he didn't like the way Kurama held himself.

The table broke up at a comparatively early hour, even the Viscount agreeing, after a series of throw-outs, that the game had become languid and boring. Mr Tobi was simply relieved that he wouldn't have to stand and look over a game for yet another couple of hours. Kurama did not rise a loser (for once), but his winnings were not large. Obito watched with expertly concealed impatience as the Viscount, flush cheeks and bright eyes, merrily gathering his cane and setting his outer cloak about his shoulders.

'Yer luck is verily uncertain, Namikaze,' one of the company joked him. 'Ye'll be obliged to go back to faro after all.'

As rounds of drunk and sober, male laughter rippled around the room, Tobi nearly gritted his teeth from the eluding, his fingers itching to wring the man's throat, sorely yearning for a minefield grenade to blast them into debris. He heard that they were extremely effective weapons.

Kurama cheerfully replied to the man: 'Only a muttonhead could be blind to the signs of reviving fortune, fellows.'

Another round of laughter spread around the room, Tobi agitatedly waited.

'Not a vowel of mine in the table!' said Kurama.

'And upwards of forty guineas in your purse!' added Mr Kazesuna encouragingly. 'To my mind, that clinches it, Kyū: stick to the bones!'

'Yes I think I shall,' agreed Kurama, as they made for the anteroom. 'Dashed if I won't try my luck at this new house Jack was talking to me about! Granny Tsunade and Father used to say that they often found it answered to shift one's ground.'

The Namikaze notorious unsuccess as gamester was just as notorious as Lady Senju's unfortunate career on that track. Everyone, except Mr Tobi, thought that the Viscount could hardly do better than to follow their advice; and watched him leave with a variety of pity and amusement. Obito was simply mitigated, the prospect of executing his plan was alleviating.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

With Naru at the Uchiha Grounds

Hours Earlier when she was conversing with my lady Sakura

'... So, if you do very particularly wish to look at pictures tomorrow - I daresay they will be a dead bore, too! - I think I should go to my aunt's and make her comfortable again.'

Naru agreed to it.

Though had she been less preoccupied with her own matters, she might have wondered at Sakura's sudden concern for Mrs Thorne's comfort. That Mrs Thorne might be piqued by a lack of proper observance could surprise no one who knew Sakura, for without having the least ill-nature (or want of disposition to render attention where it was due); she had never been taught to consider the feelings of others. Having so easily won Naru's acquiescence, she took herself off to her own bedchamber. Where she perused (for the third time) a greatly unsettling letter she had received from Mr Lee.

Naru had set a cloak about her shoulders and descended from her boudoir, leaving the front steps of the Main House with a sunny orange bonnet in her hands and a basket of snacks the downstairs wizard had prepared for her. Her footman was just returning from his earlier errand of sending her letter to Kurama.

'His lordship's groom informed me of the Viscount having gone out.'

'Oh, that is unfortunate,' Naru uttered. 'Did Jū happen to know when Kurama would be back?'

'No, his lordship's man had not been able to say when he expected him to return,' the footman told her, apologetically. He then extended his speech, 'He assured me Viscount Namikaze should get the letter first thing once he steps in his lodgings, my lady.'

'Then,' sighed Naru, smiling a bit. 'I shall await his return with impatience.'

He bowed as she walked away, a fond and knowing shimmer in his eyes. 'I really need to inform Lord Uchiha of her mischiefs...' he said, turning to the house. 'But that would put a sure end to her entertainment.. Providence knows her ladyship needs that, with all these conflicts growing about her.'

Naru waited in vain for Kurama to put in an appearance that afternoon, with Kurama Jr at her side, whom she was (fruitlessly) striving to inculcate orders.

'Here, Kurama, here, cub, come here.. Oh, dear, this is futile,' Naru sighed. Her gesturing hands falling limp on her skirt, the palms opening slightly.

She squealed (most embarrassingly) with startled surprise when Kurama Jr leaped into her lap and started yipping eagerly. 'Kurama! Stop it, eeeeewww! I didn't say jump onto my being! Ugh! You're starting to stink! A bath would do you good!'

The fox cub, seeming to realise that he wasn't getting any treat, scrambled over her shoulder and begun yipping at a pair of crows in the air.

'Ugh, do all fox cubs shed as many furs as Kurama does?' Naru muttered dejectedly, picking a number of fur from her gown's skirt. After a while, when she was done with her task and Kurama had curled up beside her to nap, she sighed, watching the clouds in the distance (opposite the sun), which were turning golden. 'I guess, the people living there are at sunset already... I'd bet Kurama is at White's or Waiter's, I wonder when he's coming?'

And thus, she waited in vain as the sun slowly inched down, painting her own sky a magnificent golden; where her footman came to fetch her in.

'My lady, the dinner hour is soon,' Menma said elegantly. 'I shall see to the fox cub.'

'Oh, I nearly forgot, thank you, Menma,' she said, standing up and dusting her skirt before making way to the house, a small frown on her face. 'Kyū, what in the world may you be doing? This means I'll have to wait for the morrow to see you! Unless you call now?'

He didn't call, as we all know, but spent his time at Waiter's.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

The morning light was faintly illuminating the scene when the party dispersed on the steps of the club.

Obito, who knew that it might be days before he found an opportunity to approach Kurama, considerably surprised the Viscount by suggesting thet they should bear one another company on their way to their respective lodgings. 'Duke Street, isn't it?' he said. 'Take a look in at my place, and play off your dust! All on our way, and the night's young yet.'

Kurama looked at him, suspecting him of being slightly mellow. For he couldn't think of another reason to account for the man's sudden friendliness. But before he could answer, Shukaku, who lived in St James Square (and had already sent the porter out to procure a hackney), generously offered to take both him and Obito up, and to set them down again at their lodgings.

Obito, who's patience was running on thin ice, wanted to snap the man's head with his cane. 'Very much obliged to you,' he responded, a shade of annoyance showing on his face. 'Think I'll walk, however. Devilishly stuffy in the club: need a breath of air!'

More like need to strangle you, he thought with a flash of crimson in his eyes, how many more evading will it take for me to talk to the bloody Viscount!? He met the Viscount's alert, speculative gaze, and said curtly: 'Got something to tell you!'

'Have you, though?' said Kurama, considerably intrigued. 'I'll go along with you, then!'

Obito could have shed a poetic tear at his words, en fin!

They left the club together, setting out on the cobbled streets. Obito breathed deeply, happy at getting opportunity to set his idea to action.

Almost immediately, they were overtaken by a gregarious gentleman, who fell in step with them and whose mood was chatty. 'Since my destination is in King Street, and I need to walk off some some of the liquid, I'll walk with you.'

Obito, ready to crack a skull, opened his mouth to politely send him off, but was beat to mark by Kurama; who cheerfully accepted his company. Mr Tobi foresaw that it would be difficult to shake the man off. Very nearly cried out with frustration. He watched with poison in his eyes as Kurama and his acquaintance (Mr Wittering) jovially begun a discussion.

It would be a hard task to avoid the necessity of including Mr Wittering in his invitation to Kurama, but he was determined to do it. No matter how much it went against the grain with him to appear inhospitable. He managed to perform this feat at the cost of standing patiently, while the Viscount and Mr Wittering maintained for twenty minutes an argument which had been started before the party had crossed over to the other side of Piccadilly. The argument was pursued with a considerable animation, and it afforded Obito with a novel view of the Viscount.

The victory of Bonaporte at Lützen over General Wittgenstein, commanding the combined forces of Russia and Prussia, had not long been known in London, and was still being much discussed. Mr Wittering, shaking his head over the disaster, expressed the opinion that there was no doing anything against Boney, and there would never be. Since this pessimism was shared by many (such remarks having been heard for years past at any social gathering), Obito did not think it worth while to reply. But the with the Viscount it was otherwise. He was ready to agree that none of the foreign generals could have the smallest hope of defeating Boney.

'Wait and see how quickly Wellington would knock him into flinders,' Kurama recommended Mr Wittering.

'One victory or two in Spain makes no odds,' Mr Wittering said disparagingly.

'I'm ready to bet a monkey that the English army would be over the Pyrenees before the year is out,' the Viscount instantly offered.

Obito lifted one brow at that, and watched with impatient fascination as the argument rapidly took more heat. Mr Wittering was no supporter of the Wellesleys and the words he spoke next nearly made Obito slap his palm to his face; he was unwise to talk such in front of the Viscount (who was retardedly gaining Obito's valued respect).

'I declare that Wellington's victories are all exaggerations,' he said, unwisely enough.

Within a very few minutes Mr Wittering was not only being dragged relentlessly through the previous year's campaigns, but was being given a lesson in strategy into the bargain. To Mr Tobi's surprise, Kurama, whom he had always supposed to be perfectly feather-headed, not only appeared to be passionately interested in the subject, but very obviously had an astonishing talent for it. Mr Wittering, on the retreat (more than partly désaxé from the Viscount's thoroughness and genius), acknowledged that Wellington was a good defensive general.

He could have left it there, Kurama would have let him leave (quite ready to rid himself of the slow gentleman) with that; and Obito was just brimming with impatience.

'He is too cautious,' Wittering added. 'And has no brilliance in attack.'

The Viscount's face took shades of incredule, looking about ready to grab the man by his shoulders and shake them and Obito could relate; only, he was ready to strangle the man.

'No brilliance in attack?' demanded the Viscount. 'After Salamanca ?'

'Well, I don't know about Salamanca,' said Mr Wittering unguardedly. 'All I say is-'

But the Viscount cut him short. Obito, standing with impatience while armies were conjured and manoeuvred about him (and the Viscount drew invisible lines on the flagway with the point of his cane), reflected that it would henceforward be impossible for Mr Wittering to say (even if he had been fibbing about not knowing about it) that he didn't know Salamanca. Because when Kurama, passing from general to the particular, spoke of Le Marchant's charge, he did it with so much enthusiasm that Obito was moved enough to say that he seemed to know it as though he had taken part in it.

'By jove, don't I wish I had!' Kurama said impulsively.

'Well,' said Mr Wittering, preparing to take his leave (not wanting to be exposed any longer to this side of the Viscount), 'what you ought to do, Kurama, is to join! You go and tell old Hook-nose what you want him to do!'

Hence, he (finally) left, muttering to himself: 'I shouldn't wonder at it if he got to be a general! One might think he studied at an academy! He's gonna have Hook-nose following his stratege in no time! There's no saying but what it might make him break up from cantonments before the summer's over!'

With that Parthian shot he left the Viscount to explain to Mr Tobi that the lack of news from Wellington's headquarters undoubtedly presaged some brilliant move, probably in an unexpected direction.

Obito did not pursue the matter. They presently reached his place and he ushered his guest into the comfortable parlour he on the entrance floor of the house, showed him to a chair and produced from a large sideboard a bottle of French cognac. 'Eye-water?' he inquired. 'Mix you a Fuller's Earth, if you like it better; or I've got a pretty tolerable madeira here.'

'I'll have a drop of eye-water,' the Viscount said. He watched (a stalling) Obito pour some cognac into two thick, heavy glasses, and remarked with engaging frankness: 'I'd be damned if I knew what you want with me. Thought at first you must be a bit on the go, but you don't seem to be,' he said.

Mr Tobi handed him one of the glasses. 'Got something to tell you,' he replied briefly.

'You haven't had a tip for the Chester races, have you?' asked Kurama hopefully.

'No: nothing like that.' Obito took a fortifying sip from his glass, now that he finally had the Viscount all to himself, he couldn't help stalling. 'Awkward sort of business. Been teasing me all day, and night.'

That surprised the Viscount. 'It sounds to me like a dashed havey-cavey business!' said Kurama eyeing him in astonishment.

'No, it ain't exactly that, though I don't mind telling you I'd lief not break it to you,' said Mr Tobi, who was finding his self-imposed task getting more and more difficult by the second.

His eyes widened a split second before his mouth opened. 'Good God, you ain't going to tell me you've been set on to tell me Father's slipped his wind?' exclaimed Kurama, sitting up with a jerk.

'No, of course I haven't!' said Obito, irritated. 'Ain't likely to be the man to break that sort of news to you.'

'No, but you ain't the man to invite me at half-past four in the morning either!' retorted Kurama. 'It's no use bamming me you've got a sudden fancy for my company, for I know dashed well you haven't.'

Obito was quite surprised. 'Never said anything of the sort. No objection to your company, mind, but it wasn't that I wanted. The thing is, it's a deuced delicate matter!'

'Well, I can't guess what the devil it can be, but there's no need to skirt around it!' he said encouragingly. 'In fact, I'd lief you cut line.' Viscount Namikaze leaned forward: 'I can stand a knock or two!'

At the impatient face gazing steadily at him, Obito nearly gulped, had he known it would be this difficult, he wouldn't have put the plan into motion. Mr Tobi tossed off the rest of the brandy in his glass, setting down the glass with finale. Here goes.

'Concerns your sister.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

The Viscount stared at him. 'Concerns my sister?' he repeated. 'What the devil-?'

'Didn't think you'd like it, don't like it myself. You know George Burnley?'

'WHAT? ' thundered the Viscount, setting his own glass down with such violence that a web of cracks ran up the thick, expensive ware.

Obito winced, and protested. 'No need to bellow at me!'

'No need to-' Kurama began, and Obito could have sworn that his pupils jumped into wild slits. 'What has that ginger-hackled court-card to do with my sister?' demanded the Viscount, a very dangerous light in his eyes.

'Hasn't anything to do with her,' replied Mr Tobi, pushing away his fear and dismissing it as surprise. 'What's more, though I don't say he isn't ginger-hackled, he ain't a court- card. Friend of mine. Dashed if I know why you're in a miff just because you're asked if you're acquainted with him!'

'You said it concerned my sister, you damned Uchiha!'

'Didn't say anything of the kind. At least, not about poor George.'

'Well, what has Burnley to do with it?' asked the Viscount, mollified but impatient.

'Gave him a look-in this morning. He lives in Clarges Street,' his eyes beginning to find his snuff-box interesting.

'Yah, yah, I know he does. If that's what you wanted-'

'Got a house opposite Jew King's,' said Obito, contemplating his elegant snuff-box with rapt attention.

He was met with a momentary crushing silence. 'Go on!' said Kurama grimly.

Mr Tobi glanced up at him. 'Well, that's it.' he said apologetically. 'Saw Lady Uchiha. Recognized her bonnet. Heavily veiled - no need to fear George knew her!' he assured, adding with a mumble. 'Though there were rumours about me already in circulation by evening.'

'Are you saying she went into Jew King's place?'

'No. Meant to, but I stopped her.'

'I'm much obliged to you,' he obliged gratefully, he then stood up and tossed his golden head. 'Bird-witted little folle!' He growled savagely.

'Don't have to be obliged to me: got great regard for her! Besides, made up my mind the best thing to do was to tell you, Kurama.'

'Much obliged to you!' he said once more. The Viscount nodded, and straightened to his full, towering height. His eyes bleeding a deep crimson with momentary anger (and after effects of alarm), in the warm lighting of Obito's cozy place.

'I'll give her pepper for this...'

With a blink, his eyes were a startling blue once anew.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Not too far away, in the Main House, a slumbering Naruto dreadfully shivered; that, had her Miss Sutton seen it, she would have had a list of remedies ready for her ladyship.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/


	9. Sasuke!

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

The Viscount turned to pick his great-coat. Mr Tobi watched him shrug himself into it. Obito was strongly tempted to let him go, but he felt that it behoved him to make an attempt.

'Been thinking about it all day,' he said. 'Seems to me Uchiha ought to know of it.'

'Well he ain't going to,' replied Kurama shortly.

'Wouldn't do if he were to get wind of it,' insisted Mr Tobi. 'Wouldn't like it, if he found her ladyship has been hoaxing him.'

'Now, don't you start fretting and fuming!' begged Kurama. 'I told my kit I'd settle it, and so, I will!'

Obito raised a brow. 'No business of mine, but may I ask how?' he asked.

'By hedge or by stile,' replied the Viscount flippantly.

'It won't fadge. You're all to pieces yourself. Daresay you're thinking of a run of luck, but it ain't when one's run of legs that one gets the luck. Ever noticed that it's pretty near always the best-breeched coves who win?' Obito said, trying to convince his junior. He then took a deep breath and finally said: 'Seems to me there's only one way you can help Lady Uchiha.'

Kurama looked at him with a slight frown creasing his brow. 'Well, what is it?'

Obito took a snuff with deliberation. 'Best way out of the fix is for her to tell Uchiha the whole. Tried to tell her about it. But she seemed to be in the deuce of a quake. No use telling her not the slightest need. Got the notion fixed in her head. I can't tell him. . . The thing is for you to do it.'

'I tell Uchiha my sister's swallowed a spider, and is trying to break shins with Jew King?' gasped the Viscount. His expression was leaking incrédule. 'I thought you must be trifle disguised when you asked me to come home with you, but I can see now that you're either ape-drunk, or touched in the upper works!'

'No, I ain't,' replied Obiti stolidly. 'I know it's a dashed difficult thing to do: in fact, it needs a devilishly good bottom, but they say you've got that.

'Bottom! A damned whiddling disposition is all I'd need, and I'll have you know something I've not got!' Kurama shot at him. 'Cry rope on my own sister? By God, if I hadn't been drinking your brandy, dammned if I wouldn't tip you a settler, Tobi!'

Obito was thrown into disorder. It was not that he particularly feared the Viscount's fists, both of which were suggestively clenched; but that, in face of that fiery young man's quick wrath, the horrid suspicion assailed him that he had been doing him an injustice. This was a breach of ton the very thought of it made him turn pale. He hastened to make amends. 'Beg you won't give the brandy a thought!' he said. 'Not that I wish to sport a painted peeper, but I shouldn't like you to feel yourself at a disadvantage. . What I mean is, it's not partial to, but I can mill my way out of a row.'

Kurama's brow snapped together, him feel to be at a disadvantage? 'I should like to know what the devil you mean by thinking I'm the sort of rum touch who-'

'Spoke under misapprehension!' said Obito, eyeing the cane clenched rather skillfully in his left fist. 'Took a notion into my head! Stupid thing to do!'

'What notion?' demanded the Viscount, considerably pacified.

Obito, much embarrassed, coughed, his eyes darting away and the briefest of colour on his pallid cheeks.

'What notion?' reapeated Kurama, with a good deal of emphasis, his eyes shining with restlessness.

He said: 'Couldn't think why Lady Uchiha should be afraid to tell my cousin she was in debt. I know Sasuke well, you know. Practically raised him.. nearly boys with his young uncle..'

The Viscount made a sound frighteningly similar to an animal's growl, making a shiver run down his spine. Obito snapped from his drifting rant and said straightforwardedly: 'Ready to swear he'd give her anything she wanted. She might be in a tweak if she took to gaming; but, I don't think so, chipper can barely tell one card from another..'

'Stop rambling like a babbling babe! and get on with it, Uchiha!'

'It occurred to me that it was something Uchiha wouldn't allow.' He once more studied his snuffbox with interest. 'Probably even forbidden it. Mind you, very understandable thing for her to do!'

Kurama's eyes cooled to a wrathful shade; he was comprehending the meaning behind the Uchiha's skirting and masked words, and he didn't like it.

'Persuaded Sasuke would think it so, too. Natural affection,' he said, mumbling something about rivalry after his speech.

'Are you saying you thought she was under the hatches because shed lent her blunt to me?' demanded to tall Viscount, his voice taking a calm drift.

'Only thing I could hit on!' pleaded Obito. 'See I was mistaken, of course.'

Kurama inhaled, just about to tell him in angry character that so far from being responsible for Naru's difficulties he had nothing whatsoever to do with them, he stopped. Suddenly remembering his own obligation to her, his choler disappearing with a blink. It was true that this hadn't put her in debt, at the time: but it had made it impossible for her to pay, now, for a Chantilly lace court dress.

For a moment he felt abominably ill-used.

She had assured him that she was flush in the pocket: it was rather too bad for her to run into a debt, instead of exercising a little economy.

He settled for eyeing Mr Tobi smoulderingly, the gentleman trying his best not to shrink away. Kurama's crushing glare intensified at the lack of reaction, this time prompting Obito to behold the snuffbox's designs. He had never liked the fellow above half (like every other damned Uchiha), and to be unable to refute his ignoble suspicions made him seethe with rage.

Literally seething.

He wanted more than anything to plant him a facer (and paint his peeper a deep blue for being an annoying bloke), but since that also, under the circumstances, was impossible without being discourteous. Waiting for Tobi to view him once more Kurama had to content himself with saying in a voice of ice: 'Accept my thanks for your kind offices! And rest assured that you have no need to tease yourself further in the matter! I wish you a goodnight!'

With these dignified words he picked up his hat and straightened a fold in his cloak, bowed formally to his host, and departed, his menacing figure disappearing into the filmy fore-dawn mist on the cobbled London Streets.

Obito closed the door and sagged onto the wooden object, pulling his handkerchief to mop his brow, which was covered with an unhealthy amount of perspiration, he wondered what the outcome of this affair. Convinced of Kurama's innocence, he was still profoundly sceptical of his ability to rescue his sister from the River Tick.

Gathering the glassware, he noticed that the back of his collar and shirt was damp... he hadn't even noticed. To think that the boy had made him sweat with cold fear, maybe the tales surrounding the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki weren't merely an admirer's romance.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Not very many hours later Naru was surprised qnd gratified to receive a visit from her brother. She had woken up hoping he would call that day, but hadn't been expecting him to stride in right after her breakfast-tray was taken away from her quarters. Her brother wasn't too fond of matutinal activities, preferring to laze around until the sun was well up and shining, so she was expecting one around or after noon. Naru, slightly embarrassed at her uncombed hair and messy eyebrows offered her eerily-calm brother breakfast. He declined her offer and said all he wanted was a moment word with her.

Since he had most purposefully strode in, Naru had thought that he had hit upon a solution to her matter; the tenor in he spoke to her did not encourage her rising hope. A look at his face told her that something had happened to put him out of humour.

Sakura, who had been enjoying breakfast with her cousin, informed him (with deplorable want of tact), that he looked to be "as cross as a cat," and all but demanded to know the reason. Kurama replied that he was not at all cross, but wished to be private with his sister. Since this could only be regarded as a heavy set-down, Sakura instantly took umbrage, and a very spirited dialogue ensued, a dialogue in which several personalities of uncomplimentary nature were exchanged. Kurama emerged victorious from the engagement, taking unhandsome advantage of his older years, and informing Sakura, with all the air of an infinitely-wise-man, that pertness was neither proper nor pleasing in chits of her age.

Unable to think of something crushing enough to respond, Sakura flounced out of the room, slamming the doors behind her.

'How could you, Kyū?' exclaimed Naru reproachfully. 'I never heard you say anything so uncivil! Talking about impropriety, you know it is quite improper for you to be scolding her! You are not of direct relation!'

'No, and I sincerely thank God for it!' he returned. 'If she don't take care she'll grow into one of those hurly-burly women there's no bearing.'

'But, Kyū, why are you so out of reason cross?'

'I'll tell you!' he said awfully. 'And don't put on any innocent airs, my girl,' he warned tossing his cane in the seat Sakura was occupying earlier and swiping his curls free from his hat.

At the troubled and confused shine Naru's eyes were taking, his eyes snapped shut for a second before his features scowled at her and a hissed growl was spat at her.

'You can't gammon me this time, Nar', or turn me up sweet by making kitten's eyes at me!' he spoke unhandsomely, his eyes landing on her. 'You've been playing an undergame, and well do you know it! What the devil did you mean by going off to Jew King after I'd told you I wouldn't have you dealing with a cents-per-cent?'

She looked a little conscience-stricken, but demanded hotly, 'Did Obito tell you that? I had not thought he could use me so shabbily!'

The Viscount was incensed with Mr Tobi, but he informed his erring sister , an a few pithy words, that she might think herself much obliged to him. He then drew a picture of the horrifying fates that overtook persons so "cork-brained" as to "walk into the clutches of usurers:" moralized in a very edifying way on the evils of improvidence; and demanded from her a solemn promise that she would never again try to visit Jew King, or any other of those "moneylending sharks."

'And if you think jauntering to ruin is something to go into whoops over,' he added wrathfully, 'let me tell you that you much mistake the matter!'

Naru answered, trying and failing to speak soberly. 'No! indeed I don't! It - it was - I c-can't help laughing when you talk like that about being improvident, and c - careless, and - and all the things that...' She noticed that her words were not softening in effect and said contritely: 'I will never do so again! Of course it would be bad should I continue borrowing, but I should have paid the money back come quarter-day, I promise you!'

'And have found yourself in the backet before the cat had time to lick her ear! Don't I know it!' returned the Viscount. Then, feeling slightly hurt and betrayed, he added, speaking with passionate feel. 'And why the devil you had to meddle, when I told you - you knew I had the business in hand!'

Naru (terribly oblivious to his sentiments) said frankly : 'Yes, but I thought it would be better if I did the thing myself. In case you did anything dreadful.'

'Oh, you did, did you? Coming it too strong, Kit!' he said his nerves irritated at the heart-clenching lack of faith his sister was displaying. 'What the deuce should I have done, pray?'

'Well, to own the truth,' she confessed, 'I was afraid you might hold someone up!'

'Afraid I might hold someone up?' gasped Kurama. 'Well upon my soul! A pretty notion you have of me, by God!'

'You held me up!' Naru pointed out.

All of Kurama's remaining sensitiveness all but evaporated, leaving behind pure incense.

'And if I hadn't recognized you you would have robbed me - you know you would!'

'If that doesn't beat all hallow!' ejaculated Kurama his irritation leaking. 'When all I meant to do was to have sold your curst jewellery for you! You're fair and far off, my girl!'

'But it was a desperate thing to do, Kyū, and it quite cut up my peace. I can't but wonder what next you may do, which puts me in high fidgets. Because-'

'Gammon!' interrupted his lordship. 'Why! when I wasn't even going to take Saku's trinkets! What's more! this is all humdudgeon! You wouldn't have cared a button for losing your jewels, had it been a real highwayman! - now, would you?'

Naru faltered, a horrible realization striking her. 'N-no, but-'

But the Viscount wasn't done: 'And you'd have been devilishly thankful not to have recognized me, if I'd handed over the dibs to you next day. And it is my belief,' he pursued relentlessly, his face conspicuous, 'that, had you perchance not recognized me, you'd have taken good care not to have asked me how I'd come by feathers!'

Wide-eyed and stricken (quite snubbed at the realization), she said: 'Oh, Kyū, I'm sadly afraid that that is true! It is the most mortifying reflection, too!'

'Stuff!' said the Viscount contemptuously. Then, his gaze softening, he spoke again in comforting drifts: 'Now, there's no need for you to sit there looking as blue as a razor, Kit! I don't mean to leave you in a lurch, I promise you.'

The brightening of her countenance encouraged him. 'I've got one or two capital notions in my head, but I can't raise the wind all in a trice, so it ain't a bit of use fretting like a fly in a tar-box, and wanting to know (every time you see me) what I've been doing!' he assured, ruffling her hair indelicately.

'Give me a week, and see if I don't have the business blocked at both ends,' he reassured, rather boastfully.

She regarded him in some apprehension. 'What notions do you have in your head, Kyū?'

'Never you mind,' he replied crushingly, squeezing her head to emphasise his words. 'A notion I've got is that: the less you know about it, the better!'

Her apprehension only grew, her mouth turning down at the corners; she said: 'I won't tease you, but I think I would rather know!'

'Of course you wish to know, but you can't expect me to pull you out from under the hatches if you turn maggotty every time I hit on a scheme,' said the Viscount retracting his hand. 'Because it is just what you would do! for you seem to me to be regularly betwattled!'

'I am very sorry!' she said humbly. 'I do try, but it is excessively hard to do so when I am in such affliction, Kyū! Every time I hear the door-knocker I think it is perhaps Lavalle, coming to demand her money from Uchiha with floating threads and sharp needles. Alarm suspends all my faculties!'

He gave a short laugh. 'Now don't be such a goosecap, Naru!' recommended the blond, putting his arm round her shoulders and giving her a slight hug. 'She won't do that. Not for a week or two, at all events. All she meant to do was frighten you into paying down the dust as soon as possible. She'll give you a week's grace at the least, and most very likely longer. When does that Uchiha come back to town?'

'On the Monday, I think. I'm not really sure, but he said that he would be away for a se'evnight.' She was silent for a moment, Kurama spotted a few shiny tears before she turned her face away: 'I quite dread his coming. That is more lowering than all the rest!'

Kurama was about to fervently tell her that if the "bastard" tried anything, she was to yell bloody murder and he would come swooping in to straighten his crooked heart, but was spared of answering when Sakura walked into the room. He muttered instead at her lack of tact, 'What in the world is possessing the chipper to not knock before intruding people's privacy?'

He seemed to forget his own lack of tact, from earlier.

Sakura was wearing her hat, and a light shawl, draped gracefully on her being; she had come to take leave of Naru. She pointedly ignored the Viscount, kissing Naru's cheek affectionately, and told her that her aunt would provide transport home. Kurama merely watched with scorn as Naru returned the gesture with a sweet smile, quite jealous at the attention the deep-pink haired lady was receiving from his sister.

'All that finery just for an aunt?' said Kurama, critically surveying her. 'I must say, that's a deuced fetching gown!'

Becoming aware of his existence, Sakura raised her brows as haughtily as she could and said in freezing accents: 'You are too kind, Sir!'

'Silly chit!' said Kurama indulgently.

Sakura's eyes flashed, Naru hastened to intervene, shooting the incorrigible tormentor she called brother a warning glare. 'You look charmingly,' she assured, edging the wrathful girl towards the door.

Sakura paused and said: 'I don't wish to distress you, Naru, but I think that your brother is the most obvious, uncivil person I ever met!'

Naru laughed. 'Yes, indeed! Thing is, if he treats you as such it is because he thinks of you as his sister, I am convinced. And you know how brothers are; you shouldn't allow him to put you in a miff!'

'I surely hope that is not the case -for I,' she had turned her visage to shoot scathing glares at the Viscount, only to meet his mocking face and a tongue that he stuck out to her. She gasped sharply and pranced out of the room.

'Kyū!'

He merely crossed his arms and huffed, his lower lip sticking out slightly. 'Silly chipper deserved it.'

'You're merely jealous!' Naru exclaimed, her eyes brimful of amusement. 'You nonsensical creature!'

She bestowed a crushing hug to the reluctant Viscount and pressed an effectionate kiss to his smooth chin. 'There, don't take me in aversion as well!'

'Whatever, Goodbye. I'm out'o here.'

He's so childlike, Naru thought, fondly.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Naru spent an unexceptional if rather dull day, and soon began to feel sorry she had refused the invitation to practise French country-dances at a select morning-ball. In general, there never seemed to be enough time into which to fit her various engagements, for once the season was in full swing every sort of amusement offered; from Venetian breakfasts to Grand Balloon Ascensions. Any free time was spent sitting for her portrait to Mr Lawrence. Uchiha had commissioned this full-length likeness of Naru and it was going to cost him not a penny less than four hundred guineas.

Naru sighed: she was bored, after Kurama's scolding that early morning and paying a visit to his namesake there was nothing left to do. Her eyes set on the trees outdoors and suddenly a notion grasped her mind; Sasuke had left her in charge of fashioning their ballroom for the fête taking place soon. It should be great if Sasuke came back (in a two days' time) to find that she had already begun the planning.

Awesome actually.

Naru clapped her hands and jumped to her feet, it may be that Sasuke's wrath would be somewhat soothed. Because once Naru remembered that he was to be back in a few days' time, she cringed pitifully and stuck out her lower lip. Before clenching her fist and determinedly preparing for a drive to Chelsea, to visit the nursery garden she had glimpsed on one of her previous pursuits.

So off Naru went to Chelsea. No sooner did Mr Tubbs (the owner of the establishment), greeting her ladyship with a baffled and flattered deference, grasp the purpose of her visit. He immediately became an enthusiastic supporter of it, summoning up his chief minions, and rapidly devising several alternative plans for the tasteful decoration of her ballroom. All his plans differed in many respects, but in one way they were all alike: they were extremely costly. But since Sasuke had said she could do anything she chose (provided she didn't drape their ballroom with "pink calico") this consideration was of no moment. Naru was only thinking of a way to please the Earl; surely a dèsaxante effect was what she feverishly wished for.

She was soon deep in another world as she discussed her plans with the little man, choosing flowers and ferns (which were brought to her view by harried minio- ...I meant employees), and contemplating the rival merits of garlands, hanging-baskets, and a trelliswork set against the walls and covered with verdure. All in all, Naruto spent an agreeable hour or two planning the faerie-land she wished to turn their ballroom to; it lent her a great distraction to her worries. She parted from Mr Tubbs on the most cordial terms, that excellent horticulturist asking her to allow him the honour of accepting a bouquet composed of all the choice blooms she had particularly admired during the tour of his extensive gardens.

Naru pleasantly surprised gracefully accepted it, and it took all she had in her to not gape unbecomingly when two of his employees hauled the package out of the establishment; it was so large a bouquet that it had to be laid on the carpeted floor of the barouche. There was barely enough space for Naru to seat herself, but she merely warmly thanked him for it and delicately sat herself in a corner with flowers softly preased up to her. This had prompted a fierce glare from James, her coachman, to the short businessman, who had asked her ladyship to allow him to get her a more comfortable carriage. Naru declined saying she did not mind and was grateful for such a belle bouquet of flowers.

Mr Tubbs did not grudge a single blossom in it (no matter the value): fot it was not every day (or year, really) of the week that he received so magnificent an order as their new Lady Uchiha had given him. He assured her that he would be at her House imminently with a 'couple proffesionally-trained helping hands' to help her achieve a result that would hold her guests spellbound with admiration. No sooner had her barouche driven away than he took his fore-minion apart from the others and exhorted him to put forth his best endeavours.

'For mark my words, Andy,' he said earnestly, 'if this does not set a fashion! I shouldn't wonder at it if we were soon turning orders away!'

Naruto was rather hopeful, too, that she might be starting a new mode. There had been a number of parties at Uchiha House since her marriage, but this would be her first grand soirée she would hold; and she wanted people to say something more of it than that it had been a "dreadful squeeze."

They reached her place soon and after asking her footmen to haul the bouquet to the drawing-room, put off her hat and gloves and began gathering several bowls and vases so she could arrange the huge forest of flowers into several smaller pieces. She was picking several flowers with a barely-concealed smile when a deep, familiar, and heart-racing voice said from behind her:

'Charming!'

It was fortunate that she wasn't holding a vase or bowl, for she would have dropped it along with the flowers gathered in her arms, as so convulsive was the start she gave. She gasped sharply, and whirled around, a heightened colour ahold of her features, to find herself gazing into very familiar grey eyes.

Uchiha had come quietly into the room, and was standing by the door, quizzically regarding her. He had plainly arrived that instant, for though he had shed his driving-coat, he was still wearing a country habit of frock-coat, buckskins, and top-boots. His pale cheeks stained a deeper shade from the sun.

The shock of hearing his voice when she believed him to be a hundred miles away was severe, and her first sensation was of consternation. Naru had instantly recovered, but the young Earl had already seen the fright which had brightened her eyes. The quizzical look faded, replaced by a searching inquiry. She exclaimed, answering his unspoken question, a little faintly: 'Uchiha! Oh, how much you startled me.'

'I appear, rather, to have dismayed you,' he said, making no movement to approach her. His cold grey eyes, usually so warm, were narrowed, hard and freezing, watching her face without relent.

'No, no! How could you say so?' she protested, with a nervous laugh, and reddening cheeks. 'I am so glad - I did not expect to see you until Monday, and hearing you speak suddenly - made me jump!'

'I beg your pardon,' he replied unsmilingly. 'I should, of course, have warned you of my arrival. You must try to forgive my want of tact.'

'Sasuke, how absurd!' she said, holding out her hand.

He strolled forward, and took it, bowing formally, and just touching it with his lips. He released immediately, saying: 'Yes, in the manner of the farce we saw at Covent Garden, and thought so stupid. I shall stop short of searching behind the curtains and under the furniture for the hidden lover.'

This chilly salute he had bestowed on her hand had both alarmed and distressed her, but his speech fell so widely of the mark that she laughed, especially when she heard him mutter Obito and a cuss. 'In the expectation of finding your cousin Obito? It is a most improper notion,' Naru owned.

Then the image of a pinpoint proper Mr Tobi crouching behind a couch boggled her mind. She giggled again, 'But how very funny it would be to discover him in such a situation!'

He smiled slightly, some suspicion leaving his eyes. He still kept them on her face, and she found it quite hard to meet his grey orbs. 'What is it, Naru?' he asked, after a moment.

'But indeed it is nothing! I - I don't quite understand you! Are you offended with me for having jumped so? But that was quite your own fault, you know!'

Sasuke did not answer, for a moment long enough to prompt Naru to meet his gaze, and when he did at last answer he spoke in a colourless voice. 'As you say.'

He strode past her and stopped infront of the monstrosity of a bouquet sitting innocently on the flooring, his back to her. 'Which of your many admirers bestowed this handsome bouquet on you?' he asked, stooping to gather the flowers on the floor. 'You were arranging it delightfully.'

Naru was surprised at the tone in which he spoke, her heart beating painful liquid through her chest, and what was worse was she knew she deserved all the detached frigidity his lordship was displaying.

'None of them! At least, I don't flatter myself to believe he admires me precisely!' she replied, thankful for the change of subject. 'I had it from Tubbs, the nursery-man! I went there today, to order flowers, for our dress-ball, and at parting he entreated me to accept this most enormous bouquet. Can you imagine?'

'Did he indeed?' he spoke in placid accents, adding thoughtfully. 'Then it is safe to assume that you've lodged a very handsome order with him.'

Naru immediately felt slightly anxious; maybe she overdid the whole carte-blanche offer. 'Well, yes,' she admitted. 'But it will be the prettiest ball of the season, and - and you did tell me I might spend as much as I wished on it.'

He turned back to face her, his mood lifting by the slightest, after stuffing the flowers back with the others (lacking any knowledge on how to arrange it). 'Certainly. I wasn't criticizing you, my love.'

She felt compelled to justify herself, for in spite of his assurance; there was an alarming lack of cordiality in his voice. 'It is the very first ball we are holding - the first grand ball, I mean, since I came here,' she said apologetically. 'I do not wish to hear people talking ill about the Uchiha gatherings any longer.'

She brightened when his eyes softened.

He seemed to be reassured of something, for his eyes warmed and he stepped closer to her. 'My dear Naru, you have no need to excuse yourself! By all means let it be of the first stare..' he gazed dreamily away with light-hearted mock; as though picturing the ball. 'There will be my whole family, people will be pleasantly mingling, I shall have the first five dances, of course, Kurama wouldn't be invited-'

'Sasuke!' Naru squealed, poking his arm angrily, a bubble of laughter betraying her sentiments.

Mischief shone in his eyes. 'Shall we serve our guests pink champagne?'

'Are you joking me?' she asked cautiously. 'It sounds excessively elegant, but I think I have never heard of it before.'

'Oh, no, I'm not joking you! I assure you it will lend a great cachet to the party.'

'More than pink calico?' she ventured, a gleam of fun in the glance she cast him.

That drew a laugh from him. 'Yes - or even pink silk! Where is Sakura, by the by?'

'She had gone to visit her Aunt Thorne. She will be back directly, I daresay.' She glimpsed the thoughtful frown in his eyesand added: 'You don't like that, but indeed, Sasuke, it's not right to encourage neglect.'

'True.. Tell me, Naru, what in heaven's name is this extraordinary story I have been hearing about Kurama's holding you up on the road to Chiswick the night of the masquerade?'

'Oh, good God, people know nothing of that surely?' she exclaimed, rather aghast.

'No, I had it from your coachman. According to him, your carriage was stopped by Kurama and two companions, all of them disguised as highwaymen. It seems quite incredible, even in Kurama, but I can hardly suppose that Jeffrey and James would entertain me with a Canterbury story. Do you mind explained the matter to me?'

Naruto had forgotten that the servants would be very likely to tell him of Kurama's strange exploit, and for an ignoble moment wished she had had the forethought to have told them to not peep a word. Then, instantly ashamed of her thoughts, she said, her colour heightening: 'Oh, it was one of Kyū's on-the-whim hoaxes, and a great deal too bad of him! I must own that I hoped you wouldn't find out about it.'

'That, Naru, is patent!' he said.

'Yes - I mean, I knew you would feel vexed! There was no harm in it - it all arose out of a w-wager a - a stupid wager - but of course it was most improper thing to do, and so I told him.'

Sasuke's eyes froze to flint. 'All arose out of a wager!' he repeated incredulously. His teeth clashed and gritted together for a second. 'With which of his associates did Kurama see fit to make you the subject of a wager?'

'N-not with any of them!' she stammered, fright steeling her feet in place the look on his making her already racing heart begin beating a scar into her ribcage.

His eyes could have scalded a cold surface, his brow trying not to break its calm façade and a searching look that flashed with something foreign.

'Then what the devil do you mean?' he demanded.

Naru mentally gulped; what to do? oh, Kyū, what am I to say?

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Next Chapter: Sasuke's and Naruto's dialogue! Naru meets the rest of the Uchihas once more! And! Clandestine Meetings!? More Sasu and Naru meetings!

I'm really sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I shall be uploading next chapter tomorrow (Sunday), I'm going back to typing, now! I just wanted to upload something today. And a bit cliffy till I'm done typing tje rest! I'm sorry encore, mais! I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow promis, juré craché.


	10. Locked in My Bosom

**Previously**

'All arose out of a wager!' he repeated incredulously.

'What the devil do you mean?'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

'It was with me!' she said, improvising desperately. 'We - we were talking about masquerades, and I said it was nonsense to suppose that one wouldn't recognise somebody one knew well just because they wore a mask. Kyū - Kyū said that he would prove me wrong, and - and that was how it was! Only I did recognize him, so I won the wager.'

'Gratifying!' said the Earl. But his eyes hadn't lost any of its emotions. 'Did you recognize his companions?'

'No -' she saw his eyes narrowing and hastened to continue. 'I mean, it was only Shukaku!' she said imploringly. 'Oh, and Jū, of course.'

Sasuke stared at her steadily for a moment; Jū? That nickname is too familiar to the address she grants her brother, couldn't possibly mean there is someone else as close to her as that giraffe brother of hers? 'Jū? Pardon, I do not recognize...?'

Naru flushed and faltered. 'K-Kyū's groom! But he - doesn't signify, because he has always been with us since.. ever since I can remember!' she cried. 'Pray, Uchiha, don't be vexed with Kyū!'

'Vexed with him! I am very much more than vexed with him!' he said wrathfully, he saw the saddened look in Naru's eyes but his anger wasn't soothed yet. 'To be giving you such a fright for the sake of a prank goes beyond anything of which I believed him to be capable!'

But that wasn't the real reason for his wrath.

'I wasn't frightened!' she assured him. 'Only a very little, at all events!'

But he wasn't going to let his '"reason" down, it was proving to be fruitful.

'Oh?' he said grimly, recalling something Jeffrey told him. 'What, then, made you scream?'

Naru gasped slightly, her eyes sparkling with indignation. 'I did not scream! I would scorn to anything so paltry! It was Saku who screamed.'

'How chicken-hearted of her, to be sure!' he said sardonically.

'Well, that is what I thought,' she said candidly.

'Are you quite blinded by your doting fondness of Kurama?' he demanded. 'He is fortunate enough to possess a sister who can find an excuse for his every folly, his every extravagance, and for such larks as this latest exploit!'

Naruto had first shrunk away at the unmasked harshness in his voice, but then she was quick to recognize the note of jealousy in it. Her painfully pounding heart leaped (for what else could that feeling have been?!) and she thought with an erratic but healed heartbeat: oh, dear Kyū! could it be that you were surely, surely right about Sasuke!? Once again you have helped me!

'I am aware. .' Sasuke scowled. '- I have been aware for a very long while! - that he holds a place in your affections that is second to none, but take care what you are about! Encourage him to think he may turn to you in any extremity! Smile upon kick-ups unworthy of a freshman!'

Had Naru been oblivious to the jealousy he was seething, his speech would have hurt her conscious, but the knowledge of it took from his words all power of wounding. Kyū, dear, how useful you turned out to be! Naru thought unrepentantly.

'You will not smile when the high spirits you now regard with such indulgence carry him beyond the line of what even his cronies will pardon!'

Naru winced at that, ok, maybe he was carrying it too far; Kurama isn't as hare-brained as that! As much as she felt compelled to defend her brother she said: 'Indeed I didn't smile upon such a prank! It was very bad - quite unbecoming! But I can't help own that it is unjust in you, Uchiha, to say that his wildness will lead him into doing anything wicked! You dislike him very much, but that is going to far!'

'No, I don't dislike him,' he replied in a more moderate tone. 'On the contrary! I like him well enough to wish to be of real service to him.'

Sasuke paused for a breath, Kurama was now his brother; in more ways than one, apres tout. 'You think me unjust, but you may believe that I know what I am saying when I tell you that his present way of life is ruinous.'

Swift was Naru's alarm, her previous rapture vanishing, her eyes widening with misplaced understanding. 'Oh, pray, pray don't thrust him in the army!'

'I have no power to thrust him in the army. I own I have offered to buy him a commission,' he admitted, recalling something. 'And I am pretty sure that there is nothing else I might have offered that he would have liked better. If only bar in the way of Kurama accepting my offer is your father's dislike of the project.'

'No, it is not that. I shouldn't say so, but I am afraid Kyū doesn't care much for what Papa wishes. Mama had made him promise he wouldn't do it, and however ramshackle you may think him, Kyū doesn't break his promises!'

'Yes, I know,' he replied. 'He'd better find a way out of it, I daresay, for I am certain that the hazards of war might even be less perilous that those of the metropolis. I fancy she cannot know how closely Kurama is following an example she must dread.'

Naru's brow contorted with a slight of fright, surely Kurama was wild and expensive, but surely no more than that.

Before she could question Sasuke, he made a lame excuse about attending his team and left the room, mentally berating himself for letting go of his emotions.

Naru was left in a whirl, never, ever had Sasuke spoken so coldly towards her! It may be that he loved her, but is was plainly visible that his sentiments were diminishing before she even had a chance to bask in them. Naru gritted her teeth, tears blurring her view, and she couldn't blame another but herself; why, oh, why had she purchased that curst court dress? Naru blinked rapidly and picked a cayenne-coloured flower with long, fluffy petals that shone with something she couldn't have known, her thoughts were rushing to the exquisite Lady Orsett. Naru couldn't afford to not clear her problems, she shouldn't, either.

Kyūbi, I am going to put every ounce of my faith in you... please don't give up on my case.

'Hallo, little sister.'

Naru's head jerked up and to the side, her eyes widening briefly at who she saw; then a wide smile broke out on her face like a clap of thunder, contorting her birthmarks and rounding her face. It was Itachi; the most friendly and kind of the Uchihas, she had taken an instant liking to him when they had met.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

With her Ladyship Sakura Haruno

Hours Earlier

Sakura left the honey-faced siblings with a barely-concealed smile of excitement, oh if only they knew.

Yes, if Naru knew, she would not have let her take leave; for, in fact, so far from wishing her neice to visit her this morning Mrs Thorne had not even the smallest of notions that she was to receive this treat. Mrs Thorne had gone out with Fanny her daughter on a tour of the silk warehouses, preparation for a wedding took time, she believed.

It was Miss Selina Thorne who awaited Sakura, not her aunt.

Once the pleasantly plump girl glimpsed tge carriage draw up outside of their house, she gasped and went running down from the drawing-room to greet Sakura. Her greetings were done with every manifestation of surprise and delight, that the baffled servants could only stare with fondness at the open display of affection.

However, as Selina kissed her cousin's cheek, she whispered (in a very dramatic way): 'Have no fear! All is safe!'

She drew her cousin up to the front steps, saying with loud fervour: 'How glad I am I didn't go with Mama and Fanny! Come upstairs, love: I have a hundred things to tell you!'

Selina was a fine-looking girl, a year younger than Sakura, good-natured and quite plump. As the pair walked up the stairs, she appeared to look a little clumsy besides her exquisite cousin; but she didn't resent anything about it. Selina was your average sweet girl with an over-buxom character, she only had one problem; she had so romantic a disposition.

This led her to think real life to be wretchedly flat, and left her to fancy that she would find herself more at home in one of Victoria Holt's famous novels.

She thrived for drama.

Having succeeded in sweeping Sakura up to the drawing-room, she shut the door and said (lowering her voice conspiratorially); 'My sweetest life, such a morning as I have had! Our carefully plotted scheme was nearly blown to smithereens when Mama demanded me to go with them to search for silk!'

'How did you get off?'

'I said I had a head-ache, but they began dawdling I nearly thought they wouldn't be gone by the moments you arrived,' she said, eyes shining. 'Oh, how delightfully wonderful you look! Mr Lee Maito will be in rapture!'

'If he doesn't fail!' Sakura said. 'I begged him particularly to meet me here today. But he might be detained at the Foreign Office, abd thus be unable to make it.'

But Miss Thorne was strongly of the opinion that the violence of Mr Lee's feelings would outweigh everything else. Why, she even declared that even if it began pouring rain and his boss ordered him to stay at risk of losing his job; Lee would thrust his cane in his face amd come rushing to her side!

After declaring this, she drew Sakura dramatically to the window, to watch for his arrival. She was planning on getting to him before he could knock (thus alerting the servants of his presence) and bringing him secretly up here.

'For,' she said pausing. 'Extremely fatal, shalt it be should Mama ever was informed of the gentleman's presence here.'

She was painting a picture where Mrs Thorne was the parent who forbid the two lovestruck lovers to ever glimpse one another ever again, and Earl Uchiha the evil, wealthy and cold-hearted cousin who wished to keep Sakura for himself.

'Oh,' she sighed, placing a hand upon her brow. 'Only yesterday Mama was calling your couple a shockingly bad match, and wondering that Mr Lee should be so encroaching. I kept my head lowered and my fancies locked in my bosom.. oh, how I felt upon hearing such words from one whom I believed held sensibility!'

She turned and grasped Sakura's hands. 'Oh my dearest Sakura, I vowed to myself at that very moment that if any exertion on my part could save you from the misery of being sacrificed to pride and consequence, it shalt not be lacking!'

Sakura thanked her, quite surprised at her cousin's manner. She was only hoping Lee made it to her.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Fast Forward

Naru at the Uchiha House

His long, dark hair was gathered back in a neat tie, several short strands flying free and falling to frame his face. A cloak with red clouds draped round his shoulders, and the famous grey Uchiha eyes. A soft smile was on his face.

Naru curtseyed and said, extending her hand. 'Itachi, welcome back.'

'You haven't forgotten me?' He bowed over her hand before straightening and continuing. 'We only met on the day of your wedding, which was, unfortunately, set on the day before we left.'

'I couldn't have done anything so morbid as to forget my elder brother,' she said.

'I wonder where all these wonderful specimens of verdure come from,' he said, his eyes on the bouquet.

Naru, finding his light-hearted speech amusing, handed him the flower she was holding and said. 'From Tubbs Nursery Gardens.'

'I must own, I admire the fact that someone is capable of breeding foreign flowers in our environment,' he said, examining the plant.

'Would you mind if I asked a question?' Naru asked.

He lifted his head. 'No, of course not, anything for my little sister.'

'Are you perchance a scientist?' she asked cautiously, her eyes on his cloak. She had recalled something Jiraiya had once said.

'I am several things,' he began. 'A scientist is one of them, did young Kurama inform you of this?'

'No, I recognized the cloak..' she tilted her head, her voice taking on a sad drift. 'Someone once told me about the group of scientists calling themselves Akatsuki.'

Itachi's eyes nearly narrowed; the Akatsuki were more than just a group of scientists, only a select few knew that they were even a group, how much did young Naru know? 'May you do me the honour of knowing this someone's name? They sound wonderful.'

Naru turned to once more beginning her task of arranging smaller bouquets. 'Oh, it was Jiraiya, my godfather, of sorts.'

Itachi blinked slowly, it was all he could do to not gape at this knowledge. Jiraiya? The Jiraiya? Orochimaru's friend? The Jiraiya? His new sibling was proving to be more intriguing than he thought. 'Jiraiya? A tall man with long white hair?'

'Yes, are you acquainted with him?'

'Sadly not,' he replied.

Naruto tried setting a bowl on the pie-crust table. 'I haven't seen him since I was fifteen.. he just disappeared.'

Itachi couldn't tell her that he was a spy master, and disappearing was something he was supposed to be marvelous at doing, he settled for saying: 'Pity. Your stay here has been comfortable, I suppose?'

'Couldn't have been better,' said Naru. Then, turning around, she said; 'May I ask a favour of you, Itachi?'

Itachi was only happy to oblige, even though he had just come back from a voyage, he was planning to ask her one, too, aftrer all.

'Once you have gotten a rest, of course, and eaten,' she paused. 'I am in need of an escort this afternoon.'

Itachi smirked, 'Why not ask Sasuke?'

Naru flushed and stammered. 'Oh, I - I had not thought about it.' She saw his unrelenting stare and promptly abandoned her task and legged it (elegantly, of course) as normally as she could, saying. 'I am going to do so, right now.'

Itachi waited for her to leave the room before clenching his cane at his accomplishment and smirking with pure smugness. 'Mission Sasuke et Naru begin.'

He turned to the flowers his smile disappearing.

'Maybe I should have waited for her to finish the flower bouquets? No, Sasuke needed that,' he said. Then a sigh escaped his being. 'Good God, why these two?'

He left the book-room, intent on spying on his siblings' interaction.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Naru was relieved to have escaped Itachi, she was sure he just as unbelievably tormenting as all elder brothers, and he looked to have been about to begin. She could hold her own, of course, but when it came to such a touchy subject, it would only serve to agitate her more. Here she had been happy for a slight distraction.

She clattered down the back steps of the House, planning to go call on Kurama Jr, and stopped just at the bottom of the staircase. Sasuke was coming up the neat path, a slightly irritated tilt to his eyes.

Her heart immediately began beating something similar to the foxtrot, erratically and unpredictably beating a warmth through her body, Naru nearly cried out at the frustration. Not now, she can't face him again!

'Naru,' he murmured stopping an arm's length from her. 'I just ran into the Chudleighs.'

Her mind rushed back to the masquerade, where she had spoken to them.

'Do you know, Naru, what my aunt Chudleigh means by informing me that Sakura's conduct at the masquerade you attended set everyone in a bustle?'

Naru was quite fed up with that stiff old lady, what did she know about fun anyways? 'If your aunt Chudleigh would be a little less busy we should go on very well!' cried Naru, flushing with wrath, both at her aunt and quite at Sakura, too. Her nerves were quite irrated and frayed. 'She is never happy but when she is stirring things! Pray, has she any animadversions to pass on me?'

Sasuke, considerably surprised at her passionate display, said: 'No, she exonerated you from all blame.'

'Obliging of her! I hope with all my heart you will give her a sharp set-down.' Naru couldn't comprehend where these emotions were emanating from.

'Probably shall. What, in fact, did Sakura do to bring this scold upon me?'

'Nothing at all! I mean, nothing to get hyped about! Sakura simply allowed her vivacity to carry her beyond the line of common decorum, but I think it was simply done out of curious innocence! Lady Chudleigh couldn't simply understand the mind of a young lady.'

'With a want of upbringing,' he said with a sigh. 'She didn't wear in improper gown, did she?'

'No - oh no!' she replied guiltily; she should have tried to get Sakura to wear something else, she hadn't even tried! 'Not - not improper precisely! It's simply just not the gown for a female in our age group.. but well, she won't wear it again, so pray don't mention it to her, Uchiha!'

'If it made her look like a class my aumt didn't want to particularize, she most assuredly won't wear it again!' he returned.

'Nothing like that! Lady Chudleigh knows very well that such gowns are worn by women of the first consequence. Do, pray, let the matter rest!' Naru pleaded. 'If you scold Sakura, it would do nothing but set up her back! - and it was my fault, too.'

'I'm not meaning to scold anyone, Brother is here for that now... But I own, Naru, I do wish you had set your foot down.' he said, looking displeased.

With that he sighed and walked past her, up the stairs, pulling off his gloves. Wild thoughts scattered all around his head, what did she mean by saying that improper gowns were being worn by ladies of first consequence? Not that he cared, he just wouldn't be too happy if Naru had taken to imitating them; even though she scorned doing so. Sasuke didn't stop until the doors were closed behind him, where he gritted his teeth and continued upstairs.

Itachi, shook his head from his perch at the window, where he had watched the processions, his eyes still trained on a stock-still Naru. 'That's not how they do it, foolish little brother.'

When Naru broke into a run, he raised his brow. 'Now, where are you headed to, little one?'

His curiosity overwhelming him, he shrugged his overcoat off and exited the house, intent on quietly following her and finding out where Sasuke said she disappeared to frequently. He was surprised when he found her seated on the grass a fox cub gathered in her arms, but he didn't let his surprise show and quietly watched from his perch on a tree quite a ways from her.

Putting two and two together, he figured that this was the cub Kurama had briefly mentioned in hia letter, but why did Naru keep it a secret from Sasuke? Itachi nearly groaned, these two were the worst.

'I know that you are there, show yourself, immediately!'

His head snapped up at that, Naru was standing and surveying her surroundings with gaurd. How? The young man couldn't comprehend, did she sense his presence? Other than that. ... Itachi descended and walked into her field of vision.

Itachi crossed his arms and spoke. 'I must say, little sister, I'm impressed... where did you learn to apply such a skill?'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/ /Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

A/N! Whew! Comment if you want me to add Sakura's clandestine meeting with Lee. I'm also sorry it's short, consider this chapter a sorry for not updating earlier. I just got back from church (eh!) and we had to hang around after the ceremony to meet exchange pleasantries with my parents' friends' families. Guuuhhhh I hate it, I hate forced interactions! I can't even remember their kids' names! My mom and her friends are so... (insert eyeroll) I hate it when people play matchmaker on me! Grrrrr. I'm sure she was getting payback for when I always avoid them when they call. I hate conversations, it's so awkward, why doesn't Mama understand?

Anyway, I typed half of this on my phone (on Google keep, imagine), and when I returned I couldn't figure out how to get it into to laptop, it was quite annoying copying the phrases ftom my phone. Eh, I tell you. Another reason it's so short! I was so annoyed and kept on drifting off to daydreams.

Next Chapter: Sakura revives her plan. Kurama runs into the Sicklehams. Another Sasuke and Naru clash! Naru worries for Kurama's health. And! Most importantly Sasuke's emotions begin hardening..

Lol, I need to stop with that.


	11. Rights

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Naru's eyes widened at the sight of her brother-in-law; if she thought she was going to get it for keeping a wild animal, then she was so going to get it.

Itachi, most probably guessing what was going through her head shook his head and said: 'No need to get into a fix, I am merely curious, little one.'

Kurama Jr began growling when he approached, but not for long, after a few deciding sniffs, he turned back around and started yipping nonsensically at Naru. Naruto said, after thinking at how stupidly spoilt the cub was: 'Surely you are not angered?'

'No. I'm just very much intrigued, I have never met Jiraiya, and now I meet someone he perhaps passed his legacy to.' Itachi leaned against a tree and regarded her with veiled curiosity. 'By the by, how did you know I was there?'

'Oh, that?' said Naru. 'I am sorry to disappoint, very, but I fancied someone was present because of Kurama.'

She could be telling a lie, Itachi thought. Lord Jiraiya's skills were said to be legendary. He was quite not ready to let the thought of him leaving a legacy go. But he would relent, for now, she could be telling the truth, after all. 'Ah, pity... I take it you haven't got an escort?'

'For - about that,' Naru faltered. '... no, I haven't got an escort... I do not wish to discommode Sasuke.'

'I shall escort you, in stead, then.'

'I thank you, Itachi,' she said with a short curtsey. 'I erred, earlier, I need an escort for Monday, in fact.'

'That is no great deal,' he said handsomely. 'In return, I wish to meet your sibling, the Viscount.'

'Kyū? I am not positive I can assure you that, pardon.'

'Is that so?'

Naru flushed, cussing Kurama in her thoughts, quite embarrassed with her brother. 'He is, unfortunately, not reliably or easily found.. unless I message him.'

I also need to warn him about the tale I told Sasuke considering the night of the masquerade. Naru watched idly as Itachi bowed and excused himself, an imperceptible gleam in his eyes (not that she even payed attention, her thoughts drifting glumly back to Sasuke).

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

After her very brief meeting with Itachi, Naru hastened to write a letter to her brother. It would not do for him to recount another sort if tale to Sasuke if Sasuke asked him about the Chiswick Exploit. She ended her message, his sincerely loving sister and sent it to him. Hoping he would receive it, she was about to turn back into the house when a carriage came slapping across the broad pathway.

Handed down delicately, Sakura stood on the route, regarding her cousin with a tragic smile. Naru skipped down the steps and welcomed her accordingly, pressing a worried kiss to her pale cheek.

'Naru,' she murmured with recognition.

'Oh, dear, the most mortifying thing has happened,' she said, pulling her into the house and up to her quarters.

'Knowing you, it's something positively prosy,' she said, her voice still in a murmur.

'Sasuke knows about Kurama's exploit the night of the masquerade, I - I was obliged to tell him that it was result of a wager, and - and-'

'So Sasuke has come home!' Sakura remarked, slowly pulling off her gloves, her mood lifting considerably. 'I am positively glad of it!'

'Oh, yes! He has, of course! I mean-'

But Sakura hadn't heard her. 'Because,' she pursued, with a martial light in her eye. 'My affairs have now reached a Crisis!'

Despite her worries, Naru couldn't help the alarm that arose in her. 'What in the world, love-?'

'In six weeks! Actually. In less than six weeks! Pierre sails for South America!' announced the damsel, in a voice filled with doom.

'That soon? I am so very sorry!'

'Well you need not be,' said Sakura, a thoughtful shine yo her eyes. 'I am going to get married.'

'Oh, dear,' Naru soothed. 'I don't think Uchiha shall permit so.'

'Neither he nor you,' flashed Sakura. 'Can suppose that I will permit my adored Pierre to leave England without me!'

She scurried to the door and paused. 'Unless he has a heart of stone, Sasuke cannot now refuse.'

Sasuke isn't made of unfeeling stone, Naru thought, it's simply how the main Uchihas are... But: 'I am unable to perceive how Mr Lee's imminent departure should be supposed to melt Sasuke's heart of "stone," my dear.'

Her words were ill-received, Sakura muttered a few incoherent phrases before strutting out of the rooms. As soon as she was gone, Naru's visage sunk into negativity for a brief moment before she rung for her dresser. She didn't want to go down unpresentably fir a meal, especially now that it wasn't just Sakura and she.

Miss Sutton took her time; artfully arranging her mistress' hair after having chosen a demure gown of soft blues and whites for her and dusting her rosy nose with a light peppering of powder. They conversed idly, the polite lady entertaining her dejected ladyship with news on how the artist downstairs was in a frenzy over the fact that the Earl and Viscount were back from Merion so suddenly.

'He is now legging around the kitchens, trying to get a satisfactory meal ready for the Earl Uchiha.'

Naru giggled slightly at that, her eyes brightening at the amusing image of their elegant chef running around his offices with a panicked look in his eye. Her dresser smiled warmly at her and tied a dark blue ribbon on one of the low braided pigtails, saying: 'Now, I say you look presentable, milady.'

The smile was instantaneous and unchecked. 'I thank you.'

'Pleasure was mine,' this comment was delivered with a curtsey before she exited Naru's chambers.

Naru stood, peering into the looking-glass and self-consciously frowning at her features. If one was to compare her to the elegant Lady Orsett, they would find a great many differences, Naru thought depressively. They were both young, but Lady Orsett was Sasuke's age, her foe only a couple years older. Naru looked at her long hair hanging in two heavy fastened patterns, her thoughts flitted to the dark-coloured lady's hair, which was coiffed to the latest modes; should she perhaps change her hair? But that would be fruitless if Sasuke thought her face to be prettier than mine is, a sly voice whispered in her head.

Naru was pretty sure that Lady Orsett was also more pretty-behaved than she was, by heavens, she sure didn't plant her companies' hair with objects when she was bored, nor did she ever slouch. Naru had a bad habit of doing so when something made her uncomfortable and pranking people when she bored.

Her features weren't marred by unbecoming lines, and she was quite known for her literature compositions... Naruto on the other hand couldn't compose anything to make her younger brother Tenshi proud and had three disfiguring lines on each cheek.

Naru scowled at her reflection, such futile thoughts wouldn't get her anywhere. She straightened and left for the book-room.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Sasuke's face was set in a frown when Sakura entered, but his features immediately softened when he perceived his cousin. Dry amusement dominated his thoughts when he beheld her fit (a greatly demure half-dress of French muslin and a lace fichu around her shoulders) and he said dryly: 'Doing it rather too brown, Sakura.'

Sakura's previous saintly expression melted into a mischievous one. She twinkled roguishly, and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. 'Dear Sasuke! You're back! What an agreeable surprise, to be sure!'

'Turning me up sweet, my pet?'

She giggled. 'No, no, it is the luckiest chance that you have come home, because Naru and I were in desperate need for an escort to accompany us to a play later!'

'What an abominable girl you are!' he remarked positively. 'Thinking you were really gladdened to see dear old me.'

Naru had just entered to hear him laugh at the end of his remark, her face flushing as Sakura shot her a knowing grin. She was saved from an awkward moment when a butler announced that their next meal was ready. Sakura, who was bent on charming the Earl into an acquiescent mood, drew his arm into hers and tugged him along.

Sakura bade Itachi a familiar welcome when she viewed him waiting for them before immediately turning back to Sasuke and keeping him amused with a great deal of nonsensical raillery.

Itachi, who had seated himself in the remaining free seat, at Naru's side said: 'Scheming something, that she is.'

Naru offered a mechanical smile, her spirits were opressed; and she felt as though she was on tenterhooks lest Sakura think it an opportune time to broach the subject of her marriage. As the meal drew on, Naru felt like it was interminable, even though it was shorter than usual (since their lordships were not being expected). The second course of soup, some chicken breast, poulard à la Duchesse, and the morels of the first course was a grilled breast of lamb with cucumber, prawns in a wax-basket and several cheese-cakes (which Itachi brightened imperceptibly at).

Belowstairs, this very commonplace repast had not escaped censure from the steward; and Farley (who maintained a guerrilla warfare with the Gallic ruler of the kitchens) prophecied that their lordships would send a sharp message downstairs.

The meal hadn't been ill-recieved by anyone; exept for Naru, who rejected several dishes and ate sparingly from others. Even though this was a cause of Naru's depressing lack of appetite rather than any particular distaste; Farley delivered to the kitchen wizard a message that made him fear his position as chef. Especially when the elegant butler informed him of the 'narrow looks the Earl was gazing at her ladyship with' several times.

'You cast his girl into lack of appetite over the hasty meal you slapped together, my friend.' Farley had told him solemnly. 'His lordship should be after your hide soon.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Naru was shocked when Sakura informed her that Sasuke was to escort them to the play, which they left halfway through, the Earl quite irritated at the dull drama put on stage. He had once asked her if she was feeling quite the thing, for her mood hadn't escaped his sharp eyes even at the glassy smiles she put on.

And as Naru prepared for bed that night, she expressed her fervent hope that providencemight see fit to strike her down with influenza or something worse, so that she would be obliged to keep to her room for several days' time (in which [she had no doubts] her tall brother would have saved her from this fix). She sighed, knowing that it was a cowardly thing to wish for, but when it came to Sasuke she couldn't seem to gather any of that Uzumaki courage.

There was, of course, no intervention from the part of providence, but Naru put no appearance at the breakfast-table. Since it was Sunday, breakfast was held earlier than usual so as to allow them to prepare for the Morning Service, she hadn't risen early enough for it.

Not that she minded, Naru thought to her reflection, from where she was seated before her dressing-table, dreading another meeting with Sasuke. Suddenly the door was opened with a bang, on the threshold stood Sakura, her chest heaving with pants from having run all the way to Naru's quarters.

'Naru!' she uttered explosively.

Miss Sutton, excused herself immediately, not wanting to be in the hairs of the two ladies. She had hardly left the room when the storm broke. Pacing about the room, Sakura favoured her cousin with a graphic and embittered account of what had taken place in the breakfast-parlour, in fine rage. Her recital was freely interspersed with animadversions on Sasuke and Itachi's character, cruel, callous, tyrannical, and odious were the mildest epithets she used to describe it.

Naru, gave up on calming her pretty cousin, and sat listening with half an ear, she was wondering instead if they should be in time for the Morning Service, and at how energetic her fellow lady was at this hour of the morning. Surely? Sakura couldn't have expected Sasuke to accept to anything at this time of the morning, did she?

Naru snapped out of it when Sakura's diatribe turned into a flood of tears, tears violent enough to make Naru fear tjat she was about to fly into a hysterical fit. Immediately jumping up and setting to soothing her cousin's wrought state of nerves, she had just succeeded in getting Sakura to lay down and allow her to bathe her brow with a calming mixture.

A brief knock was all that alerted Naru, when Sasuke strode in, looking like he wanted to blow something apart. At the sight of Sakura languishing with mild tears on the sofa, he stopped advancing and said in a flat voice, cuttingly: 'An affecting spectacle!'

'Oh, Sasuke, pray, hush!' begged Naru.

The stricken maiden on the sofa bounced up, and promised, in a husky voice thick with loathing , to go into a series of strong convulsions if he didn't immediately leave.

Sasuke wasn't pleased. 'By all means do so if you fancy to be well slapped!' he retorted, his eyes telling Naru that he would be considerably satisfied to carry out his threat.

'If you have not,' he pursued, his grey eyes flashing with irritation. 'Stop enacting Cheltenham tragedies, amd go to your own room!'

Naru flinched, fearing that another full-scale argument would break out, Sasuke was his worse when his mood was foul.

'Do you think,' gasped Sakura, 'that you can order me around as though I were a child?'

'Yes,' his voice was a red flag. 'And carry you there, if you don't instantly obey me!'

Sasuke turned around briefly and pulled the door open, his calm voice threatening. 'Out!'

Naru, eyeing her gasping cousin with a beating heart, and lively dread, expostulated. 'For, heaven's sake, Sasuke!'

She was fearing Sakura would relapse into hysterics. 'Do, pray, go away, and leave Sakura to me! This is my room, anyway, you have no right to order her out of it!'

She immediately regretted her words, Sakura far from her thoughts, what got into her attic!?

'You have an odd notion of my rights,' he said grimly. His next words were bitter. 'I don't question that she is more welcome in your room than I am.. but you should own that I at least have the right to be private with you!'

Naru whitened, saying quietly: 'Most certainly, and if it's the case that you wished ti speak to me, shall we go to my dressing-room?'

'Don't put yourself into so much trouble!' declared Sakura, trembling with anger. 'Never would I, not for the world, love, expose you to the sort of ill-usage I am compelled to suffer. To spare you, I will go!'

Naru was a great deal touched by her noble speech, but tjis had the opposite effect on Sasuke; wiping off hus thunderous look, the Earl burst out laughing. The disappearance of his dark mood relieved Naru, but exacerbated Sakura.

'Your manners are as disgusting as your disposition is malevolent,' Sakura informed him, before sweeping out of the room.

Sasuke shut the door, muttering: 'Little termagant! I shall be sorry for Lee, if she ever does marry him.'

'She is simply overset by th the news that he is leaving so soon,' Naru replied, excusingly, her insides dancing. 'I cannot but feel for her, and for my part-'

She stopped. 'But I don't wish to tease you any more over it.'

'Thank God for that! I've had enough for the day! At breakfast, too! Silly chit attacking even Brother!'

'I must say it is a very foolish time to have chosen,' admitted Naru.

'Very! Not that she would have found a better time to persuade me!'

At Naru's sigh, he added: 'I am aware of what you think, but I didn't come here to argue with you, Naru, over this lamentable affair, least of all.'

Naru nearly gulped, both dreading and anticipating his next words, had he found out about her bills? Or had Madame Lavalle made an appearance?

He looked at her for a breath before continuing: 'What I came for was to discuss with you what the wisest course to pursue will be, now? I consulted Brother, he and I are both considering to pack her off to Bath with Lady Honoria.'

Naru, quite disappointed, not knowing why she had been expecting him to perhaps say something else, or why she wasn't happy that it was something other than her problems. 'No, no, don't think of it! It would be dreadful to not at least let Sakura enjoy her last moments with Mr Lee before he sails for Brazil! I think that if you do she would run away, too!'

'If you know my Aunt Honoria, she would be given not the slimmest of chances to run away,' he said with a wry smile. 'Don't imagine that I wish to send her there, however. She's a tiresome little wretch, and when she starts brangling and brawling I could willingly wring her neck. But I don't wish to wear you down, because I am pursuaded that she's going to grant you the exhausting rôle of confidante.'

Naru couldn't help the slight smile that flitted on her features when she heard that; who knew Sasuke was so sweet?

'Lee's inability to support a wife must put this disaster beyond range of possibility!'

Quite reproached, she said: 'Yes, but that's not quite just, Uchiha! He may be an ineligible match for poor Sakura, but his principles are high! and his sense if propriety surpass several of high class, whatever might be his current fortune!'

'His principles and propriety may be as high as the moon, for all I care!' Sasuke replied. 'But I have no great opinion of his resolution! Sakura has him led by a ring through his nose, like a performing bear, and shall she ever choose to elope, he would go along with it!'

Naru, gaping by the slightest couldn't find the words to say, she was quite exhausted with her own matters and feelings, adding Sakura's problems was not helping by the slightest. But Naru couldn't help but feel, she knew the pains of love, after all.

'We will keep Sakura in London, then,' he said, turning to open the door. 'But don't you blame me if she drives you to distraction.'

Miss Sutton returned briefly to arrange her hair, but Naru thought that it was already too late to attend Chapel Royal. So she set out on foot for Grosvenor Chapel, which was hardly worthy of the efforts of Miss Sutton. She met a stiff Sakura on the way there, and was glad that they could be seated together.

Unfortunately the officiating cleric chose a text from the Epistle to the Philippians as his text for the sermon.

'Let nothing be done through strife or vainglory,' he pronounced sonorously, 'but in loveliness of mind let each esteem other better than themselves.'

Naru felt Sakura stiffen, and she (far from being edified) fought very hard to stifle her shocking fit of giggles; and Sakura, swelling with wrath couldn't be pursuaded (after the Service) that Sasuke had not suborned the blameless cleric into choosing a text aimed directly at her.

Other than receiving a letter from Kurama, Naruto spent a rather stupid day until Lady Cowper came calling. The pretty creature had come to rudely inquire after Sakura and Lee's affairs whilst also hinting that Naru had better take care of her marriage.

No sooner had she left that Naruto and Sakura gathered in the painting gallery to discuss her. They spent an agreeable hour abusing her, not being able to decide what her worst faults were; from her lack of manners to spreading rumours and paying visits in dresses trimmed with "positively dirty lace."

The evening was livened when Sakura provoked Sasuke on the matters of fortune, and Naru, an involuntary attendant dreaded when their fight will be over, for she knew that they would then turn to her. Their fight was reaching end, rather horribly, too.

'You wouldn't talk so if you had ever loved anyone as I love Pierre! You cannot know what it is to form a lasting passion!'

'You are mistaken,' Sasuke said, in an even tone, and turned away from her, his eyes drifting to Naru's face.

Sakura flushed vividly, angered further at his dismissal. 'I am not mistaken! You may think you have a heart, but you haven't! You don't like to be told that, but it's the truth!'

He said, over his shoulder: 'Sakura, not only are you becoming a dead bore, but you want manner as well as sense! Let me tell you that until you learn to behave with propriety, you will make the worst wife imaginable for a diplomat such as Lee!'

'Pierre,' said Sakura, her bosom heaving, 'thinks me perfect!'

'Which,' remarked Sasuke, as she stomped herself out of the room, 'gives me low opinion of hus understanding.'

Naru, fearing to be left alone with Sasuke for long, smiled shakily and stood up from her chair: 'I think I should follow her. When she is happy she is mounted so high, but she can be dashed down in a minute, and then she knocks herself up with one of her fits of crying. You know how it is, I do not wish to leave her alone.'

'I have no patience to watse on distempered chippers,' he replied, stalling Naru's escape. 'Truth is she has bee spoilt to death, and cannot endure to have her will crossed!'

Feeling compelled to answer Naru said: 'But you would not wish her to cry herself into a fever.'

'Nonsense!' he said irritably. Adding, after frowning for a few breaths. 'I don't wish her to wear your spirits down, at all events! I'm pretty certain she's going yo make us endure weeks of sulks. That's why I think we should send her off somewhere that would divert her until Lee sails. Perhaps a house in Brighton?'

Naru didn't allow her eyes to meet his half turned form.

'It might divert her a little,' she answered. After hesitating, she raised her eyes and added: 'I don't mean to vex you, Uchiha, but I think you would perfectly understand. You hope that Sakura will forget Mr Lee, but she won't. You see, she loves him!'

'But she's so young! What does she even know of the matter?'

Naruto coloured faintly, and managed to say (though not easily): 'I am - was not much old either - when you offered for me, some while back.'

She immediately cursed herself, why did she always feel compelled to defend people?

He turned to face her, his eyes landing upon her, an arrested expression in them. He did not answer her immediately, and when he did, it was with certain deliberation.

'No. You are not, are you?'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/ /Our New Lady/

CUT CRAZY SCENE (that I didn't know where yo insert, maybe coz it's too short [and I was too lazy to make it super boringly formal])

'Little Brother.'

'Hn?'

'They do say talking about it helps.'

'What are you expecting me to say?' Sasuke snapped.

'I haven't the faintest of notions,' Itachi replied, faintly amused. 'Just let it all out..'

'If you insist.. have you ever noticed how much letters she writes?'

'No, of course I don't, that it why you are supposed to tell me, little one.'

'She writes letters every single day, it would have all been fine, but!'

'But?'

'She sends them all to one person!'

Sasuke sounded quite frustrated and jealous, Itachi smirked. 'Who may that be?'

'Bloody Kurama!'

'Oh, your friend.'

'He is not my friend,' Sasuke spat.

'I thought you two had signed a treaty a couple years back, am I right?'

'What? Have you swallowed one of your own solutions?'

'No. I have not, and I remember it all clearly; you boys even had your portrait painted.'

'He's still my rival!'

Wow, Itachi thought, he positively hissed. 'Ok, go on, you were saying something about letters and young Kurama.'

'Yes. She writes so many letters to him! Sending them all off with enthusiasm!'

'I fail to see how a younger sibling messaging their elder brother should vex you, little brother.'

'She never even sent me a letter! I'm her man, I deserve those letters more than that blonde-headed Kurama.'

'I see.'

'Every day! And even if she doesn't get a reply, she's very soon staining her fingers to send him another letter! That ungrateful loser, who wouldn't be grateful for a letter from the Naruto?'

'Wouldn't you?'

'I'd be more than grateful! You have no idea how many days I spent wishing for a letter! Now that I'm back, even, I'd dream longer, for she has never considered messaging me whilst I'm at work! Never! And Kurama gets a whole bunch should he not greet her that morning!'

I think he's beginning to exaggerate. 'That is very sad, I suppose.'

'Very?' he gasped. 'It is leagues more than sad! It's heartbreaking! Do you know how many times I see her sending someone off with a letter to that clumsy giraffe? Letters that belong rightfully to me, and me foremost?'

'Are you suggesting something?' Itachi knew he wasn't, but ut was so fun to watch his younger sibling get so worked up over a girl.

'You're a genius, Brother.'

Of course I am, he thought with a smirk. Sasuke world never admit this, normally.

'I shall intercept all of her letters, that rightfully belong to me.'

He could nearly feel a drop of sweat rolling down his head.. for a genius, his brother could be pitifully idiotic sometimes. 'Is there anything else?'

'Plenty! Have you noticed how many hugs he receives? And kisses?'

'It is quite a common greeting when one is close to another.'

'Yes, but he gloats in them! Beaming at the affection like an idiot (which he is), and demanding more! I saw him the other day pouting when Naru-babe hugged their youngest sibling! Pouting!' Sasuke emphasised, in case his brother hadn't heard. 'As if he doesn't get plenty enough already! And do you know what Naru did?!'

'No.'

'She gave him a hug too! And three kisses! I counted! Then that little devil they call baby brother began pouting too! Those Namikaze rascals didn't even consider me! And Naru! She forgot all about me!'

'Where were you?'

'In the carriage.'

'I see.'

'They fight over their fair sister's attention like starved children! I never even get it!'

'Anything else?'

'Have you noticed how Sakura hogs her?'

'I haven't been here long, I am afraid.'

'As if Kurama isn't enough! I have to deal with my cousin, too!' Sasuke sulked. 'They are always together, they once even had a sleepover in Naru's room! Served breakfast together in bed at they talked! I was forced to have breakfast alone!'

'You didn't eavesdrop?' Itachi was surprised.

'Of course I did,' he sounded offended. 'What type of husband do you think I am? What if there was a fire?'

'How did you do it?'

'Our balconies are connected.'

Itachi smirked at the thought, this was a very good idea, after all.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Ok, next chapter will be dedicated to the men! I am sorta nervous about writing from Sasuke's view. And! You guys shall get the promised Sickleham event!

About! Sasuke's position as Earl shall also be explained, if you wish. Also, I know my history quite well, this is a fiction, so I'm going to twist it as little as I can (hihihi). And, about honorifics, I find it strange that English barely has or uses honorifics any longer. I'm sorry if it's strange reading honorifics such as Little one/Brother or something, I am used to using them, in several languages, actually, and I find it strange to not use them.

Next chapter: A new problem arises! Sasuke get angry when he finds that Naru couldn't trust him (over what? You shall see)! And Miss Sutton is a Confidante to a perilous problem!

I, like seriously, need to stop that, heh, I barely even keep the "Next Chapter" thingy true. But I try to. Bye-bye!


	12. Cat Who Ate the Canary

Sorryyy for the late update! Also! If you see an asterisk (*) I suggest you merely keep on reading, instead of scrolling to the bottom. I also noticed that though I typed the edited previous chapters; I never updated them! That is so embarrassing, I'll get to it soon! Tell me if I missed an asterisk.

Bonnes Lectures!

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

The following day was one of gloom.

It began inauspiciously, with a new letter from Madame Lavalle, which threw Naru into such a fever of apprehension that she couldn't forbear to plague Kurama any longer. She sent round a letter to his lodgings immediately, imploring him to either tell her what to do, or to negotiate a loan for her "with a respectable usurer". She dispatched this letter with a falling heart; Kurama was her only hope to setting her fix into order.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Sasuke exchanged a glance with Itachi, his brow knitting together for a moment before unravelling apart with quite some difficulty.

You see? his gaze said, she didn't even bother talking to me after the greeting, instead she rushed upstairs with a stricken look once she set hands on that letter, and came rushing down with a responding message; to whom? Kurama. Of course, who else could it be? Sasuke's theory was confirmed when he glimpsed at her lips as she gave the footman orders; to leave for the Viscount's current lodgings. Sending the letter off with such a worried gaze that set his concealed anger wavering for a moment (a moment).

Sasuke merely flicked his glare to the coin he had been inspecting before Naru scrambled off to exchange letters (she hadn't even told him anything about its contents!) with her brother, looking like as though malchance had struck her. A small smirk suddenly escaped onto his features, he could most certainly deal with that; hopefully something dreadful had happened to Kurama, and Sasuke was Not (with a capital letter to emphasize), going to go running to help him. He might shed a tear at his funeral ceremony, though, just to keep appearances, and would immediately rejoice having Naru all to himself. But there was that other brat, Tenshi, their crimson-haired sibling; a total not-an-angel.

Sasuke scowled.

He spied Itachi standing up, from the corner of his eye, and walking to take a seat besides Naru. What was Brother scheming now?

'Is everything all right, Naru?'

She glanced up, her smile quivering for a moment before solidifying. 'Of course, Sir Itachi, what could possibly be wrong?'

Your attitude, for one, and whatever it is that you are hiding from me, Sasuke thought, I'm practically green with envy at whatever has been stealing your attention, Naru.

'Merely fancied something dreadful had happened,' he remarked, his eyes meeting Sasuke's for a second. 'You looked to be out of sorts, dear.'

(Ignoring the fact that they had his complete attention) Sasuke's eyes narrowed when Naru gave a nearly imperceptible start, she is hiding something.

'Am I?' she uttered a little laugh, which would have fooled them, had they not have known better. 'Oh, it is simply Kyū, he said something dreadful happened.'

The attached side of Sasuke immediately sent a small wave of worry through his thoughts, but he immediately squashed it, and, unfeelingly feeling a little smug at that, he nearly chuckled with madness.

'I need to call on the Misses Berry, so if I may be excused..' she said with a short curtsey and flurried steps out of the room.

'I find this all suspicious, brother,' said Sasuke.

Itachi looked as though he wanted to roll his eyes up to the ceiling, but otherwise (to the untrained eye) had a really calm countenance. 'I find that you two are merely the most pitifully oblivious and blindfolded couple I have ever seen, Brother.'

'I am not oblivious, or blind, Elder Brother,' he said, adding bitterly: 'As I once was.'

'Is that so?' Itachi wondered out loud.

'Of course,' he declared. 'I do know that she is hiding something from me.. traipsing out to go visit someone at the most surprising of times.'

'Why do you not follow her, then?' Itachi asked. 'To see what she is hiding?'

'That is most improper, Brother, you know that,' he recited.

'It is not... for a spy,' he retorted, his voice never lifting from its calm drifts.

'Which I am not, I have no training in that, and if she received training from the Master Jiraiya, as you suspect, I shall be ferreted out in the matter of a few seconds, at all events.'

Itachi sighed exasperatedly. 'I hope that young Kurama calls, today.'

Sasuke scowled, quite unhappy, what is it about the Namikazes that people admire so much? 'Hn.'

'I have something I wished to discuss with him.'

'I hope that he does not call, at all events,' he said, rising and grabbing his cane. 'Excuse me, I am going to stroll round a bit.'

Stroll around, hell's ass, I'm going to search for Naru, Sasuke thought, making for the door. Itachi knows something I do not, I can tell.

'Run after sweet Naru, you meant?'

'Damned Brother and his conception powers,' Sasuke muttered.

He closed the door to Itachi's deep but soft, amused chuckle. He treaded down a flight of stairs and walked down a lighted corridor, passing by his quarters and walking as patiently as he could manage down to Naru's door. He impatiently knocked once and swung open the heavy door, his mood lifting imperceptibly.

It was empty.

Void of Naru, he stood there, a frown creeping onto his features. Had she not said she had to go call on the Berrys? Sutton, her dresser, would never let her go out looking anything less than désaxante, he had been convinced he would find her here, under the hands of the aloof dresser. He was wrong, it seemed.

Where was she, then?

Sasuke scowled at the thought of her leaving to go meet someone, no, surely not, she was merely somewhere else in the house. Maybe with Sakura? They had said they will go as a party, sometime yesterday, Sakura and Naru sometimes got ready together. Sasuke blinked, yes, that was it, he just had to walk up a flight of stairs, walk up some corridors and he would find Naru in Sakura's room.

He turned around, halting when he spied Naru's drawer-table across the room; that was where she kept her letters. His eyes flitted to the door, his ears open for any sounds of footsteps, as he weighed his thoughts around for a moment. He could simply walk to it, and find out what big secret was going on behind his back. He inclined his head, as though reaching conclusion, glancing around for a second before making way round to the table.

Oh, Naru, he thought, with a shake of his head, this was; the key to your drawers should not be left in the open like that. In the open? It was literally inviting, what with being left in the turnkey, the key chain heavy with many other keys.

Feeling like a criminal, he seated himself and pulled open her drawer. Sure enough, it was filled with letters, piled neatly, one over the other. He grabbed the first one..

116, second Storey

Tottenham Court Road

London, England

Dear Naruto

I am writing to inquire after your health

..it was obviously an acquaintance of hers, Kurama was never this formal, nor did he compose his letters correctly (it was not needed if one was simply messaging someone across the block, but it still made Sasuke wonder if the blonde had not cheated his way through school [letter writing was taught to pre-schoolers!]). Sasuke scowled and set it back down, grabbing another. It was also not from the Viscount.

Maybe he was rummaging through the wrong drawer?

His grey eyes skipped to the bottom drawer, grabbing the keys, he unlocked it and pulled it open; finding nothing more than a battered novel titled Icha Icha vol.I, Sasuke paused, heat creeping up his neck. Icha Icha?! The vulgar series of romance novels written by the renowned Master Jiraiya?

Unwillingly, he grabbed it, owning that it was a good hiding place for any secret letters, for merely the title would ward it of any self-respecting creature. Breathing out levellingly, he opened it.

Hey, little brat, I'm giving you this one so you can practice. It is hand written, so that you may get used to it before trying it out for real.

Kurama already finished his, by the by, I'm expecting a letter from you once you finish the book!

Toad Master

Considerably awed, Sasuke reread the text (it was handwritten by Jiraiya himself!), before skimming through the pages, finding no pieces of letters. He sighed and placed it back; he was about to close it when he noticed that the drawer was shorter than usual; while that could be normal, he knew that it wasn't so, but why would Naru place a false wall in it?

Sasuke frowned, trying to figure out how to open it up, after a few prodding and pressing, he growled at the frustration and rattled the drawer angrily, ordering it rather childishly to open. It came open.

His eyelids dropped and he brooded darkly for a second; he was going to get revenge for this embarrassing situation. Let it never be said that he had unravelled the drawer by pure chance. Anyways.. there it was.

Sasuke pulled out the first bundle of silk cloth, unwrapping the contents carefully... hmm, expensive paper. Kurama never used such writing material, his eyes narrowing dangerously when he noticed the Uchiha crest embossed onto the top letter. Maybe his thoughts on Obito taking a fancy for Naru were not as farfetched as he thought, only the main family used those; and Obito was of main family.

So this is what you have been hiding, Naru, Sasuke thought, ignoring the wounded weight cracking invisibly through his chest. Anger filled his emotions, his brow snapping together, he was going to murder him, hang the family humdudgeon! That dammed Tobi cut the ties first!

He calmly flipped it open, no one could have guessed that he was cussing a storm in his attic, and froze, involuntarily.

WHAT... the devil?

This was his! the whole letter was his! from the handwriting to the very words he could recall writing down. What? Sasuke gawked (wide eyed) at the letter for a few moments... realization came upon him with a tremendous wave of embarrassed relief. It was actually very own his letter that she had gone through the trouble of locking away safely.

A stupid grin cracked across his face; he could not have stopped had he even tried.

'You look silly with that grin on your face, Younger Brother.'

A sound of startle escaped his lips. 'When did you get here?' he demanded, flushing.

'Oh, when you were reading and rereading Master Jiraiya's handwritten note with stars in your eyes,' Itachi admitted, a smirk playing on his lips. 'Why do you ask? Is there an inconvenience?'

Of course there is! he yelled inwardly, settling to say: 'I hate your spying tendencies.'

'Now, now, don't get all hostile,' he implored with a smile. 'I was admiring the way in which you composed your love letters.'

Sasuke scowled at him and turned his heating face away, folding the letter and placing it back. Siblings are the worst.

'You aren't going to check all the letters? What about if the evidence you are searching for was concealed amongst these?'

'Hn,' Sasuke grunted, of course he was, quite miffed with his annoying sibling.

Itachi merely smirked, with all the airs of someone who knew exactly what was going to happen.

He pulled out the next, also a fancy Uchiha paper; hoping that it was his, and not anyone else's. It was.

'Wow,' Itachi murmured. 'I guess this rivals your own secret box of Naru's letters.'

'Did you have to mention that?' Sasuke huffed.

'Why not?' his torturous voice was sucrée. 'I find it very cute and sweet.'

Sasuke sneered and glared at him. 'Hn.'

'I'm guessing that is the "hn" that says "it is not cute," right Brother?' Itachi smirked, gesturing to the bunch of papers. 'Go on, she could walk in any moment, now, I suggest reading as many as we can before that happens.'

Sasuke glared at him and began inspecting them, they were all his; and he couldn't help but feel idiotically elated at that information.

'How sweet,' Itachi cooed. 'She even treasures your cold, unfeeling notes: I am leaving for the Duffy Gentlemen's Club Meeting.'

Sasuke gritted his teeth, wishing dearly that he could simply wring his brother's neck, wrapping the letters and placing them back in place once more. His eyelids lower slightly with smugness, guess who's letters were locked away in silk, Kurama?

'Yours, and someone else's?'

He did not just say that out loud, did he? Sasuke glared at his brother, who stood up from his crouch and collected his cane, saying vengefully: 'You are insufferable, Brother.'

'I was just leaving,' he replied, poking Sasuke's forehead and ruffling his hair indelicately. 'I find myself needing answers to many things; and they won't be answered here.'

Sasuke stared after him as he stalked out of the room, nothing in his countenance and dress less than perfect, and Sasuke briefly remembered a younger him watching haplessly each time Itachi left. He then turned back to the drawer, there was another silk bundle to inspect, after all.

As the Earl reached into the drawer for the bundle, a sudden realization struck him: who else was special enough to have their letters kept here? He sourly wished it was not the Viscount Uzumaki-Namikaze, or else that would give him more reason to wish for his brother-in-law's head. Sasuke pulled the bundle out, noting that it was quite heavy, and unwrapped it; uncovering novels.

Icha Icha!!! vol.I

His brows snapped together.

Icha Icha!!! vol.II

What's so special about them?

Icha Icha!!! vol.III

Was Naru one of those closet-crotchety females who read this books hidden in a rose bush?

Icha Icha!!! vol.IV

Sasuke shuddered, he was most probably dreaming: his sweet Naru would never, ever read this sort of abomination, would she?

Sasuke doubted his thoughts, he did not really even know anything about her... all he was reading about her colours were that she spent an incredible amount of time at balls and spent money the same way her brother did.

He scowled and pulled out the last book, a thick, battered one.

Tale of a Gutsy Ninja vol.I

Where was volume 2 or something? It looked like an interesting storybook. Sasuke turned over the book and stacked them back into the order they were once in, wrapped them in silk and closed the drawer, carefully putting the false back into place once more. He frowned, his will to go on wilting, maybe he was not that willing to even find out exactly how Naru felt about him.

They do say: if the truth does not kill, then it wounds.

Uchiha was not ready for that yet, maybe he could still win over her affections, it was simply a matter of time. Sasuke nodded his head once and stood up, getting tid of any evidence that might give his snooping away, leaving the room and heading for Sakura's chambers.

He swept open the doors, hearing Naru exclaim the word "unbecoming" and was just in time to hear a pretty dressed-up Sakura (from her laying position on the sofa) reply:

I won't go!' she reiterated mulishly.

'Won't go where?' asked Sasuke, quite curious about her declaration.

'I won't go to Osterly with Naru!' she said, setting her gaze upon her cousin. 'And I don't care if people do gossip!'

What was his cousin brewing, this time around? 'Of course you will go to Osterly,' he said calmly. 'What excuse could you possibly offer for crying off?'

'I have already told Naru that I have the tic, and if she doesn't choose to believe me it doesn't matter, but neither of you can force me to go!'

Sasuke's gaze softened, and he said, in tones of sad understanding: 'Naru doesn't believe you?' he sent his wife a mischievous look. ' I believe you, my pet, and I shall send a message round to Dr Baillie, desiring him to call.' He added, a glimmer at the back of his eyes: 'I have no particular engagements, at the moment, and I promise to remain at home with you.'

Her eyes twitched something terrible. 'Rather than endure your company I will go to Osterly!' she said, quivering with suppressed fury.

A smirk mastered his features.

'Yes, I thought you would,' he observed.

She glared at him and sprung up, stalked towards the door, and Sasuke, ever the gentleman, turned around and held the door open for her as she passed out of the room.

He raised an eyebrow at Naru, and said, shutting the door behind him: 'I wonder what mischief she is plotting? A clandestine meeting?'

Naru, a worried wrinkle on her brow said: 'I hope not. I can't help but sympathize with her, but it will not do for her to meet him in such a way.'

Sasuke approached, slightly, playing his cards carefully, as Naru rambled on.

'..I fear she has let her partiality for Lee to be seen, seen too clearly.. oh, dear, wearing one's heart on a sleeve is so very unbecoming! Just the other day Miss Tucking inquired after the affair. . and there is already a little gossip about her... in a certain set.'

'Take care, then, she doesn't give you the slip! Secret meetings, I will not endure.'

'No, indeed! But I have been wondering, Uchiha, if you would,' she finally glanced up as she said this, finding that he was less than an arm's length away, she faltered: '- if you - would - permit - permit me to invite Mr Lee to dine with us before he leaves England.'

She turned to the side slightly. 'Poor Sakura! it shall be very sad if she is not even granted the opportunity of taking leave of him.'

Sasuke paused. 'You are asking me to lend my countenance to an engagement of which I disapprove?' he said quizzically.

'Well, you already did say that she could marry him when he returns from Brazil! A simple dinner is not more than you have done already!' she urged. 'I am persuaded that it would make her feel no need to meet him secretly.'

Sasuke, feeling skeptical for a moment (her persuasions were hard to counter most times), shrugged, and said, stepping forward with a brooding presence: 'Very well. You may do as seems best to you.'

Naru, acutely aware of his looming presence, rubbed the nape of her neck, unconsciously, trying to make the flush creep back down. 'Tha - thank you! I will tell her, and I do hope it may comfort her a l - little!'

'Not so fast, Nar',' he murmured, grasping her hand. 'I do not wish for you to leave, yet.'

This time the flush escaped past her neck, she was quite sure that he could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks, his (dashing!) smirk was not helping. Naru closed her eyes as Sasuke leant forward, her heart hammering against her cage of rib-bones, his eyelids lowering.

The door slammed open with terrible force, an enraged Sakura standing on the threshold. Naru snatched the opportunity to spin around and exclaim, relief flooding her senses: 'Oh! Sakura! You shall be most pleased with the news I have to tell you!'

Sasuke, outwardly calm, for a scathing moment was wishing someone would hang Sakura. He watched as Naru informed her of the treat, leaving the room when Sakura gave a negative response to her information. He was not pleased at the frustration that was meeting him at every turn. Quite furious with it, actually.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Naru left to go call on the Misses Berry, coming back, later on, with hopes of finding Kurama. Alas, her brother did not show up, and she, worried, sent him another message. When she received no reply, Naru merely sighed and went to prepare herself to leave for Osterley.

Shortly after noon, some time after the ladies had left, the porter heard the knocker being knocked. So he opened the door, to behold the Viscount Kurama.

His lordship Kurama was dressed for travel, in breeches and top-boots, his cloaks hanging majestically off his shoulders, his cane gleaming, and his hair neatly combed back from his face to hover over his shoulders; he actually looked like a real Viscount, embarking for an adventure. The porter gawked at him for a moment before gathering himself and opening the door with an incline of his head. Kurama trod briskly into the hall, Tabi following him with an unnerving gaze shot at the porter. The porter closed the door and followed the Viscount, who halted and turned around, setting his heavy gaze on the shorter man.

'Where's Kit?' he demanded.

'Lady Uchiha has, unfortunately, left on an expedition with Lady Sakura, he said, sincerely. 'I may, if you wish, for they are out at Osterley, pass on-'

The Viscount, who had been standing there looking thunderstruck, suddenly looked wrathful. 'Gone to Osterley?' he exclaimed. 'Well, hell and the devil confound it! Did she leave any message for me?'

'No,' the porter said apologetically. 'I do not think her ladyship left any message, unless, perhaps, with Farley.'

Kurama sighed, aggravated.

'Viscount Namikaze.'

Kurama's eyes snapped to the side, his eyes widening with surprise, for Farley was the one who had greeted him. Where on Earth did he appear from! His eye twitched as he watched the butler bow, elegantly, with stately civility. He never understood how butlers always appeared from the nether regions whenever someone needed them.

'Did her ladyship say when she would be back?' he demanded.

'No, my lord - merely that she had no expectations of being late. I understand it is an al fresco party: something, doubtless, in the nature of a picnic.'

'Well, if that don't beat all hallow!'* said the Viscount, in accents of disgust.

'I fancy that Earl Uchiha has not gone out, yet, my lord, if you care to see him?' Farley offered. 'Mr Kent was with him, several moments ago, but-'

'No, no, I won't disturb him,' interrupted Kurama, with aplomb. 'In fact, there's no need to tell him I called: came to see her ladyship on a private matter!'

'Just so, my lord,' said Farley, accepting with a wonderful air of unconsciousness the handsome douceur which Kurama gave him.

'I'm stepping up to Kit's dressing-room, and write a note to her,' said Kurama. 'And you'd better give me my hat again! Don't want his lordship to catch sight of it!'

However, the porter undertook to keep the hat hidden from the Earl's eyes.

Kurama, quite unembarrassed, told him to "see that you do," and declined Farley's offer of escort. He then went off up the broad stairway, leaving an awed porter.

'As bold as a Beauchamp, that's what he is,' remarked the porter. 'Down as a hammer, up like a watch-boy! He ain't one of the stiff-rumped sort, for one, and even if he's swallowed a spider, he never forgets to tip a cove! I know plenty wealthier men who wouldn't give me more than a borde for hiding their tiles... What did he drop in your famble, Mr Farley?'

Farley, revolted by such vulgar curiosity, set a smouldering stare upon the porter (who withered), and silently retired once again to his own quarters.

Twenty minutes later Kurama came lightly down the stairs again, pausing for a moment on the half-landing to make sure the coast was clear. Encouraged by a nod and wink from the porter, he descended the remaining half-flight, and handed over a sealed billet. 'Give that to Kit, will you, George?'

'Of course, thank you, my lord!' said the porter, as large coins followed the billet.

And if you want a sure thing for the King's Plate at Chester tomorrow,' added the Viscount, pulling on his gloves and setting his hat on his head, 'put all your blunt on Cockroach!'

'Yes, thank you, my lord,' the porter thanked, but with far less fervour this time round.

As he watched Kurama stalk away (he regretted his imprudence), he sighed pityingly and shook his head. Everyone knew that the Viscount took to always betting on the long odds, inheriting their family's notorious gaming unsuccess. If his lordship's new lay was Cockroach, then (he perceived) there would be a sad dwindling in the stream of heavy silver coins the Viscount always tipped. Even he knew that Cockroach was a hopeless lay; the new racing horse had lost all four of his previous races, not even the Prince Regent would dream of placing his blunt on the horse.

Well, at least he got one last tip beforehand, and seeing Kurama's visage as he descended from Lady Uchiha's chambers, he probably thought he had hit on something huge. That glimmer in his eyes spoke it.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Kurama could be seen walking down the cobbles of Uchiha Street* a merry whistled tune leaving his lips, he had the look of the cat who just ate their master's canary.

'Hey, Kurama.'

He paused, quite annoyed, that voice way too familiar to him, and flicked his eyes to the side, sure enough, there he was, surrounded by several coves.

'It's been a long time, hey?' the leader said, stepping forward. 'How do you do?'

'Go bury yourself,' he snarled, a heavy wrinkle on his brow. Kurama was much too agitated to notice Tabi slinking away, her nose in the air.

'Now, now, that is no way to salute your brother, now,' an openly sweet smile was on his face. 'Here I was, fancying that Kakashi's much admired manners had rubbed off onto you.'

'Brother?' Kurama scoffed disdainfully. 'You Sicklehams are sickening, and, there is no way on Earth we are related.'

The man tutted and stepped forward, again. 'Manners, manners, this is no way for a young Viscount to act,' he scolded. 'I was even going to forgive you..'

'I don't need any of your forgiveness, the dim-wit was asking for it. There is no way you're going to get my sister with what your pack of dog-witted family is doing.'

'My cousin only spoke the truth!' He snapped back. 'Your sister's a wealth-seeking chipper with a devil's charm. You had not a need to land my cousin in a critical state at a hospital who's fees are high!'

Kurama smirked. 'You'd better prepare funerary money, then.'

'Look'ee, kid, I like you like one of our own, you've got the disposition, but our law doesn't allow us to let you get of with only a smack to the rump.'

'All I'm getting is you are extremely childish - not childlike, don't get me wrong.' He sighed, 'Just give it up like a man.. Kit and you? Ain't going to happen.'

'Just wait when that pampered Uchiha realizes what a scarlet girl your sister is, she's going to come running back to me.'

Kurama's brows snapped together at the center. 'Watch what you spew, you bastard, what's more is; I do not know why you think she'll ever turn to you, she barely even knows your name.'

'If that's what you think, then you are blind, Kuram-'

'It's Viscount Namikaze,' he spat. 'You are moved in your attic if you think that a smile from Naru is a promise to marriage.'

'You didn't see what I saw, her eyes were filled with emotion, she was truly happy when she spoke to me, I haven't seen her smile around that Earl, she only smiles when she's shopping with that pink Uchiha, glowing at the money they spend. I can offer her both money, and that happiness.'

A new voice cut in. 'Even I do not see that happening, Mr Sickleham.'

It was smooth, deep and soft, but held a cutting edge, Kurama blinked what is Itachi doing here?

'Simple a cause Naru can smile with genuineness, unlike many, does not mean she is in love with you.'

'Itachi, how?' Kurama asked.

He gestured to his feet. 'No one keeps a wildcat with them, I knew something was up when she came to me.'

'Tabi,' he said, looking betrayed.

Itachi smiled. 'Anything for my brother.'

'I don't need anyone's help.'

'I do not doubt that,' he said, patiently. 'You are dressed for travel, there's no time for mills.'

'Travel? You're running away, kid?'

Kurama glared at him, before smirking and smiling. 'No, I'm getting a way to get the dibs in tune, you were the last thing on my mind.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Naru was eager to get the billet from the porter, sge read it's contents immediately:

Dear Kit,

I have just come down from your quarters, my real message lies there.

Your, now mollified, brother.

So she left for the privacy of her bedchamber to look for his letter. When she read it, she did not know if she could be cosoled or alarmed, she read its contents over twice more, her brow knitting together worriedly.

"What the devil," wrote Kurama, without preamble, " is the use of setting up a squawk for me to come see you if the next thing you do is to go jauntering off to a pic-nic? I can't wait here to see you, I'm going out of town for a day or two, but you may well stop fretting and fuming, because I have hit on a way of setting the Fix to rights, and more besides.

" I shan't tell you what it is,because ten to one you would not like it, for I never knew one to gain such buffleheaded scruples. I'm sure you would have even tried to throw a rub in the way, had you been at home, so I am glad that you are not. If that hot-grubbing mantua-maker Mme Levro (or whatever it is they call her) starts dunning you before I come rescue you, tell her she shall be paid before this week is out.

Now, don't be in a pucker, silly Kit, for I shan't fail this time.

And don't go wondering if I've sold any of "yer gewgaws," or anything else, for I have not.

Your affectionate and handsome brother, Kurama

P.S. I greases Farley in the fist to not tell Uchiha I was in the house, and your porter too - at least, I shall, when I'm leaving - so don't go blubbering to him.

Naru's spirits rose a little. There was no doubt now, or else Kurama wouldn't have written with such earnesty. Shw also had no doubts that it was something dreadful, since he had been so indignant when she had supposed that he would play highwayman once more. He had also assured her that he had not taken any of her jewels, so she didn't pursue those thoughts any longer. His words were contained so much certainty that she was fully convinced that he would not fail. So she concluded that he was going to complete some crazy exploit or wager with his acquaintances.

For twenty-four hours she was stuck between hope and fear, paying very little attention to anything else.

She had run up the stairs to write an answer to a message that needed an immediate answer, she sat down at the tambour-top writing-table in her dressing-room to scribble a reply. She was just signing her name one hand reaching out to ring for Sutton to help prepare her for dinner, the other hand holding the pounce-box, when the door opened behind her.

'Oh, my lady!'

It was Miss Sutton, Naru shaked the pounce-box over her sheet of paper, wondering what could shake her dresser's firm countenance so. She concluded that she had thought she was late, for Sutton only became agitated when she thought that she had fallen short of Naruto's expectations. So, to calm her, Naru said cheerfully: 'Yes, I am back, but I hadn't yet rung for you, so there's not a single need to worry.'

'It is not that, my lady!' Sutton cried. 'It is the necklace!'

'The necklace?' Naru repeated uncomprehendingly.

'The necklace of diamonds and emeralds! One of the Uchiha Necklaces! The one your ladyship never liked out of the set, and which we had placed for safety in your closet!' said Sutton tragically.

A cold feeling was creeping into her stomach at those words.

'The one between the folds of the blue velvet pelisse his lordship had purchased for you to wear, come winter, a place where one wouldn't look for such a thing! Never in all my years has this happened to any of my ladies!'

Sutton sucked in a shaking breath. 'The necklace is gone! Gone, my lady!'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

*all hallow: all hallow's tide/halloween, it was a legendary sort o of myth, long ago, concerning harvest, evil spirits, and such. I'm pretty sure everyone knows the origins of the holiday quite many people enjoy. So when Kurama said ''if that don't beat all hallow'' he meant the spirits that people used to ward their crop from.

A/N

I hate marriages. That's a fact, especially since marriages in here take looooonnggggg (Gehhh), they're gonna make the husband broke at this rate, eh, seriously, and I'm a bridesmaid (-insert groan-). Not that I'm not happy, I'm just extremely honoured and embarrassed. The dresses she ordered are clingy, too, (joy) all the more reason to be nervous.

Bye, for now, I need to go choose a hairstyle.

I'm stopping the "Next chap" thingy. I barely keep it true, sorry!


	13. A-waiting

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Naru sat, her body feeling as though it was stone.

She couldn't move or speak, she could feel the life draining from her head and shoulders. Her back was still turned to her dresser, which was fortunate, for, if Sutton had seen Naru's face, she would have seen a sickly pale face that lacked colour even her very lips were drained of colour. Naru felt so light headed that she feared she was going to faint.

Miss Sutton hadn't finished speaking. 'I took the brown winter garments to brush them (after having finished with the blue ones), and to make sure no moth had crept in. It is always my practice, for one can't be too sure about the camphor, especially when it is trimmed with fur. The necklace case was in place, but when I lifted it I thought it felt too light. A dreadful suspicioun came upon me- My Lady, I opened it, and it was empty!'

'Good God,' Naru said, feeling as though her voice was not her own. 'What a fright you put me into, Sutton!'

'My lady?' Miss Sutton sounded startled.

Naru set the pounce-box down with a slight shake of hand, her training with stood ground, she had overcome her faintness and gained control over her voice. The inside of her cheek was gripped between her teeth; one must not faint or falter at an extremity. 'But surely, I told you, Sutton?' she said.

'Told me, my lady?'

Naru was beginning to see a way, formulating her words at the speed of light. 'Oh, I didn't, how stupid! Yet, I thought I had already told you. Don't be afraid! It hasn't been stolen.'

'You have it safe, my lady,' Sutton inquiried eagerly.

'Yes.' Realizing that it might lead to her asking to see it, she continued speaking, not even a second pausing her speech. 'That is, I took it to Jeffreys.'

'You took it to Jeffreys, my lady?' she repeated, in astonished drifts. 'Indeed you never told me! What a relief!'

Naru's face gained some colour.

Sutton suddenly realized something. 'And to remove it from the case-! Don't tell me you stuffed it somewhere! I know it is not my place to say so, midear, but you should have been more careful! Why, it might have dropped, or! it might have been snatched from you!'

Sutton seemed aghast, her brow worrying wrinkles onto her features. 'Just thinking of what might have happened to the necklace-!'

Naru felt faintly amused at the shiver that wracked Sutton, but the amuse disappeared when she remembered the situation.

'Oh, how I am glad I hadn't told anyone! There is nothing to worry about, in the end!'

'Yes, I was thinking I might wear it at our own ball, and maybe match it with green? I never really liked the necklace because of the green, you know. So I tried it on to see how it fit, Thursday, but the clasp seemed a bit lose - and that is not quite safe - so I took it over to Jeffreys.'

'Well, my lady, I think that wraps it up.' She then dropped a curtsey and left the room.

Once the door closed, Naru sagged, as though a heavy weight was placed upon her shoulders, a mortifying realization is what had caused her to lie. For if she hadn't lied then a search for the necklace would have begun, and the conclusion to who had the necklace was glaringly obvious. A memory flashed through her brain, it was from only a few weeks ago!

Naru remembered showing Kurama the famous Uchiha Necklaces, pulling them out of their hiding places and admiring them with him. He had even said: 'Not even our Prince Reggie could name the worths of these, they're historical and valuable.'

Her thoughts flashed to the note Kurama had written, the other day, seated at this very dresser, he had said he hadn't taken anything of hers. Next an image of Sasuke speaking harshly of Kurama, then dropping the subject, flashed across her mind. She uttered a stifled groan and covered her eyes with her hand. Kurama knew that she didn't like that particular necklace, but how did he suppose it was hers to dispose at will? Or he didn't care?

Naru knew it was fruitless to ask herself such questions: no answer would she would produce could be forthcoming until Kurama himself gave her one. But one knows how futile an attempt to stop could be, for another urgent question raised itself: where was Kurama? He was out of London, of course, having said so. Naru's features crumbled, so that was the reason why he had left London! It was too risky to sell it to any London jeweller or pawnbroker: the necklace was a famous piece, those necklaces were from way back in the time of Elizabeth, from the Uchiha of that age as a gift to his bride.

It figured in more than one family portrait, Naru, herself, had already sat for a portrait wearing the fourth necklace. The necklaces, moreover, were of unusual workmanship, and the missing necklace was set in the semblance of flowers and foliage. Every flower trembled on the end of a tiny spiral of gold. Naru had worn it only once, at a Drawing-Room, but although it excited a good deal of admiration, and curiosity, she knew that it did not really become her; there were too many clusters, too much twisted gold in the foundation from which the sprang, too many leaves of flashing emeralds. It didn't match her complexion, or colouring, and the way it which it quivered and nodded (as if they were really being blown by wind) at every motion made her fear that it might break and fall off (never mind that it was held by strong metal). The Uchiha Necklaces were only worn on state occasions, and was rarely seen by the public.

Even though, they were quite well known.

Naru wondered helplessly how Kurama expected her to conceal the loss, or where he could ever find a craftsman skilled enough to replicate the necklace, or whether (hopefully) ge had pledged it, in stead of selling it.

Sutton had come back into the room, Naru noticed that it was growing late, and even though one was on the brink of a deep cgasm of disaster, one was still obliged to dress for dinner. Naru tried to stand up, but her knees failed her, she was still frozen to her seat. She tried once more, Tsunade's firm training ringing in her head, and succeeded, but her face was still so pale and her eyes were overcome with a look of strain. Sutton, upon seeing her exclaimed that she was ill. Naru glanced at her reflection in the glass, and was surprised to see how hagged she looked.

Naru forced a smile, and said: 'Not ill, but I have had the head-ache all day.'

'If I may say, my lady, I'd as lief see you laid down in your bed.'

Naru shook her head, but consented to swallow a few drops of laudanum in water, she needed the composer, even if she did not have a headache, after all.

Sutton had just finished pinning a pattern into her hair with silver-headed hairpins, when the door opened and Sasuke strode in. A sudden terror that Sutton might mention the necklace to him darted through her mind, and made her tongue cleave to the roof of her mouth. But Sutton didn't speak, instead she dropped a curtsey before grabbing the tails of her hair and looping them up into a pearlized clasp, she repeated process, all the while Sasuke observing them with satisfaction, and staring listlessly at the hairbrush of the dresser. Naru felt a cold creep into her chest when Sutton regarded her one last time (signifying that she was done and ready to leave) and dropped a slight curtsey before withdrawing.

Naru cursed at her dresser's impeccable practice, why didn't she prolong her actions? She hesitantly lifted her eyes to Sasuke's eyes in the reflection-glass, noticing his morning habit of a blue coat and tasselled Hessians, she made an attempt at conversation; quite relieved when she remembered that he was eating out that evening. She put an effort in her lightness: 'Ah! Daffy Club, I collect!'

His face softened with a smile. 'No: Cribb's Parlour!'

Naru tried to return the warm smile, failing miserably, the guilt was eating her on the inside.

Sasuke stepped closer, a hopeful light in his eyes: 'You have no engagement for tonight?'

'No, none.' She continued, not quite willing to grasp why he was asking; more time with him would kill her (she had no doubts). 'I am quite thankful for it!'

'You are?' he demanded, a smirk tucked into his cheek.

Naru transferred her gaze to the gloves in her hands. 'I have had the head-ache all day, and I am not rid of it yet.'

If she had been looking at him she would not have liked the way his face dropped, before hardening. 'For several days, I think.'

Her eyes flew to his, at once startled and wary. 'No - but I own I am worn to a bone with dissipation!'

'By something,' he said, his voice calm. 'At all events.'

Even though he spoke evenly, his expression alarmed her. She tried to ward it off: 'N - no.'

'I could almost suppose you to be love-lorn - as love-lorn as Sakura!'

She looked rather blindly at him. A tragic little smile wavered on her lips, she seemed about to say something, but she turned her head away, not answering.

'I can only wish you a speedy recovery,' he said, still deeply regarding her turned face through the glass. He turned and stepped away.

'Who is the man so fortunate as to have hit your fancy?' he inquired. 'No doubt some dashing sprig of fashion?'

'I think you must be trying to joke me,' she said, her face still averted. 'It is not kind - when I have the head-ache!'

'You must forgive me.' After a slight pause he said: 'I had come to tell you that Lee is gone into the country for a couple of nights. You may relax your vigilance - and I would that he might remain out of town until he sets sail!'

'I can't blame you for that. I know you have had a great deal to vex you.'

'Do you?' he said. 'Well! it is something that you should own it, I suppose!'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

The night, brought Naru no counsel.

She spent the better part of it in desperate thought, the rest was spent turning and smouldering, tugging the blankets and making the sheets bunch up from all the unnecessary movement. Her thoughts brought her no comfort.

While Kurama remained out of reach there seemed (was) to be nothing she could do. There was no way of finding him, and even if she did, she could not follow him. She needed to find him before he sold the necklace. But since he had (most probably) already sols it she wondered if he might be able to recover it for her. Madame Lavalle's bill was suddenly of little significance: now she thought, it was nearly stupid how she had thought it impossible to tell Sasuke about it. The bills were a trivial thing, set beside the loss of a necklace. And it was all fault of such a trivial thing that had led to the disaster that faced Naruto. Memories of her childhood plagued her mind: she could see Tsunade's face gravely warning her of the awful consequences of trying to hide a fault.

Tsunade had had plenty of examples to cite, but not even the most awe-inspiring tale (most which were a series of crimes that began with stealing jam from their mother's cupboard, and denying it), could currently compare to the consequences she got for having lied to Sasuke and attempting to deceive him. She had feared that a confession would make him think that she had married him for his fortune and not her love; but now it was dreadfully possible that he no longer cared if she loved him or not. Naruto had already made him suspicious of her; there was a hard look in his eyes each time he happened to look her way.

Naru groaned and pulled the blankets up over her head. If his love was not already dead, then the discovery of her black wickedness would surely give it its coup de grâce.

Naru did fall asleep, but it was with the dawn of day, and only for a few hours. She woke up to full, blinding sun rays seemingly pouring into her room, her eyes feeling heavy. Naru blinked painfully, her eyes were not feeling pleasant, even so, her chest felt even heavier than anything else. But she nonetheless managed to get downstairs, looking very presentable, her perfect fit marred only by the dull look in her eyes.

She found no-one at home, and was quite thankful for it; she had to gather her wits for the visit she were to receive from Mr Tubbs, and didn't really want anyone's company at the moment. Unless they had information on her elder brother. But as much as she told herself she didn't want company, she was feeling quite put down at the fact that Sasuke hadn't left any note for her with his butler (or anyone!), and ended up sulking in the painting galleries after breakfast.

'My, my,' a familiar voice broke through the silence, compelling Nadu to look up and to the side; it was Itachi.

He smiled. 'What a pleasant coincidence.'

Why did she feel as though it was not a mere coincidence? She thought with a mental pout, feeling as though she wanted to sag into the huge stool.

Itachi seated himself, an unnatural sort of elegance about him. 'Little Naru.'

'Sir Itachi,' she said. 'How do you do, this morning?'

He regarded her for a moment, as though knowing what was running in her thoughts. 'Very fine, I thank you for asking. How does the morning find you?'

Naru felt like answering truthfully, as was correct behaviour, but the thoughts of groaning that she felt horrible was not a pleasant image. 'A trifle tired, but otherwise very well.'

'Elegant, isn't she?' Itachi murmured.

Naru blinked, looking at him for a moment to follow his line of sight; it was the painting right in front of them (the one she had been staring at without actually seeing anything). It was one of a very beautiful and gentle-faced lady, with dark hair and darker eyes, seated at a grand-piano, a soft smile on her face. Wait for a breath, Naru thought, a smile spreading on her face; she looked greatly like the Uchiha heirs!

'The Lady Uchiha,' Naru breathed, looking at the picture for the first time.

'You weren't really looking at it, earlier, am I wrong?' he said, amusement colouring his voice. 'Something must be weighing you down, I gather.'

'Just a little head-ache.'

Naru couldn't read anything from his features and countenance, he was so calm and held-together.

'May I ask you a question, Little Naru?'

With a cold dread creeping into her she answered: 'Yes, of course.'

He looked around, as though searching for his words, and then finally said: 'I have always been very curious on the matter, pardon my impertinence, but why was the young Namikaze Viscount named Kurama?'

Naru, who had been steeling herself for all kinds of dreadful questions, nearly gaped unbecomingly at Itachi. All that tension, that had been gathering beneath her skin! Naru nearly growled, if it were Kurama, she would have punched him.

Itachi, looked at her, waiting for a response.

'Ku - Kurama?'

'Yes, it has always been a question I wished to find the answer to,' he said, thoughtfully. 'It is wonderful, don't you agree? he was named Kurama, your younger brother is named Tenshi, I think the names would have been more fitting if they were to be exchanged.'

He paused and looked back to the picture. 'Kurama has golden hair and eyes more attractive than the endless sky overhead us, his features are soft, yet strong; I fancy the name Tenshi fits him more than anything.'

'If Kyuu heard you say that, he would sic Tabi on you,' Naru said, still trying to catch up with his words; they had been spoken in such a peculiar manner, that she had simply enjoyed the sound without really listening.

'I wonder,' he continued. ' Young Tenshi has red hair, incomparable to the ginger that is becoming more commonplace, and eyes a blue that resembles the greys of metal, soft features but a strong demeanour. I think the name Kurama suits him better.'

'I do not know, only Mama knows the answers to those questions.'

Faintly surprised, he said: 'Not your father?'

'Oh, about that.. Papa only named me, Mama named the boys.'

'Oh, what a fantastic matter.' He looked once more at the picture before standing up and moving down. 'I shall have to seek answers later, then, it's just that my late encounter with the fascinating man had my curiosity running untamed.'

Naru nodded, going back to admiring the lady in the picture, a second passed before his words caught up to her; she stood up and scuttled a bit closer.

'You met Kyū!?'

'Yes, not too long ago, he was leaving London, I believe.'

She nearly sagged. 'Oh.'

Itachi smirked. 'He was really looking forward to leaving.'

'He was, hunh?' she sighed. Oh Kyūbi, what has gotten into you?

'Fine man, he is.'

She had never felt so sad about Kurama, never, she mumbled. 'Yes.'

'You do not sound sincere.'

'I - I was wondering where Sakura was.'

His answer was a beat too slow. 'Oh, he relative Selina came, earlier to-day, and they left to purchase presents for Fanny's marriage.'

'Oh, if I may be excused, I think Mr Tubbs shall be here soon.' Naru dropped a curtsey and left, abruptly.

Itachi stared after her for a moment. 'So Kurama plays a more major rôle than I originally gathered. My, my, I am impatient to see more of the puzzle.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Sakura came home, later, with packages and gifts that must have cost a lot of money.

And when she unloaded a gold armlet and earrings, Naru exclaimed. 'Good gracious! I had not thought you could afford that!'

'No, but I asked Sasuke, and he said I might purchase anything I liked.' She replied unconcernedly.

They spent the noon wrapping the packages and gossiping, but Naru couldn't feel sincerely about anything. When evening came, she couldn't master the courage to attend their assignation to Almack's. The fact that Sasuke hadn't payed her any visit added weight to her heavy heart (no matter how much more tasking his presence was, she still wished for it). In her state of wretchedness, she didn't feel equal to any sort of frivolous entertainment.

She stayed home the next day, hoping Kurama would come, crying off all her engagements with the excuse of a headache. Sakura, worried went into doctor mode and began henning over Naru, it was in that manner Sasuke found them.

'Good God, Saku, don't fidget her so! Enough to dtive her into a fever!'

Affronted by his words, she spun around to retort.

Only for her words to be cut off by him pushing her out of the room without compunction. 'I think you should go put your hat on, my curricle should be at the door already, waiting,' he recommended.

Shutting the door firmly, without letting her any chance of speech, he exhaled and turned around to make way to where Naru was seated (rather lazily). He held her wrist for a moment, and after feeling her flurried heartbeat, he said: 'if you're not any better by the time we return, I'll send for Baillie.'

'Oh, no, pray, don't! In deed I am not ill! I am simply nursing off a lingering headache, and it does seem foolish to go out in this hot sun,' she replied quickly. 'I shall be presently, with a bit of rest.'

'I hope you may be,' he said, laying her hand down again. He glanced at Sutton. 'Take care of her ladyship.'

An extremely dignified curstey was all the answer vouchsafed to this behest.

Sasuke looked back towards Naru, and Naru thought that his eyes softened. After a moment of hesitation he bent over her and grasped her chin, making Naru's breath hitch, and placed a feather-light kiss on her cheek, murmuring as he left: 'Poor Naru!'

He left her with a dancing heart and a heated face. She also had a nearly overpowering inclination to cry her heart out, but she managed to overcome it, winking her tears away. She turned to assure Sutton (her composure tolerable) that she was already feeling better, and needed a bit of sleep.

But when her dresser left, Naru sank down and moaned, dear, jow out of sorts she felt. Waiting for Kurama to appear was eating away at her resolution. She tried to amuse herself with a novel of Miss Holt's, but sat there marveling at how similar hers and another female author's work were similar. When she did read, she discovered (upon the third chapter) that she had been reading without taking in any sense of the words. Whenever she heard a vehicle approaching on the cobbled paths, the sound took her to her feet and hurrying to the window.

So she took up her embroidery, but at every stitch, she would stand up and pace about the room, her mind prey to the most harrowing of thoughts and as the day passed by, she couldn't even set a stitch; her hands were shaking too much.

Kurama hadn't come.

But despite all her disappointment, she used up all her remaining resolution and enabled herself to meet Sasuke upon his return.

'Naru.' They all said in union.

She smiled. 'Why do you all seem so surprised?'

'You, you,' Sakura faltered.

Her training stood her in good stead: no one would have guessed that she was in a turmoil. Her demeanour was perfect, it was in times such as these that she was especially thankful to the person who thought up governesses.

Itachi spoke: 'No one was expecting to find you recovered to full health, so soon.'

'Yes, even so, I think you ought to cry off going to the Italian Opera tonight.'

Naru laughed lightly. 'You must not try to wrap me in cotton.'

And if she noticed Sasuke's calm gaze on her, she made no sign of acknowledgement.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Kurama walked in on her, unannounced, just before noon on the following morning. She was sitting in the grand library, trying to decide whether they should get the blue or dark blue morning glorys to go in between the plants (for the ball-room). She glanced up, her eyes widening at the sight of her brother, cheeks flush, head lacking a hat, and his dress lacking a waistcoat.

'Kyūbi!' Naru cried, springing up from her chair, book forgotten, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Hallo, Naru!' he responded, with cheerful nonchalance, patting her head and peeling her arms off his neck. 'I hoped I shall find you at home.'

'Oh, Kyū, thank God you are hete at last!' Naru uttered, with supressed agitation. 'I have been in such distress - such agony of mind!'

'Lord, you're such a silly chit!' said Kurama, diving a hand into his pocket, and bringing forth a roll of bank-notes.

He held them out to her. 'There you are you goose! Didn't I promise you I wouldn't make a mull of it this time?'

Naru shrunk back from it, not taking the roll, and crying with bitter reproach: 'How could you? Oh, Kyū, Kyū, what have you done? You cannot suppose I'll accept money obtained in such a way!'

'I might have known it!' Kurama exclaimed softly, drifts of disgust in his deep voice.

Had any of them cared to look, they would have noticed Itachi, right above them, on the second level of the library, his quill set down and his inkpot covered. The long-haired man set his cheekin his open palm and watched the event taking place below him with no little amount of curiosity.

He was perhaps getting the last pieces to the puzzle: because he was making sense of everything, now.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Sasuke sighed, throwing the flat stone at an accurate angle, it went, skipping across the small lake. The lake was man-made, he had heard from his father that their great-grandfather had made it with the help of a Senju. Not that he cared.

'Right now all I care about are two people, Nar' and Kurama.'

He heard a yip at the word Kurama.

'Kurama,' he said, after a second of hesitation.

Another barking yip.

He turned around and looked down, a rusty-orange-coated fox was staring curiously up at him. Sasuke stared back down with equal curiosity.

'A collar? You're a pet?'

Sasuke placed a hamd on his hip and put his weight on one foot.

'I wonder who you belong to... Kurama.'

At the responding yip, Sasuke smirked.

'It is not too hard to figure out, actually... fancy what you're doing on our property.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/


	14. Sprained Ankle

'How could you? Oh, Kyū, Kyū, what have you done? You cannot have thought that I would accept money obtained in such a way!'

'I might have known it! In fact, I did know it, and I took dashed good care to not tell you what I meant to do!'

The Viscount, stuffed the roll back into his pocket and muttered: 'When it comes to flying into distempered freaks, damme if there's a penny to chose between you and Mama!'

Quite horrified, Naru repeated: 'Distempered freaks!' She gazed at him in dismay. 'You call it that? Oh, Kyūbi!'

'Yes, I dashed well do call it that!' replied the blonde, his eyes kindling. 'And let me tell you, kit, that these Methody airs don't become you! Besides it's all slum!'

He watched as she sunk into the seat, pursuing his response with no relent.

'I may have to listen to that sort of flummery from Mama, but I'll be damned if I will ftom you!' He paused setting his eyes on her more heavily. 'What's more, it's coming it a trifle too strong! Let me tell you, my pious little cub, that if Uchiha Tobi had not thrown a rub in ypur way you'd have borrowed the blunt ftom that Old Pope in Clarges Street!'

'But, Kyū-!' she stammered. 'The cases are incomparable! It was wrong of me - indeed, I know - but it was not - it was not wicked!'

Considerably exasperated, he spouted his next words: 'Oh, stop acting the dunce! Of all the fustian nonsense I ever heard in my life-!'

He stopped and took a deep breath. 'What the devil's come over you, Kit? You never used to raise such a breeze for nothing at all!'

'I can't think it nothing! Surely you do not?' she demanded imploringly. 'Oh, if I had but told Uchiha the truth! - I had rather have done anything else than lead you in this! I never dreamed-!'

'Well, if you meant to kick up such a dust as this I'm dashed sorry you didn't tell him!' said Kurama. 'I always knew that you had more hair than wit, but it seems to me it's worse than that!'

He began pacing a short length.

'Queer in your attic, that's what you are, Naru! First, you plague the life out of me to raise the recruits for you-'

He stopped and faced her once again, his eyes incredulous. 'And where you thought I could lay my hand on three centuries, the Lord knows! Then, when I hit a way of doing the thing neatly you've no more sense in your cock-loft than to cry rope on me; and now, when I hand you a toll of soft you ain't even grateful-'

He sounded agitated, continuing his speech without frustrate: '-But start reading me a damned sermon!'

He turned away from her and muttered dejectedly: 'And when I think that I came posting back to town the instant the thing came off right because I knew you'd fall into a fir of the dismals, or go off on some totty-headed start, if I didn't, I have a dashed good mind to let you get yourself out of your fix as best you can!'

But Naru was muttering, herself. 'It is all my fault!' she said mournfully, clenching her hands. 'I was in such desperate straits, and begged you so foolishly to help me-'

Kurama interrupted her, his brow knitting. 'Now, don't put yourself in a taking over that! I don't say I was best pleased at the time -'

He paused and rubbed his head, chuckling nervously. 'Now that that's all right, I don't mind owning to you that there was a moment when I thought I was at a stand... but I'm not complaining.'

He continued speaking, sounding quite pleased. 'If you hadn't kept on teasing me to dub up the possibles I mightn't be standing here today pretty well able to buy an abbey!'

'Kurama, no!'

'Well, no,' he acknowledged. 'It ain't as much as that. As a matter of fact it was going to be more, if I hadn't had to split it up with two other cronies.'

He gazed thoughtfully at the shelves. 'Still, it's enough to keep me living as high as a coach-horse for a while, and that's going to be a pleasant change, I can tell you!' he said, gesturing earnestly. 'Lord, Kit, I was so monstrously in the wind that I'd not much more than white wool left! Eleven thousand, six hundred and seventy pounds is what I've made out of it! And that's not counting my debt to you, and the monkey I owed Corny!'

Her knees weaker than lukewarm water, she stared up at her, oh, so beloved brother in horror. Feeling as though she were suffocating, she only managed to say, her pale face trembling: 'Don't! Kyū - oh, Kyū, you could not! Not money gained in such a way!'

The thoughts of his sudden affluence had cleared the knots on his brow, a smile just breaths from his countenance, but Naru's words banished the good mood in an instant. A dark frown descended on his brow. 'Oh?' he said ominously. 'And why could I not?'

'Kyūbi, you must know why you cannot!' she cried hotly, her temper rising at the sight of Kurama's impending wrath.

'That's where you're out, my kit, because I don't know!' His eyes flashed threateningly. 'And there's something else I don't know!' he said grimly.

Naru opened her mouth with a sharp breath to retort, and was halted tactlessly by her brother.

'Perhaps you'll be so obliging, my girl, as to tell me what you did with the blunt you won at Doncaster last year?' he demanded, stepping backwards to glare at the bookshelves for a moment.

Her eyes widened, colour very slowly returning to her cheeks.

'Very pretty talking this is from a chit who backed three winners in a row! You weren't blue-devilled then, were you? Oh, no! You were in a high croak!'

She opened her mouth to respond, and was cut off, once again.

Kurama had shot out an accusing finger at her. 'And don't you try to tell me you didn't go to Doncaster, because I was there myself! Kakashi took you to stay at Castle Howard, with the Morpeths, you drove over there with his second team! It's no use daring to deny it! why, I remember how you told me that the only thing you didn't like at Castle Howard was the old Earl, because there was so much starch in him that he frightened you! Quite to death, I say! Now, then!'

He set his eyes on her. 'How do you mean to answer that, pray?'

He hadn't expected her to jump up and drag his shoulders down, stammering with uncertainty. 'Did - did you win that money?'

He pried her off, replying with lively astonishment: 'Well, of course I did! How the devil else was was I to do the trick?'

She sank down on the sofa, wavering between laughter and tears. 'Oh, how stupid I have been! I thought- Oh, never mind that! Kyū, has the luck changed at last? Tell me how it was! Where have you been? How-' She gave in to notes of a relieved laughter.

'Oh, tell me everything!'

'Chester, for the King's Plate,' he replied, eyeing her uneasily.

She seemed (to him) to be in queer stirrups, and he was just about to ask her if she felt quite the thing when he remembered their mother, before Tenshi was brought forth. A dark cloud darkened his thoughts, his features turning ominous at the explanation that occurred to him. 'I'm going to murder Uchiha,' he muttered.

He was about to turn and leave when his logic took over his insticts. 'I say... Naru, you haven't sprained your ankle, have you?' he demanded, managing a bright grin, the last event he wanted was her to catch onto his intentions.

A good deal surprised, she answered: 'Sprained my ankle? No!'

'What I mean is -' his brow crinkled, he struggled for a millisecond to find his words. '- in the family way?'

Naru gazed around thoughtfully, then she gasped, colouring slightly. 'No.'

He sagged. 'Oh! Thought so.' He noticed her dowcast mood, and said bracingly: 'No need to be moped! Plenty of time before you need think of setting up your nursery.'

He turned his head and muttered hotly: 'Twenty years after my death, perhaps... not that I wouldn't like to be an uncle, it's just. .' The Viscount sighed.

'Oh, never mind that! Tell me how this all came about!'

He took on a professor's air and began recounting the last few days to her. 'Lord, it was the oddest thing! A fifteen to one chance, Naru! And I'd no more notion of laying my blunt on it than the man in the moon! Well, I didn't know the horse existed, and as for backing it-! Sort of thing that comes only once in a lifetime. But what do you think happened to me?'

She shook her head, and he gave a chuckle.

'It was on Saturday night that it started...'

Into The Memories of Viscount Uzumaki-Namikaze

Well, with nothing to do I might as well take a look-in at the Scientist's Place, Kurama thought with glum. He had nothing to do, what with Tabi gone out, and none of his acquaintances with a clear schedule.

Not bothering to take his cane with him, he tucked his pistols into their concealed holsters and set out without his outer cloak. Scientist's Place was considerably run-down and on the brink of bankruptcy, why bother with the dress, then? He stalked down the streets, thinking about what might happen to Naru if he didn't help her.

'I'm dancing with the wind, already, any more and it might blow me away,' he muttered.

Glancing down and to the side, he noticed a cockroach running in circles on the rim of a trashcan. 'A fat, little fellow, that's what you are, 'm convinced you're lucky money ain't a need for you.'

Then, sighing at his ridiculousity and continued walking. When he entered the place, he called for a tankard, sitting down and readying to gulp it down. Only he didn't, he stopped and sighed, glaring at the liquor with malicious intent. A huge cockroach was floating around lamely in the middle of the liquid. 'If you were a man, I'd sue your rump.'

Laughter exploded beside him. 'Ahhhh! 'Tis the handsome Viscount, everyone!'

Calls and jovial laughter echoed from one man to another.

The loud, hearty man slapped his shoulder and demanded 'What brings your most-wanted face here, my son? D'you find yerself a-missing us?'

'No, not at all,' he replied, tipping his tankard slightly. 'Had nothing else to do.'

'As truthful as ever!' he exclaimed to answer the laughter his response roused. 'What's got you down, good man?'

'A cockroach drinking the liquor I payed for,' he said, sloshing the lazy creature around.

The huge man peered curiously over his shoulder and into the mug. 'A very bad thing, indeed, you won't down the sugar, I suppose?'

'Not in the mood,' he said. 'Losing the mood for a great many things now a-moments.'

'What's this? Our magic-man is out of sorts, that is too bad!' He added: 'Me won't have it!'

A roar of approval echoed his declaration.

Kurama, who had tipped the roach into the table, watched with surprise as it rose to its numerous feet, looking a bit lushy, stumbling and rising again.

'I know!'

The man snapped his fingers soundly and stood up. 'How 'bout a match, men!' It was not a question, he was already eyeing the cockroach with interest.

'A runner's!'

'Yes!'

'Who is gonna run?'

Satisfied with the answers, he shook Kurama's shoulders. 'Son's cockroach against my entry! Ha,Ha! How's that?'

'Yeah!'

Kurama sat up, a grin engulfing his face, 'I'm in.'

'That's what I envisioned! Now!' he said before turning around and scanning the bar. His eyes lighted on the corners (full of cobwebs and webs), he marched up to one and picked off a huge spider. 'Let's set the course!'

Kurama eyed the spider. 'Looks like a stout runner.'

He grinned. 'Ye got that right, you can still withdraw.'

Kurama stood up, helping them set the course (a bench at the far end of the room). 'No, I won't, at all events, no matter how much my odds of losing are.'

'That's my boy!' A loud clap on the back accompanied the yell. 'Place your calls, fellows!'

'Nice entry!'

Kurama watched the crowd admire the huge spider, he owned that it looked to be a winner, especially with how lushy the roach he was entering was. But soon, his runner became lively, a grin overtook his face.

'Haha! Sir Kurama, that roach is dancing!'

His spirits were elevated. 'I'll show you!'

'Let's do it!'

They tipped them onto the course, from a box, and poked them into the right direction, the spider galloped forward, the roach behind it, then suddenly began running in a circle. The coach was immediately there, trying to persuade him to continue, Kurama laughed when the spider folded his legs beneath him and stayed put. His laugh died away when his runner stopped to wave his feelers around, a laugh rose from the crowd as the spider finally ran forward again, leaving Kurama groaning. The Viscount poked the roach, and glared after it as it ran forward, still behind the spider. He was the one to laugh once more when the spider bagan running in circles again, going back and forth. A groan of dismay arose from the majority of the crowd as the roach pursued forth and climbed into the winning box.

'Ha,ha fellers,' Kurama declared, poking his hand out.

Naru's voice interrupted the tale, quite aghast. 'Cockroaches and spiders?'

Kurama sat besides her. 'Oh, lord, yes: dozens of 'em! The place is full of them!'

'But, Kyūbi, how very shocking! It must be a sadly dirty house!'

'Yes, I expect it is,' he agreed. 'In fact, I know it is, but that don't signify! The thing is, most of the company fancied the spider. Well, I did myself, to own the truth, for it was a stout-looking runner, with a set of capital legs to it. I didn't back it, of course, because the cockroach was my entry, but I dashed never thought to see it win.'

'And it really did?' Naru asked anxiously.

'Won by half the length of the course!' said the Viscount. 'We had them lined up, and I must say I thought my entry was still a trifle bosky, I daresay he was, but no sooner did I give him the office - with a fork - than off he went, in a fine burst, straight down the course for the winning-box! Mind you, the spider had it in him to beat him: devilish good mover, I give you my word! His only trouble was he was a refuser. If he didn't play dead, he went dashing off in circles. Now, young Johnny Cockroach-'

Naru shuddered at the fact that her brother had named the insect.

'- jibbed a bare trifle, but all it took was a jab with my persuader, and off he went in a slapping pace! always straight ahead! You wouldn't have thought he was such a good mover. A daisy-cutter, is what I thought, and so he was, but a regular Trojan, for all that!'

'Oh, Kyū, how absurd you are!' Naru exclaimed, laughing. 'And you won all that money on the creature?'

'No, no, of course didn't! That was only funning! I didn't win much more than a pound on him.'

Naru could not help but ask: 'What happened to him?'

'How should I know? Went back to his stable, I daresay: I wasn't paying much heed to him. Or to any of it, if it comes to that. Well, what I mean is, never even thought of it once the race was won. There wasn't any reason I should,' he said standing up.

'But, Kit, when I went to bed on Sunday Night,' he continued, using gestures to make his story more interesting. 'At an inn (you won't know it), I pulled back the clothes, and damme if there wasn't a cockroach right in the middle of the bed! How I didn't see, then, that it all meant something, is a puzzle to me. I didn't. It wasn't until Monday that it fairly burst on me.'

He paused, satisfied to see his listener's attention, and took a deep breath. 'I went just to see how they were betting their money at Tatt's, and who should I run into but old Jeremy Stowe?'

He saw Naru about to ask a question and hastened to continue. 'No, you don't know Jerry - not the kind of fellow you would know, but he's a mighty safe man at the corner, I can tell you.. Well, the long and short of it was that he told me in my ear to put all my blunt on Cockroach for the King's Plate at Chester!'

He flung his arms. 'That fairly sent me to grass! I can tell you! I hadn't ever even heard of the tit: I wasn't going to even bet on the race (I don't got that type of tune) at all. And to my mind there wasn't a horse that could beat Firebrand, barring Milksop (and she wasn't in the race). But as soon as Jerry tipped me the office that settled it: there was no bloody way I was going to let the chance pass.

'It all became clear to me, I could see that Cockroach was a certainty. No matter if old Ryeland said that the horse had a notorious reputation. The only problem was, how the deuce was I to raise enough mint-sauce* to make the thing worth while?' He paused, frowning.

Naru's amusement was quenched, her eyes inquiring at his sudden lack of spirit.

He grimaced, his voice dim. 'Did something I've never done before, and never thought I should do,' he said, his shoulders sagging.

That dreadful cold began to creep into Naru once more.

'Too damned ramshackle by half! Mind, if I had not known the horse couldn't lose I would not have done it!' he said, shaking his head.

She smiled faintly, her tongue gaining a weird quality: 'What did you do, Kyū? Tell me - pray!'

'Borrowed a monkey from Corny,' he replied briefly.

A long sigh of unutterable relief escaped her. 'Is that all? I thought you meant to do something - something shocking!'

'Well, if you don't know that's it's shocking to go breaking shins among your friends it's time someone told you!' said the Viscount severely. 'What if the horse hadn't won? A pretty Captain Sharp I would have looked!'

'Yes, yes, but I am persuaded that Ichi wouldn't have thought so, or cared a jot!'

'No, of course he wouldn't,' Kurama admitted. 'But that don't make it any better! Worse in fact! I don't mind owing blunt to the regular brags, or to a parcel of tradesmen, but I'm not the sort of rum 'unvthat sponges on my friends, I'll have you know!'

Feeling abashed Naru docilely begged his pardon.

Kurama suddenly halted, regarding her frowningly, and spouted: 'If you didn't kick up all that dust because you knew I'd won the money at Chester races, how did you think I'd come by it?'

Naru hung her head, quite ashamed with herself. 'Oh, Kyūbi, I have been so foolish!'

'When are you ever sensible,' he said idly. 'But that don't tell me a thing! What made you fly into that odd rage? You aren't going to tell me you thought I'd held up a coach and robbed some stranger?'

'No-' she whispered, pressing a hand to a heating cheek. '- worse!'

His patience running thin, he said: 'Don't be such a sapskull! I should like to know what you imagine to be worse than that!'

'Oh, Kyūbi, forgive me! I thought you had taken the necklace!'

'No you didn't,' he declared. 'I particularly told you I hadn't made off with your precious "gew-gaws," so stop bamming me!'

'Not my jewels - the Second Uchiha Necklace!'

'What?'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Naru quailed involuntary.

With awful deliberation, the Viscount said: 'You - thought - I - had - stolen - the Uchiha Necklace?'

'Are you run quite mad, Kit?'

'I think I must have run quite mad,' she confessed. 'I never should have thought it if you hadn't held me up to seize my jewels, and sell them for me! I thought-'

'I want to hear no more of what you thought!' interrupted Kurama terribly. 'Good God, you're going to continue telling me you believed me capable of making off with something that don't belong to either of us?'

'No, no! I wondered if perhaps you thought it was mine! And you did know I didn't care for it, so-'

'- so I prigged it while you were out of the way - a thing worth the lord only knows how many thousands of pounds!' he cut in wrathfully, considerably hurt at the picture she painted of him.

'Just to pay your trumpery debt, too! Oh, no! I was forgetting! Not just to pay your debt, was it? I gave you three centuries - devilishly handsome of me, by God! - and pouched over ten thousand! Did you happen to know what I did with the thing? I don't wonder at it that I found you in such a grand fuss! The only thing I that wonder at is how I've contrived to keep out of Newgate!'

He was striding about in a black rage that crushed Naru. She said imploringly: 'It was very bad of me, and indeed, I beg your pardon, but if you knew how it was - oh, Kyūbi, don't be so angry with me!

'Everything has been so dreadful, and I fear my mind is less strong than thought! I thought of how much o had teased you over the matter, and when I read the letter, my thought was indeed that you had gone out to back yourself in a wager. I didn't entertain the least suspicion then!'

Kurama was still pacing about the area.

'It was when I knew the necklace had gone* - and you had written the letter in the very room, and I remembered that I had shown you once, where - Oh, it was unpardonable of me,-'

The Viscount stopped his pacing.

'-but-'

He had been staring down at her, an arrested expression in his eyes. 'Just a moment!' he interrupted sharply. 'You don't mean that, do you? That the necklace has gone?'

'Yes, I do mean it. That was what overthrew my mind, Kyū!'

'My God!' he exclaimed, the colour in his cheeks ebbing away slightly. 'When did you discover this?'

'On Tuesday. It was not I, but my dresser who discovered it. She told me immediately, and that was when-'

The blue-eyed Viscount was turning paler by the minute.

'-it flashed my mind that - If I had had time to think, perhaps I should not - But I hadn't, I had not!'

'Never mind that! What did you say to your woman?'

'That I had taken the necklace to Jeffreys to have the clasp mended. She assured me she hadn't spoken of the loss to any soul, and I told her not to do so, I'm persuaded she has not.'

'Uchiha doesn't know?'

'No, no! How could you think I would tell him when I thought it was you who had taken the necklace?'

Kurama drew an audible breath, his face had stopped losing colour, but it hadn't regained any back. 'That's the dandy, isn't it?' he said with blighting sarcasm.

'It's been missing for three days and your damned dresser knows it and you haven't seen fit to tell Uchiha or to make the least push to recover it! Famous! And now what do you mean to do, my kit?'

Naru sat there, staring up at the Viscount, for perhaps half a minute, the colour draining from her face. In the flood of relief that had overcome her, her only thoughts had been of thankfulness that her brother had not taken the necklace, and of remorse for having so misjudged her brother.

But his words brought her back to earth with a jarring thud. She lifted a hand to her brow. 'Oh, heavens!' she said, her voice barely a thread in the air. 'I hadn't considered - Kyūbi, what must I do?'

He replied unhelpfully: 'I don't know know!'

'Someone did indeed steal it. But who? This is dreadful! It must have been one of the servants. Someone who knew where it was hidden, but who may know it? The chambermaid Mrs Clopton turned off a week ago? I cannot think of it!'

'Oh, can't you?' remarked his lordship acidly. Here she was accusing me. 'Much obliged to you, my lady!'

'Don't, Kyū!' she begged. 'I had thought you had taken it only for my sake! But now-! It might be any one of them, at any time! It must be known to them that I don't like it, and never wear it, and only think how many opportunities they must have had to search for the necklace! And when they had found it they might have guessed that I wouldn't discover the loss for months, perhaps weeks.

'Had it not been for Sutton's care, in taking out my winter clothes, I might have known nothing!'

With that, she wrenched her gloves off and pulled at her hair.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

mint-sauce: money, of course, a term used because money is green (I think you get it, you know, green-sauce/mint-sauce)

the necklace has gone: my friend found this strange, so I decided to put a note on it. Think of it in the sense of 'the necklace has disappeared' but, since the necklace (logically) cannot disappear, we say 'the necklace has gone' as someone has taken it with them it has 'gone' along with the person. The phrase is used with people, too, for example 'she has gone' and I find it strange that people don't say so for objects, and gathered maybe that people long ago used to say so. So Ta-Da! Ancient speech lesson from me (ignore that, hehe).


	15. Worth

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

'It ain't a bit of use talking about what _might_ have happened,' said the Viscount.

'It's what _did_ happen that has put you in the basket,' he said. 'Unless you can stop your dresser's mouth, it's bound to come out that you knew the necklace had been stolen three days before you said a word about it to Uchiha.'

'I fear that you are right, Kyū,' her ladyship whispered.

'Well,' he announced. 'You know the woman better than I do! Can you bribe her to tell the same story you mean to tell?'

'I don't know,' she said slowly. Then she looked up and muttered loudly: 'It's of no consequence, however: I will not do it!'

Kurama agreed. 'I daresay you're right,' he said. 'Too damned risky! She'd be bound to guess there was something havey-cavey afoot... and once she knew you are scared of Uchiha getting wind of it! she'd very likely bleed you white! Lord, there'd be no end to it!'

'I don't think it. It is not for that reason! Kyūbi, all this trouble has come upon me because I set out to deceive Uchiha-'

Kurama muttered something about an 'old hag' and 'was right,' looking to be a trifle dismayed.

'-and it has grown and grown until-' She broke off, realizing something.

'Kyūbi, I must tell him the truth,' she claimed, shooting out of her chair. 'I must tell him! I must tell him immediately!'

But the Viscount said dampingly: 'Well, you won't do that, because he ain't in.'

Naru stopped in her tracks, turning back to her brother with diffidence.

Kurama rubbed the nape of his neck. 'Told Farley he wouldn't be back till five or thereabouts.'

'Not till five!' she exclaimed. 'Oh, if my courage does not fail!'

'Do you want me to see him with you?' he demanded, anxiously.

'You?' she echoed retardedly.

'Well, it's my belief the thing will come off a dashed sight better if you see him alone,' he said frankly.

'Oh, no, I mean-'

Kurama cut her off, glancing around uneasily.

'It ain't that I mind seeing him, because there's no reason I should, but for one thing I'm pledged to Corny, and for another,' he paused. 'Uchiha won't like it if you take me along! That's just the way to get his back up at the very start. Besides,' he broke off muttering. 'As much as I don't want to admit it.

'You do not need a bodyguard when it comes to the dashed bloke, wouldn't dream of harming you,' he said reluctantly. 'I don't say he isn't going to be devilishly angry, because it stands to reason he's bound to be, but you needn't be afraid he won't come round.'

'He will - and all the quicker if I'm not there -but if he don't, I'll set the matter flat and straight.. Anyway.., what I mean's he don't love me, but he loves you all right and tight!'

Naru said nothing, and the dashing Viscount wilted at her response, suddenly realizing that his sappy latter phrase was all for nothing. After a moment, he sighed through his nose and held the banknotes out to her again. 'Take 'em, Kit! No need to mention the mantua-maker's bill to him, unless you chose.'

He grabbed her hand and placed the roll onto her palm, closing her fingers round it and patting her shoulder roughly. 'You may put the whole thing on to me: I had three centuries from you, and now I've paid them back.'

He fixed his collar, as she gazed at him half-heartedly. 'I daresay that would surprise him more than if you told him I'd prigged his damned heirloom.'

At his biting words, she flung her arms around his neck. 'Kyū, pray, do forgive me, and I do believe no one could possibly ever believe such a thing about you!'

'Tch, chippers,' he muttered.

She vehemently asserted her words again, still remorseful at her previous distrust in her brother.

'Yes, very well, but you needn't think I'm pleased with you, for I am not!' responded Kurama, disengaging himself from her embrace.

'It's not a bit of use hanging round my neck, and playing off your cajolery,' he said, grabbing her head and pushing her away. 'I'm not Sasuke! And mind this! the next time you run into trouble, don't you come to me to drag you out of it!'

'No,' Naru said meekly.

'I'll be off now,' he announced, glancing up idly. 'No getting into high fidgets, Kit!'

She shook her head, not quite sure how to respond to this version of her brother.

'And no turning short about either!' he warned her.

'No, I promise you I mean to tell Uchiha as soon as he returns.'

'Well, see you do!' he said. 'I suppose I ought to stay to bring you up to scratch, but I haven't seen Tabi yet, or Corny; and it's his birthday.'

His lieutenant tone crumbled to ash, he clicked his tongue annoyedly and bestowed a brief, stoic, hug upon her. His diehard manner was going on very well, his stiff manner perfect and just as he was about to straighten up and leave, he heard a wet sniff and Naru's arms encircling him like a pair of grips. He stiffened dramatically.

Lord, not this, he groaned internally, may providence intervene!?

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

At first he was incredibly amused and rendered lighthearted at the rencontre taking place at the ground level of the library, the Viscount's tale of fortune making him smile genuinely. Then, later he was slightly alarmed at what his sister was implying. Now, he was slightly confused and dismayed.

As Itachi gazed down at the scene below him, he felt conflicted at what he should do. But the logical part of him won over and he decided to just keep on watching up till he was surely certainly needed. His intervening might just make the trouble fix itself up more, and no one was a-wishing for that right now.

Surprise flitted through him when the light-haired viscount idly lifted his gaze to meet his eyes and smirked minaciously, but Itachi didn't let it show. Well, he would have been more surprised if the Namikaze had not felt his presence, at all events.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

The Viscount thus went off, leaving the young lady to solitude and her melancholy thoughts.

After a while of sulking, Naru presently roused herself from her depressive wonders. She left the library and went to send Sutton to pay Madame Lavalle's bill. As she handed the bank-notes into her dresser's hand, she thought: How happy it would have made me, only four days earlier, to have been able to do this.

She was thankful that she was not obliged to lay the dept before Uchiha, but that seemed a very small alleviation of the ills besetting her. As Naru watched Sutton curtsey and leave quietly, she almost felt compelled to call her back and tell her that the necklace was truthfully, lost, or stolen (for it could not be lost), and not in the hands of the Uchiha's jeweller. But how to account for her own prevarication was a problem to which she had not a solution. If it was Martha (Sakura's maid), it would have been easier, but Miss Sutton was on a whole other degree, Naruto wouldn't get away with any storytelling.

The thought of Sakura did urge her to call Sutton, though, and ask after her cousin's whereabouts; Naru had not seen her around.

'I believe Lady Haruno to have gone with Martha to Owen's in Bond Street,' she responded. 'To purchase fresh ribbons for the gown she meant to wear at Almack's this evening.'

Grasping the opportunity, Sutton inquired: 'If I may ask, my lady, I wish to know which gown you should like laid out in readiness for to-night.'

The engagement had been completely forgotten by Naru, she exclaimed: 'Oh, no! Almack's! I cannot go there tonight!'

'Very well, my lady,' she said, and went on her way. She deemed it considerably queer that Lady Uchiha had forgotten about it; she had been crying off of several engagements these last few days and now she seemed to have completely forgotten one?

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

As the day drew towards five o'clock Naru began to feel a little sick.

She lingered in the drawing-room, helping the time pass better by reading a book labeled Modern Days (concerning the history of the last 250 years), but her mind was too far to really get anything into comprehension; she kept on glancing up and around at every paragraph. Her spirits, which had been steadily getting lower for some time, were not elevated at the least. Around the fifteen hundred hours, she glanced out the window and down, spotting a gentleman with silvering hair and a slightly stiff stalk that spoke of age, walking up the path for leaving the compounds. Later, around the sixteen hundreds, she glanced up from the book she had been squinting at for the last few minutes, noticing that the sky had now become overcast. It was so overcast that the drawing-room, which was once full of sunshine, had put on a mournful twilight air.

Naru's spirits sank even lower, the high spirit she had for the event ebbing. She watched as the fireplace was lit, filling the room with a yellow glow.

She shivered, it still seemed to be a little chilly.

But that was most likely her imagination, for the fireplace was emitting a pleasant heat.

At seventeen hundred, a familiar team came down the path, Naru set the book down: Uchiha was back.

But when she finally managed to gather a spirit of action, bracing herself to face the ordeal waiting in store, going downstairs, it was only to discover that Sasuke was engaged with someone who had called to see him on a matter of business. She knew that he was to dine out that evening and hoped that it wouldn't take long.

'It is very vexatious, for I particularly wish to speak with his lordship before he goes out again. Who is it who must come to see him on business at such an hour? Not Mr Kent, surely?'

'No, my lady,' the porter answered. 'It is Mr Catworth. He called, earlier, when his lordship was not here, and I told him that the Earl was not expected till five. And back he came, my lady.'

'But I wouldn't have put him in the office if I'd known your ladyship was wishful to see my lord,' he said. 'Because my lord gave his orders when he came in just now that when Sir John Somerby calls he's to be taken to the library straight, my lady.'

'And he may arrive at amy moment, I daresay!' Naru exclaimed. Feeling that her courage would be entirely dissipated if she were forced to remain on the rack for many more hours, she said: 'George, if he should do so before this other person engaged with Uchiha has gone, show him to the saloon, if you please, and desire him to wait! And - inform Sasuke that I wish to see him before he goes to Sir John!'

'Yes, my lady! I'll drop a word in Farley's ear, my lady!'

She thanked him, and retreated again to the gloomy drawing-room; feeling that with Farley on the job, everything would be fine. She there passed another miserable half-hour, wondering how much longer the obtrusive Mr Catworth meant to linger. Her thoughts then passed on to why providence, whom she wondered (so falsely called merciful), had not seen fit to remove her from the world when, at the age of five, she had contracted scarlet fever, or why she hadn't been struck by lightning all those rainy days she spent out of shelter (the old hag Tsunade had uselessly warned them of playing in the rain threatening them with a death by lightning).

For if she had died, none of this would have happened.

She looked down the window, and saw the same neat gentleman from earlier descending the steps, gathering that it was Mr Catworth, she concluded that Uchiha was at last at liberty. She went quickly downstairs and met George, his foot on the bottom stairs.

He drew back. 'I had been on the point of coming to tell my lady that the Earl is now alone, and ready to receive you. Farley's endeavours were a success.'

He led her to the library and held open the door for her, wishing her luck; for his lordship was not looking any too amiable, and she looked as plain as pikestaff scared.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

The instant she had crossed the threshold Naru knew that she had chosen her moment badly. Lord Uchiha was looking very far from amiable.

Sasuke was standing behind a desk, his countenance very set, and he neither smirked nor moved forward to meet her. With a sudden moment of alarm, she involuntarily said: 'Oh, what is it?'

It was six (loudly ticked) seconds before he spoke, and when he did it was in a very level tone, not answering her question. 'I understand you particularly wish to speak to me.

'I am expecting a visit from Somerby, however, so unless it is of immediate important it would be best if this interview were postponed until the morning.'

His cold formality struck her to the heart, the dismissal ringing in her ears; but if the interview were to be postponed until the morrow a craven panic might overtake her, and who knows what would happen then? She was only just able to say: 'It is of - most importance! I must tell you at once!'

'Very well. What is it?'

The response was not at all encouraging, but she could not draw back. She said: 'The necklace - a Uchiha necklace! It has gone!'

She saw him stiffen (or it was her imagination), and his jaws clenched as his cold eyes froze impossibly colder; but he did not speak. Frightened and perplexed, she stammered: 'You don't-'

She cut off, asking him why he was so calm was not going to mollify the situation, she continued : 'I - I think you cannot have understood me!'

'Oh? yes! I understood you!' he said grimly, an imperceptible drift of disgust in his voice.

'Uchiha, pray-! You are very angry -' she stammered her heartbeat increasing dangerously. ' - shocked-'

'Both. Too much to discuss it with you now!' he snapped, turning his view away from her.

He then said, looking at her once more: 'I will see you in the morning. I may be able to speak to you then with moderation than is yet to my command!'

'Oh, say what you wish to me, but don't look at me so!' she cried, flinching back at the revulsion gleaming in his eye. 'Indeed! indeed I didn't lose it through any carelessness! It has been stolen, Sasuke!'

'I didn't suppose than you had mislaid it,' he retorted smoothly, his left brow just barely raised. 'Are you suggesting that some thief contrived to enter the house without anyone's being aware of it, or do you mean to accuse one of the servants?'

'I don't know, but I am dreadfully afraid it must have been one of the servants!' she said worriedly. 'They could have searched for it, but a stranger would not have known where to look, or - surely? - have thought it necessary to make it seem as though no one had been to my rooms, or stolen anything. .'

She broke off and cried, faltering: 'I - I had no suspicion, you see! It might have been months before I discovered the loss, for it was hidden among the clothes Sutton put away in camphor.'

'And how does it come about that you have discovered it?' he asked. 'That is puzzling me a trifle, you know.'

'I didn't - it was not I who discovered it! Sutton found the case empty when she went to look over my winter clothes!'

'I see. How very disconcerting, to be sure!'

Naru stared at him in bewilderment, having caught the derisive note in his voice. 'Disconcerting?' she repeated. 'Good God, it is far, far more than that Uchiha!'

He glanced to the side, Naru could almost hear the snort concealed in his eye. 'I am sure you were excessively shocked. I collect that Sutton did not make this unwelcome discovery until today?'

Naru didn't answer him immediately.

She had known that a full confession would be difficult, but not that he would make it as difficult as this. She overcame the impulse to acquiesce, for she couldn't grasp the spirit to tell the whole of her tangled tale to this stranger who watched her with such merciless, mocking eyes, and spoke to her in so biting a tone. But her inward struggle lasted for only about a dozen seconds.

Sasuke regarded her with contempt, not wavering in the slightest.

She drew in a shuddering breath, and said faintly: 'No. I - I have known - since - since Tuesday. I must explain to you - try to explain to you -why I haven't told you - until today.'

She saw in his eyes the moment he snapped, her eyes recoiling from the anger burning in his eye.

'For God's sake, no! At least let me be spared that!'

She was startled, for the words had burst from him with savage violence. 'Uchi-!'

'Be silent!' he spat, turning furiously to the desk and wrenching open the box branded "Catworth" on it. 'You need to explain nothing to me - as you perceive!'

Utter amazement filled her, she nearly did not believe her eyes as she stood staring. For what he had taken from the box and tossed contemptuously on to the desk was the very necklace!

She was so much at loss that she could only gasp: 'You have it!'

'Yes, I have it!' he replied.

Relief swept over her. 'Oh how thankful I am!' she exclaimed. 'But how - why - I don't understand!'

'Don't you? Then I will tell you!' he said harshly. 'It was brought to me not an hour ago by an astute little jeweller whose son - neither as astute, I fancy, nor as honest as himself! - had bought it, yesterday, for the sum of two thousand pounds!'

His anger was still there. 'I imagine he must have blessed himself for his good fortune: it cannot be every day that such easy clients present themselves! He would have been obliged to cut it up, of course, but even so, it is worth millenniums more than two thousand, you know. No, you don't know, do you?'

But Naru was hardly hearing the jeering note in his voice, or grasped the implication of his words. Instead, she was staring at him with knit brows, rather pale, her breaths were coming short and light. She muttered: 'Yesterday?'

'Yesterday? Who- Did he tell you - who?'

His very nearly lips curled disdainfully. 'No, he didn't tell me that. His fair client - understandably, one feels! - was heavily veiled.'

Naru let a tiny sigh of relief escape her lips.

Sasuke's lips did curl up this time. 'Nor am I quite such a flat as to have wished for further information on that head!' he said, the savagery again rampant in his voice.

'A lady - unquestionably a lady! A young lady, dressed in the first stare of fashion, who would not disclose her name - how should she, indeed? - or accept a banker's draft in payment!

'Do you suppose, when I had been told that,' he demanded. 'That I catechized Catworth?'

'Catworth?' she said quickly. 'That man who came to see you - came twice - the gentleman? - has just been with you?'

'Exactly so! If only you had known! - Is that what you are thinking, my sweet, sweet love? How should you have known? It was not he who bought the necklace for a song!'

He sneered, less concerned with the fact of the money more than anything. 'You met the son - quite a knowing one, in his way, I should suppose, but by no means as downy as the father! If my newfound acquaintance is to be believed, he had never seen any of the Uchiha necklaces, or heard a description of this particular one. Well; it may be so! I am much in debt to the father, and should be reluctant to disbelieve him.

'After all, I have never dealt with a Cranbourn Alley jeweller. Perhaps the young Catworth is not fly, but green. Fortunately Catworth did recognize the necklace the instant it was shown to him! and saw his duty clear before him! Not an ungentlemanly word spoken throughout! He did not even permit himself to hope for my future patronage, and he accepted without a blink every whisker I spoke! An admirable man - I must certainly place a little business his way! How very shabby it would be if I did not!

'I must always regret that I was not just in the humour to enjoy the scene as it deserved to be enjoyed!'

He halted his train of speech, but Naru did not speak, or move. There was a queer, blank look in her eyes. He picked up the necklace and put it back into the box. He snapped the clasp and said sardonically: 'You will forgive me, I trust, if henceforward I keep it in my own charge! I am pursuaded you must, for you never admired it, or wished to wear it, have you? You should have discovered its worth, however, before you set out to dispose of it. I cannot have my wife so easily gulled, Lady Uchiha!'

His words seemed to had reached her, for she blinked and half lifted one hand in a beseeching gesture. 'Ah, no! Sasuke, Sasuke!'

It did not move him.

'Oh, don't waste your cajolery on me, my pretty one! You will catch cold at that now! I was a bigger flat than you, but, believe me, the game is up!

'You hoaxed me wonderfully: bowled me out with that sweet face and cute ways! I who used to think I was up to every move on the board, till that evening I saw you - and when we met and you saw me, your eyes and..' he broke off, bitter anger colouring his tone.

'I wonder how many more you have reeled in with you ways,' he said, scathingly. 'Any other young man other than Sickleham and I? Perhaps the last few days were spent planning, surely? Oh, tell me, my alluring marigold. Maybe this time you shall play a rôle of the dam'sel in love with another than her husband? I wonder who your next victim is, Grey? Or maybe a Hyūga? they are quite wealthy, you know. I pity the man! If he falls for you, I would not be surprised, for even I did, and all it took was you stuffing your mouth with that foreign treat chocolate, maybe this time you shall drop your shoe, or smile in that sickening way of yo-'

He broke off, and seemed to make an effort to master the rage that was consuming him.

'You must pardon me! I had not meant to open my lips on this subject until I had had time to recover, in some sort, from the chagrin of having every suspicion, forced on me during our marriage by several, confirmed! Well! I have come by my deserts! I should have known better than to have been taken in by that lovely face of yours, or to have believed that under your charming manners you had a heart to be won!

'To be sure, you never gave me reason to think it,' he claimed. 'Did you? How unjust of me to blame you for that! I will engage not to do so again, but I must try to fulfil better my side of the bargain.'

For it didn't matter to him, he was not letting her go, if it was extravagance and wealth she was after; he'd give it to her, give it all. Sasuke tried to calm his hammering heart and said, in a cold voice: 'It has been brought home to me how lamentably short of expectation I have fallen, but that can be mended.. and shall be.'

He stepped forward slowly, his words spilling into the room. 'Tell me, my sweet wife, at what figure do you set your beauty, your dutiful submission, your admirable discretion, and your unfailing politeness?'

She was standing quite still, neither flinching from any of the shafts he had aimed at her, nor making any visible attempt to speak. Her face was lacking colour and it seemed as though his words were passing right through her.

'Well?' he required. 'Why do you hesitate? Or don't you know what I'm worth?'

This time she did look upon him, but she did it as though she were looking at a stranger. Well, he did suppose that she wasn't at all acquainted with this side of him, now was she? Sasuke didn't waver, a-waiting an answer. He watched as she opened her mouth to speak, failing to make a sound, in stead tears began spilling from behind her eyelids into her eyes, nearly spilling right over and down her smooth cheeks. Sasuke was briefly recalled of his younger self, trying to explain something to his father and failing, similarly as tears came forth instead.

But she winked them away resolution burning in her blue eyes, her tears clearing and disappearing, a pathetic smile wavering on her lips as she answered: 'I can't answer you, you s-see. Later, I will. Not now!'

He watched, his anger still hot in his veins, as she went rather blindly to the door and left, the heavy door clicking closed behind her.

The heat drained to cold in an instant as he suddenly realized what had just happened.

'No, come back! I didn't mean it, Nar'! I didn't mean it!'

His voice checked him, himself, startled at it's tone. He strode towards the door, and was about to open it when it opened by itself, his brief hope dimmed when he beheld his butler instead of his wife.

'I beg your lordship's pardon!' said Farley apologetically.

'Well, what is it?' Sasuke snapped, his eyes zooming across the other room and stopping at a head of bright blonde.

'I thought you would wish to know, my lord, that Sir John Somerby called to see your lordship a while ago. He is still a-waiting.'

'Tell him I will be with him presently!'

'No,' it was Naru who had spoken. Her voice was gentle, she had halted her movements, and carried across the space between the parties. 'Please go to him now! He has waited long enough, Farley.'

With that she left.

Sasuke doesn't know how long he stood watching after her as she left the room, his eyes lingering on the glove she had dropped. When he came to, he suddenly remembered Farley and Somerby, his thoughts going to how much more the household seemed to favour Naru's wish than they did his..

'Don't you dare, Farley,' he threatened, turning his head.

He was met with silence, he then briefly remembered hearing the words "As you wish, my lady" during the start of his daze. What's with butlers and their manners? Was he not the owner of the lands? But then for one, Farley was a fine specimen of gentleman, and for another Sasuke could recall telling the household to grant Naru's wishes their utmost respect.

'Sir John Somerby,' said butler's smooth voice announced.

Sasuke pasted on his aloof mask, planning to rid himself of the man as he nodded.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

The first place he had searched were her quarters.

She wasn't there, so he began searching room per room, storey, and storey, rechecking as he strode around to make sure she wasn't dodging him, he ended the search in his quarters - the Master's, stabbing his cane onto the door with frustration. Then he decided to go downstairs to ask the servants: they always knew the answer to such questions.

They did not know about her whereabouts.

'If I may suggest requiring after the porter, my lord?'

Sasuke spun around, desperate for any leads, and saw Farley, always appearing when needed as was his duty. He was gesturing upstairs, and began climbing up to the door's level, leading Sasuke to George, who was soon to be the unfortunate victim of Uchiha's glare.

'I - I beg yo-your l-lordship's pardon,' he stammered after having been interrogated. 'I do not kn-know!'

Sasuke's glare settled on Farley, who didn't flinch, instead, he set his eyes on George.

'Are you certain you have no clues to our Lady's whereabouts? Though I believed she had wished for your service not too long ago, am I in the wrong light?'

The porter's eyes widened in mortification as he realised his mistake.

'What did she ask of you?' Sasuke demanded.

'The - her dressing-case.'

The words echoed in the young Earl's head, cold creeping into his stomach as the one called fear grasped his heart.

This was something that happened in compositions and novels! Not real life! He thought, trying to deny it, the girl leaving her villainous husband with her dressing-case and tears in her eyes (Naru's teary eyes from earlier had come to his mind). No that only happened in fictional recountings!

But then again, didn't love at the first sight and every other sightings thereafter also exist only in fiction? And he had been sent to the grass at first sight. He tried to deny it. But then the memory of a carriage going up the path earlier (when he had glanced out the windows) during his search made him snap his brows together with panic.

Sasuke turned around. 'Farley.'

But he need not say anything, Farley had conjured a riding cloak, a set of leather gloves and an outer cloak. Sasuke decided that he would not doubt the reliability of head butlers ever again.

'May I wish you the best of luck, sir?'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Guys/Gals, I have one phrase (other than this):

Hihiihihiiiii

(Make sure you dragged out that last evil "hi")

Anyways, one more thing: about the Uchiha Grounds.

In my mind's eye the Grounds are where Grosvener Square should have been; so let's just say that it didn't exist in that time and instead a brand new Uchiha Grounds was in it's place.

Another one more thing! About why Itachi isn't the Earl.

I, frankly can't decide! There are so many possibilities! The rabid fanside of me and the rational and the author sides of me can't choose or make it up. So I suggest making up your preferred reason, and, or suggesting it to me.


	16. How It Really Is

Hallo, mah, frrendz! Y'all owe this chapter to a movie that motivated me to write. The title's at the end.

I also wonder how many of you were ensnared (Muuuaahahahaha).

Have fun!

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Naru felt her heart slow down with a terrible theory, she repeated, trying to ward off the unpleasant thought: 'Yesterday, yesterday? Who- Did he tell you - who?'

'No, he didn't tell me that. His fair client - understandably, one feels! - was heavily veiled.'

Naru sighed in relief: then no one could have guessed that it was her, though Sasuke was drawing the wrong picture: fair didn't stand only for blonde haired people. She didn't completely catch his next phrase, too distracted by her own thoughts, but it was something about not wanting further information and him not being a flat. But she did hear his next words.

'A young lady, dressed in the first stare of fashion, who would not disclose her name-'

There was no doubt about it now! It was her! Naru should have known better than to believe that her purchases were for Fanny's marriage! But what was she going to accomplish with doing all this?

'- Catworth?'

Catching his last word, and gathering that, from the jeweller's box on the table, he was the jeweller who had boughten the necklace. She said quickly: 'Catworth? That gentleman who came to see you - came twice to see you - has just been with you?'

'Exactly so! If only you had known! - Is that what you are thinking, my sweet love?-'

It hurt her that he was not taking any time to think over the matter, and was, in stead, concluding that it was her who sold it... but she couldn't blame him; it was all her fault that he would do so. Naru watched him rant on, his anger brewing closer and thicker, not hearing his words but viewing how his brows twitched, his long hair snapping with every snap of his head. Him gathering the necklace suddenly made an answer to her question come to mind. No it couldn't be, she had to tell Sasuke, immediately!

'Ah, no! Sasuke, Sasuke!' She was about to tell him how it really was, and what she thought might be taking place at this very moment whilst they argued.

'Oh, don't waste your cajolery on me, my pretty one! You will catch cold at that now! -'

Naru blinked, cajolery? He didn't understand! But she held still as he continued speaking, hearing what he was saying without really attending to it. And though it did hurt that he was misjudging her, she couldn't blame him; for so had she misjudged her own brother (and only on a thought, Sasuke was running on facts).

'- at what figure do you set your beauty, your dutiful submission, your admirable discretion, and your unfailing politeness?'

Naru's mind had processed those last words, she looked to the ground, was that what he really thought of her?

'Well? Why do you hesitate? Or don't you know what I'm worth?'

She looked up at him, this was the first time she had ever seen him held under a spell of a black mood. She could not tell him the truth right now, much less disclose the shocking suspicion in her own heart. He might have known it, of he had took a moment to think about it, but he did not even have the slightest of suspicions, that much was proof of how held he was, in his anger. But she was not certain yet, and so telling him did not really matter. But if her suspicions were true, then a grand scandal was threatening the Uchiha main, right now, she had to try and revert it before it could come out. She had no precious time to waste trying to justify herself. She would tell him, later, but not now, her part in the affair was of very little importance, when compared to what might happen to Sakura's reputation and position.

Naruto tried to speak, and found she had very little command over her own voice, so she glanced at him, trying to get a hold of her control. His cold, angry eyes struck her, and Naru lost what little control she had gained, her hurt feelings rose to the surface and before she knew it tears were gathering in her eyes. But she blinked rapidly, her eyelids winking over her eyes, trying to recall the training she had gone through with Lady Tsunade. She could not (every one could not) afford to falter at the disaster looming over their heads at the moment.

So she smiled, and managed to say, taking grand effort to use her voice. 'I can't answer you, you s-see.' She blinked, reprimanding herself at the stutter. 'Later, I will. Not now.'

She left the room, meeting Farley, who took one glance at her and stalked forward to the door, a set determination gleaming at the back of his otherwise calm eyes.

'I beg your lordship's pardon.'

Naru stopped walking, taking a deep breath in and exhaling, all her poor feelings and resolve disappearing with the breath out. She felt stronger already.

'Well, what is it?' She heard Sasuke snap, his tone annoyed and impatient.

Naru briefly thought of turning back and attempting to explain the situation to Uchiha, but she knew that if she did she might lose all her spirits of resolve. Maybe even at the mere sight of him.

'Tell him I will be with him presently!'

She had missed Farley's words, but concluded that Somerby was waiting for Sasuke. She couldn't allow Sasuke to neglect his duties as Earl, or let him in on the matter with all his anger, so, in a voice she couldn't quite recognize as hers, she spoke to tell them to meet. She didn't quite hear herself, surprised at the determination burning through her, when was it last that she was this hyper?

She also knew that Farley would not let her down.

She left the room making for the stairs, then going swiftly up a flight of stairs, past her her own rooms and up another flight, she made it to Sakura's chambers in a brief moment of time.

At finding the rooms empty, clothes missing from her closets, jewels and trinkets wiped clean from her dressing table, Naru scowled. Oh, dear Sakura.. this was confirming all of her suspicions! Naru found one of the summons and pulled on the line vigorously. Two minutes later, Martha came running in, huffing and puffing, her cheeks coloured with effort (visibly, she had ran all the way up in answer to the summons of a bell clanging so wildly that it was plain she was needed by Sakura immediately), her elation had been high when she supposed that perhaps it was indeed Sakura, and didn't falter a step.

Startled was she to find Lady Uchiha, standing in the middle of the room. She quailed under the stern, accusing look in the blue eyes, she was so very used to them being warm and gentle, not hard. She really did look like a proper Lady Uchiha, at the moment.

'Oh, my lady!' Martha curtseyed, flushing with embarrassment. 'I didn't know it was your ladyship!'

'Where is your mistress, Martha?'

It was instict to not admit anything, and she spewed out her words without quite paying attention to who she was speaking with. 'I'm sure I couldn't say, my lady!'

'Indeed,' Naru said, her voice mocking and demandingly cold. She gathered her skirt and began walking to the door, not looking back as she spoke calmly: 'Then will you come down with me, if you please, to speak with the Earl.'

Naru had opened the door and just stepped out when Martha (in panic at the thought of Sasuke) began speaking. Naru turned and closed the door, listening as Martha said that she knew not much, but would tell her everything she did. She had indeed accompanied Sakura to Bond Street that afternoon, where they had met Selina Thorne. But Sakura had sent her home then, saying that they were heading to Bryanston Square, and her aunt would send her home later with a carriage. At the mention of Selina, Naru nearly snapped her pair of brows together, the presence of that girl was not a good omen! She lived for the theatrics and dramas, spewed nonsense and was the first out to buy a new romance novel! Miss Thorne was nothing but a bundle of crazy trouble!

'Was Mrs Thorne with Selina?' she demanded.

'Oh, yes, my lady!' Martha said.

A little too glibly, Naru thought, so she didn't say the complete truth. 'Did you see her?'

Martha hesitated, but the unwavering blue gaze Naru was levelling at her disconcerted her, and she muttered that Miss Selina had said that her Mother was in Hookham's.

'I see. At what hour was this?'

'I - I don't know my lady!' At Naru's disbelieving eyes, she hurried to clarify. 'Not to say precisely! It was when my Lord Kurama had called your ladyship that we stepped out.'

Naru glanced around idly. 'Lord Kurama left this house about an hour before two o'clock. It is now half-past six, but Lady Sakura hasn't returned.' Naru set a heavy gaze back upon Martha. 'And you felt no anxiety?'

'I - I did - I thought -I thought it was her ladyship that rang for me!'

Naru's eyes swept the room. 'But you have not laid out her ball-dress?'

'Her ladyship said - perhaps she would not go to the Assembly, my lady! She said not to be in a pucker if she was late, or to say anything to anyone, except that she was gone to Mrs Thorne's, but she didn't tell me more!'

'You must have known, however, that she didn't mean to return. No, do not tell me lies, if you please!' Naru scolded sternly. 'Lady Haruno does not take her brushes and combs and toothpowder when she goes shopping.'

That was the edge for Martha, she promptly began crying and telling her that she had been told that they were parcels for the Thornes, and that she hadn't known that they were her own packages.

'That will do,' Naru said. 'I think you have acted this part with the intention of doing your mistress a service, and did not mean to help her to do anything that would bring down the most dreadful consequences on her.

'But if she has indeed eloped you will have done her the worst turn that lay in your power. I hope she has not - in deed, I believe Mr Lee has a greater regard for her reputation than you have shown. I don't know what I may be obliged to tell his lordship: that depends on wether I can find her ladyship, and bring her safely home.'

Naru sighed, 'And also, a little on your conduct now.'

Martha, terrified, began gasping nonsensically, her eyes starting and teeth chattering, the new Lady Uchiha was terrific!

'Stop crying and listen to me!' Naru spewed out in exasperation. Now was not the time to begin faltering! 'I am going immediately to Mrs Thorne's, and of I find your mistress there, or can discover from Miss Selina where she may have gone, perhaps no one need know what has taken place today. It would damage her ladyship's reputation greatly, if so.'

Naru walked towards the door for only two steps, stopping to say: 'So you will not speak of this to anyone.'

'Do you understand me?' she demanded. 'If you should be asked where I am, you must say that you don't know. Now go downstairs again and desire Sutton to come to my bedchambers, if you please!'

With that, Martha curtseyed and left the room in a hurry, Naru stalking out a moment after her. Naru made in to her rooms in record time and began fixing her fit. Sutton, entering the room moments later (in expectation of helping her to change her dress), found her clad for the street, her bonnet already on, and a light pelisse. Before she could expression her surprise, Naru said cooly: 'Sutton, it is very vexatious, but I am obliged to go out. I don't know how long I may be.'

She raised her eyes from the gloves she was drawing over her fingers, and said: 'Perhaps you may guess my errand. I am persuaded I can rely on your discretion, if that is so.'

'Your ladyship may always do so,' she declared firmly. 'But if (as I fancy) you are going to find Lady Sakura, I beg you will permit me to accompany you.'

'Thank you. It is unnecessary, however,' Naru said. 'I - have a particular reason for wishing you to remain here.'

Sutton awaited her next words with impatience.

'I am very reluctant to let it be known to anyone - if Lady Sakura has done something foolish which - perhaps I may be able to mend!'

'I understand you perfectly, my lady! Come what may!' Sutton announced, in prim accents but with the resolute mien of one bound for the torture chamber. 'My lips shall be sealed!'

'Well, I don't think anything very dreadful will come out of it,' said Naru, smiling faintly. 'His lordship doesn't dine at home tonight, so perhaps he will not inquire for me. But if his lordship should do so, could you say that you suppose me to have gone out to dinner? He won't ask where Lady Sakura is, because he would think she must be with me.'

'Certainly, my lady. He shall learn nothing from me.'

'I am very much obliged to you. One other thing: can you, do you think, contrive to draw George out of the hall so that he doesn't see me leave the house? He would think it odd, and perhaps talk of it, you know.'

'Very likely, my lady! I will step downstairs immediately, and desire him to fetch up your ladyship's dressing-case from the boxroom.'

'But what in the world should I want it for?' Naru objected.

'That, my lady, is none of George's business!' replied Sutton coldly.

Whatever George may have thought, the ruse proved successful.

There was no one in the hall to see Naru slip out of the house; and no one within earshot when she softly shut the front-door behind her. She heaved a sigh of relief and set off quickly in the direction of the nearest hackney-coach stand.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

'When his lordship asks of our lady's whereabouts from you I would wish you to merely say you do not know.'

Sutton glanced at Farley, quite coldly, and responded: 'Why? And what for?'

The prim gentleman curled his lips in the slightest of smiles. 'I endeavour to make this night a success for my master.'

Sutton nearly huffed at the man, she never quite understood how he formed his plans in seconds, whereas others couldn't manage it after a night of brainstorming, and they always ended in success. 'I shall, but do not think that you have done our lady more service than I have, Farley.'

'Of course, why should I do so?' His words were elegantly delivered, once more.

Sutton sighed. 'Butlers bring the devil out of me.'

But when she turned, he was already gone.

'I shall trust you, as much as it pains me to admit it; one can always rely on Farley to smoothen bumps,' she muttered, preparing herself for the interrogation the Earl would most likely rain on them. 'But if his scheming fails, I shall hang him.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

'I should have not come back home.'

It was the Lord Itachi who had spoken.

'Lover's spats, mantua-maker's bills, plotting clansmen, and now elopement?'

He sifhed very gently, through his nose, watching, from his seat on the bench as his younger brother left the house, mounting a young blood and speeding past him. Itachi wanted to shake his head, where was he heading, now? He was convinced that his brother hadn't thought the matter through, and was probably chasing after something else. The image of Naru leaving the Grounds, earlier, flashed into his mind's eye.

I should have stayed with the others, he thought, amused with the tragedies playing out in front of him. But if I hadn't left I would not have met Lord Kakashi, he was proving to be quite the interesting man. He was also a genius.

'I wonder where my blind fool of a brother is racing to.'

Itachi glanced down, leaning forward at the sight of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Viscount's wild cat.

'Fancy what you are doing here.'

It hissed and walked away, stopping down the road to glance back.

'I gather you wish for me to follow you.'

At the impatient flick of a glimmering tail, Itachi chuckled and stood up. 'I wonder what is wrong with the Viscount, now.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

As the hackney drew into Bryanston Square, Naru finally felt the excitement take over. Her younger brother would have to believe that this was actually happening to her, when she shall recount it to him on the next visit home. She felt like a knight in the older royal armies, going on a quest for their king or queen. In her matter, she was going to save the king's most adored little cousin from the perils of.. of. . . of...

Naru faltered a bit, of what?

Then she shook her head and scowled, now wasn't the time to be fantasizing!

She got down from the coach and headed for the door, lifting the knocker and knocking on the door of the Thorne's place.

Mrs Thorne's butler, opening the door to Naru in time to see the hackney which had brought her to Bryanston Square move slowly away, was very much surprised that her ladyship should have deigned to such a lowly vehicle. She was always going around in better carriages. He expressed his surprise.

Naru, having expected such a reaction easily explained that her carriage had suffered a slight accident. He seemed satisfied with this answer, when she asked for his mistress he obliged to tell her.

'Unfortunately Madam has retired to her room to change her dress for dinner.'

'Then, if you please, be so good as to ask your mistress if I may go up to her,' said Naru, as though it were the most natural thing in the world for a lady of quality to arrive in a common hackney half-an-hour before dinner-time, wearing a morning dress, and coolly demanding to be taken up to her hostess' bedroom.

The butler, looking doubtful, left to deliver this request, immediately returning to desire her ladyship to step upstairs.

Naru stepped in calmy, not fazed by the slightest, having known the outcome from the beginning.

The inner side of her smirked more evilly than she could ever manage and laughed smugly, she was enjoying this pursuit of Sakura and her reputation, so far.

Her brothers would be green with envy, she could bet.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

And that's it for today! Short, I know, but this is just a filler of sorts, hehe! Anyway, to anyone feeling that it is weird when they say 'his lordship' or 'your ladyship,' well, it is completely normal! Only nowadays the only titles left to apply is her highness the Queen, or as most commonly used: her majesty. I can't picture anyone saying your presidentship (looks weird), or there's another title? I know one in French, too, that can apply for presidents and ministers, but in English. Actually I got one now... ach I forgot, twas on the tip-o-my tongue, though!

The movie was Black Snake, I recommend it, it's hilariously silly, by my favourite French actors, all their movies are funny, so I was really excited when I found out about Black Snake and after finishing it I was so high that I just had to type something for you all. Bye! Until next time we meet, I'll have a longer chapter for then!


	17. Canterbury Drama (part1)

I am really, really sorry, I'm beg your pardon, sincerely, I feel really guilty for the delay!

This chapter is dedicated to Vicky, I hope you haven't yet given up on the story!

I'll no more delay you: have fun!

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

'But you won't catch them, because that was hours ago, and you may depend upon it they are many miles away by now!'

It was Miss Selina Thorne who had spoken, with a last flicker of defiance, her mother Mrs Thorne, sinking back into her chair with a groan of dismay.

When, earlier, Naru had gotten to Mrs Thorne, she hadn't gotten any information on where her cousin-in-law might be. In stead, all she got was a near hysterical Aunt who was shocked and horrified at the tale Naru unwound to her. Seeing this, Naru had been obliged to break in on her volubility, and to beg that her daughter Selina might be sent for. Mrs Thorne was perfectly agreeable but she could not think that the Miss Thorne would be able to throw light on the mystery of her cousin's whereabouts; even when Naru told her that she had been in Bond Street that afternoon with Sakura.

But when Selina presently came into the room it was evident even to her fond mother that she knew very well why she had been sent for.

Naru who had glanced at her person nearly scowled unbecomingly. Of all the times to be playing pretend.. but if the Thorne wanted to play, then Naru would play. Let's just hope her sentences are properly formulated this time around; Selina was notorious for her jumbled speech.

As for Selina, she was in fine feather, and perfectly ready to be martyred in her cousin's cause. For even though hers had not been the chief rôle in the delightful drama, she was utterly convinced that had it not been for her offices the interested parties (Sakura and Rock Lee) would, by this time, have already been obliged to resign themselves to their equally agonisingly disagreeable fates. Sakura (if she didn't go into a decline, and expire before the year was out) would have been ruthlessly forced into marriage with a titled Midas of evil disposition, at whose hands she would have suffered brutal ill-usage. Whereas Lee, unaccountably forgotten by his superiors, would have worn out his life in a foreign land (she seemed to have forgotten about the wars looming over the European Lands), always carrying his love's likeness next to his heart, and dying (from a distressing neglect and anguish) with her name gasping out from his writhen lips in anguish and longing.

Until she found herself confronting Naru.

She, who had several times rehearsed the elevating utterances she would make, if called upon to account for her actions. Her scenes had always been so heroic; Sakura's persecutors always failing to drag the (oh, so valuable) information from her lips.. she had even managed to convince the Lord Uchiha that his ways were mercenary and false, in one of her scenes.

But, then, she found herself in awe at the sight of the much admired new Lady Uchiha (who had once been the main character of her older fantasies, where a cold, dark prince falls for a warm, fair country girl). All her rehearsed lines escaped her grasp, she had been preparing for a confrontation with the Earl, not his gentle wife (who was, at the moment, looking a trifle less than gentle).

It hadn't taken Naru long after that to drag the whole story out of her.

After the sale of the necklace, only one thing was needed for an elopement, and that was the bridegroom. It was then Selina, had uttered those words, her defiance flickering bright for the last time. Mrs Thorne dismissed her to bed with the promise of bread and water for her supper, and an interview with her father on the morrow. Selina's defiance extinguished without any more delay.

Naru rose to her feet saying that she would go immediately to Ryder Street.

'But what is the use, my dear? You heard what that wicked child of mine said! They're off to Gretna Green, depend on it!'

Naru didn't pay heed, 'I cannot credit it! No doubt that was Sakura's plan, I'll be astonished if it were Mr Lee's. Oh, he wouldn't do such a thing! I'm quite confident that he would not! He is a respectable man of superior sense, an overly enthusiastic one, and with extremely nice notions of propriety. I am persuaded he would not entertain for an instant the thought of eloping with Sakura.'

The conviction that she would find Mr Lee at his lodgings, trying to soothe his would-be bride was all the disposition Naru needed. As she bounced and jolted in yet another hack, she began to feel quite buoyant again, thinking that if she could restore his cousin to Sasuke with her reputation unblemished she would have done much to atone for the follies and extravagances of the past weeks. But she suffered a check to her courage when the coachman, after the hackney had turned out of St James Street and into Ryder Street, stopped the carriage and got down the steps to ask her which lodging she wished to visit.

She didn't know.

She did know that he lived in Ryder Street, but that was all. The coachman began surveying her with unwelcome interest, and Naru began feeling more uneasy. She had already been feeling uneasy when the hack had turned into St James Street, after seeing all the lighted club windows and several gentlemen of her acquaintance strolling along the flagway. The coachman was visibly questioning her social status, wondering if he had been mistaken.

This quarter of fashionable London, which lay between Pall Mall and Piccadilly, belonged most exclusively to the Gentlemen, and it was not considered good ton for a lady to be seen alone within it's bounds. Nearly all clubs were to be found in St James Street; and the streets that led from it abounded in bachelor lodgings and gaming-halls.

So, doing some quick thinking, she gathered that Mr Tobi, who had lodgings on Ryder Street and hadn't been in the Uchiha Grounds that day, would be home. He would be able to tell her.

'Drive me to Number 5,' she commanded, with her chin raised.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

I do not know the exact reason why I am following an animal, Itachi thought. But, I daresay, it surely has to be something interesting.

Itachi was, still, following the Viscount's docile wildcat, an easy smile on his face spoke of the unease he was masking. For, surely, if the cat had come looking for Naru, its master's kin; then the Viscount had to be in trouble. Itachi glanced around, they were nearing the end of the road. Itachi was quite flattered that the cat had come it him, it must know that Viscount Namikaze trusts me.. it is that, or the cat scented Little Naru's trace out of the Grounds and decided it was too much of a pain to follow it. Itachi was sure that he did not like the idea of being a secondary replacement.

Itachi stopped walking and observed the cobblestoned surface with a calm exterior. Tabi had led him to the aftermath of a battle-scene and was sniffing around, looking for something.

'I see, the young Viscount was involved in the vulgarity called a mill and you hastily left for help as soon as you could,' Itachi murmured, the darkening streets barely registering his voice.

Tabi gazed at him and flicked her tail, as though trying to tell him something else. Itachi stalked forward, his footsteps cracking as loud as thunder in the stilled scenery. 'But I see no sign of a head of absurd yellow around, Tabi, he must have made it out of the fight successfully. But he left his cane.., what a strange gentleman he is.'

Itachi crouched down and picked up a discarded cane made of elegantly patterned iron. 'One of the notorious Kyūbi canes, his courage knows no ends; I thought iron canes were scorned.. though, they do make incredible weapons.'

An impatient hiss from the wildcat made him look up, it was glaring at him belittlingly. Itachi raised a gloved hand in a mollifying manner, a smile slipping onto his face. 'Don't get your feathers into a ruffle, I am still inspecting the scene.. slow and steady wins the race.'

Itachi straightened up. 'I think I already understood why Tabi is anxious... and it doesn't forewarn good news for the Viscount, or my little brother.'

He turned around and left, Tabi following him, an agitated wrinkle on his fair brow.

'These Sicklehams are like a clan of pests, I hope young Kurama knows what he is doing.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

'Sasuke Uchiha.' A lazy, soft, yet deep voice called. 'Fancy what the Earl of the Uchiha Grounds is doing here.'

Sasuke, flushed cheeks, short breath, and wide eyes, spun around to survey the owner of the voice. The signature silver hair, light grey eyes, and a foreign mask drawn over the lower half of the man's visage. It still took a moment for the harried Earl to realize who it was. 'Lord Hatake...!'

Kakashi Hatake smiled, amusement filling his chest at the unusual sight. 'I wish to know what has got you in a ruffle, Uchiha, you don't seem in fine feather.'

'I want to know what he is doing at my house at this time.' A cracking voice piped up, rudely.

That was when Sasuke noticed Naru's youngest sibling, standing behind Hatake, his arms crossed and his eyes glaring fiercely at him. This wasn't good, if Naru had indeed come back to her old home (as he'd suspected), her family was not going to give her out to him. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but he found his voice incapable of pronouncing sounds, much less the words he wished to say. The situation was not pretty: if Naru hadn't, by chance, gone back home and was somewhere else, and Sasuke asked for her, they would find that she had left him... that would bring an end to his adventure. Sasuke might as well offer them his head on a silver tray.

'Tenshi,' Kakashi reprimanded. 'I'm sure he has a perfectly plausible reason for calling on your family. You should invite him in, it is lack of manner to leave your caller standing out.'

'I'll walk in,' Tenshi announced, already making for the door. 'He'll follow if he is man enough.'

Kakashi sighed for a moment before his eyes sharpened. 'If you are here, I am guessing that Kurama probably failed with his endeavours,' he said. I knew there was no way he could raise the recruits of three centuries to help his sister,' Kakashi nearly shook his head.

Sasuke, confused, said: 'Uzumaki? No, I'm here on other business.'

Tenshi, who had returned after realizing that the gentlemen weren't following, snorted. 'Couldn't even straighten your cravat, and is that supposed to be the Mathematical Tie? Even I can tie it better.. I don't know what Honey sees in you,' he said, spitefully.

It's not like I'm fond of you either, Sasuke glared at him. Jealous little hellion. His glare died away after those thoughts, Tenshi hadn't a reason to be jealous anymore; Naru had left him, in the end he didn't have her. . . If only he hadn't yelled at her.

'What are you doing here anyways?' Tenshi demanded, impatience colouring his voice.

Kakashi gazed at the Earl for a moment. 'Here, follow me, boy.. if you're here because of what I think happened, then I guess it's time someone put you to light on Kurama's and Naruto's problem.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

The door to No. 5 in Ryder Street opened up to present Mr Obito Tobi Uchiha, more commonly known as Mr Tobi. Looking very natty, as usual, he was fitted with a waistcoat of watered silk, a swallow-tailed coat, snowy cravat, knee-breeches and silk stockings. An elegant chapeau bras was set at a slight angle on his oiled locks and a silk-lined cloak hanging from his shoulders. He was carrying a pair of gloves in one hand, and an ebony cane in the other. Usually, he stopped to pull the gloves on before closing the door and setting out but tonight something stopped him.

Glancing around uneasily, he looked back at the unusual spectacle of a lady engaged in paying off a hackney-coachman who had parked his vehicle, right - in - front - of - his - door.

Obito nearly groaned, he couldn't afford this; especially right after the rumours that had spread the day he had walked out of his call on a friend to help Lady Uchiha. Now if someone glimpsed a lady (during the late hours) at his doorstep the rumours about him might even reach Prince Regent. Obito transferred his gloves to his other hand and stalked forward. He was going to send the good lady away - hang manners! he valued his reputation, you know.

'Obito! Oh, how glad I am to have caught you!'

Obito sputtered at the sight of his new cousin-in-law. 'Good God!'

The jarvey clicked his tongue disapprovingly when Mr Tobi's expression melted into profound dismay. In his opinion, Naru - as dimber a mort as he had clapped his eyes on in a twelvemonth - was worthy of a warmer greeting that the startled sputter that broke from his lips.

'What the duece brings you here?' demanded Obito, his alarm breaking his usually detached demeanour. 'Uchiha hasn't met with an accident, has he? Or-'

The jarvey, disappointed with the conversation adjured his lethargic steed to get up, and drove off slowly.

'Oh, no, no! Nothing like that!' Naru assured him. 'I shan't keep you above a moment - are you on your way to a party? - but I have most stupidly forgotten the number of the house Mr Lee lodges in!'

Mr Tobi, waiting for the coach to completely move on, said nothing for a moment. Then: 'I thank the Lord he's gone!' he breathed. He then turned to his cousin. 'You know, cousin, you shouldn't be driving about in a hack, and coming here to ask me for Lee's direction!'

At her disbelieving expression, he hastened to recall his manners.

'I mean - not my business, but it ain't at all the thing! Uchiha wouldn't like it,' he said. 'Besides, what do you want with Lee?'

'Well, that isn't your business either!' Naru pointed out. 'And if Uchiha knew I was here he would have not the least objection, I assure you, for I am here for a very sufficient purpose.'

Naru advanced up his steps. 'So will you - if you please, tell me the number of Mr Lee's lodging,' she said, 'and then you may go to your party, and not trouble your head over me any more?'

'No,' Obito said, with firmness that surprised even himself; he had to refuse his favourite cousin something this time round. 'I won't! At all events, I should be bound to trouble my head over you: stands to reason! Because it seems that you're up to something dashed smokey, cousin!

'And as for saying Sasuke wouldn't object to your paying calls in a hack at this time of the day - well, if that's what you think, you can't know him! What I'm going to do is take you home.'

'No, you are not!'

'Young Sasuke's going to have my head,either way.. What we want right now is another hack!'

'No - though I hope that's what I may want soon,' she sighed. 'I suppose I am obliged to tell you what has happened.'

Obito wanted to roll his eyes up to the darkening sky. 'Good God, cousin, do you take me for a flat?' he demanded. 'If you're searching all over for Lee, it means that Sakura is up to her tricks.'

Naru's brow knit together with dismay. If it was that easy for him to guess it, then others might guess it, she feared for Sakura's reputation.

Obito chuckled. 'What's she done? Eloped with the fellow?'

'I very much fear it.'

'Eh?' he said incredulously, his river of amusement drying out immediately. 'No, no, not the sort of fellow to do a scaly thing like that. What's more, if Lee's made off with her - yes, but dash it, cousin, that won't fadge! I mean, it wouldn't be up to the rig, and though I can't say I like the fellow above half there's nothing of the queer nab about him!'

'No, indeed! and that is what makes me very hopeful of finding them still here,' she explained. 'So pray will you direct me to his house?'

'Yes, but where's Sasuke and Itachi?' he demanded. 'Sasuke can't have gone out of town again because I saw him at White's today, and Itachi is not engaged to anything for rest of this month. It is their business to find Saku, not yours.'

'Sasuke is - is dining out tonight, and then, too, he had Sir John Somerby with him, you see. And Itachi had - had a visit to pay to Kakashi.'

'What you mean,' said Obito severely, 'is that you haven't told any of them.'

Naru sighed in defeat. 'No. I.. I have not.'

'Well, you ought have done so. Very unwilling to offend you, sweet Naru, but you have no right to play the concave suit with the Uchihas over that chit. Dash it, she's their ward! Most importantly: it won't do to be hoaxing Sasuke about today's business.'

'No,' she agreed. 'Indeed, I didn't mean to, Obito! Only the thing is - he is very much vexed today. Something occurred that put him sadly out of temper, and I particularly don't want to be obliged to break this news to him when - when perhaps he would be quite dreadfully angry with Sakura!'

'Good thing if he was!' said Mr Tobi unfeelingly. 'Shouldn't be surprised if it was her starts that put him out of temper. Oh; what is happening to the good ole value of manner and propriety?'

His mind was assaulted with the unbecoming image of two newlyweds he'd witnessed embracing in public, he fumed for a bit. He then noticed the lamplighter coming down the street, his ladder carried between him and the boy who followed at his heels. 'Well, we ain't going to stand here,' he said. 'It don't look to me as though Lee is at home, but we may as well inquire for him.'

Naru's eyes gawked at him. 'Do you mean to say that he lives next door to your lodgings?' she demanded.

'Yes. Well, there's no reason why he shouldn't!' said Obito, surprised at the indignant tone in her voice. 'What I mean is, he don't trouble me: I hardly ever see him, what with having a place at the Grounds already.'

'And you have kept me standing outside all this time! It is a great deal too bad of you!'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

'Elder brother.'

Itachi turned around to see Sasuke pulling up his horse, he frowned. 'Baby brother,' he said. 'Fancy what in the name of good logic you are doing here.'

He dismounted smoothly, a great show of his skill, and jogged over to the side path. 'I'm going over to Uzumaki's place.'

The Viscount's lodgings? Itachi could still see the dried tear tracks on his face.. his brother had cried? He must really be afraid to lose Young Naru. 'Now,' he sighed. 'Why should you do such?'

'Lord Hatake told me,' he began, 'I now understand why Naru felt compelled to do such a thing, it was all to pay a debt! That was why that Viscount Uzumaki was over so very often, but to think I frightened sweet Naru so much she no longer confides to me.. What did I do..? Naru.. I vowed I will make you fall for me - have I terrified you?..'

Itachi, who had formerly thought his (Foolish - with a capital letter, for good measure) brother had finally aided his heart by using his brain a bit, was tempted to gape at his sibling. 'Wait, just stop right there, little brother.'

Sasuke stopped his heart-wrenching rant and gazed at his brother hopefully. 'You know of her whereabouts?'

'No,' he scowled. 'I want you to stop running on half of the tale, also stop making your own conclusion of the story.'

'I wonder what you're talking about, Hatake told me-'

'As much as I enjoy the Canterbury drama taking place right now, I believe you are going to bitterly regret it if you do not straighten your problems,' Itachi said.

'I know,' Sasuke whispered.

Itachi inclined his head, there's the good old brother logic visiting his baby brother. 'Young Kurama came back in town today, so Lord Kakashi couldn't have told you the whole of the..'

'As much as I appreciate your help, Naru's getting away from me, Big brother.'

Itachi's head snapped up, now noticing that Sasuke was already on his mount, galloping away at a speed that kept on augmenting. When did that happen?!

'And I am not letting her get away!' he yelled. 'Never! No matter what! Who knows what (thrice-damned) Uzumaki is telling her! He might take her away from me even more!'

'Devil,' Itachi cussed. 'Halt you dashed fool!'

His words echoed in the lighted streets; Sasuke had already turned round the intersecting streets and didn't hear him over the thundering gallop of his ride. Itachi glared at the cane in his hands. 'Kurama, Sasuke, dear Sakura, and sweet Naruto... what a fix you all have put yourselves into... I should have stayed away from home.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

'We shall need a hack once we get information on their whereabouts,' Naru said. 'Or if we somehow find Sakura still home.'

'How do you-'

Obito stopped talking when Naru scuttled down the steps to stop a young lad who was walking up the street, his hat tucked under his arm.

'Pray, may I bother you, good boy?'

He stopped, quite surprised with the fact that Naru had stopped him. A strange pride filled his thirteen-year-old chest, his eyes twinkled, and he bowed the best he could; here was a fair lady asking for his (gentlemanly) help. 'Of course, I'm at your disposal, my lady.'

Obito rolled his eyes, his spine curved with the bow, that young boy still needs a lot of practice; what is it with kids now-adays? He'll probably boast to his friends on his achievement, it wasn't any day a lady of high class deemed it the day she would address a boy like him.

'What is your name?'

His nose turned pink as he said, shyly, 'Hal.'

Obito smirked at him the moment the boy realised his mistake. He didn't give a full name.

But Naru didn't mind, she smiled and said: 'Henry, what a charming name. I would wish to ask of you an errand.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Henry (Hal) had proved loyal and when Naru and Obito came out of Mr Lee's house later (where they found from the Landlord that Sakura had left with Lee earlier), there was a hack standing in the street.

It was a large dilapidated vehicle, whose body, hanging drunkenly between two old-fashioned perches, showed by tarnished silverwork and an almost obliterated coat of arms, that it had descended a long way in a social scale since the days when, with a powdered coachman on the box, and two Knights of the Rainbow standing up behind, it had been the town chariot of a nobleman. It wasn't at all the type of vehicle she should ride in, but Naru couldn't find herself not to be undisputed.

Obito took a glance at the scene: two gentlemen were arguing with the jarvey on their right to claim the ride. He immediately stepped in front door of Naru and tried to obscure the unbecoming scene from her. He said, tersely, 'Better step aside again till I've got rid of 'em!'

Naru glanced around him, and after taking one better look at the scene, she exclaimed: 'But it's Kyūbi!'

'Yes, I know it is,' he lied. 'But we haven't any time to stand talking to him!'

'No, of course not, but he is trying to hire our hackney, and he must not!'

'For my sanity's sake, go back. He ain't alone!'

'No, but the other is only Ichi, and I think they are both a trifle foxed,' she said knowledgeably. Naru then pushed him out of her way with surprising strength and stepped forward a bit. 'Kyūbi!'

The Viscount, upon hearing himself adressed familiarly, turned. The light from the nearby street-lamp enabled him quite plainly to recognize his sister, but he knew better than to trust his eyes when he was (in his own estimation) a little above par. He called upon his companion for assistance. 'Corny, that ain't my Kit Uchiha, is it?'

Shukaku obligingly said: 'No.'

Naru, who had become horrified when she saw the state her brother was in, immediately wrote it off as a bar fight. 'What a horrid creature you are, Kyū!' she remarked, descending the steps and coming to stop before him. She grabbed his open shirt and began buttoning it up: he might catch cold exposing his chest to the damp English air, adding that to the blood colouring his skin, he wasn't in good condition.

Naru wanted to ask him what happened, he had red bruises that were darkening by the second, but her own situation stopped her. 'You cannot drive off in that coach, because it was brought for me, and I must have it,' she scolded. 'I am in the greatest haste, so do, pray, stop disputing that poor man, and go away!'

The Viscount, who had been gawking at her with a mouth that kept on opening and closing speechlessly, exclaimed, thunderstruck: 'By God, it

is my Kit Uchiha!'

He grasped her chin and inspected her face, worried confusion bright on his face.

'Yes,' agreed Shukaku, smiling vaguely but with immense affability at Naru.

'Well, there's no need to shout it all down the street!' said Mr Tobi tartly.

The Viscount, who had been intently inspecting his sister, snapped his attention to the owner of the voice. His bright blue eyes darkened, he studied the man for a while as he silently wrestled with a problem. He took the shirt that had been tied ungracefully round his hips and draped it over Naru's shoulders, stepping forward protectively.

'It's you, is it?' he said, a certain kindling in his eyes, and a brooding note in his voice. 'It's you...'

Obito, seeing where this was going, stood his ground and held a calm exterior.

Everyone would have sworn Kurama's eyes bled into crimson as he snapped, in growling accents, the brooding not still in his voice. 'You, and my sister!'

Obito said soothingly: 'Escorting her ladyship home!'

Mr Tobi knew that his mollifying attempt didn't work when Kurama gasped, letting out heated breaths, a sure sign of his rising choler.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/


	18. Canterbury Drama (part2)

Hello there, once again, everyone.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Kurama gasped, an alarming series of heated breaths following, a sure sign of his rising choler. 'Oh, you were, were you? We'll see that! Because it seems to me - Corny! Where are we?'

Shukaku needed a moment of thought before responding. 'Watier's,' he said, generously.

His lordship snapped, 'No, we ain't!' irritated.

'Going to Watier's,' amended Shukaku.

'I'll tell you where we are!' announced the Viscount, in menacing accents, straightening up to his full height. 'We're in Ryder Street!'

'That's right, Sir: Ryder Street 'tis,' said the jarvey encouragingly. 'You don't want no 'ack to take you to Watier's!'

'Ryder Street,' said the Viscount, his voice thoughtful. '**_Now_** I know whose house you were coming out of! **_Now_** I know what made you take such an uncommon interest in my kit's affairs! By God, if I don't cut your liver out for this! As for you, my girl-'

'That'll do!' interrupted Mr Tobi. 'You can cut my liver out in the morning, but for Uchiha's sake stop making such a damned kick-up in the street!'

Obito was severely hoping that the Viscount would be too hungover to remember a thing, he already looked as though he just left a battlefield; which didn't make him any less threatening (it doubled the fright).

'Not liver,' said Shukaku positively, his wandering attention having been called back by this word. 'Duck. That's what we said, Kyū. Got a way of cooking it at Watier's I like.'

'Well, you take Kurama there!' Obito recommended.

' 'E can take him, but 'e won't never get 'im past the porter, guv'nor, not as lushy as what they both are!' observed the jarvey sapiently.

'Yes, I will,' said Sir Shukaku. 'It's my birthday.'

Obito sighed and said to Naru: 'Get into the hack! - No, not you!'

Shukaku, hauled off the step of the coach by the jarvey, called upon the Viscount to come and give this individual 'one in the bread-basket,' but the Viscount had more important matters to attend to.

He stalked up to Mr Tobi and addressed himself to him. 'Name your friends, Tobi,' he commanded the harassed exquisite.

Naru, snapped out of her staring by his evident intention to force a quarrel on to Obito, stepped forward and laid her hand on his arm. 'Kyū, pray, don't be so gooseish! You quite mistake the matter, you know!' she said.

Kurama glanced down at her, his murderous eyes cooling down slightly, just very, very slightly.

She continued, encouraged by his reaction. 'Indeed, and it is quite abominable of you to think such horrid things, besides being excessively embarrassing!'

Kurama, seemingly amazed at her, wondered where she got the courage to stop him from, but her words, unfortunately, brought him back to the matter at hand, he shook off her hand and replied, 'Don't you try to bamboozle me, Kit!'

His eyes snapped back to the calmly held gentleman before him. 'Are you going to name your friends, sir, or are you not?'

'You wouldn't remember 'em if I did. What you need is a damper: you are as drunk as a brewer's horse!'

'Oh, no I'm not!' he snapped. 'Don't you think you are going to get away with this! And I'll tell you what you are! A damnes loose fish! A regular hedge-bird! A man-milliner, by God! Cowhearted, on top of that!'

Obito, as much as his collar was dampening with sweat, was angered and stung by the opprobrious terms. 'If you ain't as stale-drunk in the morning, come round to my place, and I'll dashed well show you how cowhearted I am!' he promised, his anger getting the better of his manner. 'It will be bellows to mend with you!'

Kurama's breaths were coming round shorter, he squared up to the Uchiha and glared at him.

Obito glared back, not done with his speech. 'What's more! I've seen you sport your canvas at Jackson's, and when it comes to handy-blows you ain't better than a moulder at painting!'

'Now, by God-!' spewed the Viscount. He gripped Obito's cravat and shirt, jostling him up and growling savagely at him.

The jarvey called out approvingly: 'A mill, a mill!'

Naru, horrified, for several reasons, stepped in between the incensed gentlemen and tugged at her brother's hands.

Shukaku, who had been standing wrapped in his fancy, suddenly announced his intention of driving to Watier's in the hack. He then disappeared round the back of the coach; but no one had heard him.

'Kyūbi, how dare you be so uncivil!' Naru cried, hotly. The Viscount relented to her prodding, but his eyes were still screaming for Obito's blood. 'Pray, don't heed him, Obito! I was never so mortified! Kyūbi, you're in no condition to, begin another fight! And if you say another word to-'

'It don't signify!' interrupted Obito. He had had enough time to recollect the impropriety of engaging in fisticuffs in a lady's presence. 'Forgot myself!'

He gave the Viscount one of the notorious Uchiha glares. 'If you want to fight, you can tell me so tomorrow!'

Obito straightened the folds in his cravat. 'I'm going to escort her ladyship home now.'

'Oh, no, you ain't!' retorted the Viscount. He wrapped his arm around Naru's head and pulled her into his side. 'I am going to take her home!'

Naru, slightly horrified at the blood running into her hair, couldn't help but feel awed by the fact that her brother didn't even flinch when her head made contact with his wounds.

Kurama moving his arm to her shoulders, continued. 'Yes, and I'm dashed well going to tell Uchiha what sort of May-game you've been playing, my buck!' He flung his arm forward, a finger pointed out towards Obito's face.

'Oh, dear, what am I to do?' Naru murmured distractedly. 'Oh, my! Obito, there are a couple of men up the street coming towards us!'

'Don't say his name so familiarly!' Kurama snapped, herding her towards the coach. 'He's getting into your precious head, Kit!'

Obito sighed. 'There's nothing for it: we shall have to take him along with us. Into the hack, cousin!'

Naru, managing to untangle herself, gasped. 'Take him with us! But if Uchiha sees him in this shocking state. . . there's no choice - they're coming closer by the step!'

She grabbed her sibling's arm and began pulling him.

'Here, wait a bit!' suddenly said the Viscount, his attention wandering very slightly. 'Where's Corny? Can't leave Corny behind: it's his birthday!'

'Well thank goodness he has gone at least!' said Naru as Obito handed her up into the coach. 'If only we could persuade Kyū - Oh! He hasn't gone! He's inside, and I think he's fallen asleep!'

'Well, I'll be gormed!' exclaimed the jarvey, peering into the coach. ' 'E must 'ave crope round when I wasn't a-watching of 'im, and got in by t'other door. Now we'll 'ave to 'aul 'im out again!'

'No, no, pray don't! Only let us get away from here!'

'But I can't let you drive about the town with a couple of ensign-bearers!' expostulated Obito. His eyes rolled over to the gentlemen approaching. 'Oh, my God, if it ain't Bottisham bearing down on us! That settles it: I can't stay here another moment!'

He turned to the crouched Viscount. 'Here, Kurama, stop looking for Kazesuna under the hack! He's **_in_** it!'

With this, he roughly herded the Viscount into the vehicle, gave a hurried direction to the jarvey, jumped into the coach himself, and slammed the door.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

'He refused the offer, Sir, and painted the whole group.'

Sir Sickleham glanced away from the fireplace to the side, where one of his nephews was standing. 'He refused the offer? I thought you said he was in perilous state, over the matter of green.'

'He is, Sir,' the nephew confirmed. 'But everyone knows that the Viscount Namikaze dotes on his sister more than her own parents do, what I am trying to say is: he won't give in... not forgetting that he paints a pretty canvas: he'll send everyone to the hospital.'

'All this is because of that foolish boy,' Sickleham said bitterly. 'If only he hadn't started those rumours to anger the lad, and then a couple others plan a revenge...! And now when I, in deed, do send people to negotiate with the fair man: he paints them black and blue without hearing them out first.'

'I believe some of them taunted him,' his nephew said. 'They're still bitter over his aggression towards our kin. They also cannot comprehend why you still wish to betrothed yourself to the fair Lady Naruto.'

'Fools! All of them!'

Sickleham dismissed his nephew with a gesture and spoke. 'The Lord Namikaze granted me a compromis the seventh time I offered for Naruto's hand,' he said, in a reminiscent manner. 'He told me that if I could gain the approval of Kurama: Naruto would be mine.. But less than a month later, I find her being driven from the Chapel Royal, or wherever it is those royalties get married, in an open carriage, and who was seated with her? Some handsome lad they call Earl Uchiha!'

He scowled unbecomingly and leaned back, a considerable amount of thoughts rushing in his head. 'I'm not going to give up on her just yet, Kurama, propriety be damned! Those sneaky Uzumaki's married her off for the fortune that comes along with the Uchiha.'

'If it was money they wanted, why couldn't her family have just said it?' he demanded, addressing the other person in the room. 'One way or another, I'm going to get Kurama's consent. Then, Naruto, we shall be together again..'

'Yes, my good Sir,' a lady's voice spoke. 'If you just follow my plans, soon the Namikaze shall be your bride.. and o shall have Sasuke to myself.'

Sickleham glared at her. 'I don't follow your directions, Orsett. I'll play fair: if I fail once more, then I'll give up on her, even I can get heartbroken (contrary to people's belief).'

Her eyes gleamed fiercely. She was going to make Sasuke hers, no matter what.., that pastry-haired scarlet girl had no rights to go around ruining people's lives.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

The drive to Uchiha Grounds seemed as though it would ve enlivened by a brawl.

No sooner had the Viscount satisfied himself that his companion Shukaku was still with them than he discovered that Mr Tobi was also with them. He took an instant exception to his presence and mentioned his will to throw him out. But just as the Viscount firmly grabbed the dark man's shoulders to throw him, Shukaku, a-woken by the jostling of the wheels on cobblestones, demanded to know where he was. Kurama sat back.

'Never mind that!' said the Viscount. 'Here's this curst fellow, Tobi, got in with us! Help me throw him out, will you?'

'No, no, can't do that!' said Shukaku, who was filled with a large tolerance. 'Very good sort of a man! Didn't know I'd invited him, but very glad he came.'

'You didn't invite him! Nobody invited him!' Kurama said.

Shukaku frowned briefly. 'Must have,' he said. 'Wouldn't have come if I hadn't. Polite to a point! Happy to take a glass of wine with him.'

'Well, if I ever saw old Corny so castaway!' exclaimed Kurama. 'Dashed if he ain't as drunk as a wheelbarrow!'

Sir Shukaku began singing softly and off-note. 'She wheels her wheelbarrow, through the streets wide and narrow. .'

'Yes, but at least he is perfectly amiable!' said Naru. 'He doesn't say outrageous things, or try to throw people into the street!'

Her remark, unfortunately, reminded the blonde Viscount that his purpose was still unaccomplished, he reached forth and grabbed his elbow, pulling him away from Naru's side.

'Chip-chip, cherry-chip,' sang Shukaku loudly. His warble was an entirely unintelligible ditty. He was (apparently) afflicted with tone-deafness. 'Fol-li-di-diddil-de-dee!'

This musical interlude was a severe trial to the rest if the company, it caused the Viscount to forget Obito, once again.

'Stop it Corny!' he said indignantly.

'Chrip-chrip-chrip, cream some eyes drip!' he sang, gaily.

'_That's_ not right!' said Kurama scornfully. His eyes scanned his friend up and down. 'It don't even make sense!'

He then upraised his powerful baritone and favoured the company with the correct version, which, as far as his adoring sister could discover, differed hardly from his companion's version. Obito, unmoved by Shukaku's outburst, was powerfully affected by the Viscount's, his eyes widening. Naru heard him utter an exclamation under his breath.

'Heads up steep, eyes crimson deep, chip-chow, cherry-chow,' he refrained. 'Fol-lol-di-riddle-low!'

The Viscount beguiled the rest of the way with song, pausing only to ponder his next tune. He was still singing when George, astonished, admitted the party into the house. But it wasn't Lord Kurama's condition that surprised him. It was the sight of his mistress that made his eyes widen. He exclaimed, tears of relief coming to his eyes, 'My Lady!'

'Yes, did you not know that I had been obliged to go out?' Naru said, in an unconcerned manner. 'Pray show Lord Kyūbi and Mr Shukaku into the library! They - they have come to take supper with me!'

He stood there, quite dumbfounded, until Farley walked into view and took matters into hand.

'My birthday,' said Shukaku affably to the butler. 'Celebrating it! Blackbeetle, too.'

'I see, sir,' responded Farley, gently taking his hat.

'Blackbeetle be damned!' said the Viscount. 'Cockroach!'

He turned to Farley and demanded. 'Where's his lordship - Uchiha?'

'His lordship is not at home, but he will be in directly, my lord,' replied Farley. He consigned the party into the care of a footman who had followed him to meet the guests and disappeared round the corner once more.

Shukaku was easily herded into the library, but the Viscount stood his ground, stubbornly refusing to be led out of Naru's view.

He acquired a firm grip on her arm. 'It ain't a bit of use trying to fob me off,' he told his sister sternly. 'I'm not letting you out of my sight, Naru, so don't think of it! Not with that fellow in the house!'

'Kyūbi, for heaven's sake-!'

'You had better go with him, cousin,' advised Mr Tobi. 'No sense in starting him off again on his high ropes! Much better leave this to me.'

There wasn't much of a choice, what with her brother gripping her close (murder shining in his eyes), so, with a low-voice, she told Obito to lose no time in setting forth in search of Sasuke and retired to the library with her brother. For if Sasuke was to be found then he could easily ride his team out to overtake the (slower) travelling coach that Sakura had (confirmed by Selina) taken. Then everything would solve itself.

They were made welcome by Shukaku, happy in the belief that he was entertaining friends under his own roof. He shook her hand warmly and offered her a glass of wine. She declined (Kurama glaring at his fair companion for the offer) which distressed him.

'No need to be so blue, Corny, either way, there is only two glasses.'

Shukaku was shocked. 'Only two glasses?' he repeated. 'That's absurd, Kyū! No other word for it: absurd! Stupid fellow of mine misunderstood! Ring for more glasses!'

'We don't need any more glasses,' replied Kurama, lavishly pouring wine into the two glasses that stood on the table.

'Yes, we do,' insisted Shukaku. 'Can't give a party with two glasses: stand to reason!'

'Well, it ain't a party.' Kurama gave him a sceptical glance. 'It ain't your house either.'

'It ain't?' Shukaku said incredulously. He subjected his surroundings to a keen, if somewhat owlish (in the Uzumaki siblings' opinion, seeing as his eyes widened to the size of quizzing-glasses) scrutiny.

'By Jove, Kyū, so it ain't! Dashed if I know whose house it is! You know what, dear boy? Came to the wrong house! Better go.'

'No, we haven't. Came here to see Uchiha,' said Kurama with a darkling look. He took a vengeful sip from his glass, staining his lips red, the bulging vein on his hand speaking with high octave just how angered he was.

Shukaku took his words and thought them over profoundly. 'No,' he pronounced at last. 'Not sure why we came here, but we don't want to see Uchiha. Nothing against him, mind! Not particularly acquainted with him, but capital fellow! Bang up to the mark. Honoured to meet him, but the thing is, not what we set out to do.'

He continued speaking, with utmostly confident and wisely airs. 'Tell me this, Kyū! Have we dined?'

'To hell with dinner!' Kurama spewed, his voice drifting with growls. 'I'm going to see the bastard Uchiha if it's the last thing I do to-night!' he said obstinately.

'Oh, Kyūbi, I wish you will go away!' Naru exclaimed. 'You don't want to meet Uchiha! You know you don't!'

'That's what I said,' nodded Shukaku, gratified. 'Not what we set out to do. Besides, he ain't here. Go to Watier's!'

'Not till I've seen Uchiha. Got something to say to him,' he declared. 'No business to let that fellow dangle after my Kit! And I'm going to tell him so!'

He dropped down into the seat with a mulish scowl set on his visage as if to emphasize his words.

'Which fellow?' inquired Shukaku.

'Tobi,' replied the Viscount, tossing off the wine in his glass.

'You know what he is, Corny?' he demanded, continuing without waiting for an answer. 'A damned Man of the Town! And there's Bastard Sasuke, letting him make up to my baby sister, while he goes off like a regular Care-for-Nobody!'

He paused for a breath. 'What I say is, he's got no business to neglect her! and so I shall tell him!'

'He doesn't neglect me!' said Naru hotly. 'And if you were not so odiously foxed, Kyū, you wouldn't say such detestable things!'

His head turned to her. 'Yes, I should,' he retorted. 'In fact, the more I think of it the more I can see he's too high in the instep by half! Took a pet because I held you up. Very well! if he didn't want me to hold you up, why didn't he do it himself? Tell me that! Who escorts you to 'em damned parties? I do! Who brought your mood up when you were down in the blues? I did! Who brought the dibs in tune for you? I did! Who stopped you getting into Jew King's clutches?-'

'Obito Uchiha did!' she intervened crossly, taking off the cloth he had wrapped round her, earlier, and unfastening her cloak.

'Yes, by Jove, so he did!' exclaimed the Viscount, his eyes kindling. 'Like his damned impudence!'

Fortunately, since his mood was becoming increasingly belligerent, he was diverted by Shukaku, who had suddenly offered to set him his main. Kurama turned to find that his amiable friend, having lost interest in the conversation, had seated himself by the table in the middle of the room and produced a dice-box from his pocket, he was engaged in throwing right hand against left. Drunk or sober, the Viscount was not the man to refuse a challenge of this nature. He instantly stood up and walked over to sit down on the other seat by the side of his friend, and (to Naru's relief) became absorbed in the game. They were only disturbed once, by the footman, who was bearing tankards containing beverages well known for their sobering quality, which Kurama had downed - scowling at the taste, whereas Shukaku sniffed it and immediately pushed it away.

Meanwhile, Obito, on his quest of finding Sasuke, had suffered a check. Farley was unable to tell him where his master had gone when he had left the house earlier in the evening.

Obito eyed the elegant butler. 'Dashed discreet, ain't you? Did he go off with Sir John Somerby?'

'No sir, although I had understood that such was his intention. A meeting at the Daffy Club, sir, I fancy. But his lordship cried off.'

'Well, there's no need to make a mystery out of it!' said Obito, irritated. 'Where did he go?'

'That, sir, I cannot say, hid lordship not having informed me. His lordship appeared, sir, to be in quite a fret, if I may say so. Not at all like himself.'

The mystery now became plain to Mr Tobi. In his experience, Sasuke was a Man-of-the-Situation, much like his sibling, and had already found out about Sakura's situation (obviously). So he didn't hesitate in saying bluntly: 'Set off after Lady Haruno, did he? Oh, well, if that's so, no need for me to find him!'

'No, sir,' replied Farley. 'His lordship was not aware her ladyship had not returned to the house. I was not myself aware of it until Miss Sutton - my lady's dresser, sir - informed me that Lady Sakura was gone to spend the night with Mrs Thorne.

'His lordship did not inquire for Lady Sakura. It was my Lady Uchiha which his lordship was anxious to find.' He coughed delicately.

'No doubt an urgent matter which he wished to discuss with her ladyship,' Farley said, gazing limpidly at Mr Tobi. 'But they were disturbed by Sir John Somerby, and our fair Lady Naruto left them to their affairs.'

'Oh!' said Obito, recalling something Naru had said earlier and looking at the well-mannered butler very hard.

'Yes, sir. So as soon as he was rid - as soon, I should say, as Sir John Somerby left the house, his lordship went upstairs to find her ladyship, which, not being able to do so, vexed him a trifle. Quite put out, he was, which was not to be wondered at, because it seems her ladyship forgot to inform him she was obliged to go out quite suddenly.

'And, of course, his lordship couldn't help but be in a fidget when he found that my lady's carriage had not been sent for. Very understandable, I am sure, sir, that his lordship should have felt anxious, for it was considerably late, and naturally he wouldn't like to think of my lady's going out in such a way.'

'Particularly,' he added, his voice still calmly disinterested, 'if she was going on a journey.'

'Is that what he thought she was meaning to do?' demanded Obito, his dark eyebrows raising with alarm.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

When Obito walked into the library, the Viscount (intent on throwing a difficult chance) did not notice him. Naru, seated on a sofa at the end of the room, was a good deal dismayed to see him come walking in without Sasuke. It was evident, since he had shed his cloak, that he had no immediate intentions of leaving the house in search of her dark betrothed. She couldn't help looking reproachfully at him, as he came towards her.

'No use,' he said, in an undervoice. 'Floored at all points. Farley don't know where Uchiha is. Seems to me he's making a dashed cake of himself. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if he's gone off to Devonshire.'

'Gone off to Devonshire?' she echoed, in amazement. 'Nonsense, why should he do such a thing?'

'Chasing after you,' he said. 'Shouldn't think he'd be such a gudgeon as to set off in a whisky. Been talking to Farley. No wish to pry, but I collect you had a turn-up with Uchiha.' He added hastily, as colour heightened in her ears: 'Not my business! The thing is, Sasuke found you weren't in the house. Couldn't discover where you were gone, and, by what I can make out, was thrown into a rare taking.

'Silly gape-seed of a porter told him some farradiddle about taking your dressing-case up to your room. Can't be surprised it put Sasuke in the devil of a pucker.'

'Oh, good God!' she exclaimed guiltily. 'That was just to draw George out of the hall! How could he suppose - ?' She stopped, and turned apprehensive eyes towards him. 'Did - did the servants think I had run away?'

'Lord, yes! Bound to!' he replied. 'However, it don't signify. What I mean is, you didn't. Must see you meant it for the best. Not your fault you made a mull of it.'

She sprung up and wrung her hands. 'Obito, it is my fault! Oh if I had but told him! He will never forgive me!'

The Viscount, his attention jerked away from the bones by her raised voice and unguarded movement, looked round the room. 'What the deuce - Well, by God, if that fellow Tobi hasn't come sneaking back!'

'What are you still castaway? I wish you'd take yourself off!' Obito said.

'Oh, you do, do you?' countered his lordship. 'Well, I'm not going to stir from this house while you're in it, my buck, and that you may depend on!'

Shukaku, with a hazy recollection of earlier events, looked puzzled. 'But you didn't like him, Kyū! You said you was going to throw him out,' he said.

'Obito!' said Naru, too lost in agitated reflection to heed their interchange. 'There's nothing for it but for mevto go after Sakura! It may not be too late!'

'Good God, cousin, you can't do that!' said Obito, considerably shocked at her suggestion.

She continued. 'If I went in our own chaise-'

Kurama's eyes widened.

'-and you were so very obliging as to go with me?' she urged. 'It may be hours before Sasuke returns, and then-'

'Well, upon my soul!' burst the Viscount, rising violently, his chair falling over from the force. 'If that don't beat all hollow!' He kicked away the table and marched towards them, then, seizing her shoulders, he shook his sister. 'Go off in a chaise with that fellow? Not while I'm here! Not over my deathbed! Not even upon my soul, Kit! I'll be here to stop you!'

He let her go suddenly and rounded on Obito, an ugly look on his face. 'What damned cajolery have you blerry been playing off on kit?' he said fiercely.

'For your sister's sake, Kurama, go dip your head in a bucket!' begged Mr Tobi.

Naru's head snapped to the side, she had heard a door slamming faintly in the house. She grasped her brother's arm. 'Oh, listen!' she commanded sharply, her eyes on the door.

Kurama glared at Obito, and obeyed his sister.

They could hear a quick patter of strides approaching, Naru held her breath in excitement; maybe it was Sakura! The door was flung open, Naru's heart began racing, there Sasuke stood on the threshold. There was a hard anxious look on his face, and his shoulders were still draped in long, many-caped driving coat. His eyes swept the room, stopping when he found his wife. He went forward quickly, totally ignoring (forgetting) the rest of the company, he stopped an arm's length away from where she was still clutching her brother's arm (now as a sheild) to her torso.

'Nar'! Thank God!' he breathed.

His voice was shaken, Naruto could barely recognize it.

Kurama's eyes narrowed scornfully. He had promised himself he would take Naru back if Uchiha, so much as neglected her. But this? Kurama wanted his blood, his along with Obito's.

'Oh, my darling, forgive me! I beg of you, pray, _forgive_ me!'

His startling blue eyes widened along with Naru's. The Earl Uchiha was praying for pardon?!

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Hallo again, my preciouses (that's now a word whether you like it or not!). Teehee!

Actually I came back and added this A/N, Vicky, your review made me smile foolishly, I wanted to squeal, but my voice is horrifying and I don't want people hearing that! Anyway! For more Bolder!Naruto (is that even a tag, heheh) you'll have to wait for next chapter! hihinhihi!

We're coming to a close end! About a chapter left! I'm proud of myself (yuupiiee!), too. Along with an epilogue; there just can't be a prologue without an epilogue!

I'm also plotting two different (AU, of course) stories, these will be written in a better style: I'm dead tired of trying to sound like Victoria Holt or Jean Plaidy (and her other pen name)! Or like some incredibly professional writer. The summaries will be put up (on my profile) when I publish my next chapter: so ye can a-tell me the one which sounds more interesting, and I'll begin typing that one.

I'm still really sorry about the late update! Another of my acquaintances (a close friend) is getting married (too! When did we suddenly become adults???) in a month (it'll be cold, hehe) and I'm suddenly the wedding planner (along with the husband's cousin) as unflattered as I am (I was second choice, seriously!) I'm seriously worried about prices.

I'll nevertheless have the next chapter out next week.

Cul8r


	19. The Viscount Sets it Right

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

'Sasuke! Oh, no! it was all my fault!'

Naru ran forth and wrapped her arms round his neck. 'And it is much, much worse than you know! Sakura has gone off with Mr Lee!'

'Hang Sakura,' he said, folding her close with relief and the slightest of disbelief. 'You have come back to me.. and nothing, not any thing else is of the smallest consequence!'

Obito, averting his eyes with great delicacy from the passionate embrace being exchanged, began to polish his quizzing-glass. The emotion expelled from the hug was so strong he was afraid it might affect him; along with the fact that such open conduct was not of good ton. The Viscount, him, stared in thunderstruck silence. Shukaku, after blinking stupidly at the extraordinary spectacle offered to them, rose carefully to his feet, and twitched his companion's ragged sleeve.

'Think we ought to be taking leave, Kyū,' he said confidentially. 'Not the sort of party I like, dear boy! Go for a toddle to the Mutton-walk!'

Kurama was shaken from his stupor by this. 'Damned if I will!' he replied. 'I want a word with Uchiha, and I'm going to have it!'

Sasuke, suddenly realising that they were surrounded by a variety of gentlemen, looked up at his rival's voice. He let Naru go, his cheeks flushing with colour. 'By all means, Kurama: what is it?'

He cast a wary glance at his sister. 'I'll tell you in private,' he said, and it was apparent that the sobering beverage from earlier had worn off the effects of the potations.

'Well, I don't know why you should suddenly wish to be private!' said Naru, with unusual asperity. 'When you have been saying the most abominable things without the least regard for anyone, even the hackney coachman! Besides trying to call out poor Obito out in the most insulting way! You shall not!'

She immediately turned to Sasuke and continued. 'Oh, Sasuke, pray, tell him he must not do so!'

Sasuke, fighting an amused grin, blinked and asked innocently: 'But why in the world should he wish to?'

'Silly clutch saw her ladyship coming out of Lee's lodging with me, and would have it that it was my lodging,' said Obito tersely, responding to the laughing question in his cousin's eye.

'Oh, now the Uchiha's here that's the tale is it?' demanded the Viscount, but his words weren't a question. 'Well, it won't fadge! Didn't think to tell Me that, did you? Why not? That's what I want to know! Why not?'

'Because you were a dashed sight too ripe to attend to a word anyone said to you!' Naru exclaimed, with brutal frankness. 'And in any event there was no need for you to behave in such an outrageous way, Kyū,' she interpolated severely.

Obito gawked at his fair cousin, nearly tempted to let his jaw drop. She just. . . his mind blanked, well dashed ain't quite the cuss word, but in the manner which she used it was quite the cuss word. Sasuke was merely amused, his startled eyes now gazing with a grand fondness.

She stepped up towards him. 'Even if it had been Obito's house, which it might as well have been, because I had the intention of calling on him, on account of not knowing the number of Mr Lee's lodgings.'

'Yes, you have that mighty pat, haven't you, my girl?' said Kurama.

Naruto scowled, slight anger filling her up. One must not wear one's heart on their sleeve, she chanted, in the depths of her mind. But she only chanted it once before her anger got the better of her, she lifted her foot and stamped her heel onto his toes, reminiscent of when they were younger. 'Kyū! I am very displeased with you!'

'And I daresay you think it makes it all right!' he snapped, not deterred in the slightest. 'Well, it don't! Pretty conduct in a female of quality to be paying calls on every loose fish on the town, I must say! In a common hack, too! Well, that may suit your notions of propriety, Uchiha, but it don't suit mine, and so I'll have you know!'

'Kyū, oh, how can you be so absurd!' protested Naru. 'No one could possibly think poor Mr Tobi a loose fish!'

Sasuke wanted to grin foolishly.

Kurama raised a brow, gasping for breath before speaking-

'My dear Kurama,' Sasuke interrupted, prompting the Viscount into temporary silence with the familiar manner of address. 'Do let me assure you that I honour you for such feelings, and enter into all your ideas on the subject!'

He patted the Viscount's arm and drew Naru back by gently pulling her shoulder away. 'You may safely leave the matter in my hands.'

'That's just what it seems to me I can't do!' Kurama retorted, brushing his hand off Naru angrily and stepping forth. 'Yes, and that puts me in mind of another thing I have to say to you!'

Sasuke was tempted to fume at that, but he managed to settle for a simple, 'Hn.'

'Why the devil don't you take better care of Kit?' he demanded, threateningly. 'Did you get her out of her silly scrape? No, you didn't! _I _did!'

He lifted his fist and slammed it downwards again. 'All **_you_** ever did was put it into her head you thought she only married you for your (thrice-damned) fortune! when anyone but a gudgeon must have known she's too big a pea-goose to have enough sense to do anything of the kind.'

Naru gasped at the implications, her brother was calling her slow in the head? She wasn't stupid, that stupid idiot!

Sasuke retardedly widened his eyes briefly.

Kurama continued - if he was going to have to beat the sense into the fool (who married his kit) he would do it! for the bastard was a dashed blind fool! His anger was rising, again: 'So when she finds herself under the hatches she daren't tell you: I have to pull her out of the River Tick! A pretty time I had of it! Why, I even had that fellow Tobi hinting it was my fault she was being dunned for some curst dress or other!'

Obito's ears flushed. 'Misapprehension! Told you so at the time!'

'Well it was my fault!' said Kurama furiously. 'I daresay if I hadn't borrowed three centuries from her you wouldn't have had to snatch her off Jew King's doorstep, but how was I to know it would put her in the basket? Besides, I've paid it back to her!'

'Yes, Hatake informed me, but, Naru, how could you think - Did I frighten you as much as that?' Sasuke said remorsefully.

'No, no, it was all my folly!' she replied quickly. 'I thought that shocking bill from Lavalle had been with those others only it wasn't, and when she sent it to me again it seemed as though I could not tell you!'

She tugged Kurama's arm, considerably embarrassed with herself. 'Kyū, pray do not say any more!'

'Yes, that's all very well, but I am going to say something more!' he said, staring down into the Earl's grey eyes. 'I've a pretty fair notion of what your opinion of me is, Uchiha, but I'll have you know that it is not I who prigged that damned necklace of yours!'

'Eh?' Obito spewed, startled.

Sasuke could feel the heat creeping up his neck. 'You have no need to tell me that, Kurama,' he replied, his colour deeper, and his eyes stopping on Naru's face.

'Well, it's what my own sister thought!' said Kurama bitterly.

'So, you never lost the necklace?' Obito demanded, after reading his cousin's words twice.

'No,' answered Sasuke, gripping his fist rather tightly. 'It isn't lost. If it were, I should not have imagined for one instant that you had taken it, Kurama.'

'Much obliged to you!'

'I must say, that's the outside of enough,' observed Obito. 'Whatever made you take a notion like that into your head, cousin?'

'It was very, very foolish of me!'

'Well, I call it a dashed insult!' declared the Viscount.

'Yes, Kurama: so do I!' said Sasuke, stalking forward (successfully) to grab Naru's hand and plant a kiss on her fingers. 'I hope you have asked for his forgiveness, Naru - as I beg of yours!'

Kurama brow frowned with thought.

Naru's heart was dancing. 'Oh, Sasuke, pray hush!'

The Viscount having now finished thinking over Sasuke's speech, exclaimed with incredule: 'What, did you think she had sold the thing? If that don't give you your own again, Kit!'

'That's all very well,' objected Obito, 'but you said it wasn't lost, Uchiha!'

'It was, but has been restored to me,' he said shortly. 'I suppose I now know who stole it - and I should have gathered it at the outset! Not your sister, Kyūbi, but my cousin!'

Kurama scowled, the bastard's getting more and more familiar with me.. tch

Sasuke turned to Naru. 'Was that it, Naru?'

'Well, yes, it was,' she confessed.

Kurama smirked.

'But you mustn't be out of reason cross with her, because I believe she would have never thought of doing such a thing, only that Kyūbi put it in her head!'

His smugness vanished. 'What?' he exclaimed. 'No, by God, that's too much! I never did so!'

Naru raised her brow, not done with her brother yet. 'Yes, Kyū, you did. Oh, but I don't mean that you intentionally did it, but the more I think of it the more I am persuaded it was your holding me up that night, with Ichi - good gracious, where is Ichibi?'

'Yes, by Jove!' exclaimed Kurama, eyes dancing about the scene. 'Where is he?'

'No need to fret over him,' said Obito, nodding to where Shukaku was peacefully sleeping in a large wingchair. 'Wouldn't have let you all talk in that dashed improper way if he'd been listening to you!'

'If I ever knew anyone like Corny for dropping asleep the instant he gets a trifle above oar!' remarked the Viscount eyeing his friend with tolerant affection.

'Don't wake him!' said Sasuke. 'What, my darling, has that hold-up to do with this affair?'

'Yes, what?' demanded Kurama.

She remembered that they hadn't told Sasuke the truth about the hold-up. 'Well, you see, Sasuke, I when wouldn't sell any of the jewels you gave me, Kyūbi hit upon the notion of pretending to be a highwayman, and taking them from me in that way. Only I recognized him, so it came to nothing. But the thing was that Sakura thought thit was a famous notion, and I'm sure that that was what put it into her head to sell an Uchiha necklace!'

Naru broke off, realizing something. 'Good heavens, Sakura! What are we about, wasting time in this way? Uchiha, we discovered, Obito and I (from Mr Lee's landowner), that they set out with only a pair of horses! They have several hours start of you, but if you are as skilled as they say, I think you may easily overtake them before they can reach the Border!'

As much as he wanted to do something that might impress her.. 'I daresay I might - if I were to make an attempt,' he agreed.

'But won't you?' she said anxiously.

'Hn.' I have had my fill of driving this evening! Lee is welcome to her!'

'Yes, but to be married in such a way! Sasuke,' she urged. 'Only think what the consequences must be! I shouldn't wonder at it if it ruined him as well as her! Indeed, I was never more astonished in my life than when I learned he had yielded to her persuasions! I had not thought it of him! And for you, too, how disagreeable must it be! Oh, do, pray, go after them, and bring her back!'

'Dashed if _I_ would!' remarked the Viscount.

'Sasuke!'

Sasuke laid his hand over the small one insistently tugging at the lapel of his coat. 'Hush, my love!' he said, strangely feeling proud of himself.

Kurama glared at him, the protectiveness instinctively surging up: he wasn't used to anyone trying to get to Naru's good side so.. bluntly. They were too frightened of him, most of the time anyway.

'This is where we must be guided to the arbiter of all matters of taste and ton. Well, Cousin?'

Obito, impervious to the quizzical look in his cousin's eye, glanced about in a meditative way, his brow creased. 'Don't fancy it will make much difference,' he pronounced at last, flicking a few invisible grains from his sleeve. 'Bound to be a deal of gossip whatever you do. Can't suppose it won't leak out, if you go careering after her to come home. Devilish nasty scene, too, if you force her to come home. Seems to have gone into strong hysterics when Lee tried to get her to do that. Not the sort of thing I should care for.'

Naru deflated, inwardly.

'Hn,' Sasuke managed, with feeling.

'Better make the best of it,' decided Mr Tobi. 'Think I'll be going now. Daresay you'll like to be left alone.'

Naru formally held her hand out to him. 'I have quite ruined your evening!' she said contritely. 'Indeed, I am sorry, and so very much obliged to you!'

Kurama watched, the slightest of suspicions still lingering with him.

'No, happy to have been of service!' he replied, bowing with exquisite grace over her hand.

Kurama's eyes squinted, ready to spring for the gentleman's throat if he dared to kiss her hand.

'Besides, no such thing!' he continued, letting her hand go and fixing his (immaculate) collar. 'Only on my way to White's, before taking a look-in at the Sefton's ball. Night's young yet!'

'Yes, by Jove, so it is!' said the Viscount, his suspecting emotions put to rest. He strode firmly to where his friend was slumbering and grabbed his shoulder. 'Here, Corny, wake up!'

Shukaku, urgently shaken, opened his eyes, smiled upon the company, and began to hum softly and unmelodiously to himself.

'Now, for your own sake, Corny, you ain't as dead-beat as that! Don't start singing again, because you know dashed well you can't do it!'

'It's my birthday,' Shukaku stated.

He was still wasted.

'Well, that's got nothing to say to anything! Come along! Time we were going!'

'I can sing on my birthday,' said Shukaku, smiling affectionately.

Kurama scowled scornfully at him, insistently pulling him up.

He nodded. 'I can sing Sing old rose, and burn the bellows, and I can sing your song, and I can-'

'Chip-chow, cherry-chow?' interrupted Obito.

'That's the one!' nodded Shukaku, pleased. 'You know it too?'

'I've heard it,' replied Obito, rather grimly. He met the Viscount's challenging gaze, and held it. 'You've called me a few names this night, Kurama! Now I'll take leave to tell you that you're the biggest cod's head I ever knew!'

'What the devil do you mean by that?' Kurama shot at his, red splotches filling his cheeks until they were completely flushed.

Obito deadpanned, there is absolutely no way he doesn't know, hell, a guilty stealer couldn't have appeared any worse. 'You know dashed well what I mean! You learned the song from Cripplegate!'

'What if I did?' Kurama demanded.

Shukaku watched with a great interest.

'I'll tell you that, Kyūbi,' interposed Sasuke. He nodded dismissal to his cousin, and looked Kurama over. 'Beggars' Club, eh? Well, I thought as much! A Hussar regiment should suit you: it would be a pity to waste your horsemanship. Hn?'

Kurama struggled for a moment. 'Oh, to hell with you! You know I can't!'

'You'll find you can,' assured Sasuke, amused. 'I promise you.'

'By Jove, what wouldn't I give to be out there!' Kurama said impulsively. He eyed Sasuke. 'Stop getting all familiar with me, cousin, we're rivals, no'ing more!'

'You're going to join, Kyū?' inquired Shukaku. 'That's a devilish good notion! Let's go and join at once!'

'Well, we can't,' said Kurama shortly. 'Besides you don't want to join!'

'Yes, I do,' asserted Sir Shukaku. 'Can't think why I didn't hit on the notion before! There's nothing left to do here, except walk backwards to Brighton, and I don't fancy that one above half.'

'Who shall blame you?' sasid Sasuke, shepherding him into the hall.

'That's just it,' explained Shukaku. 'I may have to. Never refused a challenge in my life-'

Kurama, who had followed them out, nearly choked.

'-and I've a notion Willy means to try me with that one. You know Willy?'

Along with a couple other Billys and Lillys, Sasuke thought. 'No, but I should lose no time in leaving the country.'

'You're a very sensible man,' said Shukaku warmly. 'Very happy to have met you!'

Sasuke nearly raised a brow: they weren't particularly acquainted, but Shukaku was practically stuck to Kurama's cane, there was absolutely no way "Ichibi" didn't know him. Well.. 'The pleasure was mine.'

'Not at all, not at all,' Shukaku said, exiting and ambling down the steps.

'Lord, if I ever saw him in a prime and plummy order before!' said the Viscount. 'Now I shall have him going all over town, trying to find the Horse Guards!' He wore his coat, and hesitated, looking at Sasuke, his hand pulling his curls unconsciously.

A smile cracked across Sasuke's face, his teeth and eyes glinting merrily. 'You're a damned fool, Uzumaki, and a damned nuisance besides - but too good a man to be wasting your talents! Don't tease yourself about your mother! I'll make it right in that quarter.'

The Viscount grinned ruefully. 'I wish you might!'

'Hn, I will.'

'Devilish good of you,' he said. Then he sobered up and hesitated once more before saying: 'Got something else to say to you, and it _ain't_ easy.'

Go on, Sasuke's eyes encouraged.

'From what Kit told me, when she found herself in that fix-' he stopped, and gritted his teeth, gathering himself. 'Well, the long and short of it is she didn't know till I told her that you were in.. love with her.'

Sasuke's eyes widened briefly, he must have heard wrong. But gathering from the uncomfortable man sulking in front of him...!

'Thought you'd married her as a matter of convenience, and had too much civility to let her see it.' He gave a crack of laughter. 'Convenience! Lord, what a silly little greenhead!'

He smiled, fondness shining on his face. 'But that's what makes her all the more dear to me,' he said softly.

'Are you serious?' demanded Sasuke in a mutter. 'It isn't possible!'

'Ain't it? You don't know Mama, Uchiha!' he said. 'But that don't mean I'm granting you carte-blanche, bastard.'

Sasuke smirked.

'Anyways, I also got to warn you 'bout Sickleham, the crook's been after my Kit ever since she met him some time back,' said Kurama. 'Been sending them to the hospital one after the other, be careful, snake idiot.'

'That's why you look like you escaped the frontlines, stupid fox.'

'I'm serious, Uchiha,' Kurama threatened. 'You're the only one I'm giving the Kit to, and you'd better not let her go. But know this: I didn't give her up, bastard, I let you have the sweet girl because she fell for you... Don't know what she sees in you..'

'Tch,' Sasuke smirked, extending his hand. 'Jealous feet?'

'You're one hell of a devilish man, Uchiha,' said the Viscount, grabbing his rival's hand, a wide grin on his face. He pulled him forward to bump shoulders and pat his back. 'But, believe me, if you try a shady move on her it won't succeed.'

He let go and skipped down the steps. 'Goodnight! Must go after Corny!'

'No goodbye kiss you want me to pass along to sweet Naru for you?' Sasuke called after him, provocatively.

'In your fancies, Uchiha.'

He lifted a hand in farewell, stopping at the bottom of the steps to send Sasuke a sharp smirk. Sasuke watched him stride off into the distance with an exasperated smile.

He smirked. 'Well, dam'sel Naru's waiting for me.. I'm not sorry Kurama... and now I've got Naru to myself.'

He was about to turn back into the house when a post-chaise pulled up to a stop on the path before the steps. He sighed at the frustration, he couldn't go back in now that they already saw him (whoever was pulling up in the damned carriage). The Earl watched as the door opened and his own brother descended, collected as always, before turning around to help a lady down, another dark-haired gentleman descending after. Sasuke blinked at the dark pink hair.

'But what a charming surprise!' he uttered.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Pitifully short, I know, but I'll have the next chapter out any day after Tuesday, so look out for it. Sasuke's impatience will catch up to me, though, the frustration he has had to endure.. (Nyahahahahhh).

The summaries are up! Please tell me which one you want me to start writing! And, of possible, the pairing you'd like! I'm ecstatic!

Hasta pronto


	20. Wassail

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Itachi, having waited as Lee paid off the postilion, took Sakura in one hand and climbed the steps to the front-door. He paused and glanced back at Lee, who was struggling with cloak-bags and travelling cases. Then he looked Sasuke squarely in the face. 'I have brought her home, kid,' he said. His tired eyes looked even more exhausted.

'I see you have,' replied Sasuke. He was more interested with the fact that his brother was carrying two canes on his person. 'Most understandable, I am sure!'

Lee, who had been granted help by the porter, said, 'An explanation is due to you, sir. But first I must beg of you most earnestly-'

Sasuke and Itachi shared a glance.

'-that whatever wrath you may feel - and I do not deny that it is a just wrath! - you will visit upon my head alone!'

'I fail entirely to see why I should visit my wrath on your head,' retorted the Earl.

'What he means is,' Itachi clarified. 'If you suppose him to be contemplating a violent revenge on Sakura do let him hasten to reassure you.'

'You see, love?' said Lee tenderly.

'I'm n-not afraid of the Uchiha's!' said Sakura in a small resentful voice.

'It would have been much better for you,' Sasuke said, adding, 'and for all of us, if you had been.'

Sasuke eyes seemed to sigh, when he glanced to the side.

'Come into the house,' Itachi said. 'But leave your heroism outside!'

He then led the way into the hall, and saw Farley standing in the middle of it before striding forward to take their hats and outer cloaks.

'I heard a carriage drive up, my lord!' explained the butler, sparing the party a glance.

Itachi's eyes lowered slightly. Why was he getting the impression that Farley was a Puppet Master and they were the puppets connected to his strings?

'Yes, Lady Sakura decided after all she would not spend the night in Bryanston Square,' said Sasuke ironically.

I'm the one who ran into them, and managed to convince Sakura to board the vehicle taking them to Uchiha Grounds. Itachi thought, you need not act so satisfied, foolish brother of mine.

'You may come into the book-room, both of you.' Sasuke led them to the room, opened the door and held it wide.

Itachi stopped following and turned to the pair of stairs. I've had my fill, he thought. 'I'll be up the stairs, please grant my dear sister a greeting in my stead, younger brother.'

Sasuke glanced after him quizzically for a moment. Why did he have to leave so fast?

'Sasuke-'

His eyes shot away to look into the room, where his grey eyes met a startled blue shining with question.

'-I thought I heard..'

'You did, my love,' Sasuke said, walking into the room, the party of two following him in. He had already decided he was going to play it sweet. 'Can you conceive of anything more delightful, my dear? Dear sweet Sakura is once more in our midst!'

Naruto jumped to her feet, delighted relief running in her veins.

'I hate you!' Sakura cried, and burst into passionate tears.

Naru hurried forward, watching the tears unwillingly leak out of her eyes with sadness, but she was too relieved to for that to overtake her positive feelings. 'Sakura! Oh, thank God, you've come back! Oh, Sakura! Oh, but what a fright you gave me!'

Sasuke watched as Naru ran right past him and gathered his cousin in her arms. He gawked, eyes shining strangely, tempted to let his jaw drop open. Wasn't she supposed to first thank him for bringing back her beloved cousin-in-law? He was the hero here! Oh, tradition, where have you gone?

'I wish I hadn't! I wish I hadn't!' Sakura sobbed, her heart aching. 'I wish I were dead!'

Naru felt for her, she wasn't a stranger to love, in the event. 'No, no, you must not say that! But do promise me you shall never do so again, dear!' Naru told her. She then stretched one of her hands out to Lee in greeting. 'Mr Lee, how glad I am that I wasn't mistaken in you! I couldn't think it possible that you would do such an improper thing as to elope with her!'

'I wish that I could find the words to express to your ladyship the sense of obligation I feel!' he said, grasping her fingers and gazing at her deeply. 'But when I consider the circumstances, and what cause you have had to think me infamous..!'

He paused for a breath. 'I am rendered tongue-tied!'

With that he kissed her hand punctiliously, a deep bow accompanying the gesture.

'Not noticeably,' Sasuke said, dryly.

Naru bit her lip, an embarrassing giggle just a second away from bursting out, in stead, she drew Sakura to the sofa. 'Come, love, sit down beside me, and try to compose yourself!'

Seeing how anxiously Lee was watching Sakura, she smiled at him reassuringly. 'She will be better directly: don't pay heed to her!'

He looked grateful, and then turned to Sasuke with a resolute air. 'Sir, I have a duty to discharge,' he began. 'I speak on behalf of Lady Sakura, and I shall be brief-'

Sasuke nearly raised his brows.

'-merely imploring you to remember that she is young, and in the greatest distress, and has thrown herself upon your mercy. What I have to disclose to you cannot but shock you deeply. You do not yet know the worst, and it is my painful duty to info-'

'Hn.' Sasuke interrupted with a finality, where Rock Lee found the energy to address him in flowing periods so earnestly, he wouldn't ever want to know. 'You are about to tell me that Sakura stole an Uchiha Necklace.'

Sakura raised her head from Naru's shoulder. 'It belonged to the family, and so it was as much mine as yours, Sasuke! Naru didn't even like it, either!'

'My love, you are forgetting that I have several times explained to you that that is not so,' said Mr Lee gravely.

'But it is! And anyway Sasuke won't let me have my fortune, so what else could I do?'

Lee looked pained, but he apparently decided that the moment was not ripe for argument. Drawing a package from his pocket, he laid it on the table before him and said: 'That is the sum the necklace realized, my lord. Had I been able, I would have done my utmost to recover the necklace itself. It was not in my power, however: I have not been at liberty to repair to the jeweller to whom it was sold. I will furnish your lordship with-'

'Let me set your mind at rest!' interrupted Sasuke. 'The jeweller brought it to me earlier today, and I have already redeemed it.'

'Sir! you have removed a weight from my mind!' said Lee earnestly.

'Hn, I expect I have,' agreed Uchiha. 'I wish you will satisfy the curiosity in mine! Was it the discovery that your bride had stolen the necklace which made you abandon your flight to Gretna Green? At what stage did you turn back? And what has Older Brother to do with this?'

'There was no such flight, my lord.'

'No, of course not!' Naru said. 'But - where did you go to, Mr Lee? and Itachi was involved?'

And thus began the story, Lee hadn't taken her to Gretna Green but instead he took her to see Gai, where the man managed to calm her down and convince her to return back to the Grounds. Getting her to enter the vehicle was the problem, but that was when Itachi entered the scene. During the length of the tale recounting, several arguments and exclamations were exchanged, Sasuke felt compelled to see how deep the feelings ran.

'Sir,' said Lee. 'I do not attempt to condone her faults, though I can perceive excuses for them, but I love her, and must always do so, whatever she is, or whatever she does.'

Sasuke watched as Sakura looked up, her tears arrested, awe in her face.

'Pierre!' she said, her voice cracking till the brim with emotion. 'Oh, Pierre!'

Sasuke turned his head: save him the feel. His eyes lowered with incredulous amusement when he glimpsed tears in Naru's eyes, who knew Kurama's sibling had a soft crack for romantic displays?

'I am not worthy of you,' Sakura continued, prompting Sasuke to reluctantly watch once more; and Naru's lip to tremble. 'No,' she said forlornly, 'I know I am, but - oh, I wish I were!'

The tears rushed forth again, Naru trying hard not to break down again. Sasuke averted his eyes before giving up with a silent sigh through hus nose. 'Well, I daresay there may be hope for you. You had better marry her, Lee.'

A silence descended upon the room. It seemed for several moments as though neither of the interested parties could believe that they had heard him correctly. It was Sakura who found her voice first.

'Sasuke - do you mean now? Before he sails?'

'Hn,' he said, in a sighing manner. 'That's what I mean.'

The smile Naru granted him was totally worth it.

'Oh, my dearest cousin-brother, how kind you are!' cried Sakura, flying up off the sofa and Naru's arms to cast herself at him in a hug. 'Pray forgive me for saying horrid things to you! I didn't mean them!'

Naru smiled tenderly, how nice for them.

'Oh, how happy I am!' exclaimed Sakura. 'Oh, Pierre! I promise I will never do anything you don't like.'

'Sir,' Lee said, 'I do not know how to conveyto you my sense of your generosity, my gratitude, the-'

'Then don't try!' interrupted Sasuke. 'You are a very estimable man, but I should like you much more if you refrain from addressing me in flowing periods! I am going to send you away now, but you may come see me tomorrow, at noon, when I will arrange the marriage settlements with you. You may escort him to the front door, Sakura, and after you have bidden him goodnight, you had better go to bed.'

He was becoming increasingly impatient.

'Bed at ten o'clock!' she replied, by no means pleased.

'Yes, bed at ten o'clock. If you are not exhausted after a day of unbridled passion, you should be! Don't argue with me! My patience won't stand it.'

'Indeed you should go, love!' Naru urged her, happy that she was now in good spirits. 'You are quite worn out. I will come up to you, and-'

'No, you will not,' Sasuke announced firmly.

Overawed by this display of cool and sweeping authority, Sakura and Lee withdrew circumspectly. Sasuke blinked victoriously, finally! he turned round to the other occupant of the room, his his heart shuddering erratically at the laughing countenance she was showing.

'Well, really, Sasuke!' she burst.

He stepped forth and caught her up as she stood from the sofa, holding her a little away from him and looking down into her face expressionlessly but with bright, smiling eyes. 'Yes, really, Sasuke!' he retorted.

Grasping her chin, he said, heavily. 'How much longer did you think I would wait to get you to myself?'

Naru didn't answer, her flushed cheeks deepening in colour, but she met his gaze shyly and very openly.

'There's so much to say to you, Naru - and, God forgive me, so much to unsay!' He palmed her cheek, his grey eyes desperate. 'My darling, I wish I had cut my tongue out before-'

'No, there is nothing to unsay, because you didn't say those things to me,' she intervened. 'They hurt me only a very little - not as much as I deserved, perhaps! For I am afraid I have been extravagant, and - and deceitful, and very foolish!'

'And above all very foolish,' he agreed, turning her exclaimed words into a sweet caress that could lull even the rough Kurama to sleep. 'It seems I have been a great deal too easy with you, Madam Wife!'

A satisfied smirk broke his stiff lips merrily when she looked away, Sasuke cursed her dress for a bit (those trending poofy sleeves and lace where a pain, he could barely glimpse the flushed skin on her chest - and he could bet it reached even her shoulders), before smirking once more. 'What is the matter, my love? Have you been reading too many Icha Icha novels?'

He wasn't expecting her to calm down a bit.

'I fail to understand what that has to do with anything,' she murmured. 'But I suppose you also found out about that - my godfather (the author) writes in codes, so he keeps in touch that way. But it's excruciating to wait for a new novel.'

Can we get away from her godfather? Sasuke groaned silently. 'At all events, Naru, that will not happen again! So you thought I offered for you because I wanted a wife, and saw nothing in you to disgust me, did you? Nar', just how could you be such a goose?'

Heatedly embarrassed, she hung her head. 'Mama said - that you were disposed to be fond of me, and considerate, and she warned me not to hang on you, or - or to appear to notice it if - perhaps - you had Another Interest.'

'I am obliged to Mama! And did it seem to you that I had Another Interest?'

'No. But I knew,' she said simply. 'The first time we met Sakura said that I was prettier than your other mistresses, which crushed me..'

'She was right.' He then sourly muttered inwardly: I wish I could think that Lee would beat her regularly every week, but I fear he won't. 'Any of the ladies with whom I shared an agreeable connection for several years need never have troubled you. We parted without regrets or ill-will, and when we meet in company today it is with the indifferent pleasure of old acquaintances. From the moment I saw you, Naru, you have had all my heart.'

He released her to cup her face with both hands. 'That is the truth.'

'Kyūbi said that,' she confessed, looking down at his collar, a soothing warmth accompanying her thumping heart. 'He said that everyone knew it, too.'

'I infinitely prefer your brother to my cousin. But why, my foolish little love, did you then keep me at an even greater distance?'

She looked up again. 'You see, I owed Lavalle more than three hundred pounds, so how could I do anything else, until that dreadful debt was paid! With that on my conscience I couldn't tell you that I have been agonizingly in love with you from the very beginning; and if you had discovered the debt you would never have believed me. But I was, Sasuke,' she finished with a whisper.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

'I still am, Sasuke,' she said, urging him to believe her.

As if he wouldn't.

'I have - since our first official meeting! I couldn't help myself! Even if Mama warned me to be strong! I couldn't! - not when you make my knees weak with my weight! Oh, I couldn't help but wish that I could somehow appeal to you, that - maybe (just maybe!) - that you could really fall in love with me.'

Sasuke could unashamedly feel the heat colouring his ears.

'But, when I learned of that..' Naru slowed down. 'Shopping with Sakura was fun, when I was entertained, my heart was distracted and didn't long for you that much.. but Sasuke, I wish you to know that...! I love you, I love you, even more so than my own family, more than I adore the skies or marigolds, Sasuke. I love you.'

Sasuke could have been shot dead at the moment and he would still have offered his murderer a warm smile. Dash it, he wouldn't have minded dying to those words - but, he wanted to live a bit longer. The Earl gave into the overwhelming urge to hug her and bring her head close to his heart, good heavens, such love shouldn't be possible.

Naru's racing heart skipped beats when he drew her back, his eyes at half-mast, and began leaning towards her. She knew what would happen next immediately, embarrassed, she looked down at her feet, she didn't know much about kissing - and even if she did what if Sasuke didn't like it? She was afraid to know.

'Naruto,' he demanded, taking her small chin between his fingertips just as she looked up. I'm not letting you get away this time, there's no need to be afraid, he thought.

Stories Kurama had recounted to her about how dangerous men were lingered in her mind slightly, which just added to her doubts.

Sasuke hovered away from her lips by mere centimetres, breathing in deeply before going in for the -

'Supper, my lady, is served!'

Like a flash of lightning, Naru jumped away from him, her face a scalding red, she granted Farley a grateful smile before scuttling out of the room, saying something about getting dressed for the meal. Her heart threatening to stop cold.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Somewhere in London, Kurama felt a sudden urge to smile, in stead, he threw his golden head back a laughed gaily, his mirth as bright as a schoolboy's and his laughter ringing sweetly into the air.

He felt immensely pleased for a reason unknown to him, or his company.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Sasuke turned murderous eyes upon his butler. What "Supper, my lady?" isn't Farley supposed to be loyal to his master first and foremost? 'Farley..'

'Is anything the matter, my lord?' he asked concernedly. 'Shall I lay out your dress for your supper engagement with our fair Lady Naru and his lordship Itachi?'

Why did he feel as though a capital letter was addied to Naru's title and not his? His eyes narrowed.

Farley turned out of the room, a small smile tucked into his cheek. 'I smugly say my endeavours were a success, my lord. But it is with pain that I admit that my loyalties lie at our Lady's feet, I shall come to her aide whenever she needs it.'

He shook his head fondly. 'My lord shall have to be patient until her ladyship is completely ready.'

'You're right on that one, Farley.'

Farley looked at Itachi. 'If you say so, my lord.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

'I don't know how it comes about, Sasuke,' my lady said, in a light, languid voice, when they walked together to the dining room. 'But we did not increase our covers for guests tonight.'

'But why, my love, did you not inform me of this circumstance earlier?' inquired my lord reproachfully. 'I should then have used my best endeavours to have persuaded your brother and his amiable friend to have given us the pleasure of their company.'

'Yes, indeed! How stupid of me!'

'And Lee,' pursued my lord ruthlessly, 'in the case the conversation should have flagged.'

Itachi, pained to see such want of chivalry in his brother, shook his head.

'Kyūbi could have stayed in your room,' Sasuke grinned, sidling closer to her.

'What a famous idea! He could hold camp - we used to do that when we were-'

'No,' he said in a deep voice, prompting her to halt as he leaned towards her as though drunken by something. 'You will stay in my room.'

Naru's cheeks coloured, tranced.

Sasuke parted his lips. 'A famous idea, am I wrong? You shall be next to m-'

'Sweet Naru!'

Was all the warning before Itachi cut in between them, Naru's elbow locked into his as he pulled her away casually. 'I heard the chef downstairs invented a new pudding for dessert this night, I am brimming with impatience to taste it!'

'Invented?' Naru gasped. 'He never fails to amaze me.'

'Apparently he created it when he was worrying over your earlier disappearance.'

'That's...! I feel terribly sorry to have caused such an uproar.'

'He'll be greatly pleased if our favourite lady ate it heartily.'

'I assure you, oh, I will!'

Sasuke, forgotten instantly, held his calm for a moment before cracking under the pressure and cursing before howling with frustration at the ceiling, fingers in a claw. Damn it all to hell!

Farley smiled briefly. He would happily toast to his lady's health for this season's a-wassailing.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

There's still the epilogue, and it shall be out on Friday, I see no reason taking long to update since the final chapters are so short!


	21. Epilogue

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Epilogue

Kurama sank down comfortably into his chair and tore open the letter from Itachi, he was exhausted, down to his very bones. Visiting the stable was a nice thing, but Tenshi sure did know how to wear his brother down. Why was the Uchiha Viscount writing to him, too? that's what he was going to find out.

Dear Baby Brother,

Kurama's face pinched together towards the centre, his slouched back jolting up straight, What - the - devil? It took several deep breaths for him to not tear the leaves of paper outrageously, he continued.

I have written you a message bearing good news and a fair warning.

He raised a brow and brushed back his curly lengths of hair, a warning?

I gather you may wish to hear the warning first, so I shall begin with it: sweet Naru -

What's with the nickname? Kit better not replace her favourite big brother with some gentle-spoken brother-IN-LAW (emphasis on "in-law"). That spy with a scientist-rump better not cajole his sister either, else Kurama'll call on him.

-is going to pay you a visit to demand why you did not attend the ball held at the Main in the Grounds yesterday.

His brow feeling faint, Kurama gazed around uneasily and tried to smile confidently. It might have happened that he forgot all about it. . heheh.

The good news is we have taken care of the Sicklehams, even though their leader seemed to have fallen for our younger sister-

What OUR younger sister? My sister, idiot. Kurama huffed.

-again before leaving. How unfortunate. The other good news is, I have enclosed several leaves of Naru's likeness within the envelo-

He cast the paper away at those words and set eager eyes upon the topmost of the other papers, which were not letters but a likeness of Naru in an evening gown of pale lavender. He smiled unconsciously, now if only she was this gentle when she came to call, his life would be all fine. The next photo was an ecstatic Naru holding a young silver-haired man's elbow. Wait - Kakashi was there? Maybe he should have tried harder to remember the engagement. The Viscount inspected the following photo of Itachi, his elbow kept warm and held by Naru. Kurama raised a brow, he was beginning to regret not having attended (he also liked the theme in the background) the ball. Kurama switched to the next one, his brow raising halfway up his brow. It displayed a blushing Naru gazing to the side, seemingly unaware of the camera and the reason for her flushed face obviously the arm Sasuke had wrapped round her waist.

The bastard was smirking at the camera! Where was the manner? Kurama snorted and shifted the photos.

His straining jaw creaked open slowly, his tongue curling upwards and his nostrils flaring. Kurama sucked in a tremendous breath, a drop of saliva causing him to choke and begin coughing.

'What in the world?' he whispered. 'Oh, brother, I'm still not used to the idea of Naru...'

His shocking blue eyes fell down to the pile of photographs in his hand. The Viscount's eyes rolled upwards and to the side, a wail escaping his throat.

In the photo Sasuke held his sister's chin and head between his fingers, Naru's hands round his shoulders, and their lips were locked together in a kiss. In the background, Kakashi was smiling at a novel in his hands; Sakura gazing tenderly; whilst Itachi smiled softly at the camera.

The Viscount rose to his feet.

'I'm coming for your head, Uchiha.'

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

Naru's brow knit together, she had the sudden urge to scold her brother - which she was already going to do - but she shook her head and smiled at Sakura, who was seated across from her. She sure was glad that her life was better than before.

/Our New Lady/

/Uchiha/

A/N: I disclaim possession of Naruto. It belongs to its respective owner, this is merely a fan's fiction.

Cul8r, my preciouses.


End file.
